Antes que o inverno termine
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Ela sempre havia imaginado que aquelas coisas — mágicas? — não aconteciam de verdade, com pessoas de carne e osso. Até encontrá-lo. U.A.
1. O semáforo

_Hey._

_Well, a Jade me ameaçou de morte caso eu não postasse logo as minhas fanfics aqui no site, então aqui estou eu com uma SasuSaku que escrevi já faz algum tempo. É uma longfic, fez certo sucesso no Nyah e espero que a coisa se repita aqui também. ~apanha._

_Acho que estou me tornando exigente demais pra gostar dessa fanfic como gostava quando a escrevi. Hoje, se fosse reescrevê-la, mudaria bastante coisa no texto. Mas ok, espero que vocês gostem, mesmo assim._

_A capa da fanfic está no meu perfil, caso queiram dar uma olhada._

_Enjoy. :*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>01 – O Semáforo<strong>

_"Como eu poderia acreditar que coisas como aquela aconteciam realmente?"_

Os minúsculos e pálidos flocos de neve caíam lentamente, formando o esmaecido véu que desde o amanhecer cobria Tokyo. O único sopro humanamente quente que ainda restava dentro de meu corpo havia saído com um suspiro na forma de uma pequena nuvem de vapor. O hálito relutante da pequena chaminé em uma tarde fria, dissipando-se como um fantasma.

O relógio em meu pulso enluvado apitou enquanto eu praticamente corria pela calçada, esgueirando-me cuidadosamente dos ombros dos que passavam por mim. A última baforada da chaminé se fora quando percebi que meu intervalo de almoço havia acabado naquele exato momento. Certamente, meu chefe nada paciente iria reclamar, e senti que meus ouvidos não estavam prontos para aquela ducha de arrogância.

Instantaneamente, apertei a bolsa de couro debaixo do braço, e minhas pernas iniciaram uma apressada corrida até a faixa de segurança mais próxima. Ainda faltavam duas grandiosas e atulhadas quadras. Perguntei-me por que havia escolhido aquelas botas de salto justo naquele dia, pois as agulhas debaixo de meus calcanhares ameaçavam quebrar a cada forçosa curva em que eu quase despencava.

"_Sakura, __você __poderia __ser __mágica __agora.__"_ — reclamei comigo mesma, imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria desaparecer daquela calçada e surgir milagrosamente dentro da maldita loja.

O cachecol rosado desprendeu-se de meu pescoço devido à corrida desajeitada, e antes que pudesse voar para longe, eu o pesquei no ar. Não, aquilo não iria me atrasar ainda mais. O semáforo havia aberto no exato momento em que eu coloquei o pé na faixa de segurança. A multidão de Tokyo parecia ter escolhido aquele único momento para atravessar a rua, e àquela altura eu já não tinha fôlego para suspirar ou reclamar. Munida de pedidos bem rápidos de desculpas aos que eu acabava empurrando, mergulhei no grupo falante de transeuntes. Eram apenas rostos desconhecidos para mim, até o momento em que eu_ o __vi_.

Alguém havia aberto o livro de conto de fadas, não é? Alguém havia libertado o príncipe das páginas amareladas,eu tive certeza.

O desconhecido mais conhecido que eu já vira em toda a minha vida, o homem perfeito com quem toda mulher já sonhou um dia. _Ele_, o intocável na mais bela forma humana. Eu simplesmente parei, deixando que as pessoas apressadas chocassem seus ombros contra os meus. O tempo havia parado, e eu apenas desejei desfrutar daquele deleite.

Eu sempre havia imaginado que aquelas coisas — mágicas? — não aconteciam com pessoas reais, de carne e osso. Eram apenas fantasias absurdas, sonhos que jamais chegariam perto da realidade, devaneios de adolescente. E dolorosamente, eu havia sentido o estalo da luva de pelica em meu rosto.

Ele caminhava na minha direção, acuando-me com sua beleza pálida e sombria, incapacitando-me de pensar. Seus olhos negros, _profundos_, tão perigosos quanto um poço sem fundo, ameaçando encontrar os meus a qualquer momento. Em câmera lenta, eu percebi como seus cabelos negros e desalinhados balançavam docemente enquanto ele caminhava, tão ou mais elegante que o movimento das folhas de outono agitadas pela brisa. Seu rosto de marfim impecável, sem qualquer traço que revelasse a mortal humanidade. Era alto, pois seus ombros debaixo do longo sobretudo negro estavam acima da maioria dos outros ombros.

_Era__ lindo_, feito uma pintura cara – algo que eu não poderia ter.

"_Reaja, __sua __imbecil.__"_ — algo gritou dentro de mim, mas meu corpo não escutou. Estava absorto e envenenado pela visão dos céus.

As pessoas esvaziavam a faixa de segurança, e eu simplesmente não havia percebido que era a única estúpida plantada no meio dela. Ele havia passado ao meu lado e alcançado a outra calçada. Um tufo de vento gélido devia ter me chacoalhado, revirando meus curtos cabelos cor-de-rosa — que sempre foram motivo de olhares tortos —, pois senti como se uma mão de gelo tivesse tocado minha nuca por alguns segundos, e foi então que eu despertei.

Carros passavam por mim, buzinando ferozmente. Eu jamais havia me sentido tão estúpida e infantil como naquele momento, tão minimizada por um homem. _Porque __ele __era __tudo_, e eu o frágil _nada_.

— Saia da frente, sua retardada! — gritou um motorista grosseiro.

Meu corpo preparou-se para entrar na defensiva e correr até o outro lado da faixa, quando percebi aquele par de olhos negros caírem sobre mim. O pobre coração em meu peito vacilou, ameaçando parar. Meu estômago sofreu o impacto de um murro violento ao mesmo tempo em que borboletas agitavam-se ali dentro. Quase insuportável, derradeiramente doce.

Seus olhos fitaram-me profundos por alguns segundos — que para mim se pareceram horas — e então uma suave e inclinada curva brotou no canto de seus lábios sem cor. Um sorriso malicioso.

— Alguém chame a polícia! — gritou outro motorista, e quando voltei a piscar os olhos, aquele príncipe sombrio havia desaparecido.

Auxiliada pelo repentino impulso que me fez sair dali, corri para a calçada. A multidão novamente envolveu-me, aquele mar falante de rostos desbotados. Meu coração ainda palpitava terrivelmente, e eu pus minhas mãos trêmulas sobre o peito encasacado.

O que havia acontecido ali?

"_E a partir daquele momento, eu soube que meu próprio conto de fadas começaria."_


	2. O negociante

_Hey, amores._

_Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e deixando reviews._

_A quem apenas adciona a fanfic nos favoritos ou nos alertas, sem deixar um único comentário, um pedido:_

**_COMENTE, PORRA. Diga um oi, que seja, vamos lá._**

_Quem vive nas sombras, nada mais é do que um nada sem rosto. q_

_Enjoy. :***  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>02 – O Negociante<strong>

_"E eu sabia, ninguém além de mim acreditaria naquilo."_

* * *

><p>Quando passei pela porta giratória, deparei-me com o assustador e carrancudo Sr. Danzou, de braços cruzados e um olhar longe do que poderia parecer amigável. E o pior de tudo, era saber que ele estava terrivelmente certo em despejar suas reclamações sobre mim.<p>

Era o terceiro dia de atraso.

— Está atrasada, Haruno Sakura. — ele lembrou com sua voz de trovão, apontando seriamente para o relógio caro em seu pulso.

— Eu sei, senhor. Perdoe-me, isso não irá se repetir. — prometi confiante.

— É a terceira vez nessa semana que você me diz isso. Eu não quero mais saber dessa conversa! — grunhiu ele, golpeando o ar entre nós com um dos braços.

— Eu prometo que é a ultima vez, senhor. — argumentei, passando rapidamente por ele e dirigindo-me aos fundos da loja. — Eu prometo! — gritei apressada antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ou me demitir.

— Volte aqui, Haruno! Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você! — gritou irritado.

— Tenho muito trabalho agora! Me desculpe, Sr. Danzou. — menti enquanto fugia por entre as altas prateleiras.

Ainda ouvi seus altos resmungos, mas certamente eu não ficaria parada enquanto ele me reduzia ao pior tipo de funcionário. Eu precisava daquele emprego, e a demissão era uma hipótese completamente absurda naquele momento.

Os saltos de minhas botas arranhavam o chão naquela corrida até o canto mais afastado da loja, quando enfim entrei por uma porta ao lado dos balcões de pagamento e me refugiei ali. Pude notar o olhar curioso de uma de minhas colegas de trabalho quando passei por seu Caixa, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, eu havia sumido por trás da porta. Certamente, ela não tardaria em estar ali.

A luz do pequeno e bagunçado estoque piscou algumas vezes até iluminar o que se parecia muito com um armário de vassouras. Joguei minha bolsa sobre a minúscula mesa de pernas tortas, assim como fiz com meu pesado casaco e o cachecol. O ridículo uniforme de trabalho estava ali pendurado na parede, esperando-me com um sorriso debochado que só eu podia ver.

Realmente, eu precisava de um emprego melhor.

— Você quer ser demitida, ou estou enganada? — perguntou a loira ao adentrar o cômodo, encarando-me com aquele par de olhos azuis que faiscavam.

— Você deixou o Caixa sozinho, Ino. — lembrei-a enquanto vestia o uniforme.

— Hinata está cuidando dele. — disse ela, pousando as mãos na cintura e me fitando com aquele olhar de mãe zangada. — Eu precisava puxar as suas orelhas.

— Eu encontrei um homem hoje na rua. — comentei tentando controlar a euforia, ignorando completamente o sermão de Ino. — Você não pode imaginar como ele era _lindo!_ — e enfim o deslumbramento veio à tona, estampado no meu rosto.

— Então se atrasou por ficar paquerando desconhecidos na rua? — a loira gargalhou.

— Não! — sorri sentindo-me patética. — Ele parecia ter saído de um filme famoso. — comentei, não percebendo o quanto meus olhos brilhavam.

— Francamente, Sakura. — ralhou Ino, cética. — Você não tem mais quinze anos. — e pousou as mãos em meus ombros.

— Esquece, você não pode entender mesmo. — dei de ombros, risonha.

_Não_, ela não podia _mesmo_ entender.

— Certo, agora vamos voltar ao trabalho antes que aquele velho reclame. — propôs ela com sarcasmo ao abrir a porta e piscar para mim.

O dia passou se arrastando como uma tartaruga e eu só conseguia pensar _nele_.

Constantemente, Ino ou Hinata precisavam me cutucar e me fazer acordar, mostrando-me que havia clientes esperando na fila para serem atendidos.

Aquilo era perturbador.

Parecia patético que uma mulher de dezenove anos como eu se deixava levar tão facilmente por um homem, por um utópico príncipe de histórias de faz-de-conta. Na verdade, ele não havia feito nada em especial além daquele sorriso aliciante, e eu já encontrava-me no mais perdido deslumbramento. Fazia muito tempo que aquilo não acontecia, que alguém tocava com tamanha intensidade meu coração, e talvez o certo fosse dizer que ele nunca havia sido tocado daquela maneira.

Ainda rabiscava um pedaço de papel sobre o balcão do Caixa, perdida naquele mundo que era só meu, quando um dedo afundou em minhas costas. Arqueei o corpo para trás, percebendo pelo canto do olho que Ino fitava-me com estranheza.

Os outros Caixas estavam vazios, e a loja parcialmente escura. Foi então que percebi que passavam das seis horas, e o expediente havia acabado.

— Sakura, você está bem? — perguntou Ino, franzindo o cenho para me fitar.

— Claro que sim, que pergunta. — disse, virando-me para fechar o Caixa.

— Você está estranha, deveria ir para casa e dormir mais cedo. — disse a loira.

— Apenas estou pensando em algumas coisas. — disse com inocência, afinal, ela não entenderia mesmo que eu usasse as melhores palavras.

— O velho já foi embora, ficamos só nós duas. Vamos fechar logo isso e ir embora, estou precisando de um banho quente. — disse Ino, guardando seu uniforme no pequeno estoque.

— Hinata já foi? — olhei ao redor.

— Você não viu? — o olhar incrédulo dela caiu sobre mim. — O namorado veio buscá-la.

— Acho que estava ocupada demais aqui. — argumentei descaradamente.

— Desenhando círculos? — sondou a loira, pegando o pedaço de papel rabiscado sobre meu Caixa e rindo, sarcástica.

— Vamos embora logo. — sorri e joguei o papel no lixo mais próximo.

As luzes foram desligadas, e a loja caiu na mais profunda escuridão quando eu e Ino saímos pela porta dos fundos. A neve havia parado de cair, mas o chão estava coberto de branco, congelando meus pés dentro das botas de couro. O vento se tornara cortante, e eu subi o cachecol até a altura do nariz. Dali até minha casa seriam três quadras — as três quadras mais longas do mundo.

Ino despediu-se de mim com estranhos conselhos relacionados a uma caneca de chocolate quente, um pouco de novela e cama antes das oito horas. Eu não podia negar que às vezes ela se parecia muito com uma mãe autoritária, embora tivesse a mesma idade que eu. Imaginei como seria quando ela tivesse filhos, e como eles sofreriam naquele regime ditatorial.

Sorrimos de algum assunto banal e nos abraçamos quando alcançamos a esquina da rua, despedindo-nos. A partir dali, eu seguiria sozinha.

"_Sakura,__ Sakura. __Você __fez __um__ papelão __hoje, __hein.__"_ — Comentei comigo mesma ao balançar a cabeça. Aqueles monólogos em pensamento sempre foram um vício.

A noite ainda não havia caído, mas estava frio como uma madrugada de nevasca. Abracei-me por cima do casaco, caminhando cabisbaixa enquanto o vento parecia criar uma camada de gelo sobre meu rosto. Puxei o cachecol para cima novamente, desta vez deixando só os olhos de fora. Meus olhos estavam cravados nos meus pés enquanto eles avançavam sobre o tapete de neve na calçada.

De súbito, o assunto da venda da casa caiu sobre meus pensamentos vagos. Fazia dois meses que eu havia colocado a horrorosa placa com o enorme _"__VENDE-SE__"_ no pequeno pátio da frente, e até aquele momento ninguém havia se interessado. Era inútil continuar morando sozinha em uma casa grande quando eu poderia gastar menos e alugar um apartamento simples. Com a mudança de meus pais para outra cidade, aquela casa havia se tornado vazia demais para mim. Grande demais para uma pequena Sakura.

Enfim, eu havia chegado à quadra de minha casa. Mal podia esperar pelo calor da pequena lareira da sala, e aquilo quase me fazia sentir arrepios por todo o corpo.

Enquanto caminhava, baixei os olhos para minha bolsa, vasculhando com uma das mãos seu interior em busca da chave da porta da frente. Havia tanta coisa inútil ali para uma simples bolsa.

_"Lembrarei__ de __arrumar __essa __bagunça __depois __que...__"_ — Mas o fim daquela idéia se perdeu no esquecimento quando ergui os olhos.

Ele estava ali.

Diante da entrada de minha casa.

Imóvel e inabalável, perfeito em todos os detalhes feito uma escultura de gelo. A imagem humanizada de Narciso, mais bela do que as ilustrações que eu vira nos livros de mitologia grega. _Ele_, em que somente eu acreditava.

Enquanto ele não havia me visto — ou fingira que não vira — eu imaginava em desespero o que deveria fazer. Aproximar-me com um sorriso simpático e perguntar se ele precisava de alguma coisa, ou sorrateiramente dar a volta e sair correndo para qualquer lugar onde ele não percebesse o quanto eu era patética? Senti meu rosto corar violentamente, e minha garganta tomou a liberdade de engolir à seco.

Foi então que ele depositou seus profundos olhos negros sobre meu rosto em efeito camaleão — alternando insanamente entre uma palidez mortiça e um rubor que queimava. Talvez ele quisesse rir, mas manteve a seriedade no rosto por educação.

_"Calma,__ calma. __Ele __é __apenas __um __homem... __Bonito.__" _— Tentei controlar a respiração descompassada debaixo do cachecol, o que não funcionou.

Ele lentamente se moveu na minha direção, num passo seguro e elegante de quem nada teme. Vestia-se como eu o havia visto mais cedo, coberto pelo longo sobretudo negro. Um misto de medo e euforia agitou-se em meu peito, e eu quase olhei para baixo com o intuito de verificar se meu coração não estava visivelmente saltando debaixo de minha pele.

Seus olhos noturnos fixos nos meus, fortes o bastante para quase parecerem agressivos.

E por que meu estúpido corpo fraco não havia desmoronado ainda?

Ele parou diante de mim, e eu tolamente desejei beijá-lo.

— Você mora aqui? — perguntou ele, e naquele momento eu tive certeza de nunca ter escutado uma voz tão elegante em toda a minha vida.

Precisei de alguns segundos para recuperar a voz que havia fugido para algum lugar muito profundo e escuro dentro de mim, até espremê-la com todas as minhas forças e fazê-la sair.

— Sim. — murmurei, deixando que o cachecol caísse de meu rosto.

Eu parecia uma montanha de gelatina e ele sorriu — divertindo-se, claro.

— Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, prazer em conhecê-la. — apresentou-se ele muito gentil, estendendo a mão na minha direção.

Vacilante, segurei sua mão grande e pálida. Um espasmo interno agitou-me de maneira avassaladora ao sentir o quão quente era aquela mão, acomodando-se simetricamente ao contorno da minha.

Por Deus, como eu tremia.

— Prazer. — repeti, esquecendo por um momento de meu próprio nome. — Haruno Sakura.

Nossas mãos se separaram, e ele abrigou as suas nos bolsos do casaco. O vento esvoaçava seus cabelos negros de uma maneira que me fazia querer tocá-los.

— Podemos conversar sobre a casa? — perguntou ele, fitando-me como se eu não estivesse autorizada a negar.

— Você quer comprá-la? — surpreendi-me.

— Não exatamente. – contornou ele. — Mas gostaria de falar com você.

— Ahn, tudo bem. — assenti, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. — Você quer entrar?

— Seria melhor. — concordou ele com um meio-sorriso.

— Certo. — pisquei nervosamente.

Um tanto rápida demais, passei por ele e postei-me diante do pequeno portão de grades metálicas, abrindo-o e dando passagem à Sasuke. Era estranho como eu poderia esquecer meu próprio nome, sabendo que jamais esqueceria do nome do homem que eu havia conhecido há horas atrás.

Do portão para a porta da casa, não era preciso mais que dez passos. Nesse meio caminho, havia um pequeno pátio coberto de neve, mas que no verão costumava ser um gramado.

Sasuke me seguia silenciosamente, e eu podia sentira seus olhos caindo sobre minhas costas. Quando parei diante da porta, lembrei que ainda não havia encontrado a chave, o que me lançou em uma nervosa procura dentro da bolsa, revirando-a com irritação. Então, escutei o som de algo pequeno caindo no chão, e antes que pudesse olhar para baixo, Sasuke estava com a chave da porta na mão, diante de meus olhos. Apenas peguei a chave e abri a porta, não arriscando olhar para o rosto dele. Certamente, o meu arderia em rubor.

Liguei as luzes da sala, pedindo que ele me esperasse ali enquanto preparava duas canecas de chocolate quente na cozinha. Ele assentiu, esticando seu olhar sobre mim até que minha imagem se perdeu na curva de uma parede. Na cozinha, eu estaria a salvo daqueles olhos que pareciam ver dentro de mim.

Em minha mente, como num _outdoor_ luminoso, piscava única e incondicionalmente um nome.

_Ino_.

Corri para o canto mais afastado da cozinha e agarrei-me desesperadamente ao telefone da parede. Ino certamente teria palavras confortáveis e um conselho útil para me dar, o que talvez amenizasse o estado nervoso em que eu me encontrava. Por outro lado, em minha testa parecia piscar um _outdoor_ ainda maior e mais chamativo: _IDIOTA_. Era o que eu estava sendo, completamente idiota.

Qual era o problema em receber um homem bonito — muito bonito — em minha casa para uma conversa de negócios? Ele apenas estava interessado na casa, e eu em vendê-la por uma quantia razoável. Aquilo pareceu humanamente possível quando pensei com calma, e, relutantes, minhas mãos abandonaram o telefone. O que eu estava pensava em dizer para Ino? _"__Socorro,__ tem __um __homem __na __minha __casa!__"_?

Preparei o chocolate quente e o coloquei em duas canecas, levando-as para a sala — não antes de arrumar meu cabelo no reflexo da geladeira. Parecia que o surto estava passando, felizmente.

Encontrei-o sentado em um dos sofás da sala, de frente para a lareira acesa. Aquilo queria dizer que além de bonito, ele também era eficiente. Eu realmente estava surpresa em constatar que um tipo daquele existia.

— Desculpe pela demora. — disse ao entregar-lhe a caneca, sentando-me no sofá ao lado da lareira.

Manter distância parecia algo prudente a se fazer.

— Não demorou muito. — comentou ele, levando a caneca aos lábios.

— Então... —comecei, aquecendo as mãos ao redor da caneca. — Gostou da casa?

— Muito, sem dúvidas. — assentiu ele, olhando rapidamente ao redor. — É a casa perfeita para mim, e gostaria de alugá-la durante a temporada de inverno. Sei que você quer vendê-la, mas pagarei muito bem pelos próximos meses. — e fitou-me de um modo que eu quase não pude escutar o que dizia.

— Isso são cerca de três meses, até o fim do inverno. — comentei pensativa.

— Exatamente. — concordou ele. — Se aceitar, pretendo me mudar logo.

— Se me permite perguntar, você não acha melhor alugar um apartamento, se vai ficar apenas alguns meses?

— Gosto de espaço. – Sasuke sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Talvez ele tivesse me olhado daquela maneira tão aliciante com o propósito de conseguir uma resposta positiva de mim, e eu sinceramente não me importei com as possíveis segundas intenções.

— Bom, se prefere assim... Acho que não há problemas. — cedi com um sorriso.

— Ótimo. Assim que a casa estiver disponível, posso me mudar.

— Vou cuidar disso amanhã mesmo, não se preocupe.

— Deixarei meu cartão com meu número, para que você me ligue. — comentou ele, tirando um pequeno cartão branco do bolso interno do sobretudo e estendo-o para mim.

— Claro. — assenti, pegando o cartão e observando como seu nome era bonito.

_Uchiha__ Sasuke_.

O silêncio quase nos engoliu, se não fosse pelo gracioso crepitar do fogo na lareira. Tentei manter meus olhos no cartão, mas relutantes, eles lançaram-se na direção de Sasuke. Corei ao perceber que ele me olhava com intensidade, como se me analisasse com cuidado. Por que um nada como eu estava sendo analisada por ele, a encarnação da beleza?

Enfim, ele depositou silenciosamente a caneca sobre a mesinha de centro e levantou-se, fitando-me. Num impulso, eu me ergui também.

Próximos demais, o bastante para imaginar o que não devia ser imaginado.

— Preciso ir. — avisou ele, com aquela voz sensual e rouca.

Por que parecia que a qualquer momento ele me beijaria, e eu cederia como quem esperou por aquilo a vida inteira? O efeito camaleão novamente atuando em meu rosto.

— Eu o acompanho até a porta. — disse, passando outra vez rápida demais por seu corpo.

Era óbvio que eu não suportava aquela proximidade, e ele deveria estar se divertindo.

Abri a porta, deixando o ar gélido da chegada da noite entrar. Meus cabelos rosados balançaram, e eu rapidamente os acomodei com as mãos. Sasuke passou pela porta, mas não foi embora de imediato. Ele parou do lado de fora, olhando-me profundo demais por algum motivo que eu desesperadamente desejava entender.

Então, ele sorriu como sorrira outrora. _Sarcástico_.

— Eu a vi hoje, no semáforo. — confessou ele, como se precisasse de mais um motivo para me fazer corar, para nos tornar perigosamente próximos.

Meu coração vacilou.

_Ele __havia __me __percebido_, e lembrado daquele momento. Deveria eu acreditar que aquele encontro havia sido especial para ele também, assim como para mim? Deveria eu deixar-me perder em seus olhos de escuridão?

E as palavras fugiram para longe outra vez.

Sasuke virou-se e caminhou lentamente até o portão do pátio, saindo por ele quando o que eu mais queria era que ele ficasse. Não olhou para trás, não olhou para mim, e simplesmente desapareceu debaixo do fino chuvisco que começava a cair.

* * *

><p><em>"Ninguém acreditaria, porque aquele era unicamente o meu momento."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Obs: Posto o próximo capítulo no dia 07. :*<strong><br>**_


	3. O convite

_Doçuras, mais um capítulo pra vocês. *-*_

_Quero agradecer muito, muito, e muito a quem está acompanhando e deixando reviews._

_Não só babo pelos coments que vocês deixam, mas também consigo ter uma idéia se a fanfic está sendo bem aceita aqui no site ou não. E isso é fundamental._

_E agora, enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>03 – O Convite<strong>

_"Aquilo ainda estava certo, não estava?"_

* * *

><p>Durante a maior parte daquela noite, eu me dediquei laboriosamente ao trabalho de encaixotar todas as minhas bugigangas. Surpreendi-me com a quantidade de coisas inúteis que encontrei nos cantos mais escuros daquela casa, principalmente em meu quarto. Desejei descobrir o motivo pelo qual eu havia guardado caixas de sapatos, pacotes de presente, jornais velhos, e uma quantidade absurda de cadernos do tempo de escola. Coisas que certamente não serviriam para mais nada, além de ocupar espaço em gavetas.<p>

A nostalgia era uma sensação que eu realmente adorava, tingindo de preto e branco um passado que subitamente avançava do fundo de um poço, ignorando a noção do tempo. E eu fui lentamente me deixando levar pelas águas calmas, saltando de lembrança em lembrança como se fossem pequenas embarcações, deliciando-me com o conteúdo de cada uma delas.

Em plena e alta madrugada, eu me encontrava rodeada por pedaços de meu passado, rindo amavelmente de cada um deles.

_"Ah, __nossa __primeira __festa __do __pijama.__"_ — lembrei comovida.

Sobre minhas pernas, adormecia uma velha caixa de fotografias. Dentre todas elas, minhas mãos buscaram por uma em especial. Na fotografia, eu, Ino e Hinata com nossos sete anos de idade. Uma lágrima de saudade rolou por meu rosto, e eu sorri praticamente engasgada pelo pranto. Vestíamos nossos lindos pijamas com estampas de bichinhos, e em nossos rostos ficaram congelados os mais felizes sorrisos. Nossas mãos estavam juntas, desde aquele tempo.

Quis separar a fotografia para mostrá-la mais tarde para minhas, agora adultas, amigas, mas meu corpo simplesmente não obedeceu ao comando. Fiquei ali, abraçada aos pequenos fragmentos de minha vida, como se desejasse viver novamente cada um deles. Mais lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto, lágrimas de felicidade, até que o sono me alcançou e eu adormeci naquele passado distante.

* * *

><p>Pela metade da manhã seguinte, tudo estava pronto.<p>

Eu havia pensado em tudo, cuidado de uma mudança da noite para o dia, literalmente, como imaginei que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de fazer. Era sábado e eu estava de folga, de modo que nada poderia se encaixar melhor ao cronograma. Um amigo que casualmente havia se formado em direito ficara comprometido de entregar-me o contrato para o aluguel da casa em meia hora, e eu estava ansiosa para ver Sasuke outra vez.

Estava tudo certo, até demais, quando lembrei de algo crucial: _Para__ onde __eu __iria __ao __sair __de __casa?_ Novamente, meu _outdoor_ luminoso piscou: _Ino_, a solução de meus problemas.

Desejei não estar sendo insuportável e pegajosa, mas àquela altura, o sentimento de culpa era irrelevante. Disquei seu número e aguardei, rezando para que ela estivesse de bom humor.

— Você não deveria estar aproveitando sua folga? — atendeu ela, curiosa.

— Eu estou. — menti, olhando para minhas roupas empoeiradas.

Era claro que Ino sabia exatamente quando eu estava mentindo ou não, até mesmo por telefone. Ela parecia ter um dom raro e muito inconveniente.

— Certo, o que você quer? — eu pude ouvir o ruído do Caixa da loja.

— Eu preciso ficar na sua casa. — despejei, impaciente pela reação dela.

— O quê? — quase um gritinho cético. — Por que isso tão de repente?

— Err, estou alugando minha casa pela temporada de inverno.

— Quando você decidiu isso? — perguntou ela, incrédula.

— Ontem ao chegar em casa. — sorri, sentindo-me uma criança estúpida.

— Você tem certeza disso? Quem vai ficar aí?

— Você vai querer me bater. — estremeci ao tentar conter o riso.

— Ei, calma. — Ino suspirou. — Você não fez nenhuma besteira, fez? — pude imaginar a sobrancelha fina de Ino erguendo-se num arco acusador.

— _Ele_ vai alugar a casa.

— Ele _quem?_

— Sasuke Uchiha. — pronunciei lenta e elegantemente, sentindo meus lábios umedecerem apenas com aquele nome. — O homem que eu encontrei na rua, aquele de que falei pra você.

— Fala sério! — Ino explodiu. — Você não aceitou nada indecente em troca da casa, não é? E espero que esse cara não seja um marginal qualquer.

— Posso ser idiota, mas não burra, ok? — bufei.

— Sinto que você precisa de uns conselhos. Leve suas coisas pra minha casa, você sabe onde eu guardo a chave da porta.

— Não sei como agradecer, Ino. — e senti que ela podia ver meu sorriso de orelha à orelha.

— Agradeça limpando minha cozinha, aquilo está um inferno.

— Certo, até mais tarde.

Era por aquele e outros tantos motivos que eu absolutamente amava Ino. Minha segunda mãe na ausência da primeira, minha mais sigilosa confidente, minha salvadora.

Ino era tudo e mais um pouco.

* * *

><p>Quando a van da mudança terminou de carregar as caixas e mochilas que eu tinha amontoado ao lado da porta, recebi a visita atrasada de meu amigo recém saído da faculdade de direito. Aburame Shino, um antigo colega de escola.<p>

— Shino! — sorri, abraçando-o à soleira da porta. — Pensei que não viesse mais.

— O trânsito no Shinjuku estava terrível, acredite. — disse ele, tirando os óculos escuros.

— Entre. — conduzi-o até a cozinha. — Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Ah, não se preocupe. — Shino sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa e abriu a maleta de couro negro. — Percebi que a van está esperando você, então... — disse ele, procurando algo dentro da pasta. — Vamos ao assunto.

— Você, muito profissional como sempre. — pisquei.

— Não pense que vou cobrar menos por esse contrato só por causa do seu elogio. — brincou ele, enfim colocando algumas folhas sobre a mesa. — Aqui está. Vou lhe mostrar onde você e a pessoa que vai alugar a casa devem assinar.

— Sou toda ouvidos. — assenti, analisando o documento.

— Nessas linhas nas duas últimas folhas. — mostrou ele com o dedo. — Depois apenas passe no cartório para pegar o carimbo.

— Certo. Podemos acertar o pagamento quando eu passar lá? — sorri.

— Não vou cobrar três folhas de papel de você. — Shino deu de ombros.

— Pelos tempos de escola?

— Pelos tempos de escola. — confirmou ele, abrindo um sorriso divertido.

— Obrigada, Shino. — e esmaguei-o num abraço de urso.

— Boa sorte nos negócios. — desejou ele, sorridente, ao sair pela porta.

Antigamente, Shino costumava ser um jovem sério e de poucas palavras. Era gratificante poder vê-lo sorrindo abertamente alguns anos depois. Afinal, ele sempre fora um bom amigo.

A van buzinou pela terceira vez, lembrando que eu precisava ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Realmente, eu precisava de mais espaço, e depressa.

O som de música alta no apartamento de cima havia me acordado às sete horas da manhã, considerando que eu poderia ter dormido mais uma hora. Aquela vida compartilhada era a pior mazela da sociedade, algo que eu abominava. As pessoas haviam chegado a um ponto onde respeitar a privacidade havia se tornado um valor inútil, descartável, e era principalmente por isso que eu jamais conseguiria viver daquela maneira.

Devido ao fim de ano, a maioria dos hotéis decentes estavam cheios, o que havia me levado àquela espelunca de pouca moral. Enfim, o incômodo seria por pouco tempo, pois logo eu estaria morando na confortável casa de Haruno Sakura. Aquela delicada imagem rosada cresceu em minha memória quando meus olhos se fecharam, e seus olhos esmeraldinos brilharam em meu mais profundo escuro. Uma curva de sorriso esticou meus lábios quando lembrei do nervosismo com que ela me recebera.

Havia sido divertido.

O celular sobre a cômoda do quarto tocou, e eu levantei-me da cama para atendê-lo. _Itachi_, meu irmão mais velho, o exemplo que eu deveria seguir.

— Oi. — atendi secamente, caminhando até a janela do quarto.

Vestia apenas as calças _jeans_ escuras, o que lentamente me deixou gelado.

— Como está, Sasuke? — perguntou ele, cordial e frio como sempre.

— Não tão bem como queria.

— Está precisando de alguma coisa? — sondou Itachi, parecendo preocupado.

— Não, estou me virando. E as coisas por aí? — minha voz não mostrava nada.

— Na normalidade. — uma pausa. — Encontrou o Professor Sarutobi?

— Sim, tenho minha primeira aula em quarenta minutos.

— Ótimo. Isso será bom para você. — de novo aquele discurso.

— Para a empresa, você quer dizer. — corrigi com amargura.

— Para todos nós. — acrescentou Itachi, e eu pude escutar seu suspiro cansado. — Sasuke, eu não preciso lhe falar tudo outra vez, você entende perfeitamente que a empresa é de nossa responsabilidade, que nosso pai a confiou à nós dois. É nossa família, e você não pode simplesmente ignorar.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — cortei ríspido. — Porque eu sou um Uchiha.

— Será apenas durante o inverno. — prometeu ele, como se aquilo ajudasse.

— Você não precisa falar o que eu já sei.

— Não quero lhe atrasar. Se precisar de algo, ligue.

— Até mais. — e desliguei.

Era incrível como não bastava eu ter vinte anos, e não bastaria se eu tivesse trinta. Itachi sempre estava ali, dizendo-me o que fazer, por onde seguir. Eu simplesmente estava naquela cidade porque ele havia me mandado até ali, indicando-me o melhor professor de ciências financeiras de Tókio para aulas particulares. Eu estava ali porque Itachi queria que eu me aprimorasse para o bem de nossa empresa, _porque __aqueles __eram__ os __planos __dele_. Como se eu fosse uma criança, ele fazia as minhas escolhas.

_Porque __eu __era __um__ Uchiha_, e aquele era o meu destino.

Ao vestir a camisa, o celular tocou novamente. Um número desconhecido piscando no visor.

— Alô. — atendi com o celular preso entre a orelha e o ombro enquanto abotoava a camisa branca.

— Sasuke? — chamou ela, e eu soube imediatamente de quem era aquela voz.

— Haruno Sakura. — sorri, e ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Espero não estar atrapalhando, mas você disse que eu poderia ligar. — começou ela, meio atrapalhada, meio nervosa.

Eu sorri em silêncio.

— Não se preocupe.

— Bom, estou ligando para avisar que a casa está livre. Você pode me encontrar mais tarde para assinar o contrato e pegar as chaves? — sondou ela, receosa.

— Claro. Onde posso achar você? — perguntei enquanto procurava papel e caneta.

Era como se eu não pudesse ter certeza de nada naquele momento, tudo parecia tenro e instável demais, exceto pela sensação de que algo mudaria drasticamente.

_Haruno__ Sakura_, era agradável pensar no nome dela, porque a cada vez que eu lembrava daquele rosto, um sorriso nascia no meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Dois fios de ouro pendendo entre meus dedos, hipnotizando-me: _as __chaves __da __casa_. Era por aquele — feliz, e estranho — motivo que eu havia penteado mais de dez vezes os cabelos, vestido minha melhor roupa que supostamente deveria ser a de ficar em casa, e incansavelmente trilhado uma rota circular no centro da sala de Ino.

Olhei pela enésima vez para o relógio no alto da parede, fuzilando-o com meu olhar mais assassino.

Voltei para a janela lateral, espiando para fora na esperança de ver um vulto sombrio e elegantemente pálido passando pela calçada da frente. Nada. Tudo aquilo pelo homem que iria alugar minha casa por alguns meses, e eu sentia-me como se estivesse aguardando a chegada de um rei.

Naquela história, imaginei que eu não passaria da plebéia iludida.

A campainha tocou, e meu corpo inteiro tremeu sob aquele som. Rapidamente, olhei ao redor verificando se estava tudo em perfeita ordem, para só então caminhar o mais calma possível até a porta. Pelo "olho mágico", eu pude ver a imagem lindamente distorcida dele, e seu rosto pálido parecia cintilar sutilmente com a claridade. Novamente, minha estrutura ameaçou desmoronar.

— Oi. — sorri tão natural quanto pude ao abrir a porta.

— Acho que estou um pouco atrasado. — sorriu ele, muito discreto, muito polido.

— Sem problemas. — assenti, cedendo-lhe passagem.

Era claro que não havia problemas. Como poderia haver algum quando se tratava dele, _justamente__ dele_?

Fechei a porta e silenciosamente o observei caminhar até o centro da sala e parar, de costas para mim. Pousei meus olhos sobre os ombros largos dele por baixo do blazer negro, descendo lentamente pelas costas rígidas, pelos braços impecáveis, até perceber o que estava fazendo e tornar à realidade.

— É a casa de uma amiga minha. — comentei só para quebrar o silêncio.

Ele virou-se para mim, fitando-me como se esperasse uma palavra mais. As que poderiam sair de minha boca sumiram naquele exato momento.

— Ficará por aqui então? — indagou ele, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Segundo meus planos, sim. — sorri, apontando para o sofá, onde ele se sentou.

— Sinto por fazê-la passar por uma mudança tão repentina.

— Não se preocupe. — assenti, e continuei antes que o silêncio se tornasse incômodo: — Quer beber algo?

— Não quero dar trabalho. — disse ele, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Não vai. — afirmei com um sorriso. — Preparo um café em um minuto. Por favor, fique à vontade. — e tratei de refugiar-me na cozinha de Ino.

Imaginei o quão estúpida eu fora ao pedir que ele ficasse à vontade em uma casa que nem ao menos era minha, embora minha leal conselheira houvesse dito que eu era praticamente _"__de__ casa__"_. Ela ainda demoraria um pouco para sair da loja, então decidi que não haveria problemas em um café.

— Pronto. — anunciei ao voltar à pequena sala, entregando uma xícara de café à Sasuke, que agradeceu com um simples gesto de cabeça.

Acomodei-me na poltrona preferida de Ino, bebericando o café.

— Sua amiga não está? — perguntou ele, fitando-me inexpressivo.

— Não, ela só chega mais tarde. Está trabalhando.

— E você? — Sasuke lançou-me seu olhar investigativo.

— É meu dia de folga. — dei de ombros.

— Trabalha aqui perto? — e o interrogatório parecia ter começado.

— Sim, à cinco quadras desta rua. É um loja de departamentos em frente ao shopping, se você conhece. — comentei, bebendo o café fumegante.

— Não conheço muito da cidade, mas acho que já passei por lá.

— Imaginei que estivesse há pouco tempo por aqui. — arrisquei um palpite.

— Bem pouco. — assentiu, e eu soube que não lhe arrancaria muito mais.

— Espero que goste. — _"__e__ espero __que __fique __por __muito __tempo __ainda__"_.

E como nenhum de nós disse nada, o silêncio nos engoliu. Eu quase podia sentir a chegada do efeito camaleão em meu rosto, quando decidi que precisava quebrar a fina camada de gelo entre nós, e rápido.

Aqueles olhos negros me queimavam.

— Vou pegar o contrato do aluguel. — disse repentinamente.

— Acho que tenho uma caneta aqui. — avisou ele, tirando do bolso interno do blazer uma reluzente caneta prata.

Deixei minha xícara sobre a bancada da cozinha e voltei munida de contrato e chaves.

— Que chaves atraentes. — Sasuke sorriu sarcástico.

— Por serem douradas? — brinquei, balançando-as.

— Por eu ter sonhado com elas até agora. — e desta vez seu sorriso foi pra mim.

Gelei, baixando nervosamente as chaves até a mesinha de centro entre nós dois. Tentei imaginar o que ele tinha insinuado com aquilo, ou talvez não tivesse insinuado nada. Comecei a perceber que minha mente me traía com facilidade.

— Agora só falta a sua assinatura, e tudo está feito. — disse ele, entregando-me o contrato após assiná-lo.

— Elas são suas. — sorri, estendendo as chaves para ele.

Mas elas caíram sobre a mesinha de vidro quando a mão quente dele tocou a minha, e eu instintivamente puxei o braço de volta. Meu rosto ardeu ruborizado, e o camaleão atacou novamente. Pude perceber o sorriso malicioso nos lábios desbotados de Sasuke, e então seu olhar profundo. Como ele fazia aquilo?

Eu tremia como uma criança amedrontada quando ele levantou-se do sofá e fitou-me com intensidade. Aquele corpo alto erguendo-se imponente, intimidante.

— Seria ousadia demais te convidar para um jantar em sua própria casa? — ele perguntou.

— Um jantar? — repeti surpresa e ainda encolhida na poltrona.

— Um jantar de agradecimento. — acrescentou ele, focado em meu rosto.

— Eu... — _"__não __consigo __falar __porque __parece __que __seus __olhos __vão __me __devorar.__"_

— Por favor, não me decepcione com um não. — pediu ele, doce e sombrio.

Oh Deus.

Como eu poderia negar quando ele me fazia derreter daquele jeito? Eu parecia tão pequena diante dele, tão fácil de controlar.

— Certo. — assenti, embasbacada.

— Quer que eu passe pra pegar você? — ele quis saber com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Vai me levar à minha própria casa? — ergui as sobrancelhas. Parecia estranho.

— Realmente. — ele pensou. — Então espero você às oito.

— Certo. — repeti como uma máquina estupidamente programada.

Continuei ali sentada e encolhida, sentindo-me bizarra e inútil, enquanto ele sorria com o canto dos lábios e caminhava até a porta. Pude escutar seus elegantes passos pela sala, e depois de algum silêncio, como se ele tivesse parado para me olhar, a porta se abriu e se fechou.

Eu estava perdida.

* * *

><p><em>"Não, aquilo estava perdidamente errado."<em>


	4. O jantar

_Shit, sei que atrasei a postagem desse capítulo, não me apedrejem._

_Estou no fundo do poço, e sem luz nenhuma pra me consolar. q_

_Mas ok, espero que gostem e me deixem reviews de presente de Natal. *-*_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>04 – O Jantar<strong>

_"Talvez eu não quisesse descobrir o que era aquilo."_

* * *

><p>As montanhas coloridas cresciam ao nosso redor, elevavam-se assimétricas, ameaçavam tombar e nos engolir, e nós não nos importávamos. Enormes montanhas <em>de <em>_roupas_, por todo o quarto de Ino. Eu não devia estar surpresa com a quantidade absurda de meias e saias que saltavam do guarda-roupas, afinal, eu sempre soube que ela era exagerada.

— O que é isso? — perguntei aos risos, erguendo um vestido quadriculado que mais parecia um tabuleiro de damas.

Ela rapidamente arrancou o vestido de minhas mãos, caindo sentada na cama e observando com estranho carinho aquele pedaço de pano bicolor.

— Estava na moda, ta legal? — criticou ela, jogando o vestido para o topo de uma das montanhas espalhadas por ali.

— Você tem umas roupas estranhas.

— Elas são lindas. — rebateu com satisfação, esticando-se pela cama como se mergulhasse em uma piscina de bolinhas.

Era incrível como estávamos há uma hora ali, procurando a roupa perfeita para meu nada casual jantar de agradecimento, e nada parecia servir. _Nada_.

Meus ombros caíram pesados e naquele momento eu suspirei cansada, atirando-me na enorme e macia cama de Ino, ao lado dela. Olhávamos para o teto pálido, silenciosas e pensativas.

— Eu não tenho roupa. — resmunguei desolada.

Ino me olhou, cética e cruel. Imediatamente, eu pude ler seus pensamentos. Como eu poderia reclamar algo daquele tipo se tudo o que havia ao meu redor eram roupas? Incrivelmente estúpido de minha parte.

— Certo, vamos pesquisar. — propôs ela, saltando da cama.

— Eu deveria estar me vestindo. — lembrei, girando na cama para olhá-la.

Ela nada disse, apenas continuou remexendo fervorosamente nas gavetas da cômoda. De costas para mim, seus longos cabelos louros voavam de um lado para o outro devido à intensidade com que ela se dedicava àquela caça ao objeto misterioso. Mas enfim, pareceu encontrar, seja lá o que fosse.

— Eu sabia que estavam aqui! — e deu gritinhos de alegria, virando-se para mim com uma pilha de revistas de moda nas mãos, a qual jogou sobre a cama.

— Revistas? — incrédula, ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Tem alguma idéia melhor? — perguntou-me, intimidante.

— Err, não. — admiti, forçando um sorriso.

O relógio quase alcançava as sete e meia da noite, e nós estávamos sinceramente entretidas a folhear as coloridas revistas de Ino. A maioria do que se via ali era obviamente fantasioso demais para que eu pudesse usar, o tipo que roupa que apenas corajosas modelos usariam em seus desfiles. O silêncio caiu sobre nós duas, e permaneceu assim por algum tempo, até que Ino praticamente atirou-se sobre mim.

— Perfeito! — gritou ela em êxtase, com seus olhos marinhos vidrados na revista.

— O que foi? — perguntei estática.

— Mexa-se, minha amiga. Você acaba de ganhar sua estilista pessoal. — anunciou ela, piscando de modo animado _demais_ para mim. Aquilo representava perigo.

Enquanto eu apenas observava com curiosidade, Ino deslizava de um lado para o outro do quarto, desfazendo as montanhas como quem desfaz um novelo de lã. Em instantes, a colcha da cama estava estendida, e sobre ela foram caindo lentamente as peças que Ino resgatava daquele caos. Um vestido de corte reto – muito simples por sinal – quadriculado delicadamente em uma simetria de vermelho escuro e branco. Um longo casaco preto de veludo, do comprimento exato do vestido, com elegantes golas caídas sobre os ombros. E finalmente, uma discreta bolsa de mão, revestida de couro negro. Inicialmente, parecia um conjunto totalmente inadequado e sem graça, mas Ino podia fazer milagres comigo.

Quando me virei para o grande espelho na parede, minha boca formou uma espécie assombrada e embasbacada de _"__O__"_, e meu coração bateu mais rápido pela visão da bela e elegante mulher ali refletida.

Por Deus, _quem__ era __ela?_

A mulher perfeita para um jantar com Uchiha Sasuke, comedida e discretamente sensual feito ele, elegante nos pequenos detalhes, arrasadora por completo. Havia algo de especial ali, algo que eu não pude explicar. Talvez, nada mais fossem do que meus olhos brilhando feito esmeraldas mergulhadas em luz.

— Ino, como você fez _isso?_

— Espere, isso não é tudo. — ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Mal pude perceber quando ela se afastou, mas logo estava de volta ao meu lado com um par de elegantes e lascivos sapatos pretos. Imediatamente, duvidei de minha eficácia sobre aqueles impecáveis saltos-agulha quando estivesse vacilando feito um graveto debaixo do olhar devastador de Sasuke.

Ino sorriu, como se estivesse vestindo uma boneca, e eu calcei os sapatos, subindo alguns centímetros.

— Reclame de qualquer coisa agora, e eu acabo com você. — sorriu Ino, cruel.

— Me sinto Marilyn Monroe com seu vestido ao vento. — brinquei, abismada.

— Não vai ser Marilyn Monroe sem o batom vermelho. — ela lembrou com um sorriso.

— Ok, sem batom vermelho. — arqueei as sobrancelhas, sarcástica.

— Sou sua heroína, não sou? — gabou-se ela, cruzando os braços e rindo.

— A maior de todas. — sorri, lançando-lhe uma piscadela cúmplice.

Gargalhamos em uníssono, e aquilo era o melhor que fazíamos juntas.

Para completar a milagrosa transformação de Pequena Sakura para Grande Sakura, Ino arrumou meu cabelo em um laborioso e delicado coque, deixando naturalmente algumas madeixas rosadas soltas. Um pouco de batom da cor dos lábios, rímel e pó, e eu estava pronta para aquele jantar. Impecável.

Um carro buzinou do lado de fora, e eu olhei surpresa para minha heroína.

— Eu chamei um táxi para você. — disse ela, sorrindo orgulhosa enquanto me admirava.

— Preciso de mais conselhos. — confessei, sentindo meu coração derreter.

Ela me empurrava na direção da porta, achando graça daquilo.

— Não pareça idiota na frente dele, ou ele se aproveitará de você para te seduzir com galanteios baratos. — disse Ino, e eu ouvi atentamente, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. — Também não seja muito fácil, isso a tornará o brinquedinho dele.

O táxi buzinou novamente, e eu acenei com o braço para o lado de fora da porta. Eram oito horas em ponto, o relógio na parede de sala de Ino havia acabado de marcar.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntei trêmula como gelatina.

— Aproveite a noite. — disse ela, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

Antes que o táxi buzinasse novamente na beira da calçada, Ino me empurrou para fora de casa, acenando freneticamente como se eu estivesse prestes a realizar um grande feito. Sorri ansiosa, devolvendo o aceno, e quando entrei no carro amarelo, minha conselheira amorosa fechou a porta.

— Para onde, senhorita? — perguntou o taxista, olhando-me pelo retrovisor.

_"Para __o __conto __de __fadas.__"_ — quis dizer, mas ele não entenderia, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Eu havia preparado tudo para aquela noite, nos mínimos detalhes, e pelo que existia de mais certo naquele mundo, seria um encontro perfeito. Se havia algo que eu sabia fazer com supremacia, era planejar e executar. Sem erros.

Oito horas, e ela não havia chegado. As mulheres sempre atrasavam, e eu sabia disso, o que fazia de Haruno Sakura o alvo de minha impaciência. E eu _nunca_ havia esperado por mulher alguma.

— O jantar está pronto, senhor. — anunciou uma voz profissional.

Sentado no macio sofá da sala, eu ergui o rosto para fitar a recém contratada empregada. Uma mera indicada pelo Professor Sarutobi, a melhor de que eu podia dispor no momento. Karin, se não me enganava, era o seu nome.

— Obrigada. Aguarde na cozinha até que minha convidada chegue, e ao meu sinal, sirva o jantar. — ordenei calmamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro em minhas mãos.

— Perfeitamente, senhor. — e senti que ela se retirava silenciosamente.

Ao menos, parecia uma funcionária obediente e discreta, e aquilo já me agradava antes mesmo de aprovar ou não o jantar que ela havia cozinhado.

A lareira estava acesa, e o fogo crepitava na pequena cavidade de tijolos claros, aquecendo a sala. O ambiente estava em tais perfeitas condições, que eu não sentia frio com apenas a camisa branca social que vestia, passada e alinhada cuidadosamente, as mangas dobradas até quase a altura dos cotovelos, e a calça negra de tecido. Os sapatos de couro escuro acompanhavam meu simples e elegante vestuário. Homens não precisavam de muito requinte afinal, apenas um pouco de sabedoria.

Fechei o livro quando a campainha tocou, suave.

_Ela_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Era estranho esperar do lado de fora daquela porta, de minha própria casa. Normalmente, eu teria saltado para dentro de casa e atirado os sapatos em qualquer canto, mas naquela noite seria diferente.

O frio congelava-me ali, e minhas pernas nuas do joelho pra baixo tremiam. No entanto, permaneci firme, elegante como Ino havia aconselhado. Não demorou para que a porta fosse aberta, e meu par de olhos negros preferido caísse sobre mim, com força suficiente para me fazer desmoronar. Oh, perdição!

Ficamos um longo tempo naquele silêncio macio, fitando-nos, e quando percebi, seus olhos analisavam lentamente toda a minha vacilante figura. Senti como se aquele olhar fossem suas mãos, deslizando por meu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Queimando. Como eu poderia me manter firme daquela maneira?

— Boa noite. — saudou ele com sua voz de veludo, escura e macia.

— Boa noite. — forcei a voz a sair, e milagrosamente aquilo não pareceu um chilreio.

— Entre, está frio aí fora. — e como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele estendeu a mão para mim enquanto abria totalmente a porta.

Delicadamente, minha mão tocou a sua, e eu aqueci-me imediatamente com o calor daquela pele de marfim. Seus olhos não abandonaram os meus, e eu tampouco queria que o abandonassem. Ele guiou-me para dentro, e a porta se fechou em silêncio às minhas costas.

Meus olhos vagaram admirados pela sala, e eu perguntei-me se aquela ainda era a _minha _casa. Tudo parecia extremamente diferente, embora os móveis estivessem exatamente no mesmo lugar. A claridade crepitante da lareira iluminava todo o espaçoso cômodo, contando com o auxílio de três pequenos abajures nos cantos da sala. A mesa de jantar estava coberta por uma delicada e elegante toalha muito branca com bordas em vermelho rubro, encantadoramente discretas, e sobre ela adormecia um jarro de porcelana fina com lírios brancos. Um cenário trabalhado de modo impecável, tão fascinante como um filme de romance parisiense.

E antes que eu pudesse me perder no deslumbramento, aquela voz rouca surgiu pelas minhas costas, tocando meu ouvido e me fazendo tremer.

— Permita-me. — pediu ele, e suas mãos tocaram o alto de meus ombros, alcançando a gola do longo casaco e fazendo-o deslizar lentamente por meus braços.

Absorta, meus olhos se deixaram fechar, movidos pelo encanto do que parecia ser uma fantasia, uma doce e utópica fantasia. Havia ainda uma ponta de realidade em mim, alertando-me de que ao soar da meia noite, tudo se transformaria. O sapato de cristal voltaria ao pó, a carruagem tornaria à sua imagem alaranjada e feia de abóbora, e o príncipe seria levado pela madrugada. Então, que a meia noite demorasse, _demorasse __muito_.

Sasuke pendurou meu casaco no criado-mudo ao lado da porta e passou perto demais de meu corpo, caminhando lentamente na direção da lareira. Obriguei-me a abandonar o devaneio alucinante, e segui até o sofá diante da parede de tijolos a queimar. Sentei-me e cruzei as pernas, elegante até o ponto onde eu conseguia manter o controle. Sasuke estava diante do fogo, e jogou um graveto sobre as labaredas.

Seu olhar alcançou-me.

O fogo agora crepitava calorosamente.

— Estou contente que tenha vindo. — disse ele, acomodando-se na poltrona ao lado da lareira.

— Seria uma ofensa recusar, não seria? — sorri, depositando as mãos unidas sobre as pernas, com o intuito de não deixá-las tremer.

— Confesso que o seu _"__não__"_ me deixaria decepcionado. — disse ele, deixando escapar uma curva de sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Você deve se sentir sozinho. — contornei, lançando meu olhar ao fogo.

— É algo com que me acostumo fácil. — um leve tom de ironia.

— Isso não o incomoda? — sondei, fitando-o com curiosidade.

— Geralmente, não. — respondeu ele, invadindo-me com seu olhar. — Exceto quando conheço alguém interessante, e fico pensando nisso. — e agora seu sorriso inclinado era largo demais.

— Acho que posso entender. — tremi, sentindo-me afogada por um misto de pânico e euforia.

Sasuke havia insinuado o que eu imaginava?

O fogo na lareira tingia nossos rostos de um sutil dourado, ardendo lentamente. Através da janela, pude perceber que chovia com certa intensidade, pois a água encontrava o vidro com violência. O mundo parecia estar caindo do lado de fora, e aquele pedaço interno de calor em que eu me encontrava permaneceria intacto enquanto Sasuke estivesse ali.

Quando busquei pelos olhos dele novamente, percebi que rolavam livremente por minhas pernas, acariciando-as com ternura. Antes que meu rosto atingisse um grau mais elevado do que a temperatura da lareira, busquei desesperadamente quebrar o silêncio.

— Então, você é de onde? — perguntei enquanto, disfarçadamente, puxava a barra do vestido para baixo.

— Konoha. — respondeu ele, parecendo voltar à realidade.

— Não é muito longe de Tókio, é?

— Nem muito perto. — ele sorriu enigmático. — Conhece a cidade?

— Na verdade, não, mas tenho uma amiga que tem família em Konoha. — comentei, visualizando o rosto meigo e puro de Hinata na memória.

— Se não for muito perguntar, qual o sobrenome dela?

— Hyuuga. Você os conhece? — fitei-o repentinamente animada.

— Claro. — Sasuke assentiu. — São uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Konoha.

— Você parece conhecer muita gente. — suspirei, irônica.

— O necessário, o que torna isso um pouco chato. — e sorriu, aliciante.

Uma ponta de riso escapou por meus lábios, e depois disso, o silêncio.

Era estranho, e agradável, notar como ele me observava. Reservado e misterioso, como se viajasse por cada curva de meu rosto, como se parasse o tempo ali, e não desejasse mais voltar. Terno e intenso, era exatamente como ele me fitava.

O relógio no canto da sala estalou num suave _"__tic__"_ quando o ponteiro marcou nove horas, despertando-nos daquela conversa muda. Fiquei aliviada por saber que ainda faltava um pouco para a meia noite.

Sasuke levantou-se e ergueu com cortesia o braço na direção da mesa de jantar, indicando para que eu me levantasse. O típico e educado _"__as __damas __primeiro.__"_

— Vamos jantar?

— Claro. — assenti com um sorriso bobo.

Levantei-me, equilibrando-me sobre os saltos altos como se repentinamente aquilo não fosse mais algo tão natural, e segui na direção que ele me havia indicado. A mesa de jantar, especialmente preparada.

Quis saber como tudo aquilo havia sido preparado sem que eu tivesse percebido. O jarro de lírios havia sido afastado para o canto da mesa, e em seu lugar, posto um delicado e pequeno cubo de vidro cujo interior era a graciosa chama de uma vela púrpura. Dois pratos ladeados com reluzentes talheres prateados, e diante deles, duas taças de cristal. Havia também uma garrafa de vinho, e mais ao centro da mesa, um grande prato coberto por uma tampa côncava que brilhava tal como os talheres.

— Por favor. — ele puxou uma das cadeiras para que eu sentasse.

E eu aceitei a cortesia, maravilhada com aquilo tudo. Sasuke sentou-se também, depositando seus olhos sobre os meus com satisfação. Parecia que era exatamente aquilo que ele pretendia, _a __minha __fascinação_.

Uma mulher cuidadosamente vestida com um uniforme em azul escuro e branco aproximou-se da mesa, descobrindo o grande prato. Seus cabelos de um ruivo vivo estavam presos em um coque muito bem feito, e seu rosto mantinha-se inexpressivo. Calmamente, ela serviu meu prato com frutos do mar harmoniosamente adornados com salada e uma espécie de molho que parecia delicioso. Em seguida, serviu o prato de Sasuke da mesma maneira.

— Obrigado. — agradeci com um sorriso, e ela apenas assentiu.

— Espero que goste de frutos do mar. — comentou Sasuke, fitando-me.

— Eu adoro. — e adorava também toda aquela noite.

— Não tem nenhum problema com vinho, não é? — sondou ele, brincando, enquanto a calada empregada servia uma pequena quantidade de vinho em minha taça.

— Não se preocupe. — sorri.

A jovem serviçal preencheu o fundo da taça de Sasuke com vinho, então depositando sem ruído algum a garrafa sobre a mesa. Pareceu aguardar por algo, até que ele a dispensou com um olhar permissivo, e ela afastou-se para a cozinha, tão muda quanto uma mobília da casa.

* * *

><p><em>"Talvez a curiosidade me saciasse de melhor maneira, afinal."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Obs<strong>_: a continuação do jantar sai dia 25, presente de Natal pra vocês. *-*  
><em>


	5. Perto demais

Minhas divas,

esqueci completamente de postar esse capítulo antes. /morre. q

Mas ok, está aí.

Ah, tem uma parte com música nesse capítulo. Quando eu escrevi a fanfic, tinha indicado uma música do The Fray pros leitores escutarem enquanto liam o trecho. Mas agora, eu pensei: porra, um Uchiha não ia escutar os mimimis do The Fray. Faz sentido, não? Aí escolhi outra música.

Quando aparecer "(Music On)", catem no youtube a música "I want you", do Kings Of Leon, e escutem até terminar de ler o capítulo. Dá uma emoçãozinha especial. q

Mas é claro, quem não quiser ler com música, tudo bem.

E, finally, desejo uma boa virada de ano pra todos vocês. *-*

Enjoy. :*

* * *

><p><strong>05 – Perto Demais<strong>

_"E quando ele se aproximou, eu apenas tentei ser eu mesma."_

* * *

><p>Eu poderia dizer que estava delirando debaixo de luzes fortes demais? Eu poderia dizer que estava sonhando, mantendo meus olhos bem abertos? Com certeza, eu só podia dizer uma coisa: aquele homem estava tatuando seu nome em meu coração.<p>

O relógio marcava onze horas, aproximando-se do momento em que meu príncipe viraria pó, dispersando-se no breu daquela noite fria. Ele me olhava, eu resistia. Ele me invadia, eu fugia. Ele me atordoava, eu vacilava. Iluminados pela claridade do fogo a dançar sobre os tocos de lenha na lareira, apenas degustávamos lentamente o silêncio, nossa doce sobremesa.

O vinho caro de Sasuke havia me inebriado, mas eu ainda podia visualizar com clareza aquele rosto de porcelana pálida a me fitar, aliciante. Ele permanecia imóvel, como uma estátua muito quente, acomodado na poltrona ao lado da lareira, enquanto eu me encolhia da maneira mais sutil possível no canto do sofá. O calor do fogo a crepitar aquecia agradavelmente meus ombros nus.

— O silêncio a incomoda? — perguntou ele, investigando-me com aqueles olhos de escuridão.

— Um pouco. — sorri.

Se eu dissesse que não, ele iria descobrir que eu gostava de admirá-lo, lenta e pateticamente? Provavelmente sim, meu alerta piscou.

— Desculpe, eu estava distante. — confessou ele, abrindo um sorriso torto.

E antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta, ele levantou-se da poltrona. Largou a taça de vinho quase vazia sobre a mesinha de centro, e mergulhou na semi-escuridão da sala. Uma música suave começou a tocar, baixa — uma daquelas músicas com profundo poder de encantamento. E quando eu olhei para o lado, ali estava ele, _irresistível_.

_(Music On)_

Meu coração encheu-se, e muito discretamente eu retraí os dedos das mãos sobre o colo. _O que era aquilo?_

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura, ele aproximou-se lentamente de mim, postando-se em minha frente como um muro alto demais para minha pouca coragem. Seus olhos negros caindo sobre mim, profundos. E então, um daqueles sorrisos inclinados para um dos cantos da boca surgiu em seu rosto.

— Vamos dançar. — convidou-me, estendendo a mão para mim.

— Dançar? — repeti, absorta.

— Apenas me dê sua mão.

Eu não podia negar, eu não queria fugir. Senti que naquele momento, uma porta perigosa demais se abriu diante de mim, e incontrolavelmente minhas pernas avançavam para o desconhecido. Eu apenas não tinha o poder do veto.

Delicadamente, toquei sua mão, apreciando o calor de sua pele. Sasuke recuou um passo, e eu inevitavelmente levantei-me, controlando o peso vacilante de meu corpo sobre os saltos altos. Aquela mão grande e afável conduziu-me para mais perto, _perto demais_. As coisas simplesmente aconteciam, e eu me tornei uma folha levada pelo sopro da noite.

Sasuke enlaçou minha cintura com um braço. Tentei esmagar o suspiro que subia por minha garganta, engolindo-o novamente. Pousei uma mão sobre o ombro alto dele, enquanto a outra estava confortavelmente presa entre seus dedos pálidos. Nossas mãos unidas, na altura de nossos rostos, até caírem lentamente com nossos braços ao lado de nossos corpos. A música preenchia-nos, e quando percebi, estávamos nos embalando de um lado para o outro, devagar.

Podia sentir o calor da lareira ao lado aquecer minhas pernas, enquanto o restante de mim era docemente consumido pela proximidade do corpo de Sasuke.

— Você tem aroma de flor. — sussurrou ele com sua voz rouca, e eu imaginei que ele praticamente tocava minha orelha com seus lábios desbotados.

Estremeci. Aquilo era muito para mim, _ele_ era muito para mim.

— De que flor? — atrevi-me a um sorriso.

— Flor de cereja. — respondeu ele, soprando seu hálito quente sobre minha orelha enquanto as palavras deslizavam por seus lábios.

— Você gosta? — perguntei, mais ousada do que deveria. Efeito do vinho?

Ele subiu a mão por minhas costas, e eu mordi o lábio inferior para não suspirar e desmoronar por completo. Nossos corpos ainda eram embalados lentamente pela música, quando Sasuke parou. Sua mão abandonou a minha — suada — e subiu perigosa, rastejante, por meu braço, eriçando minha pele. Tocou meu pescoço, subindo delicadamente por meu rosto, até encaixar-se perfeitamente no contorno de minha mandíbula. Resisti ao impulso de fechar os olhos.

— Gosto muito. — confessou ele com a voz rouca.

Era extremamente fácil aliciar-me daquela maneira quando seu rosto estava à menos de dez centímetros do meu, quando seus olhos caíam profundos e com violento impacto sobre os meus, e sua boca ameaçava tocar a minha.

— Por quê? — ousei, fitando ora sua boca, ora seus olhos.

— Porque é você.

E então, não havia mais tempo para nada. O relógio marcou meia-noite, e tudo se transformaria em sua verdadeira realidade. Tudo desapareceria, mas eu não quis que acabasse. _Ele_ não deixou que acabasse.

Sua boca tocou a minha, roubando o suspiro que eu havia guardado até aquele momento. _Mágico_, foi o que eu pude assegurar. Os lábios de Sasuke deslizavam sobre os meus, e incrivelmente, eu estava contribuindo para que aquele beijo acontecesse. O ar foi sumindo de meus pulmões, mas quem se importava? O conto de fadas não havia desmanchado sobre minhas mãos, e aquilo era perfeito. Porque eu o queria, porque era Sasuke ali devorando meus lábios como se fossem feitos de mel.

_"Porque é você."_

A voz dele ainda estava em meus ouvidos, estremecendo-me.

_"Porque é você."_

E eu podia sentir as batidas frenéticas e insanas de meu coração, destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Ofeguei absorta quando os lábios dele afastaram-se dos meus, e eu recuei um passo em legítima defesa. Aquele homem havia me derrotado, com a mais letal de suas armas, a mais imoral. Como eu ainda estava de pé?

— Eu vou embora. — suspirei nervosamente.

Rapidamente, catei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e disparei na direção da porta. Minhas pernas ameaçavam desabar sobre os sapatos, mas eu precisava sair dali ou seria tarde demais. Um coração exasperado contorcia-se em meu peito, e eu não sabia se aquilo era dor ou euforia.

Capturei meu longo casaco no "criado-mudo" e o amassei com o braço contra o corpo. _O que diabos eu estava fazendo?_

— Espere! — foi a primeira vez que eu o vi alterar a voz, e ainda assim foi lindo.

— Eu... Eu preciso ir. — gaguejei, atirando-me porta à fora.

— Está tarde, eu a levo! — disse ele, seguindo-me.

— Não! — e corri até o portão debaixo do fino chuvisco. — Não se preocupe.

Meus saltos derrapavam sobre as pequenas pedras molhadas no chão que formavam o caminho até o portão. Senti aquele véu frio cair sobre meus ombros, enquanto os passos pesados de Sasuke tentavam me alcançar.

— Sakura! — ele gritou meio irritado.

Eu havia exposto meu lado estúpido e completamente impulsivo, e sentia-me perdida. Frágil, como a flor de cereja que ele havia mencionado. O gosto inebriante de seus lábios ainda estava presente nos meus, e aquilo fora o suficiente para me fazer surtar.

Um táxi convenientemente passou pela rua quando eu saí pelo portão, e eu praticamente atirei-me sobre o carro. O motorista — assustado — parou, e eu entrei, batendo a porta com força.

— Para onde, moça? — perguntou o taxista.

— Para longe daqui! — ofeguei, sentindo meu corpo em desespero.

Pelo vidro do carro, ainda pude ver Sasuke parado diante do portão. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos, e a chuva lhe molhava lentamente. Em seu rosto, um misto de insatisfação e sarcasmo. Em seus olhos, seu profundo e calado pedido para me fazer ficar. Mas era tarde demais.

O taxi ganhou movimento, e involuntariamente minha mão tocou o vidro molhado ao ver Sasuke ficando cada vez mais distante. _"Idiota, por que fez isso?"_ — grunhi, fechando meus punhos com raiva. _Raiva de mim mesma_, de meu coração fraco e esquisito.

E enfim, o encanto havia se desfeito diante de meus olhos, cedendo espaço para as frias luzes de Tókio passando pelo vidro do táxi enquanto ele me levava de volta à casa de Ino. A carruagem havia se transformado em uma abóbora — e ironicamente o táxi era pintado de laranja. Sorri, estúpida.

O conto iluminado havia ficado para trás, mas eu sabia que ele tinha acontecido. A prova, bem guardada em algum canto de meu coração. Toquei meus lábios corados, e um pouco de Sasuke ainda estava ali.

* * *

><p><em>"Mas quando eu o deixei, meu eu tremeu de frio."<em>


	6. Lições

_Meus docinhos,_

_mais um capítulo dessa fanfic maluca pra vocês.  
><em>

_Esse vai ser divertido, espero que gostem._

_Aprendam com as lições da Ino. Coisas úteis pra vida toda. q  
><em>

_Aos que estão deixando reviews, muito obrigada, de novo. *-*_

_Agora, enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>06 – Lições<strong>

_"Repentinamente, meu coração havia se tornado um estranho dentro de mim."_

* * *

><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte com o ruído violento das cortinas do quarto sendo abertas, como se alguém as tivesse arrancado dos trilhos, e então o sol tímido e frio penetrou através do vidro da janela. A claridade ofuscante alcançou-me, obrigando meus olhos a procurarem a sombra mais próxima. Afundei o rosto no travesseiro, resmungando.<p>

— Não me faça ir ao banheiro buscar água fria. — Ino ameaçou.

— Ei... — gemi, desfrutando dos últimos momentos com o travesseiro.

— O que aconteceu, Sakura? — perguntou ela com seu ar de mãe brava.

Pude imaginar uma estátua autoritária e loura parada diante de mim, de braços cruzados e olhos cerrados sobre meu corpo. Só então comecei a juntar os cacos da noite passada, e repentinamente meus instantes de amnésia haviam desaparecido. O jantar. _Ele_. Minha estúpida e desesperada fuga. Um gemido decepcionado escapou por meus lábios colados no travesseiro, e eu tomei coragem antes de encarar o semblante curioso de Ino.

Minha maquiagem devia ter escorrido por meu rosto, que agora se parecia com o de um ator de filme de terror. Percebi que havia dormido na cama improvisada que Ino havia preparado para mim no chão, ao lado da sua. Ainda usava o vestido da noite passada, estava descalça e coberta pelo longo casaco negro.

Imediatamente entendi o motivo da pergunta de Ino.

— Que horas são? — perguntei, na inútil tentativa de desviar o assunto.

— Não vi você chegar ontem à noite. Por que não me acordou? — sondou ela.

— Por que eu iria acordar você? — retruquei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Para me contar como foi o jantar?

— Bom, foi ótimo. — disse, começando a ficar nervosa.

— Por que está corada? — Ino perguntou naquele tom de desconfiança.

— Estou com frio. — menti, saltando da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

Ino me seguiu, como se aquilo fosse uma caça ao tesouro.

— Não é verdade. — disse ela. E é claro que não era.

— É sim. — bufei, entrando no cubículo que era o banheiro.

Assustei-me ao ver meu rosto no espelho. Estava horrível. Comecei a vasculhar os armários do banheiro à procura de removedor de maquiagem, mas Ino não deixou que eu continuasse. Com as duas mãos, empurrou meus ombros para baixo e eu fui forçada a cair sentada sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário. Cruzei os braços, derrotada.

Eu estava sentenciada a falar a verdade, _somente a verdade_.

Ino abriu um dos armários, tirando dali uma bolsinha de cosméticos, a qual deixou sobre meu colo. Gemi quando ela começou a esfregar um algodão molhado — e gelado — pelo meu rosto.

— Ele me beijou. — confessei, deixando os ombros caírem com o suspiro.

— Como foi? — perguntou ela após uma risada.

— Foi _perfeito_. Mas eu senti que ele queria me devorar. — meu coração pulou só de lembrar. — Acho que tive medo de ficar ali e ser induzida ao pecado, você sabe. — revelei, sentindo meu rosto sendo repuxado de um lado para o outro.

— Devorar? — Ino repetiu incrédula, gargalhando. — E o que você fez?

— Bom... — pigarreei, hesitante. — Peguei minhas coisas e fugi.

Ino parou de limpar a bagunça em meu rosto e me olhou, chocada. Quase fui movida pelo instinto de colocar os braços em frente ao rosto para não apanhar. Ela poderia ficar bem brava às vezes.

— Fugiu? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desdenhosa para mim.

— É. Saí correndo. — baixei o rosto, decepcionada comigo mesma.

— Francamente, não posso acreditar que fez isso.

— Você não sabe como ele é _assustadoramente persuasivo_.

— E você é _o que?_ Uma banana mole? — ralhou ela, revoltada.

Senti vontade de rir, mas resolvi guardar a ironia para mais tarde.

— É, sou uma banana mole.

— Estupidamente mole! — acrescentou ela, irada com meu nível de idiotice.

— Cretinamente mole... — resmunguei, sentindo-me mais baixa que o chão.

Ino parou, e eu pude perceber quando ela bufou. Aquilo tudo estava certo, e eu precisava concordar que tinha sido tão idiota como nunca antes. Uma onda de desprezo cresceu dentro de mim, reduzindo-me a uma inútil insatisfação. Por que eu havia estragado tudo?

Então ela, minha heroína e confidente, agachou-se diante de mim e envolveu-me num abraço. Tombei a cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto Ino afagava minhas costas, como se faz com uma criança chorona.

— Tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso. — prometeu ela.

— Eu... — comecei, mas meus olhos se encheram de água e eu gemi.

— Não chore! — Ino gritou, e eu rapidamente engoli o pranto.

— Da próxima vez, posso ser uma cereja ao invés de banana? — perguntei.

— Por que quer ser uma cereja?

— Ele disse que eu tinha cheiro de cereja.

— Ah, claro. — assentiu Ino, muito compreensiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

O despertador apitou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e eu estendi o braço sobre a cama para fazê-lo parar. As cortinas escuras do quarto ainda estavam fechadas, e o silêncio parecia adocicado na penumbra do cômodo. Espiei por cima do travesseiro, ainda sonolento. 9 horas.

Ao descer a escada curvilínea para o andar inferior, percebi a imagem ruiva de Karin, a empregada, preparando a mesa do café. Quando me aproximei enfiado dentro de meu "uniforme de corrida" — uma calça larga preta de _tactel_, tênis esportivos e um moletom cinza de algodão com capuz — ela baixou os olhos, submissa.

Puxei a cadeira e sentei, servindo-me um copo de suco de laranja.

— Bom dia, senhor. — cumprimentou ela em um tom de voz baixo enquanto terminava de preparar a farta mesa.

— Bom dia. — devolvi só por educação, como de costume.

Ela afastou-se até a parede e ficou ali, parada como uma estátua.

Comi duas torradas com manteiga, intercaladas com goles de suco natural, e constatei que a contratação de Karin havia sido perfeita. Ao levantar, percebi uma pequena poça d'água abaixo de uma das janelas da sala, provavelmente efeito da chuva violenta da noite passada. _Ah, _a noite passada.

— Você. Limpe isso. — apontei para a poça, afastando-me até a porta.

— Imediatamente, senhor. — assentiu ela, retirando-se da sala.

Antes de sair, meus olhos pararam alguns segundos sobre a lareira, agora em cinzas. A lembrança de Sakura retornou, e eu contemplei aquele pedaço de chão onde ela havia estado comigo algumas horas antes. Sorri numa ponta de sarcasmo.

_Sakura_, minha bela fugitiva.

Ao fim de uma hora de corrida pelas ruas frias e pouco movimentadas de Tókio, diminuí o ritmo de meu corpo até parar em um dos bares situados na grande praça central. Minha respiração era um sopro de fumaça vaporizada, e meu corpo suava por baixo da roupa, ignorando o frio do inverno.

Sentei em uma das mesas exteriores do bar e pedi ao garçom uma garrafa de água, que logo foi providenciada. Minha garganta seca clamava por água. A neve do chão derretia lentamente por conta do sol, mas o ar continuava cortante.

Imaginei que o cor-de-rosa de Sakura contrastaria perfeitamente com aquele cenário pálido e tenro, e quando percebi, estava sorrindo novamente. Era incrível como a frágil lembrança daquela mulher despertava em mim uma forte sensação de bem estar — e uma vontade de rir, em alguns momentos.

Imediatamente decidi que queria vê-la outra vez.

Resgatei o celular no bolso da calça e busquei pelo número dela. A chamada se prolongou por algum tempo, até que alguém atendeu. E não era _ela_.

— Sim? — uma voz feminina e muito segura, pelo tom.

— Sakura está? — perguntei.

— Hum, quem deseja falar com ela? — quis saber a desconhecida.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Bom, espere um pouco... Vou ver se ela está aqui.

Ao fundo, pude ouvir murmúrios e ruídos, e então um sussurro muito baixo querendo gritar "Diga que eu não estou, diga que saí", seguido por um irritado "Cala essa boca e fala com ele". _Sim_, eu estava me divertindo com aquilo.

Pigarreei ao telefone.

— Então, acho que ela saiu. — mentiu a desconhecida.

Sorri.

— Como é seu nome? — perguntei.

— Yamanaka Ino.

— Enfim, Ino... — comecei, esbanjando aquela confiança profissional que parecia estar no sangue dos Uchiha. — Sei que ela está aí e provavelmente não quer falar comigo por algumas precipitações da noite passada, o que lamento sinceramente.

— Você parece esperto. — comentou ela, sarcástica.

— Acha que poderia me ajudar com isso? — sondei.

— E o que eu ganharia? — perguntou, avaliando a situação.

— Meu eterno agradecimento.

— Hum. — uma pausa. — Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de favores, não é?

— Exatamente. — sorri, gostando daquele jogo.

Em desespero, Sakura sussurrou do outro lado da linha algo como "O que está fazendo?" e a outra calou-a com um rápido "xiu".

— Pode levá-la ao shopping do Shinjuku hoje à tarde? — propus.

— Às 16hs? — sugeriu ela, com cautela.

— Está perfeito.

— Estaremos lá. — ela assentiu.

— Obrigado, Ino.

— Não fiz isso de graça, docinho. – ela riu sarcástica, então desligou.

Sorri e guardei o celular, levantando-me e deixando o dinheiro da água sobre a mesa. Idéias erguiam-se feito esqueletos de arranha-céus em minha mente, e a sensação que me tomava naquele momento não era apenas a satisfação, mas também a impaciência.

Abandonei o bar e coloquei minhas pernas em movimento novamente, desta vez de volta para casa. Era estranho, mas em poucos dias, eu já me sentia familiar o bastante para chamar aquela casa de _minha_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Ino fechou meu celular e o jogou para mim, que o amparei com as mãos trêmulas. Ela sorria perigosa demais, e eu tive medo de perguntar sobre aquela conversa com Sasuke.

— Ele marcou um encontro com você amanhã.

— _Amanhã?_ Onde? — ofeguei, incrédula por ele ainda querer me ver depois _daquilo_.

— No shopping aqui perto. — ela sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Está interessado.

— Eu acho que vou fugir de novo. — confessei, encolhendo-me no sofá da sala.

— Mas não vai _mesmo_. — Ino pareceu assustadora, depois sorriu. — Vou preparar você.

— Preparar como? — sondei curiosa.

— Lhe darei cinco aulas de sobrevivência. — ela riu engenhosa.

— Fala sério. — encarei-a, brincando com uma almofada entre as mãos.

— E a primeira começa agora. — Ino aproximou-se de mim e ergueu um dedo para o alto. — Vá às compras.

Por mais ridículo que fosse, resolvi aceitar.

Ino sempre fora uma pessoa madura e decidida, tanto que com oito anos estava discutindo com a professora da escola sobre o método como as crianças nasciam. Ela nunca acreditou naquela história da cegonha, enquanto eu e Hinata agarrávamo-nos cegamente ao conselho de que crianças não devem fazer perguntas embaraçosas. Com dez anos, Ino beijou pela primeira vez. Com onze, esbofeteou um menino na escola que disse que a amava. Com doze, teve o primeiro namorado, e com quase treze o chutou sem remorso algum.

Eu a invejava pela coragem e pela facilidade com que entendia o mundo dos homens, no qual eu nunca estive muito presente. Meu único namorado havia sido um garoto do curso de reciclagem de papel chamado Sai, com quem fiquei por três meses até descobrir que ele tinha outra pessoa. De qualquer modo, aquilo fazia tempo, e eu estava sob os cuidados da melhor conselheira amorosa do Japão: Ino.

Arrumamo-nos e fomos para o shopping do bairro Shinjuku, o mais movimentado de toda a cidade. Letreiros luminosos piscavam para todos os lados, o dia inteiro. Carros buzinavam e pessoas falavam alto, sempre esbarrando um no outro pelas calçadas. Uma bagunça interessante.

O gigantesco shopping estava cheio, como de costume. Eu não sabia ao certo o que iríamos comprar, mas enquanto Ino soubesse, estaríamos bem. Passamos direto pelo primeiro andar, alcançando as escadas rolantes e subindo para o segundo, e então para o terceiro, onde ficamos a perambular diante das vitrines iluminadas. Ino me puxava de um lado para o outro, e frequentemente seus longos cabelos esvoaçavam até atingir meus olhos, que sofriam.

— Lição número dois! — anunciou ela, parando diante de mim. — Jamais exagere nas compras, ou os homens irão afastar seus cartões de crédito de você.

Olhei para os manequins com suas perucas elegantes, exibindo lindos vestidos sobre seus sapatos incríveis. Uma delas vestia um longo casaco de camurça castanha com botões enormes, gola caída, plumas escuras nas bordas do tecido e um cinto de fita irresistível.

Voltei a encarar Ino ao meu lado, e acho que ela percebeu minha empolgação.

— Podemos comprar agora? — sorri, saltitando sobre meus sapatos altos.

— Depois. — ela balançou a cabeça, puxando-me para longe.

— Argh.

— Está vendo aquele homem se aproximando? — Ino cutucou-me discretamente.

— Sim. O que tem ele? — assenti, reparando que não o conhecia.

— Quando passarmos por ele, seja sensual. Vamos treinar seu auto-controle.

— O que devo fazer? Mandar um beijo? — ri sarcástica e rolei os olhos.

— Não seja idiota e faça logo. — ordenou Ino, atenta à minha performance.

Aquilo era realmente patético, e eu não tinha escolha. Preparei meu olhar mais profundo, meu sorriso mais cínico, e meu desfilar mais elegante. Por um momento, me senti Scarlett Johansson com seus lábios carnudos. O desconhecido passou sem ao menos reparar em mim, e eu desmoronei derrotada.

O que havia de errado com minha sensualidade?

— Está um terror. — Ino bufou, rindo-se por final.

— Obrigada por me lembrar. — abri um sorriso ferino.

— Lição número três: aja com naturalidade e suavidade, e mexa nos cabelos sempre que der. — ela piscou para mim, profissional no assunto.

— Homens gostam de cabelo? — perguntei, cética.

— Todos eles.

— Acha que devo deixar o meu crescer? — mexi sutilmente em meu _chanel_ rosado.

Ela parou e me encarou, como se eu tivesse matado alguém.

— Lição número quatro: nunca desista do que você gosta por causa de um homem.

— Vou me lembrar dessa.

Continuamos a vagar pelo terceiro andar até pararmos diante da vitrine de uma livraria, onde havia um livro que me fez rir, mas que parecia algo que eu precisava ler. _Namorados Imprestáveis_, de Jessie Jones. Talvez ali tivesse algo que explicasse a natureza masculina, mesmo que fosse a parte imprestável dela.

— Do que está rindo? — perguntou Ino, curiosa a espiar pela vitrine.

— Acho que vou comprar esse livro. — sorri, apontando para ele.

— Qual?

— Namorados Imprestáveis.

E como se viesse do além, _aquela voz_ me surpreendeu pelas costas.

— Você não precisa de algo assim. — disse ele, e eu estremeci antes mesmo de encará-lo.

Podia sentir seu olhar intenso pousando sobre meus ombros, analisando-me, invadindo-me sem permissão. Percebi que havia petrificado quando Ino beliscou discretamente minha mão, antes fechada com força, e eu relaxei num gemido baixinho. Ela soltou uma risadinha infame e deu de ombros enquanto escapava dali.

— Ah, acabei de lembrar que preciso ir ali! — disse ela, sorrindo cínica.

— Ei, Ino! — gritei, entrando em desespero.

— Lição número cinco: mostre quem você é! — acenou ela, correndo para longe.

— Maldita... — grunhi.

Imediatamente, tudo começou a fazer sentido e eu me senti uma palhaça sem saber o que fazer no meio do circo. Ino e Sasuke haviam combinado aquilo tudo, e eu havia sido facilmente conduzida para o picadeiro.

Lentamente, me virei para ele, que aguardava paciente por minha reação. Imaginei minha expressão patética e assustada, o que me fez voltar à realidade. Seus lábios desbotados ainda pareciam atraentes, e eu corei violentamente.

— Vamos tomar um café? — sorriu ele, discreto e sombrio como sempre.

— Ahn, claro. — assenti tão natural quanto pude.

Ele tirou uma das mãos pálidas do bolso do casaco azul marinho e apontou para uma cafeteria do outro lado do corredor de lojas, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas numa pergunta muda. Fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto apertava os lábios nervosamente, e assim nos dirigimos até a cafeteria. Me encaminhei a uma das mesas perto da janela enquanto Sasuke ia pegar os cafés no balcão. Tudo ali cheirava a café com creme.

Eu imaginava o que faria com Ino quando voltasse à casa dela. Talvez escondesse por uma ou duas semanas seu par de _scarpins_ preferidos. E antes que eu tivesse percebido, Sasuke estava ali, acomodando-se na cadeira à minha frente. Sobre a mesa, duas xícaras de café fumegante e cremoso.

— Me perdoe. — pediu ele, e eu não soube se ele estava sendo irônico ou não.

Agarrei-me a uma das xícaras com um furor descontrolado, fazendo tilintar a louça frágil e branca com a pequena colher prateada enquanto mexia o café. Senti como se aquele homem estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

— Pelo quê? — perguntei, embora já soubesse ao que ele se referia.

— Ter feito sua amiga te trazer aqui hoje.

— Você é muito persuasivo. — deixei escapar com um suspiro desolado.

Beberiquei o café, evitando ao máximo olhar nos olhos de Sasuke, que me encarava a todo momento, até que aquilo se tornou algo constrangedor.

— Sinto que você ficou assustada... Ontem. — comentou ele, provocando-me.

— Ah, impressão sua. — menti, fitando a xícara entre minhas mãos.

— Então olhe pra mim. — Sasuke pediu em um tom de voz baixo e firme.

Como se algo nele forçasse meu olhar em sua direção, eu o fitei. Podia sentir todo o meu corpo vacilando, e então a fascinação por aquele par de olhos negros me atingiu com profundidade.

— Estou fazendo algo que você não goste? — perguntou ele.

— Não. — murmurei, sem saber como reagir àquilo.

— E não me acha um usurpador perigoso? — brincou, sorrindo com malícia.

— Acho que não. — corei. Era _óbvio_ que ele me intimidava.

— Você mentiu. — Sasuke sorriu com o canto dos lábios, cruel.

— Você está sendo inconveniente. — e desta vez meu olhar não recuou.

— E você está fugindo de mim.

— Porque você está me _perseguindo_. – rebati rapidamente, meio chocada.

— Isso não te diz nada? — arriscou ele, baixando o rosto para sorrir, irônico.

— Não!

Tudo bem. Quem eu queria enganar?

— Está mentindo de novo.

— _O que_ é você, afinal? Uma máquina da verdade? — e então eu já estava alterada e nervosa, pronta para pegar minha bolsa e sair dali.

— Um admirador. — ele corrigiu, lançando-me seu olhar de soslaio.

Imediatamente, as palavras fugiram de mim e minha voz secou como uma fonte estúpida. _Um admirador_. Por um momento, esqueci de que precisava respirar, e o fôlego ficou preso em minha garganta por algum tempo.

Focado em meu rosto, ele elegantemente bebeu um gole de seu café e tornou a depositar a xícara sobre o pires. O sorriso em seu rosto havia sumido, deixando apenas as curvas desbotadas de algo que eu defini como malícia, a mais sutil malícia_._

Antes de começar a ficar azul, soltei o ar, desconcertada.

— Olhe, Sakura. — começou ele, muito calmo. — Não sou nenhum maníaco procurado pela polícia, e gostaria que você não me olhasse como se fosse o predador, e você minha presa.

— Eu... — murmurei, perdida no tempo e espaço.

— Acha que pode fazer isso? — perguntou ele, fitando-me curioso.

— Vou tentar. — engoli à seco, deixando os ombros caírem pesadamente.

— Já é um bom começo.

Beberiquei o café cremoso novamente, que se encontrava quase frio. Como o silêncio havia caído sobre nós dois, aproveitei para distrair meu olhar com uma série de detalhes inúteis. Arrumei o cachecol felpudo em meu pescoço, depositei a minúscula colher simetricamente na lateral do pires, apertei as mãos sobre o colo, como se aquilo fosse me deixar mais calma.

Quando olhei para Sasuke, ele estava sorrindo discreto, em silêncio.

— Do que você gosta? — ele quis saber.

— Ahn, em geral? — sondei, assegurando-me de ter entendido bem a pergunta.

— É.

Por um momento, meu cérebro mergulhou num branco inóspito. Pensei se ficaria ridículo demais confessar que gosto de meias e chuva. Sim, ficaria.

— Gosto de fotografia. — uma pausa. — É uma das coisas que faço nas horas vagas. Também gosto de neve e chocolate. — sorri, brincando com minha xícara de café, girando-a sobre o pires.

— O que você fotografa? — perguntou ele, parecendo interessado.

— Ah, tudo. — pestanejei. — Uma vez fotografei uma senhora cochilando em um dos bancos da praça. — dei de ombros.

— Parece interessante. — Sasuke riu. — Por que você não trabalha com isso, se é o que gosta?

— Bom, não é algo com que eu possa me manter, sabe?

— Conheço um fotógrafo, ele é bom no que faz. Se quiser, posso apresentar você a ele. Quem sabe não surge alguma coisa?

— Você faria isso? — repentinamente me senti uma desesperada.

— Claro. Ele é sobrinho de um professor que conheço por aqui.

— Entendo... — mordi o lábio, impaciente.

Sasuke me olhou silenciosamente por algum tempo, e eu me perguntei se ele estava apenas pensando ou se estava se divertindo com meu comportamento imaturo. Enfim, ele ergueu-se da cadeira e ladeou a mesa, aproximando-se de mim. Tentei prever que coelho sairia de sua cartola daquela vez, mas no reflexo de seus olhos foscos eu apenas podia ver o brilho dos meus.

— Vamos? — perguntou ele, inclinando-se na minha direção enquanto apoiava uma mão sobre a mesa e a outra no encosto de minha cadeira.

Ou eu tinha mesmo uma irresistível queda por ele para tremer com sua proximidade perigosa, ou era ele quem tinha a adorável mania de me fazer vacilar com seu hálito frio.

— Para onde? — perguntei, confusa e perdida.

— Você vai gostar, eu prometo. — e sorriu daquela maneira aliciante.

Antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus num beijo, o qual meu coração queria e minha mente evitava, ele afastou-se e caminhou lentamente até o balcão da cafeteria. Seu contorno sombrio afastando-se elegantemente; meu pobre coração debatendo-se em desespero.

E antes que ele percebesse meu total estado de nervosismo, eu joguei a bolsa sobre o ombro e o segui apressadamente, com medo de que aquele momento se quebrasse.

* * *

><p><em>"Mais ainda, havia se tornado uma criatura facilmente enfeitiçada."<em>


	7. Um sonho

_Minhas divas,_

_aqui estou eu, num domingo de ressaca, depois de uma madrugada de muito rock'n roll, com um capítulo novo pra vocês. q_

_Há uma parte do texto, onde começa com "Music On" e termina em "Music Off", que vocês podem ler ao som dessa música: Heroes & Villains - Nikolaj Grandjean._

_Só jogar no youtube. É uma música linda. *-*_

_Enfim, espero que gostem._

_E comentem._

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>07 – Um Sonho<strong>

_"Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você."_

* * *

><p>Eu o seguia, momentaneamente apressando o passo ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo enquanto saíamos do tumultuado shopping. Meu braço era tentado a enroscar-se ao de Sasuke a todo momento, mas felizmente havia em mim um mínimo de juízo, mantendo-me na linha instável do controle.<p>

Quando passamos por uma das portas automáticas do primeiro andar, percebi que havíamos desembocado no estacionamento lateral. O chão estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve, e os tênues raios de sol que escapavam do céu nublado quase não tinham força para aquecer. O ar cortante acariciou meu rosto, e eu estremeci com o toque gélido.

Estávamos entre duas fileiras de carros simetricamente posicionados em suas vagas apertadas, quando Sasuke enfiou uma das mãos no bolso do casaco azul marinho e o bipe do alarme sendo desativado veio de um dos carros ao nosso lado. Uma linda e prateada Mercedes Classe S iluminou-se, majestosa.

Ele avançou até o carro, enquanto eu permanecia ali — dando indícios de que o frio poderia ter me petrificado.

— Entre. — pediu ele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas para mim.

— Ah, claro. — sorri, despertando daquele momento "oh-meu-deus-que-carro!"

Sasuke abriu a porta, aguardando-me gentilmente, e eu entrei. Enquanto ele rodeava o carro em busca da porta do motorista, analisei o interior daquela máquina estupenda. O painel parecia de alta tecnologia, e eu me perguntei se era daqueles que falavam com a gente.

Meu misterioso condutor entrou e acomodou-se em seu banco de estofado caro, então parou para me fitar. Eu devia estar parecendo uma vítima sendo encaminhada para o abate, pois meu corpo havia se encolhido sobre o banco. Um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios desbotados, e então ele baixou os olhos negros para o painel futurístico do carro, acionando um dos vários botões muito pequenos. Delicadamente, senti o ar quente abraçando-me, e não pude explicar o quanto aquilo era agradável.

— Isso é muito conveniente. — comentei, sorrindo livre do frio.

— Prometo não te levar para nenhum lugar que a faça congelar. — disse ele com ironia.

— Agradeço imensamente. — pisquei, esfregando as mãos.

Ele sorriu — divertindo-se com minha fragilidade — e ligou o carro, que praticamente não emitiu barulho algum. Era como estar flutuando em uma cápsula de ar quente, e logo estávamos rodando por uma das avenidas do Shinjuku. Enquanto o trânsito nos atrasava, seja lá para onde estivéssemos indo, eu discretamente observava os movimentos silenciosos e graciosos de Sasuke ao dirigir. Suas mãos pálidas e elegantes ora sobre o volante, ora sobre a caixa de câmbio. O tronco ereto e completamente relaxado junto ao encosto do banco, enquanto seus braços iam como pontes sólidas até o volante. Foi ali que percebi que se podia ver muito bem pelo canto dos olhos.

Logo, havíamos parado rente à calçada. Espiei pelo vidro ao meu lado, mas só o que pude ver foram prédios — elegantes e altos prédios. Reclamei em silêncio ao perceber que em breve abandonaríamos o calor confortável do carro.

— É aqui. — disse ele, desligando o carro.

— O quê? — sondei curiosa.

— Vamos. — assentiu ele, como se estivesse me conduzindo para minha festa surpresa de aniversário. Felizmente, aquilo não aconteceria até o final do ano.

Saímos do carro, e novamente eu fiz de Sasuke meu guia. Esperei curiosa atrás de seus ombros enquanto ele tocava o interfone de um daqueles luxuosos prédios. Uma voz rouca recepcionou-nos.

— Quem é?

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Ah, Sasuke. Entre. — disse a voz, e então a porta abriu-se automaticamente.

Assim que entramos, fiz questão de vislumbrar a elegância do _hall _principal. As paredes eram perfeitamente revestidas por um papel de parede muito claro, requintadas por finos rodapés de madeira escura. Ao lado da porta, havia um balcão que preenchia a quina da parede, o qual estava vazio e impecavelmente organizado. O piso lustroso fazia ecoar pelo espaçoso _hall _meus passos lentos.

O elevador abriu suavemente suas portas de metal espelhado, e nós adentramos em seu interior de paredes aveludadas. Tudo parecia muito perfeito e inatingível ali, como se eu fosse uma intrusa refugiada do frio lá fora.

— Não fique tão nervosa. — percebi que Sasuke me observava com seu típico sorriso inclinado.

— Você só está me levando para um lugar desconhecido, tudo bem. — sorri.

— No que está pensando? — sorriu ele, sarcástico.

— Não sei. — dei de ombros, pensando. — Parece que está me levando para conhecer seus pais, ou coisa assim.

— Ah, eu nunca poderia fazer isso. — disse Sasuke.

— Por que não? — e repentinamente me senti ofendida. Por que eu não poderia ser digna de conhecer os pais dele, _algum dia?_

— Eles morreram há muito tempo.

— Ah... — as palavras me fugiram. — Me desculpe.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Estava pronta para reforçar minhas desculpas, sem saber ao certo por onde começar, ao mesmo tempo em que me repreendia por ter começado aquela idéia absurda de visita repentina aos pais de Sasuke, quando o elevador se abriu. Estávamos no décimo primeiro andar, e a elegância ainda se mantinha intacta.

O silêncio preenchia a imensidão do corredor enquanto passávamos por ele, até pararmos diante de uma das várias portas. O número 1116 reluzia lindamente em uma minúscula plaqueta dourada no alto da porta, como se ali dentro estivesse o presidente e sua primeira dama. Sasuke tocou a campainha, e eu aguardei parcialmente invisível às suas costas. Sem demora, a maçaneta dourada girou, e uma fenda foi se esticando para dentro do apartamento. Pude ver o canto de um sofá em estofado bordô através da quina de uma parede, até que o rosto pálido de um homem surgiu quando a porta foi completamente aberta. O desconhecido esboçou um sorriso irônico em seus lábios finos ao visualizar Sasuke, e então seu olhar astuto caiu sobre mim. Seus cabelos não eram nada mais do que um tufo prateado e espevitado jogado para qualquer lado da cabeça. Vestia um moletom azul escuro de algodão, calças escuras, e meias. _Sim_, estava descalço, e era incrivelmente bonito.

— Ora, não estamos acostumados a essas suas visitas inesperadas. — brincou o homem, que não devia ser muito mais velho que Sasuke, cruzando os braços.

— Sempre há uma primeira vez. — comentou meu guia, sarcástico.

— O que está fazendo com essa jovem inocente, Uchiha? — sorriu o desconhecido, lançando seu olhar observador e indiscreto contra mim.

— Podemos entrar, afinal? — perguntou Sasuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Por que a demora, Kakashi? — perguntou uma voz rouca, do interior.

Imediatamente, reconheci aquele timbre profundo e ancião, era o mesmo do interfone.

O homem, que agora eu sabia o nome, deu de ombros com descaso e abriu passagem pela porta, fechando-a quando eu e Sasuke entramos. Afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados e muito pálidos enquanto nos guiava pelo interior do apartamento. Tudo ali era elegante demais, desde o carpete muito fino a cobrir o chão, até o lustre de cristal pendurado no alto da sala. E ali, em uma mastodôntica poltrona escarlate, estava o anfitrião da casa, pelo que eu havia imaginado. Com seus cinqüenta e tantos anos, de barba e cabelos já quase brancos, ele acabava de afastar a pequena xícara de porcelana da boca, juntando-a ao pires sobre a pequena mesinha ao lado. Vestia calças e sapatos sociais, enquanto sobre a camisa branca trajava um suéter em tom verde escuro. Ele moveu seus olhos sábios em nossa direção, e eu tremi ao sentir que ele me observava em especial, como se me analisasse minuciosamente.

Kakashi acabara de se jogar em um dos grandes sofás da sala aquecida pela lareira no canto do cômodo, encolhendo as pernas sobre o mesmo.

— Professor Sarutobi. — cumprimentou Sasuke, muito educado.

— Sasuke, não esperava que viesse mais aqui hoje. — comentou o ancião.

— Espero não ter vindo em hora inoportuna.

— Não se preocupe. — o homem negou com um sutil gesto de mão. — Mas sentem-se. — pediu ele, indicando um dos sofás.

Eu ainda me sentia uma intrusa, era algo que não podia ignorar. Assenti silenciosamente quando Sasuke me conduziu até o sofá, e sentei-me ao lado dele. O estofado era tão macio, que por um momento senti estar sobre nuvens.

— Essa é Haruno Sakura. — Sasuke apresentou-me com um sorriso discreto, e eu corei. — Esse é o Professor Sarutobi, com quem tenho aulas.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Professor. — sorri o mais natural que pude.

— Igualmente, minha jovem. — assentiu ele, sorrindo simpático.

— E aquele é Hatake Kakashi, sobrinho do Professor. — Sasuke indicou-o.

— Ahn, olá. — sorri, tentando ignorar seus olhares quase perversos.

— Sasuke não é uma boa companhia, sabe? — brincou Kakashi, sarcástico.

— Kakashi, vá colocar seus sapatos. — ordenou o Professor, sério.

— _Tsc_. Já vou. — o outro revirou os olhos, ajeitando-se no sofá.

— Ele ainda tem essas manias. — comentou Sasuke, retorcendo os lábios com sarcasmo ao encarar a imagem despojada de Kakashi.

— Estou ficando velho demais para educar esse sujeito. — o Professor deu de ombros, voltando a pegar a xícara entre os dedos enrugados.

— Um artista tem seu lado exótico. — argumentou Kakashi.

— Artista? — perguntei, interessada.

Tentei imaginar que tipo de arte uma pessoa como aquela poderia criar, e minha mente apenas foi capaz de visualizar uma pilha de quadros rabiscados, salpicados pelas mais exóticas cores, compostos com o mais audaz critério. E reparando bem na maneira desleixada como ele agia, não foi difícil acreditar em minha pitoresca suposição.

— Uma arte fora do senso comum. — acrescentou o Professor, deixando transparecer uma ponta de insatisfação. Era óbvio que ele queria que seu sobrinho se tornasse um renomado médico e essas coisas de gente "normal".

— Faço sucesso. — retrucou Kakashi, nada humilde.

— Sakura, Kakahi é profissional em fotografia. — disse Sasuke, e naquele momento eu soube exatamente por que estava ali.

— Fotografia! — senti meus olhos brilhando.

— Mas não um fotógrafo comum. Ele cria peças de arte com as fotografias, das maneiras mais improváveis que você possa imaginar. Estou relutante em admitir, mas esse sujeito é bom no que faz. — Sasuke sorriu, sincero e sarcástico.

— Ei, que tal se tornar meu garoto propaganda? — Kakashi piscou.

— Não seria uma boa idéia. — o sorriso de Sasuke foi sombrio.

— Nossa! — ignorei a picuinha entre eles. — Eu gostaria muito de ver o que você faz.

— Claro, posso... — Kakashi começou, solícito _demais_, mas fora cortado.

— Você não só vai ver, como vai aprender. — afirmou Sasuke

— O quê? — o encarei sem entender.

— Kakashi, quero que aceite Sakura como sua aprendiz. Tenho certeza que ela tem talento pra coisa.

— Então temos mais uma artista aqui. — comentou o Professor, sorridente.

— Bem, não é bem assim... Eu só...

— Ela é muito modesta. — completou Sasuke, fitando-me.

— Claro, será uma honra. — disse Kakashi, sorrindo animado para mim.

— Eu não sei o que dizer. — admiti, sentindo meu rosto arder.

— Não diga nada. Quando a oportunidade nos visita, é nosso dever aceitar. – aconselhou o Professor, assentindo sabiamente.

— Acho que não posso contrariar nenhum de vocês. — sorri nervosa.

— Eu não deixaria. – lembrou Sasuke, invadindo-me com seu olhar.

E só então percebi que meu corpo estava perto demais do dele no sofá, de modo que nossos braços se tocavam com delicadeza, e eu podia sentir o perfume inebriante descer do pescoço de Sasuke com suavidade. Não pude evitar quando o pensamento caiu sem pára-quedas entre nós: parecíamos dois amantes, inibidos pela presença de um público.

Corei violentamente, deslizando para o lado sobre o sofá, e Sasuke apenas sorriu.

Ouviu-se um pigarro indiscreto na sala. Kakashi.

— Então, quando começamos? — perguntou o estranho artista.

— Não hoje, certamente. — Sasuke se apressou em dizer, levantando-se. — Temos que ir.

— Ah, sim. — apenas concordei, desconfortável com a situação.

— Fiquem para o jantar. — pediu o Professor, entretido com sua xícara.

— Em uma outra ocasião, Professor. Temos um compromisso para mais tarde. — argumentou Sasuke, e eu gelei. Que planos eram aqueles que me incluíam?

— Certo. — assentiu o anfitrião, estendendo sua mão para mim. Eu aproximei-me e a toquei com a minha. — Foi um prazer te conhecer, Sakura.

— Digo o mesmo, Professor. — sorri, apertando sua mão.

— Até amanhã, Professor. — despediu-se Sasuke com um aperto de mão muito breve. — Até, Kakashi.

— Estarei esperando. — assentiu o ancião.

— Nos vemos, Sakura. — comentou Kakashi, em tom de expectativa.

Enquanto Sasuke me conduzia até a porta do apartamento, pude notar pelo lado de seu ombro o olhar malicioso de Kakahi, e perguntei-me se aquela tinha sido mesmo uma boa idéia. Ele não parecia muito "profissional", mas resolvi acreditar na teoria dos artistas exóticos. Tudo por meu mais sincero sonho, fotografar.

Ao sairmos do elegante prédio, voltamos para o interior aquecido da Mercedes prateada. Afrouxei o cachecol e suspirei, deixando escapar um sorriso juntamente com a lufada de ar. Minhas pernas estavam geladas por baixo da meia-calça, mas eu estava incrivelmente feliz.

— Obrigada. — agradeci, não conseguindo controlar minha euforia.

— Não diga nada ainda, nós temos tempo. — ele fitou-me, profundo.

— É que você fez algo muito importante por mim hoje.

— Acho que gosto de fazer coisas por você. — admitiu ele, fitando a rua movimentada por cima do volante.

Quis perguntar o motivo de toda aquela atenção, de todo o seu aliciante interesse, mas subitamente a voz me abandonou, e minha garganta trabalhou por si mesma ao engolir um suspiro agitado. Ele não me olhou até dar a partida no carro e seguirmos o fluxo da rua, talvez não precisasse fazê-lo, pois eu imaginava perfeitamente a profundidade de seu olhar caindo sobre meu rosto. Eu sempre soube que havia coisas que não precisavam ser ditas para serem compreendidas, e naquele momento eu havia entendido uma delas.

* * *

><p>A noite havia caído, embora ainda fosse cedo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de para onde estávamos indo, mas percebi que não fazia muita questão em saber. A companhia de Sasuke estava deixando de ser intimidante para se tornar agradável, mais que agradável.<p>

Ele estacionou silenciosamente seu carro de homem rico na beira da calçada, em plena avenida central, e as luzes dos letreiros reluziram no vidro do painel. Não nevava nem chovia, o que podia ser considerado bastante atípico para aquela época do ano em Tókio. Apenas o ar gélido permanecia do lado de fora, lembrando de que ali estava o inverno, terrível e incondicional.

— Aceita jantar comigo? — perguntou ele enquanto abria a porta do carro e saía.

Como eu poderia dizer "não, me leve para casa_"_ e simplesmente recusar a companhia de um príncipe? Repeti o gesto de Sasuke e também abandonei o carro, ajeitando minha roupa na beira da calçada enquanto ele caminhava até mim.

— Onde jantaremos hoje? — perguntei num sorriso.

— Bem ali. — ele indicou um restaurante elegante do outro lado da rua, então parou para me olhar. — O que acha?

— Pensei que não conhecesse muitos lugares por aqui. — comentei.

— Ainda estou em fase de adaptação. — disse ele com ironia.

— Dizem que é um ótimo restaurante. — mordi o lábio inferior.

— Vamos tirar a prova. — propôs ele, encantando-me com seu sorriso inclinado.

Quando o sinal fechou, tomei a frente e atravessei a rua. Ele me acompanhou, tocando delicada e protetoramente a mão nas costas de minha cintura. Prendi um suspiro, mantendo-me resistente. Ou eu havia me tornado um complexo de terminações nervosas extremamente sensíveis, ou Sasuke estava me seduzindo com seu dom inacreditável.

Uma mulher trajando um sofisticado vestido preto nos recepcionou na entrada do restaurante. Era loura, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um formal coque enquanto ela sorria simpática para nós.

— Bem vindos ao Sushi Kiyo. Como nossos clientes número 50 desta noite, temos a honra de oferecer nossa mesa especial. Espero que apreciem. — disse a recepcionista, muito cordial.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu Sasuke, enquanto eu vibrava com a falsa idéia de sorte.

— Acompanhem-me, por favor. — pediu a loura, guiando-nos pelo amplo salão de mesas iluminadas por pequenos globos vermelhos de luz.

Ali não se ouviam as vozes das pessoas em tom mais alto que o suave toque dos talheres nos pratos de louça, o que me fez acreditar que todos naquele restaurante eram muito "finos".

Ao atravessarmos o salão principal, a recepcionista abriu uma grande porta, e eu simplesmente não acreditei no que vi. Um reservado especial nos fundos do restaurante, decorado com plantas vivas e flores muito delicadas. O chão daquela espaçosa sala era coberto por um tatame em tom pastel, onde havia uma mesa tipicamente japonesa com pequenas velas vermelhas. Ao lado, um gracioso sofá circular que ocupava toda a quina de uma das paredes, e do lado oposto do reservado, uma televisão enorme fixada à parede — em cuja passava o clipe de uma musica calma. Um dos lados da sala era composto por uma gigantesca parede de vidro, proporcionando a visão do pequeno e pálido jardim do lado de fora, coberto pela fina camada de neve.

— Em instantes, o garçom virá atendê-los. Fiquem à vontade e tenham uma boa noite. — despediu-se a recepcionista sorridente, saindo pela porta e fechando-a.

Estávamos sozinhos, mas incrivelmente a proximidade não me preocupava como antes. Deixei os sapatos de salto na beira do tatame e aproximei-me da parede de vidro, apreciando cada detalhe daquele lugar. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar em tamanha sorte, o que me levou a pensar se Sasuke não havia planejado aquilo tudo. Afinal, aquela história de clientes número 50 parecia um tanto... Absurda.

Quando me virei para fitá-lo, o encontrei sentado no sofá circular. Seus braços estavam estendidos sobre o encosto do mesmo e seus pés estavam descalços — exceto pelas meias pretas.

— Você fez isso tudo? — sondei, desconfiada.

— Por incrível que pareça, não. — ele sorriu.

— Seja sincero. — fiz um "bico".

— Estou falando a verdade. — insistiu ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ok. — assenti, pensativa. — Então estamos com _muita_ sorte.

— Clientes número 50.

— Não sabia que tinham essas coisas por aqui. — disse após uma risada.

— É ótimo, não é? — perguntou ele, congelando seu olhar em mim.

— Perfeito. — admiti, sentindo meu sorriso fugir.

Como ele podia me fazer vacilar daquela maneira com um olhar? Por um momento, senti-me nua, sendo apreciada pelos olhos calorosos de Sasuke. Rapidamente, voltei a olhar pela parede de vidro. Eu estava _pegando fogo_.

— Sente-se aqui. — chamou ele, e eu estremeci.

— Ah, tudo bem. — assenti, aproximando-me do sofá e sentando um tanto afastada de Sasuke.

Minhas mãos apertadas sobre o colo, e meus olhos caindo sobre elas. Tinha certeza de que aquele olhar invasor estava fixo em mim naquele momento, fazendo meu coração saltitar pesadamente.

Reprimi a agitação em meu peito quando alguém chamou do outro lado da porta, e então abriu-a gentilmente. Um garçom de cabelos curtos e negros espiou para dentro do reservado, sorrindo simpaticamente quando nos avistou no sofá.

— Boa noite! — saudou ele enquanto tirava os sapatos perto da porta e se aproximava do sofá. — O cardápio, por favor. – ofereceu-o, sorridente.

— Obrigada. — peguei um dos cardápios e abri-o.

— O que desejam beber? — perguntou o garçom, observando-nos.

— O vinho tinto número 32 do cardápio. — disse Sasuke.

— Perfeitamente, senhor. Irei providenciar imediatamente enquanto decidem o pedido de jantar. Com licença. — disse o jovem, retirando-se educadamente.

— Você tem alguma preferência?

— Ah... — pensei, analisando o cardápio. — Gostaria de Nigirizushi* e Karaage*.

— Podemos acrescentar Okazu* de legumes e frutos do mar e Teriyaki*? — consultou ele, fitando-me.

— Claro. — sorri, fechando o cardápio.

O garçom apresentou-se novamente, desta vez com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças sobre uma bandeja prateada. Sem demora, organizou-os sobre a baixa mesa e aproximou-se de nós, pegando os cardápios e anotando o pedido. Antes de deixar-nos novamente sozinhos no reservado, o jovem avisou que em alguns minutos tudo estaria pronto.

Quando o silêncio nos alcançou, o clipe de música mudou na televisão.

_(Music On)_

Meus olhos queriam fugir para qualquer lugar daquele reservado, queriam se esconder debaixo de minhas trêmulas pálpebras, queriam não passar novamente pela experiência de estarem perdidos num escuro aliciante. E como se meu "eu"estivesse em guerra, tudo em mim entrava em contradição constante. Meus olhos queriam os olhos dele; meus olhos não queriam os olhos dele. Meu coração desejava estar cada vez mais perto, atropelando a linha do limite.

E repentinamente, uma mão grande e quente tocou as minhas, antes tão enrijecidas sobre o colo. Percebi que meus dedos suavam, apertados uns contra os outros, até relaxarem debaixo do toque macio de uma terceira mão. Notei que aquela mão combinava com as minhas, tão pequenas. Não mais suportava manter a fuga de meus olhos, e simplesmente deixei que eles encontrassem seu caminho.

"_Sakura, cuidado. Você ignorou a sinalização, você está se perdendo_." — minha mente buscava suportar o peso daquele coração, mas eu já havia derrapado na curva principal.

Ele me olhava, me invadia, _me chamava_. Seus olhos negros mergulhando nos meus, naquele mar verdejante, em minhas esmeraldas preciosas. Meu corpo estremeceu, porque eu o queria, e tinha medo de cair fundo demais.

Sua mão avançou pelo espaço entre nossos rostos, tocando delicadamente minha face enrubescida. Seus dedos deslizaram por minha pele em chamas, do canto de meus lábios até minha orelha, e eu soube que a partir daquele momento eu não mais seria capaz de lutar. Mais perto, cada vez mais perto, e seus lábios entreabertos sopraram suavemente um suspiro de hálito gracioso sobre meus olhos, fazendo-os cair como duas cortinas sendo fechadas pela brisa. Eu podia sentir sua respiração tocando meu rosto, calma e delicada, enquanto toda a minha estrutura despencava debaixo da mão de Sasuke. Seus dedos adentraram meus cabelos rosados até pararem sobre minha nuca, até estremecerem-me um pouco mais. Seu braço livre desceu do encosto do sofá para minhas costas, enlaçando meus ombros e prendendo-me naquele abraço. Meu coração maltratava meu próprio corpo, como um intruso dentro mim, e lentamente eu deixei a cabeça pender para trás, totalmente vencida.

— Não vá fugir. — sussurrou ele quando seus lábios quentes tocaram meu pescoço totalmente exposto.

Arfei, enfeitiçada. Os lábios quentes e úmidos de Sasuke deslizando lentamente de baixo à cima em meu pescoço, arrancando-me internas convulsões, suspiros abafados. Pude sentir o leve toque de seus dentes sobre minha pele, arrastando-se até meu queixo, e por um momento imaginei o beijo de um vampiro.

— Não posso mais. — murmurei, absorta.

Minhas mãos esmagando o estofado macio do sofá, prendendo-me à inútil tentativa de reconhecer a realidade.

— Você quer fugir? — perguntou ele com sua voz rouca, subindo a boca de meu queixo para o canto de minha boca, traçando seu caminho sobre minha pele quente.

Ofeguei. Era claro que eu não queria fugir, que eu o queria.

— Não. — sussurrei, praticamente inaudível, mas sabendo que ele tinha escutado.

Pude sentir seus lábios esticando-se sobre a curva de minha boca, sorrindo silenciosamente, deliciando-se comigo. Então, seus lábios capturaram os meus, e o beijo aconteceu. Meu pobre coração delirou, e eu não tive certeza de mais nada. Apenas o beijo, apenas aquele momento, _apenas Sasuke_. Ele desceu a mão por minhas costas, e meus braços instintivamente formaram um elo ao redor de seu pescoço. Queria ficar ali para sempre, sentindo o veneno espalhando-se por meu corpo, o vício crescendo dentro de mim.

_(Music Off)_

Mas o "para sempre" era muito tempo, e eu me dei conta disso quando a voz do garçom surgiu do outro lado da porta. Rapidamente, saltei do sofá e corri até a parede de vidro, de costas para a porta que acabara de ser aberta. Pelo reflexo da vidraça, percebi meu batom borrado ao redor da boca. Abri a bolsa e tirei dela um lenço, limpando a melhor bagunça de minha vida. Oh, meu coração ainda saltitava desenfreado.

— Com licença, senhor. — pediu o garçom ao entrar no reservado com um carrinho, trazendo nosso jantar.

— À vontade. — assentiu Sasuke, e pelo reflexo eu pude notar seu olhar na minha direção.

Como ele podia ser tão calmo e discreto? Como ele podia não estar surtando com a presença de nosso garçom particular justo quando estávamos nos beijando de maneira nada civilizada? Tive a sensação de que Sasuke pudesse não ser totalmente humano.

— Tenham um bom jantar. Se precisarem de meus serviços novamente, basta acionar a campainha ao lado da mesa.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu ele educadamente antes que o jovem saísse pela porta.

Permaneci ali como uma estátua, abraçada em minha bolsa, esmagando-a contra o peito. A cada ofego de meus pulmões, eu tentava soltar lentamente a respiração, e meu corpo inteiro tremia. Meus olhos espiaram para o canto, e ali estava ele, de pé em frente ao sofá. Sasuke me observava como se quisesse que eu entendesse sua súplica silenciosa, e eu entendi. "Por favor, não me olhe como se eu fosse um alienígena."

Nosso jantar decorava a pequena mesa.

* * *

><p>Rodávamos pelas avenidas iluminadas perto do Shinjuku ao som de <em>The Gazette<em>, e enquanto o som batia em meus ouvidos, eu sentia que novamente havia exagerado no vinho tinto. Passava da meia noite, mas as luzes da rua ainda piscavam ofuscantes contra meus olhos.

Deitei a cabeça pesada no encosto do banco, e por um momento quase adormeci. _Não_, eu não podia dar uma de Srta. Estupidamente-Fraca-Para-Bebidas justo em meu segundo e perfeito encontro com Sasuke. Ajeitei-me no banco macio da Mercedes, lembrando de uma das lições de Ino. Passei sutilmente a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os enquanto fingia que conseguia visualizar perfeitamente meu reflexo no vidro da porta ao meu lado. Parecia que o álcool me induzia à sensualidade — ou à tentativa de promovê-la.

— Chegamos. — disse ele ao volante.

Mal percebi, mas quando espiei pela janela do carro, tínhamos estacionado na frente da casa de Ino, minha atual moradia. Lamentei pela noite ter acabado, a noite com Sasuke.

— Ah, isso foi rápido. — comentei sorridente, fitando-o.

— Você está bem? — ele investigou, observando-me com cautela.

— Claro, estou ótima. — menti.

— Obrigado por hoje.

— Eu também gostei muito. — assenti, perdendo-me em seus olhos de breu.

— Nos vemos amanhã? — perguntou ele, encarando-me. _Amanhã!_

— Eu acho que preciso trabalhar, mas podemos nos ver à noite. — concordei.

— Eu ligarei pra você.

— Ok. — sorri empolgada. — Então... Boa noite. — e minha mão buscou o puxador da porta do carro.

Mas antes que eu pudesse desviar meu olhar do dele, Sasuke levou sua mão à minha nuca e imobilizou-me como sua doce e fácil presa. Seus lábios encontraram os meus na penumbra do carro e o fôlego novamente ficou preso em minha garganta.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ele afastou-se, lentamente.

— Boa noite. — ele sorriu.

Sorri nervosamente, e desta vez minha mão conseguiu abrir a porta com sucesso. Rodeei o carro enquanto equilibrava-me sobre meus saltos perigosos, alcançando sem demora a calçada, e enfim a porta da casa de Ino. As luzes de entro estavam ligadas, e a porta destrancada. Ino, minha heroína.

Olhei para trás mais uma vez, e ali estava Sasuke a me observar através do vidro, como se nunca fosse desaparecer. Seu rosto pálido parcialmente iluminado pela claridade de um dos postes da rua.

E antes que ele pensasse que eu estava passando mal, congelada com a mão na maçaneta, eu entrei. Escorei as costas na porta e suspirei, sorrindo como uma criança deslumbrada. Ino estava de pijama e pantufas de coelho no sofá da sala, assistindo pela milésima vez _O Diabo Veste Prada_ com uma barra quase exterminada de chocolate nas mãos. Ela me lançou seu olhar esperançoso e sorriu, recebendo meu mastodôntico sorriso de volta.

— E então, como foi, Princesa Encantada? — brincou ela, observando-me.

— Um sonho. — suspirei, deixando-me cair pesadamente no sofá ao lado dela. — Por favor, não me acorde. — pedi, fechando os olhos e voltando a sonhar.

* * *

><p><em>"Meu coração está batendo forte, as emoções querem sair."<em>

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

***** **Nigirizushi**: tipo de Sushi modelado à mão.

***** **Karaage**: fritos de carne ao estilo japonês, geralmente carne de galinha condimentada com molho de soja. Consiste em pequenos pedaços de carne previamente marinados em molho de soja, alho e gengibre e posteriormente fritos em bastante óleo e acompanhados por um gomo de limão ou maionese.

***** **Okazu**: acompanhamento ao prato principal.

***** **Teriyaki**: carne, peixe frango ou vegetais abrilhantados com molho de soja doce grelhado.


	8. Sra Uchiha

_Oi, amores. *-*_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo._

_E não esqueçam dos reviews, hm. q_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando._

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>08 – Sra. Uchiha<strong>

_"Portas se abriram e se fecharam para mim. Uma permaneceu indecisa."_

* * *

><p>O que não havia nevado na linda e deslumbrante noite anterior, agora nevava enquanto eu buscava coragem para sair porta à fora. O sonho cor-de-rosa havia acabado quando aquela manhã gelada de inverno despontou através da janela. Eu mesma me expulsei da cama, com algum esforço, ou um carrancudo Sr. Danzou estaria esperando na porta de sua loja de departamentos com uma ameaça de demissão por justa causa.<p>

Olhei para o estranho relógio em formato de maçã na parede da sala de Ino: eram quase oito horas. Enfiei as mãos dentro das luvas e Ino apareceu enrolando um cachecol ao redor do pescoço.

— Pronta para enfrentar nossa amiga neve? — ela sorriu.

— Na verdade, não. — dei de ombros, torcendo os lábios para o canto da boca.

Ino apenas sorriu animada antes de abrir a porta, e então o hálito gélido do inverno penetrou na casa. Senti como se ele houvesse penetrado minhas várias camadas de roupa também, e não duvidei de que aquilo fosse possível.

Enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada, eu tremia abraçada ao meu próprio corpo. Debaixo do jeans e meias-calças, minhas pernas congelavam a cada passo. A sensação era de que minhas polainas coloridas haviam se transformado em pedras de gelo ao redor de meus tornozelos. Talvez se Sasuke estivesse ao meu lado naquele momento, meu corpo pegasse fogo e derretesse toda aquela neve.

Olhei para o lado na esperança de que ele tivesse aparecido milagrosamente ali. Mas não, quem deslizava pela neve ao meu lado era uma Ino sorridente debaixo de seu gorro de lã verde. E os flocos brancos caíam sobre nós.

* * *

><p>Na fachada vermelha da loja de departamentos, lia-se um iluminado <em>"Nippon Ie"<em>, brilhando exageradamente para a brancura da manhã. As portas estavam ligeiramente abertas, mas ainda não para os clientes. Suspirei satisfeita por não precisar encontrar o olhar arrogante do Sr. Danzou logo de chegada.

Hinata estava diante de uma das prateleiras de acessórios femininos, organizando cuidadosamente alguns estojos de maquiagem. Nossa pontual colega tinha um rosto ótimo, e logo que nos viu, abriu um sorriso que poderia cegar meio mundo.

— Conte-nos agora mesmo quanto você ganhou na loteria. — exigiu Ino.

— Eu e Naruto vamos viajar no final de semana! — ela quase deu pulinhos de alegria.

— Uaw, para onde vocês vão? — perguntei, curiosa com a novidade.

— Para a casa de campo dos pais dele. — ela sorriu, corando levemente.

— Não nos contou que ele é rico. — Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E o que isso importa? — Hinata abriu outro daqueles sorrisos estonteantes.

— Você deveria perguntar se ele tem um primo apresentável, hum. — nossa amiga loura sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Acho que a Hinata não quer você assaltando a família do namorado dela. — sorri.

— Err, seria arriscado. — concordou Hinata, e nós três caímos na risada.

No fundo da loja, uma porta bateu. O Sr. Danzou, com seu jeito muito sutil de nos lembrar que estava na hora de abrir as portas da loja e deixar os clientes entrarem.

* * *

><p>Imaginei o que Sasuke estaria fazendo naquele momento, enquanto eu amolecia sentada em um dos caixas. Bipes eletrônicos eram abafados por minhas lembranças da noite passada. Era como se os lábios quentes dele ainda estivessem sobre os meus, enquanto o pequeno rolo de papel amarelo era transformado em mais uma nota fiscal.<p>

E então eu tinha sido engolida pela terceira vez por meus pensamentos enquanto a cliente apressada tentava finalizar sua compra. Eu havia apertado o botão errado, novamente.

— Ah, me desculpe. — voltei à realidade quando o monitor do caixa piscou em vermelho algo como "falha no processo".

— Quanto tempo mais você vai me fazer perder? — perguntou a mulher, impaciente, batucando no balcão do caixa com seu cartão de crédito.

— Só mais um minuto, por favor. — pedi, digitando novamente o código da compra.

— Deveriam contratar jovens mais qualificadas por aqui. — cuspiu ela, irritada.

Congelei o dedo sobre a tecla 9, pensando se deveria ou não colocar para fora o que estava na ponta da língua. _"Deveriam impedir que animais arrogantes como você entrassem em lugares públicos como essa loja."_ Por fim, engoli meu pensamento como quem engole um sapo e continuei meu trabalho.

"_O cliente tem sempre razão"_, era o lema do Sr. Danzou.

— Por favor, seu cartão. — pedi, estendendo a mão.

— Espero que dessa vez você faça direito. — grunhiu ela, entregando-me seu reluzente cartão de crédito.

Ao arrancar o cartão de suas unhas vermelhas, dei andamento ao pagamento. Porém, eu era Haruno Sakura, e coisas azaradas sempre aconteciam comigo.

Quando o pagamento foi finalizado, o papel do rolo do caixa acabou. Encarei o rolo vazio, enquanto no monitor piscava o alerta "SEM PAPEL. SEM PAPEL. SEM PAPEL".

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — perguntou a mulher, espiando o monitor.

— Acabou o papel. Vou buscar mais. — disse, levantando-me da cadeira.

— Olhe aqui, _moçinha_, eu quero minha nota fiscal agora mesmo! Você já me fez perder tempo demais com a sua incompetência. — ralhou ela, e eu senti que a loja inteira havia escutado.

Meu corpo inteiro ferveu de raiva. Pude sentir o olhar de todos ao redor sobre meus ombros enquanto eu continuava ali parada, como uma escrava que devia ser açoitada. E havia o olhar feroz _daquela mulher_, devorando-me.

Talvez ela imaginasse que eu fosse me jogar aos seus pés emoldurados em lindos _scarpins_ de salto alto num pedido desesperado de desculpas. Talvez ela tirasse seu chicote da bolsa e tentasse me adestrar como fazia com seu _poodle_ sem cérebro. Talvez, ela não tivesse percebido que eu _também_ era gente.

Então eu explodi.

— O que você acha que é? _A Rainha da Dinamarca?_ — encarei-a.

— Está me enfrentando, empregadinha? — ela perguntou de nariz empinado.

— É, estou! — gritei enfurecida. — E daí? O que você vai fazer? Estragar sua bolsa de luxo em mim? — escarneci, batendo com a mão sobre o caixa.

— Sua miserável! Vou reclamar com seu superior imediatamente! — ameaçou ela com seus olhos em chamas.

— Vá mesmo, e não volte mais! — berrei, virando-me novamente para o caixa quando a mulher saiu em disparada para a sala da gerência.

Sentei-me e cruzei as pernas, bufando uma última vez. O rolo sem papel ainda estava ali, fitando-me como se gargalhasse às minhas custas, zombando de minha óbvia demissão. O silêncio intimidante aos poucos foi se dissolvendo em murmúrios abafados, até voltar à costumeira bagunça de vozes.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Ino, ao meu lado, e seguidamente os de Hinata — assustados. Eu sabia exatamente o que o olhar de censura de Ino estava me dizendo: _"Você acabou de perder seu emprego por uma vaca com dinheiro na mão."_ E ela estava certa, não estava?

Sorri, aliviada e receosa, e deixei os ombros caírem.

— Foi bom lanchar com vocês nos intervalos do expediente. — confessei.

E antes que mais uma cliente histérica ousasse passar por ali, coloquei a plaqueta vermelha sobre o balcão de meu caixa, ou antigo caixa. "FECHADO".

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

A sala do Professor Sarutobi estava aquecida e protegida do frio e da neve. Do lado de fora da janela, tudo parecia estar sendo coberto por um véu branco. Ali dentro, o relógio marcava as dez horas. Eu tinha acabado de chegar para mais uma aula de economia.

Aos poucos, livros e montes de papel multiplicavam-se sobre a vasta mesa de mogno escura. Minha mente absorvia sem parar uma quantidade absurda de números e cifras como um computador. Aquela tinha sido a minha rotina por muito tempo, desde que saíra do primário, e incrivelmente havia novas informações a cada instante, atropelando-me com seus pesos financeiros.

Às vezes parecia tedioso, mas não dava pra simplesmente jogar tudo pro alto. Seria um preço alto demais a se pagar.

— Você entendeu essa questão agora? — perguntou-me o Professor.

— Claro. — assenti.

Minha concentração nos estudos teria durado pelo resto daquela manhã, se Kakashi não tivesse nos dado a honra de sua turbulenta presença. Como de costume, ele era uma pessoa egocêntrica e parecia ter gosto por aquilo.

Recuei meu olhar dos livros para encontrar um sarcástico sorriso no rosto pálido de Kakashi, acompanhado por seu olhar que desafiava. Eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, mas preferia apenas ignorar. O Professor pigarreou discretamente, encarando seu intruso sobrinho de pé ao lado da mesa.

— Eu preferia entregar pessoalmente à ela. — começou Kakashi, jogando um envelope dourado sobre os livros à minha frente.

— O que é isso? — sondou o Professor, ofendido com a intromissão descabida de seu sobrinho rebelde.

O envelope deslizou para perto de minhas mãos, mas eu não o peguei. Letras elegantes estavam grafadas sobre o papel dourado. _"1ª Exposição de Arte Moderna Shunkashuto." _

— Mas como você não me deu o número dela, sei que você pode fazer isso. Vocês estão saindo, não é? — perguntou Kakashi, investigando-me.

— É, estamos.

— Ela é uma garota bonita. — sorriu ele, quase ameaçador.

— Você não precisa me lembrar disso. — e meu sorriso foi ainda mais intimidante.

— Kakashi, pode sair agora? — pediu o Professor, irritado.

— Nos vemos, Sasuke. — foi apenas o que ele disse antes de deixar a sala com seu costumeiro sorriso atravessado.

O que antes era apenas um pingo de receio, havia se tornado num grande mar de certeza. Permitir que Kakashi desfrutasse livremente de alguns minutos do dia de Sakura parecia perigoso demais, absurdo demais a partir daquele momento. E enquanto eu tentava buscar a concentração perdida, sabia que apresentá-los havia sido um erro.

Sakura não servia para os olhos de qualquer outro homem, qualquer outro _além de mim_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Nada poderia ser melhor. Eu havia me livrado do tirano Sr. Danzou e sua patética loja, além da imensa satisfação por ter confrontado uma arrogante senhora rica. Nada poderia ser melhor, _se_ naquele exato momento eu não estivesse desempregada, me afogando em refrigerante e batatas fritas no canto de um restaurante suburbano.

O exagero de sal ardia minha língua, mas eu na verdade estava gostando de demorar no horário de almoço ao menos uma vez. Não precisaria correr ainda com a comida na garganta de volta para a estúpida e abarrotada _Nippon Ie_, vestir meu uniforme e passar mais uma tarde interminável diante de um caixa de dinheiro que não era meu.

Oh, mas é claro que eu havia conseguido aquela façanha! Eu era Haruno Sakura, _a garota problema_.

Despertei de meu estado de coma induzido quando o celular tocou dentro de minha bolsa, e a música —_ "Izame You"_ — chamou a atenção de um casal na mesa ao lado. Rezei para que não fosse Ino, pois certamente ela tinha um longo sermão guardado para mim.

Milagrosamente, o nome a piscar no visor do celular não era o de minha heroína, mas sim o deu meu utópico — e tão real — príncipe. Meu coração disparou e minha garganta engoliu um suspiro meio gritado.

— Oi. — atendi, tentando não deixar claro o quanto eu estava eufórica.

— Como você está? — perguntou ele naquela sua voz de veludo.

— Hum, acho que bem. — dei de ombros. — E você?

— _Acha?_ O que aconteceu?

— Ah, eu apenas fui _gentilmente_ demitida. — menti com um sorriso.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

— Talvez me convidar para um café seja uma boa idéia. — disse sem pensar.

Por alguma razão, meu alerta sobre indiretas ousadas não havia funcionado daquela vez, e eu simplesmente deixei sair.

— Tenho algo melhor para você.

— O quê?

— Uma exposição de arte com coquetel hoje à noite. Que tal?

— Nossa. Isso é perfeito!

— Sabia que você iria gostar. — comentou ele, e eu quase pude vislumbrar seu sorriso convencido do outro lado da linha.

— É incrível como você me surpreende a cada vez que nos falamos. — suspirei.

— Você ainda não viu nada. — ele brincou, e eu senti o rosto corar.

— Bom... — engoli à seco, meio nervosa. — Adorei o convite. Onde será a exposição? — mudei de assunto antes que eu me perdesse.

— No Teatro Municipal. Posso te pegar às oito?

— Claro, estarei esperando.

— Então, até mais tarde.

— Até. — sorri, e a ligação foi interrompida.

Repentinamente, tudo havia mudado outra vez. Sasuke havia me convidado para sair, e eu começava a imaginar centenas de coisas mirabolantes para aquela noite. Meu emprego perdido ficou esquecido em pensamentos muito remotos, os quais eu não faria questão de resgatar tão cedo. Não enquanto Uchiha Sasuke estivesse me tirando do chão, não enquanto meu coração continuasse batendo insanamente pela memória de um rosto pálido e olhos de escuridão.

Joguei minha bolsa no ombro e abandonei o restaurante.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, eu tinha toda a tarde livre, mas minhas pernas apenas queriam caminhar. A fina nevasca perseverava, cobrindo ruas e telhados. Eu equilibrava-me cuidadosamente sobre meus saltos altos enquanto andava pela calçada coberta de neve, e tudo o que minha mente sabia fazer era ansiar pela chegada da noite. As vitrines reluzentes passavam ao meu lado, acenando para mim como se pedissem para que eu gastasse um pouco de meu cartão de crédito quando não tinha mais um emprego para pagar as contas. Eu ainda estaria bem até o fim do inverno, com Sasuke alugando minha casa, e com Ino me amparando amigavelmente na sua.

Sem pânico, sem estresse. Eu ainda tinha o suficiente.

* * *

><p>No fim da tarde, Ino encontrou-me encolhida em frente ao seu gigantesco espelho do quarto, maquiando-me laboriosamente. Ela parou na porta e cruzou os braços, encarando-me cética. Certamente, minha conselheira amorosa esperava me encontrar arrependida no sofá da sala, assistindo qualquer coisa deprimente na televisão. Certamente, ela havia imaginado que eu me importava um pouco mais com meu emprego, e aquilo não indicava que ela estava errada.<p>

No entanto, Sasuke tinha o poder de controlar minhas emoções, e Ino devia estar ciente daquilo.

— Ei, o que é isso? — perguntou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Estou usando seu rímel. — pisquei.

— Eu estou vendo. — ela rolou os olhos. — Estou perguntando qual é o motivo disso tudo.

Meus cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça por bobs cor de rosa, enquanto eu vestia meu pijama infantil e me maquiava com extrema dedicação. Meu vestido estava estendido cuidadosamente sobre a cama, assim como minha meia-calça preta. Minhas botas negras de cano curto esperavam pacientemente ao pé da cama.

— Uaw, isso é perfeito! — exclamou Ino radiante, aproximando-se de meu vestido.

— Não mexa! — gritei em pânico, suspirando aliviada quando ela congelou ao lado da cama. — Eu vou sair com Sasuke.

— Você não devia estar lamentando pelo seu emprego?

— É, devia. — sorri para ela pelo reflexo do espelho, enfeitando meus olhos com delineador e sombra escura.

— Então, para onde vocês vão? Um encontro _especial_? — Ino perguntou com malícia, observando minhas botas de longe.

— Uma exposição de arte no Teatro Municipal.

— Quer dizer, nenhum jantarzinho à sós? — sondou ela, incrédula.

— Bom, não sei onde ele me levará depois. — sorri meio nervosa.

— Estarei esperando ansiosamente por notícias.

— Ah, não vou me esquecer disso.

Às oito horas em ponto, eu saltei para perto da porta quando eu e Ino ouvimos o som elegante do motor da Mercedes de Sasuke estacionar em frente à casa. Eu estava pronta, tão "mulher poderosa" em meu vestido novo quanto jamais estive. Minhas mãos tremiam ao redor das de Ino. Olhávamos esperançosas uma para o outra, até que minha heroína piscou positivamente para mim.

A campainha tocou, suavemente, e meu coração quase saltou para fora do peito.

— Espere um pouco para que ele não pense que você estava esperando desesperadamente, como você _estava_. — sussurrou Ino, entregando-me minha pequena e negra bolsa de mão.

— Me deseje boa sorte. — pedi, no mesmo tom sussurrado.

— Boa sorte. — sorriu ela, correndo para o quarto quando eu fiz menção de abrir a porta.

E ali estava ele, meu galante e perfeito príncipe emoldurado dentro de seu mais elegante terno negro. Seus olhos noturnos encontraram os meus, e eu tremi sentindo-me derreter por completo. Ele me observou lenta e minuciosamente, admirando-me sem discrição alguma.

— Você está perfeita. — disse ele, esboçando seu mais ousado sorriso torto.

— Ah, obrigada. — sorri, corando debaixo de minha maquiagem trabalhada.

Como sempre, Sasuke não precisava falar muito para me convencer a obedecer seus comandos. Seu sorriso sombrio me prendeu em seu olhar profundo, e se fosse preciso, eu permaneceria congelada naquele momento para sempre, sentindo o sangue fluir mais depressa em meu corpo.

Ele estendeu-me o braço, e eu gentilmente o enlacei com o meu. Caminhamos calmamente até o carro, enquanto eu me sentia majestosamente a Sra. Uchiha. Não mais a garota problema, mas sim a dama elegante de um perfeito cavalheiro, com todas as cerimônias que tínhamos direito. _A mulher perfeita_, sem defeitos, sem problemas, sem dúvidas, incondicionalmente amada e desejada.

Entramos na atmosfera agradável da Mercedes, e silenciosamente partimos rumo à nossa festa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Próximo capítulo, que vai ser super animadérrimo (pra não dizer outra coisa. q), sai dia 29._


	9. Mais do que um final de festa

_Well, eu disse que ia postar esse capítulo amanhã, dia 29,_

_mas vou viajar hoje de noite e acho que só volto a entrar na segunda-feira._

_Então, aqui vai._

_Como eu tinha avisado, um capítulo cheio de babados fortíssimos. q_

_Têm duas músicas pra vocês escutarem dessa vez:_

_A primeira música é On Call, do Kings Of Leon. Não deixem de escutar na parte certa._

_E a música number 2 é Waves, da Nouvelle Vague._

_Tratem de catá-las no youtube. q_

_Capítulo dedicado à Harumi-chan, minha leitora diva. sz_

* * *

><p><strong>09 – Mais do que um final de festa<strong>

_"A partir daquele momento, eu soube que sempre estaria ali."_

* * *

><p>O grandioso Teatro Municipal irradiava luz por todos os lados, e um formigueiro de gente depositava-se na entrada principal. Ao lado da mastodôntica e alta porta, um cavalete de pintura sustentava um cartaz dourado com letras bonitas. <em>"Coquetel da 1ª Exposição de Arte Moderna Shunkashuto."<em> Através dos dois seguranças de terno escuro recolhendo os convites na entrada, apenas podia-se vislumbrar luz e cor.

Meus olhos brilhavam fascinados enquanto Sasuke estacionava em frente ao teatro, e pude imaginar o quanto ele se divertia com minha euforia infantil. Antes que eu pudesse perceber que estava sozinha na impecável Mercedes, minha porta se abriu pelo lado de fora e ali estava a mão pálida e firme de meu acompanhante, aguardando para me conduzir até nosso destino naquela noite. Meus dedos depositaram-se sobre os seus, e gentilmente ele me acompanhou pela escadaria de entrada.

Era como se eu estivesse na calçada da fama, sendo soterrada por milhões de _flashs_ ao mesmo tempo. Olhei ao redor, certificando-me de que eu não poderia estar sonhando, quando vi um jovem manobrista levando a Mercedes prateada para longe dali. Se aquilo fosse mesmo um sonho, eu queria ser uma princesa sendo conduzida para seu castelo enquanto os serviçais atiravam o tapete vermelho diante de meus pés. Nossos pés. Afinal, meu príncipe estava ali, segurando minha mão.

Sasuke entregou o convite para um dos seguranças, e nós entramos.

Meus olhos não sabiam o que admirar primeiro, e eu sentia-me extremamente alta sobre meus saltos finos e vacilantes. O braço de meu cavalheiro enlaçou gentilmente minha cintura por trás enquanto caminhávamos para o interior do grande e agitado salão iluminado. Lustres de cristal pendiam no teto, derramando pingos de luz sobre nossas cabeças. Uma música calma e agradável preenchia o teatro com harmonia, apesar da bagunça de vozes. Garçons muito bem vestidos transitavam entre os convidados com maestria, erguendo com uma das mãos bandejas prateadas com petiscos caros e taças de _champagne_.

Damas elegantes — e geralmente muito esnobes — passeavam de um lado para o outro com seus maridos de bolsos cheios, exibindo casacos de pele importados e jóias que ofuscavam. As paredes pálidas eram cobertas por arte, a mais bela e versificada arte: quadros coloridos, monocromáticos, complexos, simples, tristes e alegres. Eu estava adorando cada segundo naquele lugar, como uma criança inocente em sua primeira excursão escolar ao zoológico.

Um garçom parou à nossa frente e nos ofereceu sua bandeja repleta de coquetéis com uma espécie estranha de liquido dourado. Havia um sutil pedaço de abacaxi fixado na borda fina da taça.

— Algonquin, Senhor? — perguntou educadamente o garçom.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke agradeceu, pegando uma das taças e bebendo um pequeno gole.

— Senhorita? — ofereceu o jovem, olhando-me gentilmente.

Eu realmente não fazia idéia do que era aquilo, mas como observei que Sasuke não havia engasgado ou cuspido fogo pelo salão inteiro, resolvi aceitar e fingir que havia bebido o tal de Algonquin durante toda a minha vida.

— Obrigada. — sorri e aceitei, pegando outra taça antes que o garçom se fosse.

— O que está achando? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Perfeito. — sorri docemente, levando a taça até meus lábios pintados de batom.

O coquetel desceu flambando por minha garganta e meu corpo inteiro pareceu estar queimando no centro de uma fogueira. Corei violentamente e prendi a respiração para não engasgar diante de uma multidão, e especialmente, diante de Sasuke. Apertei os olhos com força, obrigando o coquetel a descer.

O que era aquilo, afinal? A bebida do diabo?

— Sakura, você está bem? — sondou Sasuke, tirando a taça de minha mão e investigando meu rosto aturdido com preocupação.

— S-Sim. — tossi, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

— Como você bebe algo que não sabe o que é?

— O... O que era aquela coisa? — gemi, pigarreando sutilmente.

— Whisky, vermute seco, suco de abacaxi e martini gelado.

— Ah. — assenti, sentindo minha garganta em chamas.

Ele sorriu discretamente, mas no fundo eu sabia que Sasuke prendia uma gargalhada muito divertida às minhas custas. O escárnio oculto dele era sempre algo muito elegante de se presenciar, mesmo quando o motivo era eu.

Novamente, um garçom passou ao nosso lado, e desta vez Sasuke capturou de sua bandeja uma taça de _champagne_ para mim. Ao menos, aquilo eu sabia beber sem engasgar ou me tornar alvo de risadas.

Sorri, bebendo um gole de cada vez, com cuidado.

— Venha, vamos dar uma olhada nas galerias. — convidou-me Sasuke.

Como um lorde e sua dama, ele estendeu-me o braço e eu o enlacei com o meu, assim atravessando a multidão falante. Os rostos desconhecidos eram nuvens que se abriam enquanto nós caminhávamos pelo salão.

Entramos em uma pequena sala com paredes muito brancas, adornadas por inúmeros quadros dignos da perfeição. As pinturas levavam o nome do pintor Norihiko Saito, e eram realmente maravilhosas. Um misto de tristeza e beleza era visível em suas composições, e por um momento eu me senti completamente absorta. Delicadamente, toquei o vidro protetor sobre a pintura, delineando cada traço abstrato, cada borrão de tinta escura. O sentimento difuso da saudade alcançou-me, e olhando para o quadro nomeado _"Água Em Minha Memória"_, senti como se o coração de Norihiko estivesse apertado quando ele pintara aquela obra.

Outros quadros como _"Montanhas Distantes"_ e _"Neve na Primavera"_ eram suaves e delicados, transmitiam aconchego e eu me sentia agradável em admirá-los.

Sasuke estava de pé atrás de mim, observando a mim ou aos quadros. Quando me virei para fitá-lo, encontrei seus olhos negros fixos e pesados sobre meu rosto. Meu coração palpitou, e eu engoli um suspiro.

— São pinturas estranhas. — comentou ele.

— São sentimentos guardados.

— Você os entende?

— Sim. — assenti sorridente.

— Me diga o que você vê aqui. — pediu ele, diante de uma das pinturas.

Sasuke observava cautelosamente o quadro nomeado _"Uma Colina Em Seu Coração"_, cujo expressava melancolia e amor, em um misto de vermelho rubro e branco maculado. Linhas escarlates muito finas podiam ser vistas como as veias de um coração, e pequenos aglomerados de tinta escura eram como rombos, feridas em meio a uma imensidão de vermelho pulsante.

— É um coração. — afirmei.

— Um coração triste.

— Um coração que ama, e que sofre. Posso entender como o coração de uma mulher, e ali dentro está o amor do pintor, vivo e melancólico.

— Não gosto dessas pinturas.

— São lindas. — sorri, observando o rosto pálido de Sasuke.

— Vamos para outra galeria. — sugeriu ele, conduzindo-me para longe.

A galeria seguinte era repleta de cores, formas, rostos. Haviam estranhas e curiosas esculturas espalhadas pela sala branca, mas poucos quadros nas paredes. Em todas as obras, havia um aspecto em comum: fragmentos de fotografias. Uma das esculturas com estrutura interna de arame era totalmente revestida por fotografias recortadas. No rosto, um olho verde com pele pálida e outro azul em tom de pele mais escuro. A boca era partida ao meio, de um lado a boca de uma mulher, de outro a de um homem. E assim o corpo da criatura ia se materializando, com recortes coloridos e em preto e branco, paradoxalmente humana e irreal.

— Que coisa horrível. — comentou Sasuke com desdém.

Sorri discretamente, distanciando-me até uma das paredes onde havia um quadro interessante. Uma paisagem havia sido composta por recortes de fotografias. Um homem no meio da neve, um banco vazio, um sol parcialmente coberto por nuvens negras, flores cor de rosa espalhadas pelo chão. Era bonito, e eu desejei estar dentro da obra como o homem sobre a neve.

No canto direito do quadro, estava o nome do pintor. _Hatake Kakashi_.

— Sasuke! — chamei, encontrando o olhar tedioso de meu príncipe.

— Eu já notei.

— Você não gostou? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não. — disse ele, sarcástico.

E antes que eu pudesse rir, uma terceira voz o fez por mim. No mesmo instante, eu e Sasuke olhamos para trás, encontrando Kakashi dentro de seu elegante terno escuro.

— Você não sabe apreciar uma boa arte, Sasuke. — sorriu o excêntrico pintor, aproximando-se de nós.

— Estou pensando em arrumar um novo professor para você, Sakura. — comentou Sasuke, ignorando completamente a provocação de Kakashi.

— Acho que ela deve escolher o que quer fazer, não? — sugeriu o recém chegado, lançando-me um olhar que me fez corar.

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta. — retrucou Sasuke, aproximando-se de mim e passando seu braço sobre meus ombros.

— Ahn, parabéns pelo trabalho, Kakashi. — tentei sorrir.

— Obrigado, doçura. — sorriu ele, sensual e convidativo. — Quando começaremos nossas aulas, hum?

— Bom, eu não sei...

— Vamos dar uma volta, Sakura. — ordenou Sasuke, conduzindo-me para fora daquela galeria rapidamente.

— Nos vemos mais tarde. — Kakashi acenou com um sorriso que era encrenca.

Passamos sem parar por mais três galerias, e eu me perguntei que tempestades estavam trovoando na mente de Sasuke. Seu rosto pálido estava tenso, e seus lábios apertados em um único e fino traço acima do queixo. Seu braço ainda estava sobre meus ombros quando enfim paramos ao sair da última galeria de quadros, e eu percebi que sua mão estava apertando meu ombro com força, como se inconscientemente Sasuke quisesse quebrar alguma coisa naquele exato momento. Seus olhos noturnos estavam mais escuros do que nunca, como eu jamais havia visto.

Aquilo tudo era ciúme?

— Sasuke... — chamei baixinho, pousando minha mão sobre a sua, que ameaçava esmagar meu ombro a qualquer momento.

— Ah, desculpe. — pediu ele, repentinamente surpreso ao afrouxar a mão.

Nos encaramos profundamente por alguns instantes enquanto a tempestade se apagava dos olhos negros de meu acompanhante. Ele suspirou, e lentamente seu braço caiu de meus ombros, deslizando por minhas costas e enfim sua mão alcançou a minha, ao lado de minha cintura.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar no salão principal enquanto a multidão abria espaço livre e dispersava-se para os cantos. As luzes mudaram de cor, do pálido para o azul escuro, e casais começaram a se formar no centro do salão, embalando-se de um lado para o outro ao ritmo lento da música.

_(Music On)_

Sasuke olhou-me persuasivo, e eu imediatamente entendi seu chamado.

"_Ela disse, me chame agora baby, e eu virei correndo."_

Eu fui docemente conduzida ao centro do salão pela mão de Sasuke, ao som de Kings Of Leon, e como em meu sonho mais iluminado, estávamos com nossos corpos unidos, embalando-nos lentamente enquanto meu coração batia desenfreado.

Seu braço deslizou pelas minhas costas até parar na base de minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo tão perto do seu que eu mal soube se poderia respirar. Meu braço livre estava ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, enquanto nossas mãos encontravam-se ao lado de nossos corpos.

"_Ela disse, me chame agora baby, e eu virei correndo."_

Meu rosto repousava na curva de seu pescoço, e a cada embalo daquela lenta e adorável dança, eu era inebriada pelo perfume aliciante da pele pálida de meu príncipe. Nossas pernas se arrastavam pelo salão em sintonia perfeita, de modo que eu pensei que estava flutuando. Fechei meus olhos maquiados, e apenas consumi fervorosamente cada instante precioso ao lado de Sasuke.

Novamente, eu estava me sentindo a mulher perfeita enquanto as luzes escuras dançavam sobre minha cabeça.

"_Se você quiser me chamar agora baby, então eu virei correndo."_

Meu coração entrava em estado de frenesi, e eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. Sasuke moveu seu rosto para perto do meu, e seus olhos escuros caíram sobre mim com intensidade. Ele estava querendo me dizer a coisa mais especial do mundo? Eu queria compreender, mas meu coração atrapalhava qualquer tentativa de ser racional.

E então, ele não precisou de palavra alguma, porque seus lábios tocaram os meus, e no meio da multidão embalada, eu senti que havia compreendido a minha parte naquela história: eu estava _completamente_ apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha.

Seus lábios deslizavam pelos meus, sem pudor algum. Minha mão subiu inconscientemente pela nuca quente de Sasuke, alcançando os fios negros de seus cabelos. Naquele momento, ele apertou seu braço sobre minha cintura, e meu coração gritou espremido em meu corpo trêmulo.

A música estourava no salão, e a boca de Sasuke apertava-se contra a minha com voracidade, beijando-me como se ele tivesse muita sede e eu fosse sua fonte.

"_Eu iria correndo, para estar lá."_

E então a música mudou, dando espaço às vozes atropeladas dos convidados. Nossos lábios se afastaram relutantes, não antes de Sasuke inclinar o rosto na direção do meu como se pedisse mais, roubando um último toque sôfrego de meus lábios. Meu corpo inteiro respirou ofegante quando eu recuei um passo, olhando desconcertada para um Sasuke iluminado pelas luzes azuis do salão.

Meu maior desejo naquele momento era me jogar nos braços quentes de meu príncipe e pedir que ele me beijasse para sempre, mas certamente aquele não era o lugar. Relutante, eu precisei de um tempo e de ar, muito ar.

— Eu vou ao banheiro, não demoro. — avisei nervosamente, afastando-me.

— Estarei aqui esperando. — disse ele, como se pedisse para que eu ficasse.

— Eu já volto. — suspirei, mergulhando na multidão e desaparecendo.

_(Music Off)_

Com algum trabalho, encontrei o banheiro feminino e praticamente atirei-me para dentro dele. Meu coração queria saltar, explodir, correr para longe. Eu apenas queria voltar e pedir para que Sasuke continuasse a me beijar.

Uma mulher lindamente loura maquiava-se diante do enorme espelho, ignorando totalmente minha presença. Aproximei-me e encarei meu reflexo corado, completamente aturdido e ofegante. Um brilho verdejante inflamava em meus olhos, e pela primeira vez eu pude notar o quão mudada eu havia ficado desde que meu príncipe fugitivo refugiara-se em minha vida. Aquela era eu, _apaixonada_.

Ao sair do banheiro, notei que as luzes não eram mais azuis escuras, e sim novamente douradas. As pessoas voltaram a ocupar o centro do salão, conversando animadas e exultantes por conta de muitos Algonquins. Perguntei-me se naquela multidão aglomerada eu seria capaz de encontrar Sasuke no mesmo lugar em que eu o havia deixado.

Eu apenas podia ver bandejas passando de um lado para o outro por sobre as cabeças dos convidados, e muitos rostos desconhecidos. Arrisquei-me alguns passos na direção das senhoras ricas com seus maridos pendurados em seus braços elegantes, quando uma mão fria tocou a minha. Meu corpo gelou, enquanto meu peito prendia um suspiro assustado.

Não era Sasuke, eu sabia que sua mão surtiria um efeito caloroso em meu corpo, não um calafrio intimidante. Quando me virei, dois olhos aniquiladores estavam sobre meu rosto, perto demais.

— Kakashi! — ofeguei, atônita com a proximidade.

— Não se assuste. — pediu ele, esboçando seu sorriso sarcástico.

— Você poderia soltar minha mão. — sugeri, sentindo-me pequena e frágil.

— Detalhes. — Kakashi alegou, atacando com agilidade.

Sua mão fria foi para o encalço de minha nuca, enquanto seu braço tratava de prender meu corpo contra o seu. Impotente e estupidamente fraca. Foi como eu me senti.

E então, seus lábios macios e urgentes avançaram sobre os meus, arrancando-me um beijo que jamais seria dele. Minhas mãos tentaram empurrar o peito de Kakashi, mas seu corpo era como rocha firme perto de minha fraqueza desesperada. E ele devorou-me ilegalmente. Sua respiração ofegante caindo sobre meu rosto, suas mãos apertando-me, brincando comigo. Eu apenas conseguia pensar em Sasuke e rezar para que ele não me odiasse para sempre, quando tudo parou.

E eu finalmente pude respirar.

Ao procurar pelo motivo de minha salvação, encontrei Sasuke com as mãos fechadas na gola da camisa de Kakashi, batendo as costas dele contra a parede ao lado dos banheiros. E então o punho rígido de meu acompanhante havia se transformado em uma arma mortal, esmurrando violentamente o rosto doloroso de Kakashi, sem dar-lhe chances de defesa.

Minhas mãos voaram para meu rosto em pânico, cobrindo a forma oval que minha boca havia tomado ao presenciar meu príncipe se tornando um demônio cheio de ódio. Não, não era aquele homem que fazia meu coração vacilar, não era por aquele Sasuke que eu havia me apaixonado. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu de medo, de pavor, e meu grito assustado espalhou-se por todo o salão principal.

Os convidados ao redor pararam embasbacados para observar a cena de terror, quando Sasuke largou a gola de Kakashi e seu corpo praticamente desmaiado esparramou-se no chão aos pés de meu cavalheiro sombrio. O nariz e a boca de Kakashi sangravam, manchando o chão pálido.

— _Não!_ — gritei desesperada, impedindo que a perna de Sasuke voasse contra o corpo caído de Kakashi, por mais que ele merecesse.

Ele parou de imediato, meu príncipe, meu mistério, meu demoníaco acompanhante. Algo em seu rosto pálido mudou imediatamente, como se ele enfim recuperasse o juízo ou acordasse de um estado violento de sonambulismo. Seus olhos de ônix alcançaram os meus. O peito inflado de Sasuke murchou, e seus ombros caíram em arrependimento enquanto meu olhar de pânico denunciava meu medo.

O que eu deveria fazer?

Lentamente, ele aproximou-se de mim e segurou uma de minhas mãos, calorosamente como de costume. _O Sasuke de antes_, ele havia voltado para mim. Seus olhos mostraram dor, sofrimento, um sincero pedido de desculpas.

Sem palavra alguma, ele penetrou a multidão atônita ao nosso redor e me conduziu para fora do teatro. Nossa noite de gala havia acabado naquele momento.

Meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas a cada passo em direção ao estacionamento, e eu mal sabia por que estava chorando. Talvez porque eu tivesse acordado de um sonho perfeito, encontrando a realidade de que príncipes não podiam ser graciosos e corteses para sempre. Talvez porque eu tivesse a leve impressão de que estávamos indo para casa naquele exato momento, e eu não queria estar sozinha.

Sasuke abriu a porta do carona para mim e eu entrei em silêncio. A porta fechou-se elegantemente pelo lado de fora e em instantes, meu acompanhante estava dentro do carro ao meu lado. Permanecemos em silêncio por uma infinidade de segundos, enquanto tudo o que eu podia fazer era ser tola o bastante e lamentar por meu conto de fadas ter desmoronado.

— Por favor, não chore. — ele pediu.

— Eu não queria... — comecei, mas as palavras entalaram em minha garganta.

Como alguém poderia acreditar que eu não queria ser beijada por Kakashi quando os lábios dele estiveram sobre os meus em plena multidão? Como eu poderia explicar à Sasuke que aquilo fora contra a minha vontade?

— Eu acredito em você, está tudo bem. — ele disse, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Sua mão pálida pousou sobre as minhas em meu colo, e eu ergui o rosto de maquiagem desfeita para olhá-lo.

Sim, ele acreditava em mim.

— Não queria estragar nossa noite. — lamentei num muxoxo.

— Você não estragou nada, não se culpe. — disse ele, esticando-se até meu banco e enlaçando meus ombros com seu braço firme. — Não deixarei que você passe por isso outra vez, eu prometo.

Minha cabeça tombou sobre o ombro de Sasuke, e meus braços buscaram pelo único escape que me faria estar melhor naquele momento: um abraço.

Meu corpo se encolheu entre os braços de Sasuke, e eu suspirei contra seu peito engravatado. Sua mão passeou por meus cabelos rosados, acariciando-me, confortando-me. Um lento e profundo suspiro quente tocou a orla de minha orelha, e uma onda intensa de calor percorreu cada parte de meu corpo. Seus braços impecáveis prenderam-se ao meu redor, içando-me para cima de seu colo com um único movimento, de modo que agora eu me encontrava sentada de lado sobre as pernas de Sasuke, entre seu peito e o volante de couro da Mercedes.

Meus olhos marejados encontraram os seus, tão negros e profundos, e eu percebi que naquele momento nossa noite havia ressuscitado do fracasso e começado novamente.

— Me desculpe. — pediu ele roucamente com seu rosto muito perto do meu, acariciando docemente a lateral de meu rosto.

— Pelo quê? — perguntei absorta pelo toque macio de sua mão sobre minha pele, inclinando levemente o rosto para o lado, desejando sentir mais um pouco de seu carinho.

— Perdi o controle quando vi aquele idiota em cima de você. — murmurou ele, a ponto de me beijar. — Eu poderia tê-lo matado se você não estivesse ali. — seus lábios sussurraram sobre os meus.

— Esqueça isso. — pedi, lutando para manter meus olhos abertos enquanto Sasuke parecia brincar beijando meu rosto inteiro.

— Eu quero você pra mim. — soltou ele, segurando levemente os cabelos curtos de minha nuca e traçando uma reta com seus lábios de meu queixo ao meu pescoço.

— E por quê? — sussurrei, encontrando seus lábios quentes na semi-escuridão do carro.

Imediatamente, percebi que deveria ter dito algo como "eu quero ser sua."

— Porque eu te amo. — disse ele, e um maremoto de emoção me engoliu.

Eu não tinha mais como resistir, eu apenas queria me jogar bem fundo nas ondas que passavam por cima de mim enquanto tudo o que meu coração gritava era o nome de meu príncipe. _Porque ele me amava_, e então tudo estava perfeito para mim.

* * *

><p><em>(Music 2 On)<em>

A Mercedes deslizou silenciosamente pela rua até estacionar apressadamente em frente à casa em que eu passara toda a minha vida. A casa de Sasuke, a minha casa. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta do carro, ele a abriu e pegou-me em seus braços, conduzindo-me até "nossa casa" debaixo da noite nublada como se carregasse uma noiva para a lua de mel.

Meus pés balançavam livres no ar, e minha cabeça pendia para baixo sobre um dos braços rígidos de Sasuke. O sorriso em meu rosto era inteiro, completo, fascinado.

A porta da frente se abriu com um dos pés de meu lorde sombrio, e se fechou atrás de nós dois da mesma maneira. A sala tão familiar estava semi-iluminada por alguns abajures, e desta vez a lareira estava dormindo seu sono de cinzas. Eu era uma pluma nos braços de Sasuke, eu era uma pluma comigo mesma.

Ele subiu facilmente as escadas comigo, conduzindo-me para o quarto que um dia fora meu. As pontas de meus dedos deslizavam pela parede ao nosso lado enquanto passávamos pelo corredor, e eu simplesmente estava amando aquele momento.

Minhas costas encontraram o colchão macio da enorme cama de casal, enquanto meus cabelos esparramavam-se sobre a colcha suave em vermelho muito escuro. Eu sorri nervosa quando as mãos de Sasuke tocaram meus calcanhares, deslizando os sapatos impecáveis para fora de meus pés. E então, seu corpo caiu graciosamente sobre o meu, encaixando-se entre minhas pernas cobertas pela meia-calça negra.

Sua boca alcançou a minha, arrancando-me suspiros e beijos intermináveis, incontroláveis, insaciáveis. Oh, como eu desejava por aquilo! Meu coração entrava em frenesi a cada toque dos lábios macios e efervescentes de Sasuke sobre meu rosto, meu pescoço, minha estrutura abalada. Suas mãos hábeis conheciam a maneira perfeita de fazer com que o vestido justo abandonasse meu corpo em pouco tempo, e assim aconteceu.

Enquanto seus olhos mergulhavam nos meus, toquei seus ombros e deslizei o elegante terno por seus braços, até estar caído ao chão ao lado da grandiosa cama. Os botões intermináveis de sua camisa pálida zombavam de meus dedos lentos e apressados, mas nada poderia dar errado com Sasuke tão perto de mim. Ele, meu cavalheiro, meu acompanhante, meu príncipe.

A luz dourada do único abajur ligado ao lado da cama tornava o rosto de Sasuke ainda mais atraente aos meus olhos, como se aquilo pudesse ser possível. Suas mãos suadas apertaram-se em meu quadril, deslizando meu corpo para cima na cama, juntamente com o seu. Seus lábios percorriam minha pele nua e corada, acendendo uma fogueira dentro de mim em cada canto por onde seus beijos passavam.

Eu ofegava, sussurrava, delirava. Seus braços fortes apertando-me, seu corpo quente incendiando-me, seus dentes levemente pressionados contra meu pescoço frágil, e então a dor mais doce do mundo preencheu-me. Um pouco de Sasuke estava dentro de mim, um pouco mais de meu príncipe ardendo insanamente em meu coração.

— Seja minha. — pediu ele, ofegante, depositando seus lábios sobre meu pescoço enquanto seu corpo movia-se sobre o meu com gentileza.

— Já sou. — sussurrei, arrastando minhas longas unhas ao longo das costas firmes de Sasuke.

— Sempre. — murmurou ele, tomando meus lábios com os seus.

— Sempre. — repeti, embevecida e totalmente dominada por aquilo que eu aprendi a chamar de amor fulminante.

Senti-me quente, tão quente como nunca antes. Talvez fosse meu próprio coração ardendo em chamas que jamais se apagariam, talvez fosse apenas meu corpo sentindo o efeito das mãos de Sasuke, irresistivelmente. E ondas calorosas continuavam a passar sobre mim, afundando-me naquele mar de amor, naquela imensidão de ternura. Ondas beijando meus pés quando a maré subia, então engolindo todo o meu corpo quando meu coração sentia-se cheio demais para suportar tantos mundos durante uma única noite.

E eu finalmente escolhi meu mundo preferido: aquele em que eu estivesse ao lado de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>"A partir daquele momento, nós dois estaríamos ali." <em>


	10. Dez minutos

_Amores,_

_mais um capítulo cheio de babados fortíssimos pra vocês. q_

_Espero que gostem. hm_

_ Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>10 – Dez minutos<strong>

_"O tempo havia parado, e ainda assim você não estava ali."_

* * *

><p>Aquela fora a primeira vez em minha vida em que eu não havia despertado com a luz do sol a tocar meu rosto. A primeira, e mais especial. Meus lábios deslizaram pela fronha macia do travesseiro enquanto meu rosto afundou no mesmo, pesadamente. Estava frio, eu sentia meu corpo nu pedindo por calor debaixo do pesado e aconchegante cobertor. E antes mesmo que eu decidisse abrir os olhos, lembrei de que Sasuke deveria estar em algum lugar por ali. Estiquei o braço para o lado, encontrando o colchão vazio e tristemente frio.<p>

Espiei por sobre o travesseiro, mas nada de Sasuke naquele quarto. As cortinas escuras e espessas na janela acima da cama impediam o tênue sol da manhã de entrar. Percebi que era dia pela frágil fenda aberta na cortina, por onde escapava a delicada claridade. Minhas roupas estavam jogadas sobre uma cadeira solitária e vitoriana com seu estofado vermelho escuro, mas as de Sasuke haviam desaparecido.

Rolei pela cama e encolhi-me debaixo do cobertor, apertando-o contra meu corpo na tentativa de fazer passar o frio. Quando meu príncipe não estava comigo, o frio sempre me atacava cruelmente.

Ao ouvir passos de alguém que subia lentamente a escada em direção ao corredor dos quartos, sentei-me escorada na cabeceira alta da cama, enrolada fielmente ao cobertor. Sem demora, o causador de meu sorriso apareceu na porta do quarto, tendo em mãos uma larga bandeja prateada de café da manhã.

Ele vestia apenas uma calça preta de moletom, e eu me perguntei se era a única com frio ali.

— Bom dia. — ele abriu seu sorriso torto especialmente para mim, aproximando-se da cama e depositando cuidadosamente a bandeja na beira do colchão.

— Bom dia. — sorri, passando a mão por meus cabelos desgrenhados.

— Está com frio? — perguntou ele, observando-me encolhida ali.

— Sim, você me abandonou aqui. — brinquei, rindo docemente.

— Ah, me desculpe. — pediu ele, sorrindo e aproximando-se de mim.

Suas mãos apoiaram-se no colchão, dos lados de minha cintura, e seus lábios depositaram-se delicadamente sobre os meus enquanto seu corpo avançava sobre mim. Minhas mãos tocaram o rosto de Sasuke, deslizando de seu pescoço para suas costas, até que meus braços estivessem ao redor de seu pescoço nu. O cobertor em frente ao meu corpo caiu na altura de minha cintura, e minhas costas tocaram novamente o colchão. Senti num estremecimento o peito quente de Sasuke sobre o meu.

Ele brincou com meus lábios, brincou de morder, de beijar, de me fazer querer mais.

— Assim está melhor? — perguntou ele com ironia, mordiscando meus lábios.

— Está ótimo, obrigada. — sorri sentindo-me uma vela que derretia.

— Achei que gostaria de tomar seu café da manhã. — comentou ele, afastando-se de meu corpo e indicando a bandeja sobre a cama.

Ali, aguardava-me um verdadeiro banquete. Frutas, pães, cereal, guloseimas, leite, sucos, geléias e mel, tudo laboriosamente organizado sobre a gigantesca bandeja, essa por sua vez tão impecável que eu praticamente podia admirar meu reflexo nela. Xícaras e pratos eram da mais elegante porcelana, que quando combinadas com a atmosfera surreal em que eu me encontrava, causavam em mim o efeito de ter sido transportada para um dos requintados e antigos filmes parisienses.

Talvez se eu estivesse vestida com um longo e rendado vestido, e Sasuke com suas calças de suspensório, eu realmente acreditaria naquela idéia de viagem no tempo.

No canto da bandeja, um pequeno frasco de cristal com um sutil e delicado cravo vermelho. Deus, aquilo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo comigo?

— Me sinto uma madame ao seu lado. — confessei com um sorriso bobo.

— É melhor que se acostume com a idéia. — sugeriu ele, sorridente.

— Vai me dizer que será para sempre, então?

Peguei o cravo escarlate da bandeja, aproximando-o de meu rosto e sentindo o aroma delicioso daquele mimo em meu especial café da manhã. Quando meus olhos maquiados — e certamente borrados — voltaram a admirar a imagem pálida e elegante de Sasuke, percebi que seu olhar estava perdido em pensamentos que eu não pude adivinhar.

Ele tirou o cravo vermelho de minha mão e o depositou suavemente em meu cabelo bagunçado, ao lado de minha orelha. Seu sorriso inclinado novamente dançou diante de meus olhos, e eu me senti tentada a jogar meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke.

— Eu gostaria de dizer que sim. — admitiu ele, acariciando meu rosto.

— São apenas três letras. — brinquei.

— Você é muito perspicaz, sabia?

— Você me fez lembrar que sou. — sorri com sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Após um café da manhã divino e longos minutos a rolar pela grandiosa cama com direito a beijos intermináveis, meu misterioso príncipe revelou que precisava encontrar o Professor Sarutobi para uma aula às dez horas daquela manhã. Por mim, ficaríamos trancados naquele quarto pelo resto do dia, talvez pelo resto de nossas vidas. Porém, aquela não era uma decisão unicamente minha, e eu precisei concordar em abandonar nosso ninho de amor.<p>

Com o rosto livre de delineador borrado, meus cabelos rosados no devido lugar e minha roupa de festa sobre o corpo, desci as escadas acompanhada de Sasuke, conduzida por sua mão quente. A sala estava quieta e adormecida, exceto pelo vulto ruivo e inconfundível da empregada que desapareceu na direção da cozinha quando eu e Sasuke terminamos o último degrau.

— Quando criança, eu costumava descer pelo corrimão dessa escada. — lembrei com um sorriso, meio distraída.

— Sente saudade daqui?

— De certo modo, mas não gosto de ficar sozinha em uma casa tão grande.

— Você não precisa mais estar sozinha. — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O que está tentando dizer, Sasuke? — sorri.

— Estou lhe convidando para ficar aqui comigo.

— Você quer dizer _morar?_ — pestanejei surpresa.

— Por que não?

Repentinamente, minha reação fugiu para longe, e eu permaneci sem nenhuma a sustentar o olhar esperançoso de Sasuke diante de mim. Suas mãos apertaram as minhas delicadamente, e eu soube imediatamente que ele estava começando a me persuadir mais uma vez ao tocar docemente seus lábios nos meus.

O que eu deveria fazer quando o homem por quem eu me apaixonara me convidava tão gentilmente a dividir um teto com ele? Como eu poderia resistir, quando o beijo dele era capaz de me convencer de que o mundo não passava de um sonho? Eu precisava urgentemente de minha conselheira amorosa.

Nossos lábios se afastaram brevemente, e Sasuke permaneceu a acariciar meu cabelo com uma das mãos.

— Você não acha que estamos atropelando o tempo? — mordi o lábio nervosamente.

— Às vezes, o tempo pode não ser muito. — disse ele, pensativo.

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— Apenas não há motivo para fazer amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje. Você não concorda? — Sasuke era extremamente persuasivo.

— Ahn, eu preciso pensar.

— Quando quiser.

A manhã nos recebeu com seu hálito cruelmente gélido quando Sasuke abriu a porta da frente, conduzindo-nos para longe de nosso doce abrigo. Abracei meu próprio corpo, equilibrando-me sobre a fina camada de gelo na calçada até a Mercedes prateada e ainda adormecida. Meu príncipe sombrio abraçou-me pelas costas, enlaçando seus braços sobre os meus e depositando gentilmente seu rosto na curva de minha nuca. Naquele momento, o vento parou de brincar com meus cabelos, porque Sasuke havia tomado o seu lugar.

Entramos no elegante carro e logo o ar quente tornou o inverno ali dentro menos rigoroso. A partida foi silenciosamente acionada, e em instantes estávamos deslizando suavemente pelas ruas movimentadas rumo à casa de Ino.

Uma das mãos de Sasuke pousou sobre minha perna enquanto a outra controlava o volante de couro reluzente. Seu rosto parecia ainda mais pálido em contraste com a claridade acinzentada da manhã, e seus olhos incrivelmente mais bonitos. Pousei minha mão sobre a sua.

— Quero saber mais sobre você. — disse ele, olhando rapidamente enquanto dirigia.

— O que, exatamente? — sondei sorridente, admirando-o.

— Tudo, desde seu número da sorte até o dia do seu aniversário.

— Bom, eu não tenho um número da sorte. — confessei, dando de ombros.

— Mas certamente tem uma data de aniversário. — ele sorriu.

— Ah, 21 de fevereiro.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou ele, como num questionário escolar.

— Dezenove.

— Hum, dois anos mais nova que eu. — uma pausa. — Irmãos?

— Não. Precisei brincar sozinha por vários domingos em minha infância. — sorri.

— Seu filme preferido.

— Edward Mãos de Tesoura. — ri meio sem jeito, enquanto ele gargalhava.

— Música. — continuou ele em seu interrogatório.

— Desde _Kings Of Leon_ até _Lady Gaga_.

— É, acho que me enganei a seu respeito. — Sasuke sorriu sarcástico.

— O que quer dizer?

— Imaginei que você gostasse de coisas como _P.S. I Love you_ e _Taylor Swift_. — ele deu de ombros. — Porém, ainda creio que você goste de rosa.

— Sim, eu gosto de rosa. — admiti, enrolando no dedo uma mecha de meu cabelo.

Só então fui perceber que tínhamos acabado de entrar na rua da casa de Ino, e que restavam apenas três quarteirões para que eu descobrisse o máximo possível sobre a vida de meu príncipe.

— Então, do que você gosta? — perguntei, observando-o.

— Quer dizer que invertemos nosso jogo de perguntas?

— Exatamente.

— Eu gosto de você. — disse ele, encarando-me por um momento.

Como eu poderia tratar aquilo como um jogo se Sasuke insistia em abalar minha estrutura logo na primeira pergunta?

— O que você fazia antes de vir pra cá? — tentei novamente.

— Trabalhava com meu irmão mais velho. — disse ele, repentinamente sério.

— Como ele se chama? — continuei, curiosa.

— Itachi.

— Vocês se dão bem? — arrisquei, sentindo que havia passado dos limites.

Naquele momento, a Mercedes parou na beira da calçada, e Sasuke me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança curiosa por saber de onde vinham os bebês. Quase esperei que ele me desse tapinhas no alto da cabeça.

— Chegamos. — avisou ele, inclinando-se para mim.

— Ah. — lamentei, deixando meus ombros caírem.

Meu príncipe tocou meus lábios com suavidade, terminando por quase incendiar-me com seu beijo fulminante. Minha vontade foi de reclamar quando seu rosto afastou-se do meu, mas algo em mim lembrou-me de que Sasuke poderia estar atrasado.

— Venha jantar aqui hoje. — pedi.

— Sua amiga não irá se importar?

— Ela vai adorar você. — prometi, sabendo que seria verdade.

— Então, que horas? — ele quis saber, deslizando a mão por meu rosto corado.

— Às oito. — decidi de súbito.

— Estarei naquela porta exatamente às oito horas. — sorriu.

— Vou esperar.

E após roubar-lhe o último e interminável beijo, abandonei o clima agradável da Mercedes e corri até a porta de Ino, do outro lado da calçada. Ele esperou que eu encontrasse as chaves na bolsa e abrisse a porta, para só então dar a partida no carro. Eu podia ver seu rosto pálido através do vidro escuro, observando-me. Enfim, divida entre a vontade de permanecer do lado de fora de casa até que Sasuke cansasse de me observar, e o impulso de entrar e vencer meu próprio coração, obriguei meu corpo a adentrar a casa de Ino.

Tudo encontrava-se em silêncio, pois certamente minha conselheira amorosa estava trabalhando na estúpida loja de departamentos do carrasco Danzou. Corri até o quarto abandonando os sapatos no meio do caminho, para então cair em doce inércia na grande cama de Ino. Abracei um dos travesseiros de fronha verde limão e sorri para mim mesma, para minhas lembranças inesquecíveis.

Oh, existe coisa melhor no mundo do que estar apaixonada?

* * *

><p>Ao final da tarde, minha conselheira amorosa encontrou-me esparramada no sofá da sala, entretida com uma revista de receitas sobre as pernas. Eu usava meu pijama infantil e polainas coloridas sobre as meias. Na televisão, passava um tedioso capítulo de <em>Gossip Girls<em> que estava longe de ser o alvo de minha atenção.

Ino apenas me olhou com curiosidade.

— Olá, madame. — sorriu ela com sarcasmo, fechando a porta.

— Ah, Ino! — praticamente me atirei sobre ela, fascinada e impaciente.

— Vejo que temos muitas novidades por aqui.

— Você não vai acreditar na noite que passei com Sasuke! — sorri saltitante.

— Quero saber de tudo, moçinha. — ordenou ela, como se fosse minha mãe.

— Oh, precisamos preparar um jantar! Ele vem jantar aqui hoje.

— E você só me conta isso agora? — ralhou ela, chocada.

— Tudo bem, nós temos uma revista. — disse, mostrando a revista de culinária.

— Como se isso fosse salvar o mundo. — debochou ela com um rolar de olhos.

— _Você_ vai nos salvar. — sorri confiante.

— Ok, vamos para a cozinha. Você precisa me contar _tudo!_ — sorriu ela com malícia, arrastando-me pelo braço.

E após uma longa e animada sessão de perguntas — muitas de caráter indiscreto —, senti que nossa cota de fofocas havia se esgotado ao menos por aquela noite. Decidimos preparar Sukiyaki¹, a especialidade de Ino.

O jantar estava quase pronto, e o relógio não tardaria em alcançar as oito horas. Eu e minha fiel heroína encontrávamo-nos impacientemente sentadas lado a lado no sofá da sala, assistindo sem vontade alguma novela que não sabíamos o nome.

Nós duas nunca nos dedicamos muito a novelas, ao contrário de nossa amiga Hinata, que não perdia uma delas.

— Você podia ter pedido pra ele trazer um amigo. — lamentou Ino.

— Prometo lembrar disso da próxima vez.

— Um que seja do meu gosto, de preferência. — e abriu um sorrisinho perverso.

— Bonito, educado, e se puder... Em boas condições financeiras. — sorri.

— Boa menina. — Ino riu, batendo-me no ombro e levantando-se do sofá.

— Onde você vai?

— Dar uma olhada em nosso jantar.

Encarei o relógio no alto da parede pela vigésima vez, estranhando que a campainha ainda não tivesse tocado. Eram oito horas em ponto, e Sasuke jamais se atrasava, _para nada_.

Minhas mãos contorciam-se nervosamente sobre meus joelhos, e meu coração encontrava-se apertado, inflando de maneira culminante a cada batida, a cada segundo do relógio. Agora meu príncipe fugitivo estava um minuto atrasado, e aquilo, embora estúpido e tolo, parecia-me extremamente anormal. Dois minutos, e meu coração começava a palpitar insanamente desenfreado, como se agulhas estivessem o espetando dentro de meu peito. Três minutos, e eu sentia que iria surtar a qualquer momento. Havia algo de muito errado ali, e mesmo não entendo quase nada daquilo, meu coração alertava perigo.

_Dez minutos_, e então eu percebi que estava sofrendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito horas, eu estava no tempo.

Incrivelmente, naquela noite as ruas não estavam tumultuadas e o trânsito fluía calmamente. Manobrei por uma rua paralela, tencionando sair da avenida e alcançar um caminho mais curto para a casa de Ino Yamanaka. No banco ao meu lado, uma garrafa de vinho tinto que eu havia comprado especialmente para aquele jantar, _para Sakura_.

A Mercedes deslizava livremente pela rua abaixo da avenida principal, e sobre o volante eu podia visualizar o caminho livre e iluminado. Acelerei, ansioso para encontrar os olhos verdejantes de minha garota novamente — eu havia começado a chamá-la assim em pensamento. No rádio do carro, _Coldplay_ vibrava ao som de _"Life In Technicolor II"_. As luzes da rua passavam velozmente pelo vidro ao meu lado, e eu só pensava em encontrar Sakura outra vez.

**Oh, love, don't let me go!**

_Oh, baby, não me deixe ir!_

**Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?**

_Você não vai me levar para onde as luzes de rua brilham?_

**I can hear it coming**

_Eu posso ouvir a chuva chegando_

**I can hear the siren sound**

_Eu posso ouvir o som da sirene_

**Now my feet won't touch the ground**

_Agora meus pés não tocarão o chão_

Eu estava no tempo, mas meu coração sentia-se terrivelmente atrasado.

Luzes, mais luzes, até que todas se apagaram.

Meu pé não abandonou o acelerador potente da Mercedes em um simples e aparentemente inocente cruzamento, e quando eu pensei que estava ainda mais perto de meu destino naquela noite, fui violentamente mandado para longe. Um carro avançou o cruzamento em velocidade, chocando-se brutalmente contra a lateral da Mercedes.

A música foi abafada pelo estrondo de metal sendo amassado, e eu mal percebi quando meu carro foi lançado contra um dos postes da esquina oposta.

**Time came a-creeping**

_O tempo vem rastejando_

**Oh, and time's a loaded gun**

_Oh, e o tempo é uma arma engatilhada_

**Every road is a ray of light**

_Cada estrada é um raio de luz_

**It goes on**

_E ele segue_

**Time only can lead you on**

_O tempo pode apenas te conduzir adiante_

**Still it's such a beautiful night**

_Ainda é uma noite tão linda_

Naquele momento, eu preferi incondicionalmente chegar atrasado para o jantar, do que nunca chegar. Eu apenas queria ver Sakura uma última vez, era unicamente no que eu conseguia pensar antes que minha mente caísse em sono profundo.

O carro bateu contra o poste e parou, rangendo tão amassado como uma lata vazia de refrigerante. Senti meu corpo preso e apertado, dolorosamente ferido. As luzes difusas da rua confundiam-se aos meus olhos, dançavam de um lado para o outro, giravam e tremulavam enfraquecidas. Enfim, uma cascata de sangue cobriu um de meus olhos, e tudo se apagou para mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Havia se passado meia hora. Meu coração estava apertado e eu queria chorar em desespero. Daquela vez, nem mesmo os bons conselhos de Ino puderam me acalmar ou me manter sentada em seu sofá.

O lindo jantar de minha heroína havia esfriado sobre a mesa.

— Eu vou procurá-lo. — decidi, vestindo apressadamente meu longo casaco e dirigindo-me até a porta da sala.

— Você nem sabe onde ele pode estar. — lembrou Ino, seguindo-me nervosamente.

— Eu vou! Então não me segure. — torci a maçaneta, quando meu celular tocou.

Em uma espécie esperançosa de pânico, vasculhei minha bolsa em busca do celular, alcançando-o com mãos trêmulas e suadas. Um número desconhecido piscava no visor iluminado. Poderia ser Sasuke. Meu coração palpitava dolorosamente.

— Alô. — quase um grito.

— Haruno Sakura? — sondou uma voz desconhecida, séria e fria.

— Sim? — gemi, caindo sentada no sofá quando minhas pernas ameaçaram desabar.

— Encontramos seu número no celular de Uchiha Sasuke. A senhora é parente? — perguntou o homem, deixando-me realmente em pânico.

— O que aconteceu com Sasuke? — vociferei, esquecendo-me de respirar.

— Pode comparecer com urgência ao Hospital Kienkarajo Tekura? — e naquele momento eu desabei por completo.

* * *

><p><em>"Onde você estivesse, eu queria estar também."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Sukiyaki**¹** : mistura de massas, carne de vaca finamente fatiada, ovo e vegetais fervidos num molho especial feito de caldo de peixe,molho se soja , açúcar e saquê.


	11. Estadia hospitalar

_Olá, amores. ~_

_Pra quem temia que o Sasuke ficasse cego e aleijado depois do capítulo anterior,_

_eis o fim da angústia de vocês._

_Ou parte dela. hm_

_Obrigada, de novo, a quem está acompanhando e comentando. *-*_

_E agora,_

_enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Estadia Hospitalar<strong>

_"Eu estava totalmente ligada a você. Seu coração e o meu."_

* * *

><p>As luzes pálidas do <em>hall<em> de entrada do hospital recepcionaram-me melancolicamente. O lugar não tinha cheiro de nada e meu coração derramava-se cheio de dor a cada respiração. Eu só precisava ter Sasuke diante de meus olhos, e por mais que minhas pernas avançassem depressa pela grandiosa porta de vidro, eu sentia que ainda estava muito longe.

Ao vasculhar a recepção com os olhos, eu sentia que estava pronta para destroçar e atropelar o que cruzasse o meu caminho naquele momento, tão ou mais feroz — uma ferocidade triste — do que uma predadora defendendo o que é seu. O telefone da recepção tocou, e imediatamente eu soube que havia encontrado minha presa: a mulher de branco atrás do balcão.

Sem hesitar, lancei-me sobre o tampo do balcão — e pensei que se ele não estivesse ali, eu teria me agarrado na gola do uniforme daquela mulher. Canetas e folhetos com propagandas sobre saúde voaram para longe.

— Eu preciso vê-lo! — vociferei, encarando mortalmente a recepcionista que recuou um passo.

— Acalme-se, senhora. — pediu ela em um sussurro temeroso.

— Onde está Sasuke? — gritei em desespero, ignorando os olhares curiosos pelas minhas costas.

— Quem? – gaguejou ela, fitando-me com receio de ser estrangulada.

E quando eu estava realmente pronta para atacá-la, minha heroína interveio antes que minhas unhas se transformassem em garras. Eu não suportaria aquilo por muito mais.

— Sakura, não faça isso! — Ino segurou meus pulsos com firmeza.

— Ino, _eu quero vê-lo!_ — disse numa voz chorosa.

— Vamos encontrar um médico, tudo bem? — prometeu ela, encarando-me.

— Eu... Não... — tentei, mas os soluços simplesmente abafaram minha fala.

Ino era como meu alicerce, pronta para me sustentar quando todas as minhas fortalezas desmoronavam. Meus braços caíram sobre seus ombros, e meu rosto molhado se perdeu nas ondas louras e macias de seus cabelos. Eu estava caindo, estava me desfazendo como um cubo de gelo debaixo do sol.

— Precisamos ver Uchiha Sasuke, ele foi internado recentemente. — Ino disse à loura que nos observava com espanto.

— Vou chamar um médico, aguardem um instante. — respondeu a recepcionista.

— Ele pode não ter tempo! — gritei absorta em minhas lágrimas.

Antes que alguém pudesse ser chamado para me conter ou simplesmente me dar notícias sobre Sasuke, eu já havia desaparecido. Lancei-me pelo longo corredor em busca de meu príncipe sombrio, ignorando completamente os gritos de Ino que ficavam para trás enquanto eu me entregava a uma corrida desesperada.

Cada passo era um segundo a menos que eu tinha com Sasuke, um segundo em que ele poderia não aguentar a espera. O que havia acontecido? Ele ainda estava bem? Vulcões entravam em erupção dentro de mim, todos ao mesmo tempo, queimando e corroendo cada gota de controle e sanidade que eu ainda tinha.

Portas, portas, e mais portas. Em nenhuma delas estava quem eu precisava encontrar.

— Ei, você não pode entrar aqui! — advertiu-me um médico pelo caminho.

Eu não queria ouvir nenhuma voz que não fosse a de Sasuke, não queria encontrar nenhum olhar além do dele. Era tão difícil de entender?

No fundo do corredor de paredes brancas, uma porta se abriu e se fechou rapidamente, o suficiente para que eu ouvisse sussurros nervosos. Meu coração saltou pela garganta, e enquanto minhas pernas arrastavam-se para perto da porta em verde claro, eu detive-me a sufocar em minha própria angústia.

Bipes apressados de um aparelho no interior do quarto, vozes baixas e comedidas, estalos secos de objetos metálicos sendo largados ruidosamente. Um suspiro esquecido, o meu.

Minhas mãos trêmulas tocaram a porta fechada, e tomei coragem para ficar nas pontas dos pés para ver através da pequena janela de vidro circular um pouco acima de minha testa. Toda a minha estrutura vacilava terrivelmente, como se eu soubesse que do outro lado daquela porta estaria a pior visão de minha vida. Não. Eu _precisava_ encontrá-lo. Eu precisava estar ao lado de Sasuke, e não pensaria duas vezes em oferecer metade de meu coração se o dele parasse de bater.

Eu queria estar ali.

E como se concordasse com meu desejo, meu coração partiu-se ao meio quando meus olhos alcançaram o interior do quarto. Rodeado por médicos, meu príncipe jazia sobre uma cama branca dentro de sua própria poça de sangue. Seus cabelos negros estavam parcialmente tingidos por vermelho escuro, enquanto seus lábios desbotados eram cobertos por um tubo de ar. Quase desacordado, quase relutante, _quase morto_. E como se ele soubesse que eu estava ali, chorando através do vidro esfumaçado por minha respiração ofegante, Sasuke deixou seu rosto ensangüentado cair para o lado. Seus olhos de escuridão encontraram os meus, e juntos, nos deixamos adormecer em um sono sem sonhos.

No limite do desespero, caí desacordada debaixo do pequeno letreiro vermelho que observava-me sobre a porta fechada: "SALA DE CIRURGIA".

* * *

><p>Despertei com a triste melodia do telefone da recepção tocando. Minha cabeça doía, meus olhos apenas viam uma brancura interminável, e minha mão era aquecida pelo suave toque de outra mão. Percebi que estava atirada sobre uma das cadeiras do <em>hall<em> de entrada do hospital, e Ino preocupadamente acomodada na cadeira ao meu lado.

Então me lembrei do motivo para estar ali.

_Sasuke_.

Olhei para minha heroína loura, e ela imediatamente passou seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço. Eu poderia fechar os olhos e imaginar que tinha dez anos de idade, estava sendo abraçada por minha mãe no dia de meu aniversário, e aquilo tudo não passava de uma festa-surpresa. Eu poderia esconder a tristeza dentro de mim, _se_ Sasuke não estivesse ferido.

— Ino... — comecei, engolindo os soluços que irrompiam em minha garganta.

— Eu sei, mas ele ficará bem. — consolou ela, apertando-me em seu abraço.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu falei com um dos médicos que operou ele, e... — eu a interrompi.

— _Operou?_ — arfei, ignorando minha lembrança de sangue.

— Uma das ferragens do carro entrou no abdômen dele. — disse ela, receosa.

— _Não...!_ — meus olhos se encheram de água.

— Além de três costelas quebradas. — continuou Ino, observando-me com medo.

— Eu... Eu preciso vê-lo. — chorei, fazendo menção de levantar da cadeira.

— Agora não. — e segurou-me pelos braços. — Nós precisamos esperar que ele seja medicado e levado para o quarto. A cirurgia acabou um pouco antes de você acordar.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi? — perguntei, totalmente perdida.

— Quase duas horas. — Ino soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Ino... — choraminguei. — Eu não quero perdê-lo.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — prometeu ela, apertando-me num "abraço de urso".

Nas intermináveis horas que se passaram, eu só consegui abraçar meus joelhos sobre a cadeira da sala de espera e pedir com todas as minhas forças para que Sasuke ficasse bem. Nada mais, nem café, nem água, nem os biscoitos sem sal que Ino trouxe da cantina do hospital. Eu só precisava estar pronta para quando meu príncipe acordasse de seu sono doloroso, e então estaríamos juntos outra vez.

Não estaríamos?

O relógio no alto da parede marcava três horas da madrugada, e o silêncio era perturbador. Eu não conseguia esquecer o rosto ensanguentado de Sasuke.

Ino estava no balcão da recepção preenchendo uma ficha e cuidando das burocracias. Doentes perdidos na madrugada entravam no hospital, em estado ótimo se comparado ao de meu príncipe. Médicos em seus jalecos brancos passavam de um lado para o outro, tão acostumados e calmos com a rotina torturante. Eu permanecia a abraçar meus joelhos aquecidos em jeans, encarando pensativamente meus tênis.

Os ponteiros moviam-se lentamente no relógio, e eu sentia que começava a enlouquecer, quando uma figura extremamente familiar entrou pela porta de vidro da recepção. Rosto pálido como a neve, olhos negros como a noite. Era alto e jovem, embora seu semblante estivesse tão cansado quanto o de um homem que carregou nas costas a vida inteira. Seus lábios desbotados e finos eram apenas uma linha reta no rosto quase inexpressivo, e os longos cabelos negros estavam presos frouxamente abaixo da nuca. _Extremamente_ familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão assustador.

Ele aproximou-se a passos firmes do balcão da recepção e parou ao lado de Ino, depositando silenciosamente sua maleta de couro reluzente sobre a bancada. Pude perceber o olhar atônito de minha heroína, que logo se recompôs.

— Boa noite. Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, e recebi uma ligação informando que meu irmão mais novo está internado neste hospital. — disse ele com sua voz forte e pesada, imponente.

— Boa noi... — a mulher ia responder, se Ino não a tivesse cortado.

— Ah, você é o irmão de Sasuke? — interveio ela, observando-o.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Seu irmão sofreu um acidente de carro essa noite e foi trazido pra cá. Fui eu que tomei a liberdade de ligar pra você. Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, e sou amiga da namorada de Sasuke. — uma pausa. — Encontrei seu cartão na carteira dele, então achei que deveria avisar alguém da família.

— Como ele está? — Itachi quis saber, sério e sombrio.

— Foi operado há pouco tempo, e agora deve estar sendo levado para um quarto especial. Ainda não pudemos vê-lo.

— Ele corre algum risco? — a tensão em seus olhos negros era evidente.

— Felizmente não, agora precisamos esperar.

Os ombros rígidos e largos de Itachi debaixo do terno caro caíram aliviados, enquanto um suspiro discreto, mas profundo, esvaziou-lhe o peito. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados por um instante, como se ele precisasse absorver rapidamente um pouco de equilíbrio. Ele passou a mão — uma mão grande a pálida — pelos cabelos, ainda cabisbaixo, e então voltou a encontrar o olhar de Ino. Eu quase pude afirmar que ela estava fascinada por aquele homem, mas em termos de percepção e amor eu era sempre uma aprendiz.

— Obrigado por ter me ligado, eu realmente não teria como saber.

— Sakura não tinha me falado que Sasuke tinha um irmão, então agradeça à ele por ter seu cartão na carteira. — ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Sakura? — repetiu ele, curioso.

— É a namorada do seu irmão. Ela está bem ali. — Ino apontou para mim, encolhida em uma das cadeiras perto da porta.

O olhar de Itachi me pareceu tão gelado e sem emoção que eu quase duvidei de que um dia ele tivesse sorrido. Ao contrário de Sasuke, seu irmão mais velho era rígido e frio, muito mais intimidante do que eu jamais havia imaginado. No entanto, os dois tinham aquela aura sombria que pensei ser "herança de família".

Ele então se virou para a bancada e tirou uma carteira do bolso da calça.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a conversa.

— Eu pagarei todas as despesas do hospital. — disse ele.

— Podemos cuidar disso mais tarde, você parece cansado. — comentou Ino.

— Exausto, na verdade. — Itachi guardou a carteira de volta. — Eu não tenho tido tempo para quase nada na Europa, e a longa viagem até aqui foi excruciante.

— Vamos beber um café na cantina. Sasuke não deve acordar hoje, de qualquer modo.

Ino lançou-me um olhar que ordenava: _"não saia daí"_.

— Tudo bem. — Itachi assentiu e os dois saíram em direção à cantina.

Imaginei se Sasuke gostaria de ver seu irmão de uma maneira tão repentina. Itachi não parecia nem um pouco simpático ou afetuoso, e eu duvidei de que fosse diferente com o irmão. Ao menos Ino parecia conseguir manter uma proximidade amigável com Itachi. Ela era realmente fantástica.

O relógio marcava quatro horas da madrugada, e através do vidro da porta, eu podia ver a neve caindo lentamente na escuridão. Se aquele acidente não tivesse acontecido, eu e Sasuke poderíamos estar juntos naquele momento. Teríamos nos deliciado com o jantar de Ino, nos divertido com conversas banais, e por mais uma noite continuaríamos sendo um casal feliz e imune aos desastres. No entanto, eu estava ali sozinha.

Minhas pernas não suportavam mais ficar dobradas, eu abandonei a cadeira da sala de espera. O corredor ainda estava vazio enquanto eu o desafiava em busca de meu namorado, como Ino havia dito. Eu mal sabia se éramos oficialmente namorados, mas gostei da idéia.

As portas em verde claro permaneciam fechadas e silenciosas, e pela primeira vez naquele hospital, eu estava sendo cautelosa ao invadir áreas proibidas para visitantes. No fim do corredor, quando ele se dividia em dois, eu encontrei uma grande porta de vidro fumê. Na metade da porta havia uma faixa vermelha com as letras "UTI", e eu imaginei que era ali que estavam os pacientes com situação mais complicada.

Meu coração doeu quando entrei pela porta, mas na verdade era ali que estava Sasuke. Um outro corredor estava diante de mim, mas diferente dos outros, este não tinha apenas portas em suas laterais, mas também janelas de vidro. Algumas estavam com as persianas abaixadas, impossibilitando a visão para o lado de dentro. Eu espiava pelas pequenas fendas cautelosamente, mas nenhum dos rostos adormecidos sobre camas brancas era o que eu procurava. Enfim, uma das persianas estava erguida pela metade do vidro, e naquele momento meus olhos nublaram-se de lágrimas.

Sasuke estava dormindo ali dentro, solitário e ferido. Haviam esfoliações em seu rosto pálido, o canto de seus lábios estava machucado e roxo, assim como suas mãos visíveis sobre as cobertas de cama. No alto de sua testa, um grande curativo sobressaía-se sobre seus cabelos negros. Lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos enquanto minhas mãos estavam sobre o vidro, desejosas por tocar o corpo quente e debilitado de Sasuke, ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

Tencionei abrir a porta e permanecer ao lado de meu príncipe até o momento em que ele abrisse seus olhos para mim, quando uma enfermeira arruinou meus planos.

— A senhora não pode entrar no quarto do paciente. — advertiu ela, séria.

— Me desculpe, eu só queria vê-lo de perto.

— Ele precisa descansar agora. Amanhã poderá vê-lo.

— Ele ainda vai dormir muito? — perguntei impaciente.

— Provavelmente sim. Mas não se preocupe, isso é normal no caso de cirurgias.

— Entendo. — murmurei, observando Sasuke através do vidro.

— Agora peço que se retire da UTI, senhora. Este não é um lugar permitido para familiares.

— Ah, tudo bem. — assenti relutante.

E então eu o deixei em seu sono profundo e vazio. Não tardaria para que amanhecesse e eu pudesse visitar Sasuke sem precisar me esconder pelos corredores. Eu poderia estar ao seu lado o dia inteiro, e apenas esse pensamento era capaz de me manter acordada pelo resto da madrugada.

Encontrei Ino e Itachi em uma mesa da pequena cantina do hospital, envolvidos com suas xícaras fumegantes de café e uma conversa aparentemente interessante. Passei por eles sem arriscar interromper o assunto e postei-me diante do balcão da cantina, observando desanimadamente os biscoitos sem sal, bolos sem cor, pastéis solitários e rosquinhas razoáveis do lado de dentro do vidro. Eu só queria um pouco de chocolate.

— O que deseja, senhora? — perguntou uma atendente muito jovem.

— Ahn, duas rosquinhas. — decidi. — E uma xícara de café.

— O açúcar está na mesa, caso queira. — explicou ela, entregando-me o pedido.

— Obrigada. — minha voz saiu arrastada e baixa.

Quando me virei, minha heroína e sua mais nova companhia me encaravam. Ino com seu sorriso consolador e seu típico olhar de mãe zelosa. Itachi apenas com sua expressão indecifrável.

— Sente-se aqui. — chamou Ino, indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado.

— Não quero atrapalhar. — disse, procurando a mesa mais distante.

— Por favor, gostaria de conhecer você. — pediu Itachi, e eu gelei.

— Ah, certo. — sentei-me ao lado de Ino e larguei meu prato e minha xícara sobre a mesa.

— Essas rosquinhas parecem boas. — comentou minha heroína, observando-me.

— Garanto que não têm gosto. — dei de ombros, cabisbaixa.

— Te procurei na recepção. Onde você estava? — Ino quis saber.

— Fui ver o Sasuke. — respondi, bebericando meu café forte.

— Pensei que não podíamos vê-lo ainda. — comentou Itachi, fitando-me.

— E não podemos. — uma pausa. — Mas eu o vi através do vidro do quarto.

— Como ele está? — perguntou ele, e eu percebi que estava preocupado.

— Agora está dormindo. Ele ficará bem. — sorri para mim mesma, melancólica.

— Lamento não poder estar mais tempo com ele em função do trabalho. Isso nos tem afastado cada vez mais. — confessou Itachi, pensativo.

— A família deles tem uma empresa na Europa. — disse Ino.

— A empresa foi deixada por nosso pai, e então eu e Sasuke temos tomado conta dos negócios. É uma herança de família.

— Sasuke morava com você antes de vir pra cá? — perguntei.

— Sim. — assentiu ele, bebendo um gole de seu café.

— Posso pegar uma rosquinha sua? — perguntou Ino, olhando meu prato.

— Não. — engoli meu café quente.

— Obrigada. — sorriu ela, roubando uma rosquinha e comendo-a.

Mais tarde, depois de muitos outros cafés, Itachi levantou-se com o pretexto de procurar um hotel para descansar um pouco antes que Sasuke acordasse. Notando o estado sonolento em que Ino se encontrava ao meu lado, eu insisti que ela também fosse para casa e voltasse mais tarde. De qualquer maneira, eu não abandonaria aquele hospital sem Sasuke, mesmo que se isso significasse muitos outros cafés e madrugadas vazias.

Minha heroína despediu-se afetuosamente de mim antes de sair acompanhada de Itachi. E enquanto a madrugada não terminava, eu preenchia meus momentos sem Sasuke com café, rosquinhas e revistas desinteressantes na cantina do hospital. O sono não ousou me tocar, porque meu coração era a única chama de luz que eu precisava para me manter de pé.

* * *

><p><em>"E então, tudo estaria bem outra vez."<em>


	12. Faíscas

_Meus amores,_

_o combinado era postar amanhã esse capítulo,_

_mas como vou sair e não estarei aqui no domingo, estou antecipando._

_E desconfio de que vocês não vão reclamar, hm. qq_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>12 – Faíscas<strong>

_"Nada em si é bom ou mau; tudo depende daquilo que pensamos."_

Hamlet, de Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>A noite mais tortuosa de minha vida, levada entre cochilos muito breves nas cadeiras do hospital e goles amargos de café quente. Como uma sonâmbula que não dorme, eu vaguei por todos os imensos corredores e me familiarizei forçosamente com cada bebedouro e banheiro. A madrugada custava a passar quando eu lembrava de Sasuke adormecido em um quarto longe de mim.<p>

Quando o sol penetrou tênue pela porta de vidro da recepção, eu quase corri para abraçá-lo. Eu _precisava_ de luz, depois de uma longa e angustiante noite vazia. Munida com minha xícara de café e minhas profundas olheiras, passei pela porta de vidro e saí do hospital. A calçada da entrada estava úmida e parcialmente coberta de neve. O ar gélido me envolveu num abraço arrepiante.

Beberiquei meu café agora não tão fumegante, aquecendo minhas mãos ao redor da xícara branca. Estremeci — de frio e de cansaço — e desejei pela milionésima vez que Sasuke acordasse logo.

Eu estava pronta para retornar à cadeira da recepção, quando uma voz muito familiar chegou aos meus ouvidos.

— É aqui. Obrigada!

Ao me virar, encontrei Ino pagando algum dinheiro ao motorista de um táxi que havia estacionado em frente ao hospital. Minha heroína carregava, além de sua bolsa, uma outra ainda maior. Imaginei que surpresas ela estaria escondendo ali dentro, e rezei para que não fosse nada absurdo.

Sua figura loura enfiada dentro de jeans escuros e um longo casaco verde correu na minha direção enquanto eu terminava a centésima xícara de café. Pela expressão de Ino ao me ver, eu devia estar realmente péssima.

— Oh, meu Deus! Pare de beber café!

— O que há de errado com o café? — perguntei, esfregando os olhos.

— Você está parecendo um _zumbi_. — disse ela, arrumando meus cabelos.

— Ah, obrigada. — um murmúrio cansado.

— Você devia ter dormido um pouco.

— Eu tentei. — e dei de ombros.

— Certo. — ela suspirou, abraçando-me. — Como está Sasuke?

— Ainda não acordou. — disse, deixando os ombros caírem.

— Trouxe uns sanduíches decentes pra você.

— Isso é ótimo. — sorri com o pouco de força que ainda tinha.

— Venha, vamos entrar.

Ino enlaçou gentilmente meus ombros com seu braço e conduziu-me para dentro do hospital, onde o ar condicionado era um consolo para o frio do inverno.

Só então minha heroína revelou o misterioso conteúdo de sua segunda bolsa: um casaco grande e quente, polainas, um cachecol, estojo de maquiagem, escova de cabelos e de dentes, e finalmente um tubo de creme dental. _Uaw_. Ino _realmente_ podia ler meus pensamentos. E assim, após uma sessão intensiva de reparação em minhas olheiras e tudo o mais, eu estava pronta para surgir diante de Sasuke sem ser confundida com um ser do submundo.

Nós duas sentamos a uma das mesas da cantina do hospital e eu detive-me à devorar meu saboroso sanduíche. Ino tirou da bolsa uma pilha de revistas de moda e de fofocas, depositando-a animadamente sobre a mesa. Meus olhos brilharam ao saber que não estava mais condenada às revistas do século passado da recepção do hospital.

— Victoria Beckham usa anel de esmeralda em festa pré-óscar. — li em voz alta a capa de uma das revistas, lançando meu olhar cético à Ino.

— Um luxo, não? — ela sorriu, apoiando o queixo nas palmas das mãos.

— Bom, é melhor do que nada. — dei de ombros, voltando ao sanduíche.

— Pedi folga hoje no trabalho. — Ino disse, folheando uma das revistas.

— E aquele carrasco aceitou? — ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

— Não muito, mas eu disse que minha avó estava no hospital.

— Você não devia brincar com essas coisas.

— Ah, me desculpe. — e abriu um sorrisinho divertido.

— Então, o que você achou do irmão do Sasuke? — perguntei curiosa.

— Bonito. — Ino apertou os olhos e mordeu o canto de um lábio.

— Ino! — franzi o cenho.

— Tudo bem. — ela bufou. — Um homem fechado, _muito fechado_.

— Mas você percebeu algo de ruim nele?

— Como assim? — sondou ela, encarando-me confusa.

— Algum indício de ser um canalha mal intencionado. — rolei os olhos.

— Certamente não pareceu nada disso, apenas frio e sério demais.

— Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre a visita dele. Acho que Sasuke não tem um bom relacionamento com Itachi. — comentei pensativa.

— Ele disse alguma coisa pra você?

— Não claramente. — neguei com a cabeça, terminando meu sanduíche.

— Eu, pessoalmente, o achei muito gentil. — e empinou o nariz. — Um lorde.

— Você não está interessada nele, não é?

— Uma nova lição pra você: não se interesse por desconhecidos.

— Digo o mesmo pra você. — sorri, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

* * *

><p>Eram dez horas daquela manhã quando finalmente um médico nos deu alguma informação sobre a situação de Sasuke. Meu coração quase pulou pela garganta quando meu nome foi chamado pelo homem de jaleco branco.<p>

— Senhorita Haruno? — ele espiou pela recepção.

— Sou eu! — saltei de minha cadeira, correndo na direção do médico.

— Venho informar que o Sr. Uchiha acordou há pouco tempo.

— Como ele está? — perguntei em euforia, tremendo de impaciência.

— Está consciente, e apresenta uma boa melhora na recuperação. Respondeu bem aos medicamentos e à cirurgia, e por enquanto ficará em observação. Se a melhora se estender até o final do dia, amanhã ou em dois dias poderá ir para casa. — informou o homem com seu simpático sorriso de satisfação.

— Isso é _ótimo!_ — ofeguei animada. — Posso vê-lo agora?

— Claro, mas preciso lhe pedir que não o canse nem se exceda.

— Sim, eu prometo!

— Por favor, me acompanhe. — pediu ele, encaminhando-se ao corredor.

Ino, que estava a escutar nossa conversa de longe, apenas sorriu esperançosa e acenou para mim. Imediatamente, segui o médico pelos corredores até a ala da UTI, a qual eu havia invadido na noite passada.

Meu coração palpitava desenfreado, minha respiração não conhecia um ritmo único, e meu corpo inteiro vacilava sobre meus joelhos. Eu mal podia acreditar que iria encontrar novamente meu príncipe, estar ao seu lado e receber seu olhar sobre o meu, depois de quase tê-lo perdido. Depois de tantas horas de angústia e medo, eu finalmente poderia tocar a mão de meu namorado e ter certeza de que ele estava bem — e comigo.

Enfim, o médico parou diante da porta do quarto de Sasuke, que agora estava com a persiana totalmente fechada pelo lado de dentro. Eu podia imaginar seus olhos de ônix aguardando pelos meus. Meu corpo ameaçava desmoronar de tamanha emoção, quando lentamente o médico torceu a maçaneta e deixou a porta deslizar para dentro.

E antes que o homem de branco pudesse anunciar a visita, eu esgueirei-me por baixo de seu braço e saltei para dentro do quarto.

Então eu o vi.

Meu príncipe caído de seu trono, ferido, maculado. Seu rosto marcado pelo acidente, incrivelmente pálido, rolou para o lado sobre o travesseiro branco, e então seus olhos negros encontraram os meus. Seus olhos de dor, mas também de alívio.

O médico, sentindo-se intruso em nosso momento, silenciosamente retirou-se e fechou a porta, de modo que eu quase não percebi que estava sozinha com Sasuke naquele quarto tão apagado. Minhas pernas arrastaram-se para perto da cama enquanto meu coração batia pesadamente. A mão de Sasuke deslizou lentamente de seu colo para a cama, ao lado de seu corpo imóvel, e eu sabia que aquilo era um convite. Peguei-a com a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Me desculpe, eu não pude chegar ao nosso jantar. — ele disse numa voz rouca.

— Nós marcaremos outro. — sussurrei, engolindo o choro e os soluços.

— Deixar você sozinha foi o meu maior pecado.

— Eu fiquei com medo. — confessei, apertando de leve sua mão na minha.

— Eu não vou deixar você. Eu estou aqui.

— Você poderia... — meu coração sentiu uma fincada de dor, e eu parei.

— Ei. — Sasuke chamou, e eu ergui meu rosto cabisbaixo para encará-lo. — Eu te amo.

Como eu poderia concentrar-me em entender o que eu sentia naquele momento, se tudo dentro de mim vacilava entre a dor e a felicidade? Como eu poderia dizer o quanto eu havia temido que aquele momento nunca chegasse, se tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto eu amava aquele homem? E então as lágrimas desceram por meu rosto, atingindo meus lábios que, sem hesitar, depositaram-se úmidos sobre os de Sasuke. Um beijo longo e delicado, congelado no tempo.

— Eu nem sei explicar o quanto eu te amo, eu só... — sussurrei, inclinada sobre o corpo dele. — Eu só não sei o que fazer sem você, e eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse outra vez. Então me prometa que _nunca mais_ ficará longe de mim, onde eu não possa estar também.

— Eu prometo que nunca irei para onde você não possa ir. — disse ele, fazendo menção de erguer a mão até meu rosto, e então enrijecendo repentinamente.

— Não se mecha muito. — pedi num susto.

— Por um momento, esqueci da minha situação. — Sasuke sorriu.

— O que está sentindo? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? — investiguei-o com os olhos. — Quer que eu baixe o travesseiro?

— Não, eu estou bem assim.

— Logo você poderá ir pra casa.

— Isso quer dizer que você será minha enfermeira particular? — um sorriso maldoso.

— Hum, acho que sim. — sorri, sentando-me na beira da cama.

— Precisará ficar dia e noite ao meu lado. — lembrou ele, persuasivo.

— Com o maior prazer. — e dei-lhe um beijinho estalado.

Era incrível sentir que toda a dor e o medo haviam desaparecido de dentro de mim tão rapidamente, e então tudo voltara a ser perfeito como antes, como num sonho. Apenas Sasuke e eu, no mundo que era só nosso.

— Você passou a noite aqui? — Sasuke quis saber.

— Eu não poderia ir a qualquer outro lugar.

— Você dormiu? — insistiu ele, parecendo culpado por minha situação.

— Ahn, um pouco. — menti, brincando com seus dedos nos meus.

— Eu não me importaria que você tivesse ido pra casa à noite.

— Pois eu me importaria. — sorri, olhando-o com ternura.

— Ino estava com você?

— Claro, e... Ahn, tem uma outra pessoa também.

— Quem?

— Bom, Ino olhou na sua carteira e achou o cartão de seu irmão. Ela achou que deveria avisar alguém da família e... — suspirei, esperando sua reação.

— Não. — murmurou ele como se tentasse se convencer de que aquilo era uma mentira. — Sakura, me diga que sua amiga não fez isso.

— Na verdade, ela fez.

Repentinamente, a expressão de Sasuke mudou por completo. A ternura antes tão presente em seus olhos, havia escurecido terrivelmente com a raiva que tomou conta de seu rosto. Suas mãos enrijeceram em punhos cerrados, e eu confirmei minha suspeita de que a idéia de Ino não tinha sido das melhores.

— Você não devia ter deixado. — disse ele, frio e duro, sem me olhar.

— Me desculpe, mas quando eu percebi, ela já tinha feito.

— Ele está aqui? — Sasuke perguntou, tenso.

— Ele estava ontem à noite. Deve chegar daqui a pouco. — revelei, receosa.

— Você o viu? — e então seus olhos de escuridão encontraram os meus.

— Sim. — tremi, apertando sua mão inconscientemente.

— Não quero que fique perto dele.

— Eu não entendo... — comecei, mas não pude terminar.

— Sakura, por favor. — e aquilo significava que não havia espaço para argumentações.

— Tudo bem, mas fique calmo. — pedi, acariciando seu rosto sério.

— Eu não quero vê-lo.

— Ele parecia preocupado ontem à noite.

— Ele não é nada do que parece. — uma pausa. — Se é que ele parece alguma coisa.

O assunto havia acabado naquele instante, pois uma das enfermeiras nos interrompeu. Relutante por precisar sair para que a enfermeira tratasse dos ferimentos de Sasuke, eu prometi que voltaria sem demora. Meu príncipe pediu que eu encontrasse seu celular e ligasse para o telefone de "nossa"casa, para que a empregada trouxesse uma muda de roupas limpas. Ele acompanhou-me com seu olhar intenso até que eu saísse pela porta e estivesse completamente fora de seu campo de visão.

Quando retornei à tão familiar sala de espera na recepção, encontrei minha heroína loura conversando ao celular, o que me daria tempo suficiente para procurar pelo telefone de Sasuke. Imaginei que com a recepcionista eu poderia conseguir ao menos alguma informação, e me encaminhei para o balcão ao lado da porta.

Desta vez, estava acomodada na cadeira atrás da bancada uma outra mulher que não parecia muito simpática.

— Olá. — chamei, debruçada sobre a bancada.

— O que deseja?

— Onde são deixados os pertences de pacientes internados?

— Aqui mesmo. O que você procura? — indagou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— O celular do meu namorado, Uchiha Sasuke. — meus olhos brilharam.

— Qual é o número do quarto dele? — perguntou ela, revirando as gavetas.

— Ahn, eu não lembro.

Pude perceber a recepcionista revirando seus grandes olhos negros, então dedicando-se à procura do celular de Sasuke em uma das inúmeras gavetas de seu balcão. Enfim, ela voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira giratória, estendendo para mim um pequeno saco plástico contendo uma carteira de couro preto e um elegante celular prateado.

— Assine aqui. — pediu ela, colocando uma prancheta e uma caneta na bancada.

— Obrigado. — peguei o saco plástico e empurrei a prancheta de volta.

Saltitei até as cadeiras ao lado de Ino e sentei-me animadamente enquanto minha conselheira amorosa me encarava curiosa. Abri o saco plástico e capturei o pequeno celular, começando a investigá-lo em busca do número do telefone da casa.

— Então, como ele está? — perguntou Ino.

— Melhor do que eu imaginava. — sorri, passando os números da agenda telefônica. — Ele pediu para que eu ligasse para a empregada trazer algumas roupas.

— Vamos ver se não há algum bilhete misterioso na carteira dele. — sugeriu ela, sorrindo ironicamente.

— Não vou bisbilhotar a carteira dele. — afirmei indignada.

— Não está nem um pouco curiosa?

— Não. — e tratei de prender a carteira entre meus joelhos.

— Hum, Hinata me ligou. Ela queria falar com você. — comentou Ino.

— Você disse a ela sobre Sasuke? — perguntei, entretida com o celular.

— Claro, ela ficou preocupada.

— Mais tarde eu ligarei para ela.

— Ela disse que tinha uma oferta de emprego pra você.

— O quê? — e algo chamado surpresa piscou dentro de mim.

* * *

><p>Ao término de uma longa e preciosa conversa com minha heroína, ela despediu-se de mim, explicando seu inadiável compromisso com o mercado, pois sua geladeira estava mendigando desde o acidente com Sasuke. Logo após sua saída, eu decidi que voltaria para o quarto de meu namorado, e de lá não sairia até a próxima visita da enfermeira, quando uma mão tocou meu ombro pelas minhas costas.<p>

Na entrada do corredor, eu parei e me virei, encontrando os olhos da submissa empregada de Sasuke. Seus cabelos tão ruivos como o fogo estavam soltos de maneira que tocavam ligeiramente os ombros. Ao contrário da única vez em que a vi naquela silenciosa casa, agora ela parecia corada e muito bonita longe de seu uniforme. Tentei ignorar meus pensamentos descabidos, mas algo em mim não gostou daquela presença.

— Senhorita Sakura, espero não ter demorado.

— Não se preocupe, ahn... Como você se chama mesmo?

— Karin. — respondeu ela, estendendo-me uma bolsa de mão. — Aqui estão as roupas do Sr. Uchiha.

— Obrigada, Karin. — sorri, pegando a bolsa.

— Como ele está? Eu não pude deixar de ficar preocupada.

— Agora ele está bem, logo poderá voltar para casa.

— Fico feliz em saber. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, basta me chamar.

— Obrigada. — assenti, observando-a.

— Tenha um bom dia. — desejou ela, então afastando-se.

— Você também. — retribuí, analisando-a até que saísse pela porta de vidro.

Sem saber explicar, eu senti que Karin não era compatível comigo. Mesmo que seu olhar parecesse o mais sincero, e suas palavras as mais gentis, meu coração estranhamente recusava a proximidade daquela mulher.

Meu alerta vermelho piscando.

* * *

><p>Às cinco horas da tarde, eu me encontrava acomodada na beira da cama de Sasuke, lendo em voz alta um graciosíssimo trecho de um de meus livros preferidos de Shakespeare, <em>Hamlet<em>.

Eu havia pedido que Ino trouxesse alguns livros para tornar menos longas as horas de Sasuke em sua cama hospital. Seus olhos negros me observavam cautelosamente enquanto os meus estavam sobre as páginas amareladas do livro. Uma história de príncipes, para meu próprio príncipe.

— "_Então, minha mãe, que há?"_, pergunta Hamlet. A Rainha lhe responde, _"Hamlet, teu pai está muito ofendido contigo."_ Ele diz, _"Minha mãe, meu pai está muito ofendido convosco."_ A Rainha pergunta, _"Que é isto? Estás respondendo com língua insensata."_ Ao que Hamlet replica, _"Ora, estais perguntando com língua perversa."_ A Rainha, surpresa indaga, _"Como? Que é isto, Hamlet?"_, e ele insiste, _"Que houve agora?"_. A Rainha pergunta, _"Não te lembras mais de mim?"_, e o filho responde, _"Não, pela cruz bendita, não me esqueci!... Sois a rainha, esposa do irmão de vosso marido e (quem me dera assim que fosse!) sois minha mãe."_ A Rainha recua, _"Pois, então, vou mandar-te pessoas que saberão falar contigo."_ Hamlet intervém, _"Ora, ora! Sentai-vos; não vos movereis daqui, nem saireis, até que vos haja posto diante de um espelho onde vejais o mais íntimo de vosso ser!"_. Assustada, a Rainha grita, _"Que pretendes fazer? Queres matar-me? Socorro! Socorro!"_.

Vi pelo canto do olho Sasuke abrir um sorriso de quem se diverte.

— Polônio, que estava atrás da tapeçaria, intervém, _"Que aconteceu? Oh! Socorro! Socorro!"_. Hamlet desembainha sua espada e dá uma estocada na tapeçaria, dizendo, _"Que é isto? Um rato? Aposto um ducado como está morto!"_. Ainda atrás da tapeçaria, grita Polônio e cai morto, _"Oh! Mataram-me!"_. A Rainha se exalta, _"Ai de mim! Que fizeste?"_. Hamlet responde, _"Eu não sei. Não é o rei?"_. A Rainha grita, _"Oh! Que ato mais louco e sangrento!"_. Hamlet acusa, _"Um ato sangrento! Quase tão ruim, boa mãe, quanto matar um rei e casar com o irmão dele." _A Rainha repete, _"Quanto matar um rei!"_. Hamlet fala, _"Sim, senhora, foram as minhas palavras."_ Ele levanta a tapeçaria e descobre o cadáver de Polônio, dizendo, _"E tu, miserável, temerário, intrometido imbecil, adeus! Eu te tomei por alguém mais elevado do que tu; sofre tua sorte. Estás vendo como tem seus riscos ser tão excessivamente oficioso? (À Rainha) Parai de torcer as mãos! Calma, calma! Sentai-vos e deixai que eu vos reforce o coração! É isso que vou fazer, se estiver feito de substância penetrável, se o hábito do mal não o encouraçou de tal modo que se acha à prova de sentimento!"_ A Rainha lamenta, _"Que fiz eu para que ouses soltar tua língua, insultando-me com tanta aspereza?"_. Ao que Hamlet responde, _"Um ato que empana a graça e o rubor da modéstia; chama a virtude de hipócrita; arrebata da bela fronte um amor inocente, lá deixando uma chaga infame; torna os votos conjugais tão falsos como juramentos de jogadores; oh! Uma tal ação que do corpo do santo vínculo arranca o próprio espírito e converte a doce religião numa rapsódia de palavras. Inflama o rosto dos céus, sim, e até esta sólida e compacta massa do mundo, com triste aspecto, como se estivesse próximo o Juízo Final, sente-se aflita com semelhante ato!"_

Quando meus olhos abandonaram o livro e voaram na direção de Sasuke, percebi que o tempo inteiro ele esteve me observando, tão minuciosamente. Talvez mal escutasse o que eu lia, mas investigava-me com tamanha profundidade, que nada do que eu havia recitado tinha sido em vão.

Um sorriso brotou de meus lábios quando fechei o livro e o depositei na mesinha de remédios ao lado da cama. Eu sabia que o que eu estava prestes a fazer era indiscutivelmente proibido, mas Sasuke para mim nunca seria mais enfermo do que amado. E ajeitando-me ao lado de seu corpo na pequena cama de hospital, eu deitei-me cuidadosamente junto dele. Um de meus pés ajeitou-se delicadamente ao lado do seu, debaixo da coberta, e meu braço depositou-se suavemente sobre seu peito quente. Meu rosto acomodou-se na curva do pescoço de Sasuke, e daquele modo permanecemos em silêncio durante longo e agradável tempo.

Sua mão estava na minha, como sempre.

— O que os médicos vão dizer se nos virem assim? — sorriu ele.

— Que nos amamos. — sugeri, fechando os olhos.

— Você sempre tem uma resposta para tudo.

— Não tenho respostas para uma coisa.

— O que é? — perguntou ele, acariciando minha mão.

— O que eu faria sem você? — e ambos voltamos ao silêncio.

Meus lábios tocavam levemente o pescoço pálido e quente de Sasuke, e imaginei que naquele momento ele estivesse de olhos fechados, assim como eu. Teríamos ficado naquele enlace pelo resto da tarde, e por toda a noite seguinte, se vozes vindas do corredor não nos tivessem alertado.

Imediatamente, saltei da cama e fingi organizar sem nexo algum a mesinha de remédios perto da janela. As vozes haviam cessado, e curiosa, eu ergui a persiana. Meu coração saltou assustado quando a imagem pálida e severa de Itachi revelou-se do outro lado do vidro. Eu pude sentir o olhar de Sasuke fuzilar o irmão pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu permanecia congelada com a mão no puxador da persiana.

O hospital inteiro parecia tremer debaixo de meus pés.

Uma das enfermeiras abriu a porta e espiou para dentro, encontrando dois rostos atônitos e incrivelmente tensos.

— Seu irmão veio lhe visitar, Sr. Uchiha. — anunciou ela, não imaginando a catástrofe que havia acabado de anunciar.

— Talvez seja melhor... — tentei, mas Sasuke falou por mim.

— Eu não quero vê-lo. — cuspiu ele, encarando diretamente Itachi através do vidro.

Eu e a enfermeira nos olhamos; ela confusa, eu assustada. E antes que algum de nós pudesse tentar amenizar o clima pesado que crescia naquele quarto, Itachi contornou a enfermeira e entrou no quarto, postando-se ao meu lado. Eu percebia os olhos de Sasuke cheios de fúria, enquanto os de seu frio irmão permaneciam controlados e controladores.

— Não demorem muito, por favor. — pediu a enfermeira, sem ter mais o que fazer.

A única pessoa que poderia fiscalizar aquela visita saiu pela porta, fechando-a cuidadosamente como se imaginasse o pior. Eu senti-me pequena no meio de um tiroteio de olhares violentos.

Lentamente, caminhei até o lado da cama e pousei minha mão no ombro de Sasuke, na tentativa de impedi-lo de saltar da cama, caso fosse preciso. Itachi permaneceu perto da porta, focando seu olhar negro e severo sobre o irmão.

— O que você faz aqui? — começou Sasuke, nada sutil.

— Eu fiquei preocupado, Sasuke.

— Pois agora que já me viu, vá embora. — e as faíscas começaram.

— Sei que não suporta a minha presença, mas eu realmente me importo com você. Tudo o que eu faço, é para o seu bem.

— Não me venha com seus discursos outra vez. — Sasuke cortou-o irritado.

E depois de um silêncio:

— Você queria que eu tivesse morrido no lugar deles, não é?

— Sim, eu queria. — afirmou Sasuke, sem hesitar.

O silêncio tornou-se pesado, _insuportavelmente pesado_. Dor e ódio estavam misturados naquela atmosfera escura, irrespirável. Eu, que não entendia um terço da história, senti-me acuada e espremida naquela situação, como se não houvesse lugar para mim naquela confusão familiar.

Quem havia morrido, afinal?

— Me desculpe, mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar meu lugar. — disse Itachi.

— Então volte para ele. — ordenou Sasuke, irredutível.

— Espero que você fique bem. — desejou Itachi, saindo pela porta do quarto.

Só então fui perceber que minha mão estava apertada contra o ombro de meu namorado, e que minha força deveria estar o castigando por conta dos ferimentos. Itachi havia partido, e desta vez eu tinha quase certeza que seria por muito tempo. A dimensão do ódio entre aqueles dois irmãos era mastodôntica, e eu resolvi que por enquanto não deveria pôr em prática meu interrogatório.

Sasuke relaxou minutos depois, e eu quase pude afirmar que ele havia adormecido. Inclinei-me sobre a cama e cuidadosamente passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de meu príncipe sombrio, protegendo-o do que quer que fosse aquele sentimento. Foi então que sua mão quente apertou a minha, e eu entendi que aquilo nada mais era do que um silencioso descanso, um despejo de memória.

O que restava saber era: que memórias dolorosas eram aquelas?

* * *

><p><em>"O futuro era irrelevante; nós estávamos ali, apesar de tudo."<em>


	13. A lua oculta

_Hey. ~_

_Capítulo atrasado, eu sei._

_Mas não esqueci de vocês não, ok? Só estava meio que... fora de área nessa última semana de férias. Q_

_Mas, well, acabou-se o que era doce. (?)_

_E aqui está o capítulo novo._

_Espero que gostem._

_E deixem reviews. *-*_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>13 – A Lua Oculta<strong>

_"Porque o mundo inteiro estava ali dentro."_

* * *

><p>Como se dias tivessem adquirido o peso de semanas indissolúveis, eu mal esperava para poder abandonar o hospital acompanhada de meu príncipe, preferencialmente recuperado ao máximo. Felizmente, Sasuke recebera autorização para ir para casa em seu terceiro dia de internação.<p>

E eu me senti como no primeiro dia de escola.

* * *

><p>O táxi estacionou na beira da calçada, e como num toque de mágica, a casa de toda a minha vida estava ali, aguardando pacientemente a nossa chegada. Havia neve pelas laterais do pátio da frente, e a pequena calçada de entrada encontrava-se perfeitamente limpa. Karin havia feito um bom trabalho na ausência de seu patrão.<p>

A rua ainda dormia silenciosa naquela manhã com seus sinos de Natal pendurados nos portões.

Senti a mão quente e macia de Sasuke tocando meu cabelo. Fitei-o com doçura, exibindo meu mais radiante sorriso. A atmosfera opalescente e invernal atravessava o vidro e alcançava o rosto pálido de Sasuke, fazendo-o parecer um rosto de porcelana. Eu senti como se o tempo tivesse dado um salto, e então eu acabara de retornar de uma viagem de férias que não dera muito certo.

Mas havia acabado.

E ali estávamos nós, à salvo.

O motorista no banco da frente pigarreou, e um sorriso inclinado surgiu dos lábios de Sasuke. Com algum esforço para alcançar a carteira no bolso de trás da calça, meu sempre elegante príncipe pagou ao taxista e então estávamos prontos para desembarcar em nosso castelo dos sonhos. Meus devaneios adolescentes cresciam desvairadamente quando Sasuke estava ao meu lado.

Abri a porta de trás e saltei para fora, estendendo meus braços na direção de Sasuke, que arrastava-se lenta e discretamente pelo banco do táxi. Era óbvio que ele não estava completamente recuperado do acidente, de modo que certas privações ainda lhe perseguiam, como não poder curvar o corpo devido ao ferimento no abdômen e não mover-se com naturalidade por conta das costelas fraturadas que ainda rendiam fincadas dolorosas.

Quando Sasuke ficou de pé no meio-fio da calçada, eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo e permiti — com uma pontada de orgulho — que ele usasse meus ombros como apoio. Com o calcanhar, empurrei a porta de volta para o carro, e enfim seguimos para _nossa_ casa.

— Sinto saudades da lareira. — comentei, sentindo o frio mordendo-me o rosto.

— Sinto saudades de ficar com você sem ninguém por perto. — disse ele, lançando-me seu olhar mais persuasivo.

— Isso não me pareceu muito inocente da sua parte. — sorri.

— E não foi.

— Você costumava ser um pouco mais discreto. — lembrei com sarcasmo.

— Eu costumava não ter você. — Sasuke rebateu perspicaz.

— Então agora tudo está certo, não? — pisquei, abrindo a porta da frente.

Tudo encontrava-se em seu antigo e devido lugar no interior da casa. Nenhuma pista de interferência humana, nenhum sinal que acusasse que algum dia a havíamos abandonado para habitar um mórbido hospital. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ali dentro, intocado.

No fundo da sala, um borrão ruivo se fez presente na saída para a cozinha. _Karin_.

Ainda com Sasuke envolto em meus braços, o conduzi ao interior da sala, deixando-o sentar-se por conta própria no largo e confortável sofá. O fogo queimava na lareira. O relógio no alto da parede marcava quase onze horas, e um cheiro delicioso de ensopado vinha da cozinha.

Meu príncipe deu tapinhas no estofado macio ao seu lado, e o único motivo para me fazer tardar em aceitar o convite foi o olhar indecifrável da submissa empregada sobre mim. Um frágil e estranho arrepio percorreu meu corpo encasacado, e então a calorosa proximidade com os braços de Sasuke me livraram de todas as sensações dispensáveis. Enquanto eu me aconchegava cuidadosamente ao corpo de meu príncipe, o sentimento de que nada poderia dar errado tomou conta de mim, mais uma vez.

— Não há lugar no mundo em que eu queira estar, se não aqui. — confessei.

— Mesmo que quisesse, você não teria escolha. — afirmou ele, possessivo.

— Então pretende transformar essa casa numa masmorra? — sorri.

— Não numa masmorra, porque seria lugar de sofrimento. Mas talvez num labirinto sem saída. O que acha? — ele fitou-me com seu sorriso torto.

— Hum, um labirinto eterno com você? — mordi o lábio. — Sem mais ninguém, apenas nós dois?

— Exatamente.

— Então eu não me importaria de nunca mais comer chocolate.

— Eu lhe bastaria? — Sasuke quis saber, deslizando seus lábios por meu queixo.

— Você supriria qualquer falta que eu pudesse sentir. — sussurrei.

— Teria coragem de abandonar tudo por nós dois? Deixar essa vida pra trás para começar uma em que você só tenha a mim? — e mordiscou meu lábio inferior muito delicadamente.

— Para sempre? — eu estava derretendo debaixo dos lábios de Sasuke.

— Por muito tempo. — acrescentou, beijando o canto de minha boca.

Por um momento, imaginei meus dias sem um chefe carrasco, sem shopping, sem Ino, sem a doce e amável Hinata. Nada de acordar cedo com o zumbido do despertador, nada de café amargo, nada de andar pela casa falando sozinha, nada do que eu havia feito durante toda a minha vida. E por muito tempo, eu jamais seria a mesma Sakura. No entanto, o derradeiro e indiscutível amor que eu sentia por Sasuke amenizaria o vazio de todas as minhas perdas, para sempre.

— Sim, eu teria. — sussurrei, fechando os olhos.

— Você suportaria abdicar de tudo? — sua mão contornou minha cintura, e eu estremeci.

— Eu consumiria meus momentos depressivos enquanto você não estivesse olhando, mas isso deverá ser um segredo. — brinquei, sorrindo. — Então, quando você estivesse novamente ao meu lado, eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

— Sakura... — começou ele num tom surpreso.

— Shh. Não fale nada agora. — pedi, e então o beijo se tornou interminável.

Por que eu me importaria com suposições imaginárias relativamente complicadas quando o que eu mais queria era estar aninhada nos braços de Sasuke? Após quase ter me abandonado para sempre, ele estava de volta em minha vida, e aquele era o meu ápice de felicidade.

Quando nossos corpos ficaram a ponto de se tornarem mais quentes do que as chamas crepitando na lareira, os lábios de Sasuke afastaram-se relutantes dos meus. Minha mão havia acidentalmente pressionado seu abdômen, o que o fez gemer baixinho. E ao recobrar a noção de onde estávamos, lembrei do olhar curioso de Karin no fundo da sala.

Porém, quando espiei por sobre o encosto do sofá, não mais havia sinal daquela mulher estranha.

* * *

><p>Investigar minuciosamente o "eu"de Sasuke parecia uma boa opção para minha coleta de novidades, levando em consideração que eu teria o dia inteiro livre.<p>

Não passavam das três horas da tarde, e eu me encontrava no grandioso quarto de Sasuke — que um dia fora meu, e agora era nosso —, supervisionada por seu olhar caloroso. Enquanto eu analisava discretamente o espaço ao meu redor, procurando por algo interessante para bisbilhotar, meu príncipe dedicava-se silenciosamente a alguma tarefa em seu pequeno e elegante _notebook_ sobre a cama. Momentaneamente, eu podia sentir seu olhar sendo desviado para mim, e então voltar à tela do computador sobre seu colo. Era como estar avançando lentamente para dentro dos segredos e mistérios de Sasuke.

— O que você está procurando? — ele quis saber.

Eu havia acabado de me sentar à escrivaninha ao lado da cama, sedenta por abrir o maior número de gavetas que o tempo me permitisse. E na verdade, eu não sabia ao certo o que estava procurando, só queria saciar minha curiosidade.

— Nada. — sorri. — Eu só estou tentando organizar suas coisas.

— Bom, temos uma empregada para isso. — lembrou ele.

— _Você_ tem.

— Eu a divido com você, assim está melhor? — e abriu um _daqueles_ sorrisos.

— Prefiro que eu mesma faça isso. — insisti, piscando para Sasuke.

— Pode abrir o meu armário, vá em frente. — disse ele com sarcasmo.

Como ele havia adivinhado meus pensamentos daquela maneira? Meu olhar chocado permaneceu sobre o rosto pálido de Sasuke por algum tempo, até que uma onda de satisfação e curiosidade me atingiu com impacto.

— Sério? — sondei, apertando os olhos.

— Sinal verde. — brincou ele, acomodando-se melhor sobre a cama.

Eu havia sido presenteada com a permissão para vasculhar cada canto do guarda-roupas misterioso de meu namorado, e aquilo me deixou em frenesi. Eu podia jurar que o espírito de Sherlock Holmes havia descido sobre mim naquele momento. Que segredos eu encontraria por trás daquelas portas de madeira escura? Talvez uma fileira de camisas em seus cabides, o que era bem provável.

Sobre minhas meias listradas, eu deslizei até o grande guarda-roupas. Sasuke parecia concentrado em sua silenciosa digitação, ou fingia não notar meu ataque à sua privacidade, o que tornou minha investida um pouco menos nervosa. Lentamente, eu puxei as duas portas do guarda-roupas, e ali estava minha não tão surpreendente descoberta.

Camisas sociais e ternos escuros, camisas sociais e casacos de frio, camisas sociais e moletons. Abaixo deles, uma fileira muito bem organizada de sapatos reluzentes e até mesmo um tênis esportivo. Eu não conseguia imaginar Sasuke em toda a sua elegância usando bermudas de verão e tênis, e pensei que aquilo seria tudo o que eu descobriria sobre ele.

Esgueirei-me por uma das portas do armário e espiei na direção da cama, encontrando o olhar irônico de Sasuke.

— Pra que você tem um tênis esportivo? — sondei incrédula.

— Eu corro pela manhã.

— Uaw, estou chocada!

— Eu não sou um homem de negócios 24 horas por dia. — comentou ele, divertindo-se.

— Eu _realmente_ pensei que você fosse. — sorri dando de ombros.

O que de mais acusador eu poderia encontrar no guarda-roupas de um homem? Meias, mais camisas, perfume, e cuecas em uma das gavetas — a qual rapidamente tornei a fechar com rubor.

Afinal, não havia nada de anormal ali que pudesse alimentar minha curiosidade. Eu estava quase fechando as portas do armário, quando um misterioso e azulado objeto sobressaiu-se por trás dos ternos escuros. Curiosamente, eu mergulhei meus braços entre os cabides e alcancei o que se mostrou ser uma pequena caixa de papel azul escuro. Uma das portas do guarda-roupas ainda escondia meu corpo, o que me incitou a uma investigação aprofundada.

Com a caixa nas mãos, silenciosamente ajoelhei-me ao lado da porta aberta e retirei a tampa de papel de meu baú do tesouro — ou da caixa da Pandora, como eu saberia mais tarde. Ali dentro, jazia o passado de Sasuke. Fotos, bilhetes, pequenos objetos que fragmentavam lembranças. Em algumas das poucas fotografias, eu podia identificar Itachi ao lado de Sasuke, ainda pequeno e sorridente. Em outras, retratos eternizados de uma família feliz, como eu imaginei ser. Uma pequena concha de praia, desbotada e frágil. Pedaços de papel com rabiscos, dentre os quais meus olhos encontraram um que dizia com letra bonita: _"Itachi, fui ao mercado e posso demorar. Ajude o Sasuke no dever de casa. Mamãe."_

Repentinamente, me senti uma intrusa bisbilhotando assuntos de família pela janela da cozinha, mas antes que eu pudesse fechar a caixa e colocá-la em seu lugar, um recorte de jornal pescou minha atenção. A data tinha mais de dezesseis anos, e o destaque da notícia gritava: _"Acidente de carro deixa duas vítimas em Konoha"_. E então, eu percebi que estava sendo observada de muito perto.

Receosa, girei sobre os joelhos, e ali estava Sasuke. Um suspiro assustado escapou por meus lábios quando meus olhos encontraram-no parado às minhas costas, encarando-me como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer algo imperdoável. Encarando-me com _dor_.

— Eu... — gaguejei nervosamente enquanto o pedaço de jornal tremia em minhas mãos.

— Os dois mortos foram meus pais. — disse ele.

Imediatamente, eu soube que não deveria ter mexido naquilo. A sensação que me atordoava era de ter deixado escapar todo o passado sombrio de Sasuke. Toda a sua tristeza. Eu podia ver a ferida mal cicatrizada sendo aberta no peito de Sasuke, _por minha culpa_.

— Sasuke, me perdoe... — murmurei em pânico, mas ele simplesmente me parou.

— Eles estavam voltando para casa naquela tarde, mas nunca mais eu pude ver o carro de meu pai estacionar na garagem. Minha mãe nunca mais cantou pela cozinha, e a partir dos seis anos, eu aprendi a ir sozinho pra escola.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem. — disse ele sem me olhar.

— Não, _não está_ tudo bem. Eu não devia ter mexido nas suas coisas, eu... — e minha voz ameaçou fugir.

— Sakura. — chamou ele, guiando meu olhar culpado ao seu, melancólico.

— Me perdoe. — pedi, amargurada pela dor que eu havia despertado.

— Eu teria que lhe contar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Mas isso não é da minha conta, eu não...

— Eu quero que você saiba tudo sobre mim. — disse ele, e eu emudeci completamente.

Mesmo sentindo que não merecia o perdão de Sasuke, não me fora permitido protestar contra seu olhar silenciador. Ele estendeu o braço na minha direção, e eu nervosamente segurei sua mão quente, sendo erguida por ela. Incontrolavelmente, passei meus braços ao redor do corpo de meu namorado e o apertei enquanto escondia meu rosto em seu peito.

Ele suspirou pesadamente em resposta ao meu abraço forte demais, mas não me afastou. Deslizou uma das mãos por meus cabelos, como se eu fosse sua criança carente por carinho e consolo. Enquanto isso, eu podia sentir as batidas pesadas do coração de Sasuke em meu ouvido.

— Eu não preciso saber o que você não quiser me contar. — murmurei.

— Você saberá tudo quanto eu puder contar, sempre.

Sem mais palavras, sem mais receios, aconchegamo-nos em nossa grande e quente cama, permanecendo em absoluto silêncio até que a claridade adormecesse por entre as nuvens, e a escuridão nos cortejasse friamente. Não havia lua ou estrelas naquele céu que eu espiava pela janela acima da cama, enroscada nos braços de Sasuke debaixo do cobertor, mas eu sabia que minha melhor lua estava bem ali, oculta no coração de meu príncipe.

Sasuke depositou delicadamente seus lábios quentes em minha testa, enquanto eu tratava de aquecer meus pés por entre os dele. Eu começava a ficar com fome, e rezava para que meu estômago não desse sinais daquilo diante de meu elegante namorado. Ele deslizava lentamente sua mão pela curva de meu quadril por baixo da barra de minha blusa, arrancando-me discretos arrepios.

— O que faremos no Natal? — perguntei, olhando para o teto.

— Ainda não pensei nisso. — confessou ele, beijando levemente meu rosto.

— É na semana que vem.

— O que você quer fazer? — perguntou ele sem dar muita atenção, alcançando minha coxa com uma de suas mãos e conduzindo minha perna para cima das suas.

— Ficar com você. — sorri, acomodando meu joelho entre as pernas de Sasuke.

— Mas isso você pode fazer todo dia. — disse ele com um sorriso, introduzindo sua mão quente por baixo de minha blusa e acariciando minhas costas. — Não há nada em especial? — indagou, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

— Hum, talvez Ino queira fazer alguma coisa para os amigos. — comentei, afagando suavemente o cabelo revirado de Sasuke.

— E depois, nossa comemoração particular. — sugeriu ele, alcançando o zíper de meu jeans.

Era óbvio que aquela sugestão estava incondicionalmente aprovada por mim, de modo que não precisei dizer palavra alguma. Meus lábios ocuparam-se com função melhor, que era a de acompanhar os de Sasuke em nossa conversa muda, a que apenas nós dois entendíamos. E então, o tempo parecia parar quando estávamos juntos.

Nossas roupas desempenharam melhor papel longe de nossos corpos, de modo que tudo o que precisávamos para nos aquecer era um do outro. A pele de Sasuke ardia debaixo da minha, enquanto a neve e o frio mantinham-se do outro lado do vidro embaçado da janela de nosso quarto. A luz dourada do abajur ao lado da cama dançava ao som de meus suspiros, e novamente Sasuke estava em mim.

Minha noite estrelada, estrelas que apenas eu podia admirar. Meu luar sombrio, a lua que irradiava para mim todas as noites, porque _ele_ estava ali.

* * *

><p><em>"Bem ali, pintado no escarlate de seu coração."<em>


	14. Sinos e luzes

_Sweeties,_

_um capítulo cute pra vocês. *-*_

_E com musiquinha, olha só. q_

_Dessa vez é "Flightless Bird, American Month" de Iron & Wine._

_Escutem na parte certa._

_Now,_

_enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>14 – Sinos e Luzes<strong>

_"Tem que ser grande, maior que o mar. Tem que ser lindo, de fazer chorar."_

Poesia Amor, _de Lalau_.

* * *

><p>Uma semana irresistivelmente doce havia se passado desde aquele dia, sem que eu houvesse ficado mais de alguns instantes longe de Sasuke. Do lado de fora da casa, o frio assombrava como um fantasma de neve, embora o lado de dentro estivesse sempre quente. Porque Sasuke estava ali.<p>

Quando Sasuke não estava comigo, no entanto, como acontecera naquela tarde, as portas de minha mente se abriam para outras coisas — coisas que não giravam em torno de Uchiha Sasuke. E então as perguntas começavam: estava na hora de arrumar um emprego e deixar de ser paparicada por um homem? O sonho de me tornar uma artista profissional ainda estava ali? Quando percebi, eu havia deixado de pensar em minha própria vida para pensar na que eu sonhava ter com Sasuke. Uma pitada doce de fracasso tingiu meu rosto pálido de cor de rosa, porque mesmo quando eu tentava pensar em mim, eu pensava em "nós".

O celular tocou, e eu me arrastei sobre a cama desfeita, nadando entre travesseiros, para poder alcançá-lo sobre o bidê. Ino, minha heroína.

— Uaw, você lembrou de mim. — sorri ao atender.

— Como tem passado em sua vida de madame, Sra. Uchiha? — brincou ela.

— Como uma rainha. — senti-me derreter num sorriso.

— Então lembre-se de que _ainda_ é uma plebéia e vamos sair.

— Onde será a festa de Natal hoje? — perguntei, rolando sobre a cama.

— No Gin às nove horas, com direito à muito saquê. — uma risadinha animada.

— Certo. Onde você está? — sondei, saindo debaixo dos cobertores.

— No shopping do Shinjuku com a Hinata. Nos encontre na praça de alimentação do terceiro andar.

— Vejo vocês em quinze minutos.

— Não demore. — ordenou Ino antes de desligar.

Rapidamente, vasculhei o quarto em busca de minhas roupas. Encontrei minha calça jeans aos pés da cama, enquanto minha blusa e meu casaco aguardavam sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha. Calcei minhas botas de couro de cano longo, para enfim esconder meu pescoço debaixo de um cachecol felpudo. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me vestia naquele dia, sendo que Sasuke não me deixava sair da cama nem mesmo para comer.

Tínhamos degustado uma saborosa omelete com iguarias em uma larga bandeja sobre os cobertores, um hábito típico de lordes que Sasuke não abria mão. Um pouco depois, ele havia me deixado com muitos beijos para ir até a casa do Professor Sarutobi aprender um pouco mais sobre números e negócios.

Ino tinha sido a minha salvação para aquela tarde solitária.

* * *

><p>O shopping estava abarrotado de gente, levando em conta que era véspera de Natal e as lojas engoliam e cuspiam clientes a todo momento. Precisei de alguns minutos para me mover entre a multidão até o terceiro andar, e então ali estavam minhas amigas de muito tempo. Ino consumia lenta e prazerosamente seu <em>milkshake<em> de chocolate, enquanto Hinata contentava-se em brincar de origami com um dos guardanapos de papel sobre a mesa.

Sorrisos brotaram de nossos rostos quando nos avistamos.

— Quer dizer que agora você só quer saber do Sasuke, hum? — brincou Hinata, arqueando uma sobrancelha na minha direção e levantando-se para me envolver num abraço.

— Vocês parecem estar com ciúmes. — sorri sarcástica.

— Quem estaria com ciúmes de um branquelo como aquele? — Ino fez uma careta de desdém.

— É verdade. _Quem_ estaria? — perguntei, rolando os olhos.

— Ei, quero conhecer seu namorado. Não é justo que apenas a Ino possa. — disse Hinata.

— Você estava em um final de semana romântico com Naruto nas montanhas. — Ino riu.

— Não tinha montanhas na casa de campo. — retrucou ela, sorridente.

— Conte-nos como foi! — ordenei ansiosamente.

— Os pais dele são legais. — e Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Quem quer saber dos pais dele? — Ino reclamou. — Conte as partes interessantes.

— Ahn, nós passeamos pelo campo e fizemos um piquenique. Havia também um lago enorme e nós o atravessamos com um barquinho... Foi _lindo_. — ela disse fascinada, seus olhos brilhavam.

— Pelo seu sorriso, parece ter sido mesmo especial. — sorri comovida.

— Vocês dormiram juntos? — Ino sorriu maliciosa.

— Bem, nós... — murmurou Hinata, corada.

— Assim você acaba com o romantismo da história, Ino. — bufei.

— Dormiram? — ela insistiu, sedenta de curiosidade.

— Bom... Sim. — Hinata assentiu num sussurro constrangido.

— Ahá! — gritou Ino, gargalhando maliciosamente.

— Podemos falar de outra coisa? — pediu Hinata, envergonhada.

— A Ino está precisando de um namorado. — comentei.

— Felizmente, Naruto não tem irmãos. — Hinata sorriu.

— O que quer dizer com _felizmente_? — Ino apertou os olhos.

— Supostamente, você iria usurpar a família Uzumaki. — gargalhei.

— Prefiro usurpar a família Uchiha. — retrucou ela com um sorrisinho esperto.

— Não ouse. — pisquei.

— Sasuke tem algum irmão rico, bonito e encantador? — brincou Hinata.

— Uaw, acertou em cheio! — Ino estalou os dedos.

— Pensei que você não tivesse mais falado com Itachi. — comentei surpresa.

— E não falei. — concordou ela, sacudindo os ombros.

— Então, o que está planejando? — Hinata quis saber.

— Ora, ao menos nos demos bem, o que já é um bom começo. Quem sabe, no casamento da Sakura com o Sasuke, eu possa pegar o buquê, e então Itachi esteja por perto. Tudo pode ser decidido num olhar.

— Ei, está decidindo meu casamento? — pestanejei.

— Se me chamar para madrinha... — sugeriu ela, piscando para mim.

— Não esquecendo de mim, é claro. — concluiu Hinata, e nós três rimos.

O tempo todo que não havíamos nos reunido para aquela "conversa de mulher" foi compensado naquela tarde. Após batatas fritas e refrigerante, nos dedicamos ao que toda mulher tem prazer em fazer: compras.

Escolhemos roupas, sapatos, cosméticos e maquiagem para a festa de Natal que seria celebrada à noite no movimentado bar _"Gin"_ e continuamos a perambular pelo shopping conversando sobre assuntos banais, mas completamente necessários. No fim da tarde, o namorado de Hinata — uma coisa loira e sorridente — interrompeu nosso momento feminino para levá-la para casa, acabando com nosso passeio pelo shopping.

* * *

><p>Eu cantarolava <em>"Yesterday"<em>, dos Beatles, debaixo do chuveiro com todo o meu sentimentalismo, quando a porta do quarto rangeu e se fechou seguidamente. Meu coração saltou no peito e minha voz falhou quando o nome "Sasuke" iluminou-se em minha mente. O banheiro inteiro estava coberto por uma nuvem de vapor que devia estar se espalhando pelo quarto pela fresta que eu havia deixado na porta. Minha intuição se confirmou quando ouvi o som do vidro da janela do quarto sendo erguido.

Imediatamente, desliguei o chuveiro e enfiei-me dentro de um roupão macio.

— Sasuke? — chamei, correndo para abrir a veneziana do banheiro.

O vapor era sugado para fora enquanto eu recolhia minhas roupas espalhadas e as jogava sobre um bidê ao lado da porta entreaberta.

— Estou aqui.

— Desculpe pelo vapor do chuveiro. — sorri, espiando para dentro do quarto.

Os olhos negros de meu príncipe encontraram os meus. Ele havia largado a maleta de couro negro e o longo sobretudo sobre a poltrona no canto do quarto, e terminava de abrir os botões da camisa branca quando me viu. Seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura e puxaram-me para dentro do quarto. Com o impulso que tomei antes de me atirar ao pescoço de Sasuke, ele rodou seu corpo com o meu e ambos caímos sobre a cama.

Meus cabelos molhados esparramaram-se nos lençóis brancos enquanto a boca de meu namorado percorria a pele perfumada de meu pescoço.

— Você demorou. — comentei manhosamente, afagando seus cabelos negros.

— O que eu mais queria era sair correndo de lá e voltar pra você. — sussurrou ele enquanto beijava meu pescoço e meu colo, abrindo caminho pelo roupão.

— Agora que está aqui, não vou mais deixar que saia. — sorri, beijando-o.

— Não quero sair. — ele sorriu malicioso, apertando-me entre seus braços.

— Bom, terá que sair _comigo_ mais tarde. — lembrei.

— Se for com você, tudo bem. — outro beijo.

— A festa será no Gin às nove horas. — e mais outro.

— Isso quer dizer que... — ele olhou o relógio no pulso e pareceu meio decepcionado. — Tenho uma hora para tomar banho e me vestir.

— E eu vou me arrumar. — decidi sorridente, saltando da cama.

De seus braços.

* * *

><p>Como Sasuke era sempre pontual, às nove horas nós estávamos descendo do táxi e caminhando pela calçada fria rumo ao <em>"Gin"<em>. Meu príncipe, recuperado de seu lamentável acidente, passou o braço gentilmente por meus ombros ao entrarmos no ambiente barulhento e movimentado do bar. Ele, trajando seu impecável e elegante terno escuro, e eu exibindo meu novo e majestoso vestido verde escuro de rendas negras.

Sasuke me conduzia lentamente para o interior do bar agitado, abrindo passagem pelos amontoados de pessoas se balançando de um lado para o outro ao som da música animada. De longe, avistei Ino acompanhada de um grupo de pessoas em uma mesa no fundo do bar, e segurando a mão quente de Sasuke, corri para encontrar minha heroína. Havia mais gente ali do que eu podia identificar.

Sentados à grande mesa abastecida por saquê e petiscos, estavam Hinata e seu extrovertido namorado Naruto, e Temari — nossa antiga colega de escola — ao lado de Shikamaru, seu taciturno namorado. Na outra extremidade da mesa, o falante grupo de solteiros: Gaara, um cara ruivo com tatuagens; Neji, o primo misterioso de Hinata; e Lee, o mais sensível a bebidas dentre os outros. Ino, por sua vez, parecia ter consumido algumas garrafas de saquê.

Eu e Sasuke nos sentamos para que a noite começasse. Sorrisos nasciam e se perdiam na semi-escuridão das luzes vermelhas e azuis a girar sobre nossas cabeças. A música gritava melódica, embalada pelos murmúrios animados de incontáveis vozes formando um único sussurro afetado. O saquê descia com facilidade e todos se divertiam.

Para mim, era como a festa de formatura da escola. Conversas avulsas disputavam preferência com o volume do som disperso, garotos focavam suas presas e convidavam-nas para uma dança que se prolongaria pelo resto da noite, garotas retocavam a maquiagem no banheiro. _Não_, era mais do que apenas uma festa agitada. Aquela noite era especial porque Sasuke estava comigo, porque pela primeira vez eu tinha alguém que realmente importava e nada acabaria quando a música parasse de tocar.

Quando a sexta rodada de petiscos foi posta em nossa mesa abarrotada por garrafas vazias de saquê, eu percebi que o tempo havia passado feito um suspiro. A noite de Natal de 24 de dezembro tinha ficado no passado, e então a madrugada do dia 25 nos envolvia. O bar já não estava tão agitado, mas nossa mesa permanecia em eterna folia. Até mesmo a tímida Hinata sorria deliberadamente por efeito de algumas doses de saquê, enquanto Ino batia sua mão sobre a mesa e gargalhava insanamente de algo que Lee contava. Shikamaru praticamente dormia escorado na parede e Temari apoiava-se em seu braço.

Sasuke mastigava um dos petiscos da mesa.

— Verdade ou consequência! — propôs Naruto, deitando uma garrafa vazia no centro da mesa.

— Eu começo. — disse Gaara, lançando à Ino um olhar perverso.

— Vá em frente, querido. — assentiu minha heroína, maliciosa e irônica.

Eu havia congelado um de meus sorrisos ao perceber as fagulhas saltando dos olhos de Ino e Gaara, quando a mão macia de Sasuke afagou a minha por baixo da mesa sobre minha perna. Sorridente, eu o encarei, mas ele não me deixou falar, depositando delicadamente seu dedo sobre meus lábios corados antes mesmo que eu pensasse em dizer algo. Seu rosto pálido estava tão perto do meu, que se seu dedo não estivesse selando meus lábios, sua boca seria um convite irrecusável para a minha.

— Venha, vamos dar uma volta. — chamou ele com seu sorriso inclinado.

— Onde? — perguntei, levantando-me quando ele o fez também.

— Apenas venha. — pediu ele, segurando minha mão.

— Vou me despedir dos meus amigos. — disse, virando-me para a mesa.

Mas fiquei perplexa ao encontrar Ino devorando os lábios de Gaara e sendo devorada por eles. Todos à mesa riam surpresos com a voracidade com que minha heroína loura entregava-se aos braços do irreverente ruivo na cadeira ao seu lado. Parecia que ela havia tido sorte no jogo da garrafa giratória.

— É melhor não interromper a brincadeira. — sugeriu Sasuke, risonho.

— Uaw, você tem razão. — sorri, fugindo dali.

Corremos para fora do _"Gin"_ como duas crianças que procuram um esconderijo, encontrando o hálito gélido da madrugada. As luzes ainda enfeitavam a cidade e sinos tilintavam por todos os lados.

Meu príncipe sombrio me conduziu para o outro lado da rua, atravessando a praça coberta por uma fina camada de neve e alcançando a outra avenida, que beirava a Baía de Tóquio¹. Dali, se podia ver a grande e luminosa Rainbown Bridge² atravessando a imensidão de águas calmas. As luzes da praça refletiam na superfície da água adormecida. A vista era _tão_ linda, que eu mal pude suspirar.

Algo como fascinação ocupava grande espaço em meu coração naquele momento. Fascinação por aquele lugar, pelo homem parado ao meu lado a segurar minha mão fria.

Sasuke conduziu-me até um dos bancos de madeira escura em frente à Baía e sentou-se ao meu lado. O sopro de inverno agitava delicadamente meus cabelos e fazia gelar meu nariz. No entanto, o frio não era nada se comparado ao caloroso sentimento que crescia dentro de mim.

— Nossa, isso é _lindo_! — disse ainda pasma, sorrindo para as águas iluminadas.

— Achei que pudesse estar cansada de saquê e música. — ele sorriu.

— Aqui está perfeito. — assenti, apertando sua mão entre as minhas.

Como um lorde, ele percebeu o leve tremor de meu corpo e tirou seu terno escuro, depositando-o sobre meus ombros. Eu estava gelada demais para poder recusar, então apenas sorri em agradecimento. Sasuke passou um de seus braços por minhas costas e me puxou para perto de seu corpo, aconchegando-me carinhosamente.

Fechei os olhos, desejando que aquele momento não tivesse fim.

— Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? — perguntei.

— Há tantas outras coisas que podemos fazer. Tem certeza que prefere parar no tempo? — ele afagou meu cabelo suavemente.

— Para mim, estaria tudo perfeito. — sorri.

— Tudo é perfeito com você, não importa onde e como. — uma pausa. — Sakura, eu não sei explicar, mas você mudou completamente o que eu era.

Repentinamente, uma pergunta ficou presa em minha garganta.

_O que Sasuke costumava ser?_

Enquanto meus olhos vagavam pela Baía, a curiosidade pelo seu passado me tomava novamente. Eu podia imaginar o quão triste havia sido sua infância com a morte dos pais, mas então surgia a imagem severa e dolorosa de Itachi em minha lembrança. O motivo da imensa ira de Sasuke pelo irmão era quase monstruosa, e eu desejava mais do que tudo entender aquele passado torto.

A lua prateada abrilhantava o céu escuro, derramando sua cândida luz sobre nossas cabeças. Eu afagava lentamente a mão de Sasuke entre as minhas. Ambos imersos no silêncio.

— Você não me contou por que odeia seu irmão. — comentei receosa.

O silêncio novamente, surdo e angustiante.

— Ele _foi_ meu irmão, há muito tempo atrás. — corrigiu ele.

— O que aconteceu? — insisti, então erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

— Foi por ele que eu levei uma vida inútil por todo esse tempo. Ele é o motivo da minha decepção, da minha tristeza, da minha raiva. Quando nossos pais morreram no acidente, ele se tornou a única pessoa que eu tinha e que eu achava que podia confiar. — um momento de silêncio pesado. — Itachi morreu naquele ano, o irmão que eu costumava amar e ter como exemplo. Quando criança, eu queria ser como ele. Ele era meu modelo, meu alicerce.

— Então, por que tanto ódio?

— Quando ficamos sozinhos, ele virou as costas para mim. Itachi tinha doze anos quando abandonou a adolescência e se tornou um adulto estúpido e detestável. Aos meus abraços, ele retribuía com a frieza. Aos meus pedidos, ele sempre tinha um "não". Ele nunca mais sorriu, nunca mais esteve comigo, nunca mais perguntou se eu estava bem. Ainda lembro de Itachi como se fosse hoje, frio e distante, falando como se eu fosse a pior criança do mundo: _"Os fracos, como você, perdem tudo. Aprenda a sobreviver com suas próprias mãos, ou será para sempre um lixo descartável."_ Tudo o que eu fazia estava errado, eu era _sempre_ o errado na história, e muitas vezes eu pensei que pudesse ser o culpado da morte de nossos pais. Culpado por ter nascido, apenas por estar ali. Desde então, ele me tratou como um objeto manipulável. Escolas no exterior, estudos rigorosos, sempre as melhores companhias, sempre os melhores lugares, tudo para um dia assumir o lugar na empresa da família. Um posto que eu nunca quis, mas aprendi a valorizar com o tempo. — outra pausa. — É pra isso que eu sirvo pro Itachi, para futuramente dar continuidade aos negócios. Uma peça no orçamento, um investimento a longo prazo.

— Sasuke, eu... Não sei o que falar... — murmurei perplexa.

— Não fale nada. Não quero estragar nosso Natal por causa dele.

— Queria poder ajudar.

— Você ajuda mais do que imagina. Você está aqui comigo. — lembrou ele, sorrindo.

— Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso. — sorri de volta, inclinando-me e passando meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke.

— Como eu poderia esquecer de você, que é minha namorada? — e então, meu coração apertou-se dentro do peito.

_(Music On)_

_Namorada?_

Eu tinha ouvido bem, ou estava apenas sonhando com o dia em que eu seria _realmente _sua namorada, sua mulher? Meus olhos permaneciam vidrados nos seus, embasbacados e absorvidos por aquela onda de prazer que me tomou por completo. Ele então me puxou para cima de seu colo e colocou-me sobre suas pernas. Tirou do bolso da calça escura uma minúscula caixa de veludo negro e abriu-a lentamente diante de meus olhos. E ali estava o anel mais lindo que eu havia visto na vida. Um pequeno, delicado e elegante anel, com o qual eu tinha sonhado. Sobre o aro prateado e muito fino, havia uma pequena e doce pedra brilhante.

Minhas mãos voaram para frente de minha boca aberta, enquanto meu coração era uma coisa louca batendo num ritmo absurdo.

— Sasuke...

— Então, quer namorar comigo? — perguntou ele com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Eu... — sussurrei comovida. — Eu... _É claro_!

— Porque eu quero que você seja realmente minha.

Eu quis sorrir, tamanha era a minha felicidade, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi fitá-lo sem saber como reagir.

Sasuke tirou cuidadosamente o anel da caixinha de veludo e segurou minha mão trêmula, deslizando com delicadeza aquela promessa de amor por meu dedo. Enfim, ali estava eu, ostentando a concretização de meu conto de fadas.

O anel brilhou para a noite.

— Eu estou viciado em você. — confessou ele, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

— Eu não tenho cura. — adverti, embevecida pela proximidade de seus lábios.

— Eu não me importo, já estou completamente perdido. — disse Sasuke, afundando sua mão em meus cabelos gelados.

— Não mais do que eu. — sorri, encontrando seus lábios.

Seus braços apertaram-se ao redor de meu corpo, e tudo estava certo. A lua sorriu para nós naquela madrugada antes de voltar ao seu leito de nuvens, as águas profundas cantaram nossa canção de amor, as luzes de Tóquio dançaram graciosamente. Eu estava com Sasuke, e mais do que nunca eu o amava, minha alma inteira gritava em êxtase.

Meu coração estava no dele, para sempre.

* * *

><p><em>"Eu era um pássaro que sabia voar, e você era meu céu de luar."<em>

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

**Baía de Tóquio¹**: A Baía de Tóquio é uma grande baía situada no Japão, que banha diversas cidades do país como a capital Tóquio, Yokohama e Chiba. Seu antigo nome era Baía de Edo.

**Rainbown Bridge²**: É uma ponte pênsil que atravessa o norte da Baía de Tóquio, no Japão. A ponte tem passarelas separadas nas faces norte e sul, o norte oferece vistas do Porto e da Torre de Tóquio, enquanto o lado sul oferece vistas da Baía de Tóquio e do Monte Fuji. (Se quiserem, procurem uma imagem no google, é muito bonita).


	15. A felicidade

_Hey, amores. *-*_

_Mais um capítulo pra vocês._

_E tem musiquinha, weee. /apanha. q_

_Dessa vez é Watch Over You, da banda Alter Bridge._

_E, well, preciso fazer essa pergunta:_

_ONDE ESTÃO OS LEITORES?_

_Como vocês somem assim do nada, hm? Têm capítulos que eu só recebo 3 reviews, comparando com os anteriores que chegavam à 7 ~ 9._

_Então, tratem de voltar e dar as caras._

_OEAOEHOHEOHOEHOEH_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>15 – A Felicidade<strong>

_"Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas."_

* * *

><p>Ao acordar naquela fria manhã de Natal, notei que raios pálidos de luz entravam pela fenda na cortina do quarto. O relógio no bidê de cabeceira marcava dez horas, e Sasuke dormia serenamente ao meu lado.<p>

Meu braço escapou para fora do calor dos cobertores, erguendo-se na tentativa de alcançar um fio de luz. Minha mão penetrou no raio de claridade, deixando minha pele alva quase fantasmagórica. Sorri — um sorriso bobo — quando a aliança prateada em meu dedo reluziu delicadamente. Então percebi que estava tudo ali, tudo de que eu precisava naquele mundo.

_Sim_, aquilo era a felicidade.

Devagar, espichei-me pela cama até poder ver por sobre a alta cabeceira. Do outro lado da janela, tudo encontrava-se coberto de neve. A calçada, o jardim, o portão, a rua, todo o bairro — imaginei — debaixo daquela brancura infinita. Logo, as crianças da vizinhança sairiam de suas casas para construir gigantescos bonecos de neve, travar guerras com bolas de gelo macio, deslizar sobre aquele chão gelado e escorregadio. Enquanto isso, eu permaneceria aquecida pelos braços de meu namorado naquele quarto, alimentando-me de seus beijos e suspirando nuvens de vapor.

Deslizei novamente para baixo dos cobertores, encaixando-me de costas no corpo de Sasuke e encontrando meu abrigo preferido entre seus braços quentes. Sua boca tocou minha orelha e eu contive-me em suspirar silenciosamente.

— O que estava fazendo, Srta. Haruno? — perguntou ele com sua voz rouca e sonolenta.

— Falando com o Papai Noel. Parece que ele deixou um presente pra você. — brinquei.

— Então quer dizer que eu me comportei esse ano, hum? — ele sorriu, apertando-me gentilmente contra seu corpo. — Por que não o convidou para ficar um pouco mais e tomar um café da manhã conosco?

— Ah, ele tinha ainda muitos presentes para entregar. É uma pena. — comentei com sarcasmo, me virando na direção de Sasuke.

— Será que ganhei uma bicicleta nova? — um sorriso irônico.

— Bom, talvez o Papai Noel esteja com seu trenó um pouco lotado para uma bicicleta. — sorri de volta.

Não resistindo à proximidade de nossos rostos, selei meus lábios com os de meu pálido príncipe por alguns segundos — sua boca era _tão_ quente. E novamente sorridente, rolei para cima do corpo de Sasuke e sentei-me sobre seu colo, puxando o cobertor para cima de meus ombros por conta do frio. Ele acomodou os braços debaixo da nuca enquanto me fitava curioso, exibindo — para meu descontrole — seu peito pálido e irresistível.

Ansiosa, eu estiquei o braço para baixo, ao lado da cama, e capturei um embrulho de papel vermelho e reluzente, entregando-o juntamente com o maior de meus sorrisos à Sasuke. Ele olhou-me por alguns instantes antes de abrir seu típico sorriso torto.

— Feliz Natal. — sorri.

Ele então deslizou para trás sobre o colchão, sentando-se recostado à cabeceira comigo ainda sentada em suas pernas. Suas mãos pálidas lentamente abriram o embrulho de papel barulhento, e ali estava seu presente: um cachecol vermelho de tecido tão macio quanto uma nuvem de primavera. Eu nunca havia visto Sasuke de cachecol, por isso imaginei que ele não tinha um, além de que o vermelho combinava com sua pele de giz.

Sorridente, ele passou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço nu.

— Eu nunca tive um cachecol. — comentou ele.

— Você ficou ótimo. — sorri.

— Eu adorei o presente. Diga ao Papai Noel que agradeço.

— Eu direi. — ri baixinho, divertindo-me com nosso momento inocente.

— Agora podemos ir lá fora fazer bonecos de neve.

— Pensei que deixaríamos isso para as crianças. — ergui uma sobrancelha com sarcasmo.

— Há neve para todos nós. — disse ele, e nós dois rimos em sincronia.

* * *

><p>Ao descermos para o café da manhã tardio, Sasuke ostentava orgulhosamente seu cachecol vermelho, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais especial do mundo. Eu, por minha vez, não ignorava a sensação satisfatória do anel em meu dedo.<p>

A mesa estava laboriosamente preparada, enfeitada com pires e xícaras de louça pálida organizados impecavelmente. Bandejas prateadas com bolos, pães e frutas, tudo muito elegante, como deveria ser na presença de Sasuke. Gentilmente, ele amparou a cadeira para que eu sentasse, e então tomou seu lugar ao meu lado, como um soberano em seu castelo. O bule de leite fumegava graciosamente quando a taciturna empregada brindou-nos com sua presença curiosa — ao menos para mim, curiosíssima.

Perfeitamente organizada dentro de seu uniforme engomado, ela aproximou-se da mesa e depositou ao lado dos pães um vidro de geléia vermelha. Seus olhos caíram sobre mim, estranhamente, e antes que dois segundos se passassem, seu olhar frio dispersou-se no silêncio da sala.

— Desejam algo mais? — perguntou ela com sua voz morta, mas polida.

— Não, pode ir. – Sasuke respondeu, bebericando seu café distraidamente.

— Senhor Uchiha, devo avisar que esta tarde me ausentarei por algumas horas para ir ao supermercado. — disse ela, cabisbaixa ao lado dele.

— Certo. — assentiu ele, ainda sem lhe dar atenção.

Meu corpo gelou quando percebi o olhar profundo de Karin pousar sobre um dos ombros de meu namorado. Um olhar audaz. Cautelosamente, ela ergueu a mão na direção de Sasuke e com suas unhas vermelhas e impecáveis, capturou um fio de cabelo rosado que se encontrava caído sobre o moletom que seu patrão vestia. Por alguns segundos, a estranha empregada permaneceu a segurar — com um asco dissimulado, eu reparei — o fio de meu cabelo entre seus dedos finos, encarando aquele tênue resquício meu.

Enfim, Sasuke notou meu olhar atônito e moveu levemente o rosto para encarar Karin.

— Havia um fio de cabelo em sua roupa, Senhor Uchiha. — comentou ela, abrindo os dedos e deixando cair o fio.

— Eu não lhe dei intimidades para isso. — lembrou ele, severo a encará-la.

— Desculpe, Senhor Uchiha. — pediu ela, cabisbaixa.

— Agora nos deixe sozinhos. — ordenou Sasuke, impessoal.

Com a mesma discrição com que havia chegado, ela se foi, desaparecendo silenciosamente ao passar pela porta da cozinha. Eu ainda estava confusa, sem saber como reagir. A impressão que antes apenas me rondava furtivamente, agora tornara-se uma certeza incontestável: eu queria Karin bem longe dali.

O que a submissa empregada de Sasuke pensava sobre mim? O que ela queria, na verdade? Sasuke, no entanto, parecia alheio à situação.

— Não gosto dessa empregada. — comentei pensativa.

— Por quê? — perguntou Sasuke, desviando os olhos do jornal em suas mãos para mim.

— Não sei dizer, mas ela é _estranha_.

— Ela lhe fez algo? Se for o caso, irei demiti-la agora mesmo. — disse ele, firme.

— Bom, ela não fez nada... Ainda. — pensei, mordiscando minha fatia de bolo.

— Quer que eu a mande embora? Podemos contratar alguma que você conheça.

— Irei perguntar se Ino conhece alguém confiável. Enquanto isso, acho que não há problemas. — dei de ombros.

— Faça como quiser. — e ele sorriu amorosamente, voltando ao seu café.

Imaginei que se eu inventasse naquele momento que Karin era uma criminosa procurada pela polícia, Sasuke acreditaria fielmente em minha acusação, e isso me deixou fascinada. Além de acreditar, ele _confiava_ em mim, em meus julgamentos, em minhas escolhas, em quem eu era.

O que mais eu poderia querer, senão aquela vida para sempre?

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde, Sasuke não tinha aulas com o Professor Sarutobi, o que o deixava inteiramente livre para mim. A neve caía incansável do lado de fora de nossa janela enquanto assistíamos "Motoqueiro Fantasma" na TV de plasma gigante do quarto. Nicolas Cage, dentro de sua sinistra roupa de couro, dirigia insanamente sua moto em chamas pela escura rodovia, gargalhando com nada mais que uma ossada dentária fantasmagórica e olhos afogueados.<p>

Eu havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes assistira àquele filme, e sentia como se nunca fosse cansar daquilo. Momentaneamente, Sasuke fazia comentários irônicos sobre as cenas _"impossíveis demais"_, como ele mesmo as definia, e eu divertia-me com ele. No final do filme, quando Johnny Blaze se aproximava para beijar sua amada, eu fui docemente arrebatada pelos braços de meu próprio protagonista e jogada ternamente sobre os cobertores revirados.

Sasuke me fez sua "moçinha", e calorosamente selou seus lábios nos meus, no exato momento em que a televisão começou a exibir os créditos finais.

— E então, eles foram felizes para sempre. — disse Sasuke, sorrindo ironicamente com seu corpo sobre o meu.

— E nós? Seremos felizes para sempre também? — perguntei.

— Eu farei o possível para que sim. — prometeu ele, mordiscando meus lábios.

— Eu estou falando sério. — sorri.

— Estou tentando manter meus pés no chão, Sakura. — confessou ele, risonho.

— Nossa eterna felicidade parece sonho para você? — brinquei.

— _Você_ parece um sonho para mim.

— Pois eu sou tão real quanto você. — sorri, acariciando seu rosto.

— Vamos deixar as teorias para mais tarde, certo? — sugeriu ele com escárnio.

— Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

— Pois então vamos aproveitá-lo. — Sasuke decidiu, apertando-me em seus braços.

E quando eu pensei que estávamos prontos para arder naquela cama até que nossos corpos estivessem em brasas, nossa rota mudou novamente. Para mim, nosso tempo seria perfeitamente aproveitado debaixo de cobertores, mas percebi que Sasuke queria um pouco mais que suspiros e murmúrios abafados. Ele queria estar comigo em todos os lugares do mundo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu queria estar com ele o tempo inteiro independentemente do lugar. Escolher demais parecia injusto quando eu tinha o que todas as pessoas sonhavam em alcançar, _a felicidade_.

Aquecida dentro de meu longo casaco verde escuro e de minhas botas pretas de cano alto, eu enfrentei ao lado de Sasuke o hálito gélido da tarde. Para minha surpresa, havia um elegante e desconhecido carro estacionado em frente ao portão de nossa casa. A lataria negra reluzia à brancura da neve espalhada na calçada, e eu sinceramente esperei que de uma das portas surgisse um chofer.

Sasuke segurou minha mão enluvada enquanto eu contemplava seu divertido sorriso torto, conduzindo-me até seu novo carro. Meus saltos finos ameaçavam deslizar sobre a fina camada de gelo, mas eu estaria segura enquanto meu pálido príncipe estivesse ali para me amparar. Gentilmente, ele abriu a porta do luxuoso carro e eu entrei, acomodando-me no banco macio que ainda cheirava a novo. Em instantes, ele estava ao meu lado, girando a chave de sua mais nova aquisição para que pudéssemos enfim mergulhar em nosso passeio.

Em seu pescoço, o cachecol vermelho.

_(Music On)_

A praça em frente ao shopping era uma grande bola de neve. O chafariz em seu centro havia congelado, e era como se o tempo tivesse parado ali. Eu queria ser uma criança novamente, queria correr sobre o gelo macio, queria deitar na neve fria e mover os braços e pernas para que debaixo de meu corpo se fizesse o contorno de uma ave gigante. E, uaw, aquilo era mesmo _lindo_.

Afundando parte de meus saltos altos na neve, eu segurei a mão de Sasuke e o arrastei para o centro daquele mar de brancura. Meu rosto gelava, mas meus lábios eram um eterno sorriso. Flocos minúsculos desciam do céu, desfazendo-se sobre meu cabelo cor de rosa. Eu queria girar debaixo da chuva de isopor, e girei, girei de braços abertos e olhos fechados até ficar tonta. Cambaleei passos incertos, e ali estavam os braços firmes de Sasuke para me fazer retornar à Terra. Ali estavam seus lábios espichados, ali estavam seus olhos taciturnos sobre os meus, enquanto todo meu corpo ainda rodava.

Eu queria o máximo daquele momento, eu queria o auge do sentimento aquecendo minha alma agora tão dependente. Meus braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Sasuke, e pendendo o peso de meu corpo para trás como uma criança suspensa no ar, eu e meu pálido príncipe caímos abraçados sobre a neve macia. Por um instante, os olhos dele caíram assustados sobre os meus, e então chacoalhamos numa gargalhada.

Meus dedos mergulharam na inocente neve, assim como meus cabelos esparramados tingiam-na. A mão de Sasuke tocou a minha, e o frio selou delicadamente nossa união.

— Vamos fazer um boneco de neve! — sugeri com entusiasmo.

— Eu sabia que você não resistiria. — brincou ele aos risos, levantando-me.

— Ele se chamará Kurt. — disse, juntando bolas de neve no chão.

— Kurt Cobain? — Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e gargalhou.

— Algo menos rebelde, é claro. — declarei com sarcasmo.

— Permita-me arranjar o rosto do Kurt. — pediu ele, vasculhando o chão.

— Oh, ele agradece! — sorri enquanto formava uma grande bola de neve.

E ao terminar de depositar uma bola de gelo menor sobra a maior, limpei minhas mãos na calça a tempo de ver meu príncipe retornar. Habilidosamente, ele se aproximou de Kurt e fincou em seu rosto duas tampinhas metálicas de garrafa, dotando nosso assimétrico boneco com olhos reluzentes. Em seguida, um graveto fino foi injetado na branca face de Kurt, formando seu nariz. E finalmente, outro graveto deu boca à nossa criação.

Estava pronto, nossa memória de neve, nosso filho de inverno.

— Kurt, seja feliz. Algum dia nós voltaremos, garoto. — brincou Sasuke.

Antes que eu pudesse despedir-me do amável boneco de neve, dois braços calorosos envolveram minha cintura e ergueram-me do chão, prendendo-me contra o peito irresistível de meu namorado. Eu sorri, gelada e úmida pela neve enquanto era levada de volta ao carro. Meu corpo tremia e pedia por calor, sendo que tudo o que eu precisava estava ali, carregando-me como uma peça fina de louça, uma frágil criatura.

Algum dia, nós voltaríamos mesmo para visitar Kurt?

Quando Sasuke depositou-me cuidadosamente no banco do carona, eu apertei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxei para dentro. A porta se fechou silenciosamente atrás de nós. O freio de mão espetava minhas costas e o joelho de meu príncipe tocava o tapete de couro ao lado do banco. Estávamos deitados ao longo dos dois bancos, e ríamos de algo que apenas nós entendíamos. O vidro dianteiro do carro estava parcialmente coberto pela neve.

— Me aqueça. — pedi sorridente, enlaçando a cintura de Sasuke com minha perna.

— Cuidado, não quero que bata a cabeça no volante. — ele riu.

— Eu te amo. — sorri, mordiscando seus lábios frios.

— Também amo você. — ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, abrindo caminho em minhas roupas úmidas.

— Prometa que estará sempre aqui. — pedi ofegante.

— É claro que estarei. Quem iria salvar você do frio? — sorriu ele.

Era óbvio que ninguém no mundo além de Sasuke poderia me salvar do inverno, do outono, de todas as estações. Meu pálido príncipe estava vivo dentro de meu coração, e aquilo jamais se apagaria.

Os vidros ficaram embaçados, porque o inverno derretia ali dentro.

* * *

><p><em>"Mas algumas vezes, você e eu somos o suficiente."<em>


	16. Elo partido

_Hey, amores. ~_

_Well, vocês tinham comentado que estava tudo bom demais, né?_

_Então, vocês são bem sensitivas._

_OEHAOHEOHOE_

_A música desse capítulo é Hallelujah, do Alter Bridge, escutem ela na parte certa._

_Catei um link do youtube, porque é difícil de achar uma versão "limpa" dessa música:_

_http: / / www. youtube. com /watch? v=zXzSa NfsIhk_

_(Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços do link)_

_Quero reviews, hm._

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>16 – Elo Partido<strong>

_"Era como atirar em alguém que desarmou você."_

* * *

><p>Após nosso doce sonho de neve na praça congelada e muita relutância da parte de Sasuke, eu o convenci a me deixar visitar Ino antes do anoitecer. Eu precisava confessar meu ápice de felicidade à minha heroína, receber seu sorriso orgulhoso e seu atual boletim de novidades. E então, eu teria a noite inteira ao lado de meu pálido príncipe, apenas nós dois em nossa cama de estrelas.<p>

Ino falava sem parar em meio a sorrisos escancarados quando percebi que passavam das sete horas, o horário em que Sasuke retornaria para me buscar. Àquela altura, minha confidente narrava o final de sua noite de Natal muito bem encerrada na companhia calorosa de Gaara. Canecas vazias de café e pratos de biscoitos de chocolate estavam espalhados sobre a mesa de centro da sala, e eu quase havia esquecido de que o tempo realmente passava. Ino permaneceu a devanear em suas memórias falantes sobre as almofadas esparramadas no chão quando eu me levantei. O sol quase não existia do outro lado da janela.

— Ino, eu preciso ir. — anunciei, procurando minha bolsa sobre os sofás.

— Mas eu nem te contei o final da história. — protestou ela, fazendo bico.

— Acho que não terei grandes surpresas quanto a isso. — brinquei.

— Eu não dormi com ele, se é o que está pensando. — disse ela, maliciosa.

— Não? — pisquei chocada.

— Uaw, você faz com que eu me sinta uma prostituta. — ela gargalhou.

— Sem dramas. Eu conheço seu gênio. — repliquei sarcástica.

— Vá embora antes que eu te bata, certo?

— Sasuke virá me buscar. — sorri, espiando pela janela da sala.

— Oh sim, seu príncipe encantado.

— Acho que ele chegou! — saltitei animada. — Nos vemos depois.

— Me ligue. — pediu ela, abraçando-me rapidamente.

E antes que pudéssemos nos olhar outra vez, eu havia saltado para fora da porta da casa de Ino e corrido em direção à calçada coberta pela neve. O ar da noite tornara-se incrivelmente frio e cortante, embora a fina nevasca houvesse cessado.

O carro que eu pensara ser de Sasuke, na verdade era um pouco diferente e estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Certamente, meu namorado teria parado em frente à casa de Ino, e por isso eu sabia que havia me enganado. Abracei meu próprio corpo quando o vento ameaçou me arrastar para longe dali, escondendo meu pescoço na gola alta do casaco.

Faltavam alguns segundos para as sete horas, e eu preferi esperar ali mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

O relógio sobre o bidê de cabeceira me lembrou que ainda havia meia hora para pegar o carro e buscar Sakura. Certamente ela estaria entretida em uma longa conversa com a amiga.

Na televisão ligada em frente à cama em que eu me recostava, passava um telejornal tedioso. A tênue claridade que entrava pela janela iluminava a semi-escuridão do quarto, tão frio na ausência de Sakura. Era em momentos como aquele que eu lembrava o quanto era sozinho e mórbido sem aquele par de olhos de esmeralda.

Duas frágeis batidas fizeram meus olhos alcançarem a porta fechada do quarto.

— O que foi? — perguntei em voz alta, porém seca.

O trinque girou lentamente e em silêncio a porta se abriu. A cor viva dos cabelos ruivos da empregada surgiu na escuridão do fundo do quarto, e eu sinceramente me perguntei o que ela estava fazendo ali. Cabisbaixa, Karin se aproximou com uma bandeja prateada sobre as mãos, postando-se ao lado da cama.

Encarei-a curiosamente, esperando por uma explicação para aquela repentina aparição.

— Gostaria de uma caneca de café quente, Sr. Uchiha? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido café.

— Imaginei que gostaria, por conta do tempo frio. — argumentou ela, imóvel.

— Dê-me o café e volte às suas tarefas. — ordenei, estendendo o braço a ela.

— Sim, Sr. Uchiha. — assentiu ela, entregando-me a caneca fumegante.

O calor da louça em contato com minha mão fria provocou uma gentil sensação de conforto em minha pele, além de que o cheiro do café era aliciante. Beberiquei o café escuro e cremoso, deliciando-me com os primeiros toques da bebida a aquecer minha garganta. Involuntariamente, outros goles vieram, e só então percebi que a empregada ainda permanecia imóvel ao lado da cama.

A bandeja vazia aguardava sobre suas mãos, e curiosamente seus olhos afogueados caíam sobre meu rosto com profundidade. Pela primeira vez, ela me _encarava_, ousadamente, por sinal.

— O que está esperando? Eu lhe disse para sair.

— Estou esperando por você. — respondeu ela, impassível.

— O que está dizendo? — sondei irritado, encarando-a duramente.

— O que ouviu, Sr. Uchiha.

Naquele momento, eu entendi a desconfiança de Sakura em relação àquela mulher. Além de inconveniente, ela perdera a noção hierárquica que antes parecia respeitar. Não passava de uma empregada insolente, e eu estava pronto para demiti-la, se meu corpo não começasse a manifestar reações estranhas.

Meu braço perdeu a força e a caneca de café encontrou o chão, manchando o tapete ao lado da cama. Meus olhos tornaram-se turvos e embaçados, enquanto minha cabeça parecia girar sem controle. Meu estômago oscilava entre o vazio e o cheio, um abrigo para borboletas.

Tombei para o lado e minha cabeça pesada caiu sobre um dos travesseiros. Eu não mais tinha controle de meu corpo, e principalmente, não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Numa tentativa vacilante de encontrar respostas, minha mente cuspiu um nome, a chave da incógnita.

_Karin_.

— O que você fez? — resmunguei, tentando focalizar alguma coisa.

— Apenas o deixei mais à vontade, Sr. Uchiha. — apenas aquela voz lasciva que agora parecia muito distante.

— Que droga é essa? — quis saber, arrastando-me pela cama.

— Eu esperei muito por isso.

Era como se eu estivesse sob efeito de um alucinógeno fatal, e não duvidei de que realmente estivesse. Karin havia misturado alguma droga no café, e eu cegamente o bebera. Minha cabeça rodopiava sem apoio, solta em órbita. Por maior que fosse a raiva que eu sentia da maldita empregada às minhas costas, meu cérebro apenas sabia pensar em Sakura.

As mãos de Karin tocaram minhas costas, deslizando lentamente por sobre minha camisa fina. Meus dentes cerrados queriam dilacerar o corpo daquela mulher, porque eu entendia perfeitamente que aquilo machucaria o coração de Sakura. _Não_, eu não podia deixar que nada nem ninguém me afastasse dela, de minha flor de cerejeira.

Não obstante, a insolente ruiva aproximou-se além do limite, tocando seus joelhos na beira da cama e sentando-se sobre minhas costas. Eu podia sentir seu hálito frio sendo despejado sobre minha nuca, e em seguida seus dentes deslizaram por minha pele, traçando um caminho que terminava em minha orelha. Meu corpo não obedecia aos meus comandos, e a cada instante, minha sede por vingança crescia.

Ainda consciente o bastante para perceber que minha camisa havia sido erguida até a altura de meus ombros, reuni talvez minhas últimas forças e rolei para o lado, derrubando Karin sobre o colchão. Meus olhos confusos buscaram por um rosto, e meu coração chocou-se ao encontrar os olhos verdejantes de Sakura.

Meu peito palpitava em desespero, eu não acreditava no que via, não podia ser verdade. Quem estava ali era a empregada que pagaria severamente mais tarde por sua insanidade, embora o rosto diante de mim fosse o de Sakura, doce e macio. O sorriso de minha amada nasceu em seu rosto de porcelana, convidando-me a um beijo. Suas mãos pequenas e frágeis tocaram meu peito descoberto, despertando em meu corpo ondas de prazer.

— Sakura... — sussurrei, absorto e alucinado.

— Sim, eu estou aqui. — ela prometeu, aconchegando-se em meu corpo.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. — murmurei debaixo de seus lábios.

— Eu só quero um pouco de você, meu amor. — disse ela, acariciando-me.

— Não... Não pode ser você. — relutei, fechando os olhos com força.

— Agora você é meu. — ela sorriu, calando-me com um beijo cheio de volúpia.

O corpo sobre o meu _não era_ quente como o de Sakura, não era sensível e delicado. Não podia ser ela, e eu queria ter forças para acreditar que aquele absurdo não passava de um sonho, que logo eu despertaria e seria realmente Sakura ali em meus braços. Eu abominava a idéia de estar sujando o amor sincero de minha mulher por direito, mesmo que contra a minha própria vontade.

Mas eu estava ali com outra mulher, e nada no mundo perdoaria aquele fato.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Farta de esperar e congelada pelo frio, decidi caminhar de volta para casa. Talvez o carro estivesse com problemas, talvez Sasuke houvesse passado mal e precisasse de mim. Novamente, a sensação de que algo estava errado me atormentava, mas minha mente havia criado alguma resistência ao medo.

Minhas pernas controlavam o impulso de correr pela calçada, pois meu senso de perigo me fazia lembrar de que eu usava botas de salto alto. O ar gélido chegava ao meu rosto com violência, e já perto de casa, meu nariz estava tão vermelho quanto uma gota de sangue. Meu coração desenfreado não soube escolher entre o alívio e o receio quando notei que o carro novo de Sasuke permanecia estacionado em frente ao portão de nossa casa. Não havia nada que indicasse algum problema até então, exceto meu sexto sentido berrante.

_(Music On)_

Nervosamente, abri a porta e atirei-me para dentro da sala, encontrando a quietude exímia das paredes. Não havia sinal de Sasuke por ali, o que me preocupou. Sem hesitar, subi as escadas tão rápido como nunca pensei que fosse capaz, pondo-me a correr aflita pelo estreito corredor até o quarto. A porta estava entreaberta, e sem precisar pensar, eu adentrei a semi-escuridão do cômodo que até horas antes, costumava ser nosso ninho de amor.

Não, nunca mais poderia ser "nosso", porque Sasuke o havia sujado da pior maneira possível. Sobre a cama em que muitas noites nos amamos e sussurramos frases bonitas um ao outro, uma outra mulher satisfazia-se com o lugar que — imaginei — seria sempre meu. O amor que eu sinceramente havia alimentado, agora não passava de uma tola e estúpida ilusão. A felicidade com que eu me abasteci para sorrir ao homem escolhido por meu coração caiu para jamais poder se erguer. A pessoa que eu pensei ser, acabara de morrer. Meu doce sonho de eternidade, uma banal crença inútil, era tudo igual afinal.

Eu queria desaparecer para sempre, porque descobri que meu amor de conto de fadas nunca havia existido.

Sasuke estava deitado sobre os cobertores desalinhados, estupidamente acompanhado pela empregada que o beijava com lasciva intensidade. Lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos enquanto tudo o que eu sabia sentir era a profunda dor rasgando em duas metades meu coração. Estava tudo acabado, meu amor de faz-de-conta, meu sentimento dilacerado, meu coração esmigalhado.

Oh, _sim_, eu poderia morrer naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Através de minha visão distorcida, eu percebi quando Sakura entrou no quarto e o mundo caiu sobre nós. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, rolando por sua face corada até caírem no chão que estupidamente eu havia deixado imundo. As lágrimas de minha Sakura, as lágrimas de meu coração ferido, _as minhas lágrimas_. Naquele momento, eu descobri o quanto amá-la doía em mim, o quanto machucá-la me despedaçava.

— Não... — sussurrei, esticando a mão sem forças na direção da porta, já vazia.

Ela havia ido embora.

Ela me odiava.

E_la estava chorando_.

Subitamente, meu corpo inteiro ferveu em desespero, e eu senti que iria explodir de dor. Meus braços recuperaram a força perdida, porque mesmo à beira do abismo Sakura me sustentava. Meu peito grunhiu imerso em ódio, e esmagando os cabelos de Karin em meu punho fechado, eu a arremessei para longe daquela cama, para longe de mim.

Era imperdoável que alguém acreditasse que algum dia eu rejeitaria Sakura por uma mulher tão desprezível quanto aquela que por breves instantes, imaginou que pudesse ganhar de mim um pingo do amor que eu nutria por minha Sakura.

Ela, que para mim seria para sempre pouco mais que nada, gemeu ao encontrar brutalmente o chão, e em seguida a parede do quarto. Eu não me importaria que ela morresse ali, eu só queria Sakura de volta.

Cambaleando, tentando coordenar meus passos arrastados pelo corredor silencioso, eu percebi que havia ficado longe demais, perdido no escuro.

— SAKURA! — urrei com medo de perdê-la, e sua ausência me respondeu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Como jamais imaginei que poderia suportar, um denso mar cresceu dentro de mim, espalhando-se por todas as partes de meu corpo, fazendo-as tremer como num terremoto, acabando por escapar por meus olhos. Um mar de dor, salpicando meu rosto de lágrimas que em contato com o frio, transformavam-se em frágeis cristais, lamentos perdidos. Tudo havia sido uma grande mentira, e meu nariz vermelho convenientemente pareceu o nariz de um palhaço.

Como ele havia sido capaz de brincar comigo daquela maneira? Como ele havia fingido tão bem ao ponto de me fazer acreditar que nossa história seria para sempre? Como Sasuke havia me destruído em tão poucos segundos?

Meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria, correndo para longe daquela casa. Minha estrutura ameaçava desmoronar enquanto eu fugia para qualquer lugar em que eu pudesse estar segura das mentiras de Sasuke, segura de mim mesma. Meu coração soluçava em conjunto com todo o meu peito em síncope, os farrapos de meu doce e imaginário amor arrastavam-se à minha sombra. O frio cortava meu rosto, cortava também minhas entranhas geladas pela ausência daquele que costumava me manter aquecida. Eu estava pronta para jamais acreditar no amor, e ainda assim chorava sua perda.

A porta da casa de Ino estremeceu com minhas batidas desesperadas, amedrontadas. E então, ali estava ela, abrindo seus braços para que eu pudesse cair no conforto de seu abrigo.

E eu caí, sem forças, sem vida, pois Sasuke não mais estaria ali para me erguer.

* * *

><p><em>"Como procurar o sol na madrugada."<em>


	17. Funeral de corações

_Meus docinhos. *-*_

_Pra quem está acompanhando e comentando, muito obrigada. sz_

_E espero que gostem desse capítulo, uh, maligno. q_

_Temos duas músicas pra dar um tchan à mais em alguns trechos._

_A number 1 é uma OST de Naruto, **Man of the world**. Tirem os espaços do link:_

_http: / / www. youtube .com / watch?v= mdU5JJNka_k_

_E a number 2 se chama **The funeral of hearts**, do HIM:_

_http: / / www. youtube .com / watch? v=PMD1k16 baVE&ob =av3e_

_Now, enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>17 – Funeral de Corações<strong>

_"Ela era o começo, ele era o fim."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Meu chão, meu céu, aquele sentimento quente em meu coração. Todos despedaçados, todos naufragados na tempestade de meu desespero.

Novamente, eu estava sozinho no escuro.

Não, desta vez estava sendo terrivelmente _pior_. Pior do que ter vivido sem amparo durante todo aquele tempo, sobreviver sem o amor de Sakura era completamente impossível. _Ela_, minha doce Sakura. Ela, a chave perdida para abrir minha porta emperrada, a luz para iluminar minhas sombras. E então, ela havia partido para longe de mim.

Eu não pude correr para impedi-la de fugir, eu não pude fazer nada além de gritar por seu nome. Eu jamais teria deixado-a ir embora. As lágrimas dela ainda caíam em minha memória, suas lágrimas que feriam.

— Ah, Sakura...

Minhas costas nuas esparramadas no assoalho de madeira fria do quarto, o leito árduo em que meu corpo jazera durante toda aquela noite sem fim — porque a cama ainda tinha o cheiro _dela_. Agora, então, a claridade melancólica da manhã penetrava pela janela vazia.

E Sakura não estava ali.

Não, ela não saltaria daquela mórbida cama como um pássaro de luz em seu primeiro vôo na direção de meus braços, ela não abriria seu sorriso de bom dia para mim, ela havia partido.

Um risco molhado descia do canto de meu olho cheio de sombras fundas pela noite insone. _Oh, sim_. Eu havia me esquecido de como era aquilo, de como doía e nauseava.

Depois de muito tempo, eu estava chorando outra vez.

* * *

><p>Repentinamente, minhas mãos geladas fecharam-se em punho.<p>

O sol da manhã havia tocado meu rosto, e naquele momento, toda a luz era como algo que fulminava. Minha luz maior havia sido roubada do calor de meus braços, de modo que nenhuma outra poderia substituí-la. Meu corpo tremeu em ódio profundo, o sangue ferveu dolorosamente queimando-me por dentro. Era aquilo que eu queria, era o que eu precisava: _vingança._

Não restaria uma viga daquele mundo que eu havia construído com Sakura quando eu resolvesse deixar meu ódio escapar, lenta e diabolicamente. O momento havia chegado, a insanidade fluía livremente por todo o meu corpo, as sombras crescendo em meu coração.

Minha cabeça sentiu os sinais do torpor da noite passada quando eu me levantei, obcecado por todo aquele ódio. Meus lábios arroxeados pelo frio apertaram-se enfurecidos, enquanto meu corpo inteiro tremia sob um frenesi animal. Descalço, e vestindo apenas uma calça, desci a passos pesados a escadaria para o primeiro andar.

Meu olhar predador lançou-se pela sala. Procurando.

_Karin_.

A cozinha permanecia inabitada, mas eu sabia exatamente que ela estava ali, bem perto. Eu podia sentir o perfume vulgar pairando no ar, tornando imundo cada canto daquela casa.

A porta nos fundos da cozinha encontrava-se entreaberta.

Meus músculos enrijeceram como os de um animal sedento por sangue, e involuntariamente minha mão voou contra a porta de madeira, fazendo-a escancarar-se com estrondo e bater com violência na parede interna do quarto. As persianas estavam baixas, mas a claridade do abajur era suficiente para denunciar o olhar inexpressivo de Karin. Despojadamente acomodada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, exibindo naturalmente seu corpo farto dentro da minúscula roupa de dormir, ela detinha-se em pintar as unhas dos pés de vermelho.

Ignorando meu olhar carregado do mais profundo ódio, ela espichou seus lábios corados e abriu um sorriso sarcástico, vitorioso.

— Estou atrasada para preparar o café da manhã? — brincou ela.

— Seu jogo acabou, Karin. — grunhi, controlando meu ímpeto assassino.

— Mal começamos.

Se até aquele instante eu havia segurado o que de pior havia dentro de mim, a tola mulher à minha frente o tinha libertado. _Sim_, ela não precisava viver, ela não tinha por quem viver.

Louco de ódio — de fúria, de desespero —, eu avancei na direção de Karin e fechei a mão com força ao redor de sua garganta. Suas costas encontraram a parede do quarto com violência, e arfando num ar sádico, ela fechou seus olhos de cílios maquiados e sorriu.

Meus dedos não resistiam à vontade de esmagar cada vez mais o pescoço já vermelho da mulher que arruinara tudo o que de melhor eu havia conhecido naquela vida. Eu poderia terminar com sua estúpida vida naquele momento, se a doce lembrança de Sakura não surgisse em meu coração cheio de trevas.

— Você vai contar à Sakura o que aconteceu. — ordenei entre dentes.

— N... Não. — ela sussurrou.

— Eu mato você. — declarei, lenta e friamente. — E não estou brincando.

Ela sufocava devagar, os lábios perdendo a cor.

— Por que... Por que está hesitando? — Karin sorriu como podia enquanto fincava suas compridas unhas em meu braço.

— Porque você é um lixo. Não serve nem para morrer. — cuspi com desprezo, jogando-a violentamente para o chão.

Karin caiu com estrondo, gemendo diante de minha fúria implacável. Eu estava prestes a explodir, e só não o fazia por Sakura, porque eu precisava provar que jamais sujaria sua honra daquela maneira tão banal. Não importava como, mas eu faria com que Karin revelasse sua estúpida tentativa de arruinar tudo — e bem, ela havia conseguido —, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse em vida.

Quando voltei meus olhos de escuridão para a mulher caída ao meu lado, percebi seu corrompido e ainda assim, satisfeito, sorriso. Um filete de sangue tão rubro quanto suas unhas descia do canto de sua boca imunda, e mesmo assim ela sorria vitoriosa, patética. Então, uma gargalhada afogada por sarcasmo vibrou em seu rosto pálido, enfurecendo-me até a última gota de controle.

No entanto, por maior que fosse meu ódio, Karin poderia durar mais alguns minutos.

Catei algumas peças de roupa largadas sobra a pequena cama e as joguei sobre o rosto da mulher que até aquele momento, não percebera o quanto estava em perigo. Minha mão mergulhou em seus cabelos ruivos e puxei-os para cima, forçando-a a levantar.

— Vista-se. Vamos dar um passeio.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

_(Music 1 On)_

Se aquele havia sido o limite, eu não arriscaria mais. Se aquela havia sido a felicidade, talvez a dor pudesse ser melhor. Se aquilo havia sido amor, eu fecharia meu coração. O mundo inteiro havia mergulhado na escuridão, arrastando-me para o fundo de um lugar que eu não conhecia. Tudo era terrível, a dor era insustentável. Sem Sasuke nada fazia sentido, nada era bom, e ainda assim, minha razão insistia em afastá-lo.

Por que ele havia provocado em mim uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria?

Naquele momento, meu coração estava como morto.

Ficar o resto de minha vida encolhida na poltrona do quarto de Ino não parecia tão ruim. Na verdade, eu não percebia que o tempo passava. Como a neve que caía do lado de fora da janela, o tempo e espaço estavam congelados. Minha mente torturava-se involuntariamente com uma única lembrança que não ia embora.

Sasuke e Karin.

Sasuke e outra mulher.

Sasuke sem mim.

Lágrimas acompanhavam aquele funeral marchando dentro de mim, as minhas quentes e dolorosas lágrimas. Oh, eu as havia guardado por tanto tempo para aquela ocasião especial, e então elas jorravam para o mundo levando o pouco de vida que ainda restava em mim. Sim, eu ficaria ali para sempre, fria e sozinha.

Eu abraçava minhas pernas quando Ino entrou pela porta disposta a se juntar ao meu velório. Quase tive certeza que ela trazia flores para adornar meu túmulo, mas meus olhos não se moveram para verificar. Timidamente, ela se aproximou com seu olhar de mãe e acomodou-se na beira da cama, permanecendo a me analisar.

Eu devia estar tão péssima quanto um cadáver.

— Sakura, você precisa fazer algo.

Eu não queria explicar novamente que meu coração havia se partido em tantos pedaços que eu mal podia encontrá-los dentro de mim, e minha voz também não se esforçou para sair.

O que eu faria comigo mesma?

Minha heroína suspirou pesadamente e afundou a mão nos longos cabelos loiros. Eu conhecia cada gesto seu: ela estava pensando.

— Ok, vamos lá. — ela soltou um suspiro pesado. – Eu não vou deixar que jogue sua vida fora por culpa de um idiota cretino. Não vou permitir que fique aí desejando morrer por um amor que não deu certo. Eu estou aqui, e farei com que você levante nem que eu precise usar a força, está me ouvindo?

— Por que ele fez aquilo? — murmurei indiferente ao discurso de Ino.

— Isso não importa, esqueça-o.

— Ele... — meu coração doeu. — Prometeu que estaria sempre comigo.

E então, as lágrimas desciam por meu rosto livremente. Meu corpo encolheu-se ainda mais, e eu senti que iria desmoronar novamente. Os soluços nasciam e cresciam com intensidade, tornando meu corpo um terremoto que gritava.

Não, o que gritava não era meu corpo, e sim meu pranto.

— Ele disse que me amava... — gemi, apertando meu peito em convulsões.

Eu enfim descobri como era a dor do amor e o quanto ela machucava. Talvez eu não devesse ter me rendido àquele sentimento, entregado meu coração nas mãos de alguém que em pouco tempo passou a ser um pedaço de mim. Talvez, aquilo fosse o certo, mas do contrário, eu não teria conhecido o calor, a esperança, a felicidade, a perfeição de um momento sem fim.

Comovida com minha fragilidade, Ino lançou ternamente seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, apertando-me em seu abraço protetor. Sua onda de cabelos loiros caiu sobre meu rosto, afagando minhas lágrimas.

— Você não está sozinha, _nunca estará_. Chore o quanto precisar, mas uma hora você precisará retornar à vida, e nesse momento, eu lhe mostrarei o caminho.

O caminho era o que eu tinha perdido, e nenhum outro poderia superar aquele que ficara para trás. Eu jamais o encontraria novamente, porque a chuva que trovoava em meu coração estava apagando as nossas pegadas.

_(Music Off)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

_(Music 2 On)_

Eu a havia arrastado para um passeio, e tanto eu como ela sabíamos que Karin não mais voltaria. No entanto, ela ousava sorrir diante do perigo, o que só aumentava minha vontade de fazê-la desaparecer para sempre. Apertei minhas mãos no volante e ao invés de trincar os dentes, eu me deixei acalentar pela certeza de que logo a causadora de meu transtorno seria descartada como lixo.

Os vidros do carro estavam abertos enquanto riscávamos a rodovia praticamente deserta. Os cabelos vivos de Karin voavam para todos os lados, agitados, e em seu rosto acomodava-se o mais insano escárnio. Uma mulher tão tola ao ponto de brincar com a vida, um peso inútil naquele mundo. A música pesada e sombria estourava nas caixas de som do carro, e mediante a tamanho ódio, eu ainda conseguia colocar Sakura acima de minha vingança.

"_Amor é um funeral de corações"_

"_E uma ode à crueldade"_

"_Quando os anjos choram sangue"_

"_Sobre o nascimento das flores malditas"_

Alguém pagaria muito caro pelas lágrimas de Sakura. Porque meu corpo estava tomado pela vingança, porque meu coração estava enterrado no rancor. Porque além da dor, o amor havia sobrevivido em mim, ferido e debilitado, mas ele estava ali.

Ele estava ali, apenas por _ela_.

"_O funeral dos corações"_

_E uma súplica por misericórdia"_

"_Quando o amor é uma arma"_

"_Separando-me de você"_

Em um desvio para fora da auto-estrada, eu manobrei bruscamente e segui pelo estreito e aterrado caminho. A estrada secundária era praticamente uma trilha esquecida no meio da alta e fechada vegetação. Meu pé afundava gradativamente sobre o acelerador, enquanto o olhar de Karin transitava do ousado para o receoso.

Enfim, ela começara a perceber que eu havia falado sério.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela quis saber, olhando pela janela.

— Para o seu lugar, é claro.

— Quero voltar.

— Ora, onde está sua confiança? — sorri.

— Você não seria capaz de me matar. — concluiu ela, encarando-me.

— Desde quando você pensa que sabe algo sobre mim?

Naquele momento, ela sentiu que deveria se calar. Seu rosto tornara-se incrivelmente pálido e seu sorriso morrera engolido por uma garganta seca. Eu podia sentir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração imundo, e aquilo era realmente satisfatório.

"_O selo herege além da divindade"_

"_Uma oração para um deus surdo e cego"_

"_Os últimos ritos para as almas em fogo"_

"_Três pequenas palavras e uma pergunta: por quê?"_

E então, o fim da linha havia chegado.

A pequena estrada acabava em um enorme e monstruoso depósito de lixo ao ar livre. A paisagem monocromática se estendia até onde os olhos eram capazes de ver, decorada por metal enferrujado e plástico esparramado sobre as montanhas de sucata. Espalhados ao longo do inferno humano de miséria, alguns homens de olhos longos e rostos sujos catavam o lixo em decomposição.

Todos eles, no entanto, pararam o que faziam para observar a chegada triunfante daquela que lhes seria oferecida. Um lugar perfeito para uma perfeita insignificante.

— O que... — ela começou, em pânico.

— Saia. — ordenei, desligando o carro em meio às montanhas de lixo.

Eu poderia gargalhar apenas em olhar para o rosto em crise de Karin, eu poderia deliciar-me com o medo que gritava em seus olhos, mas ela não era importante o suficiente para que eu o fizesse. Acabar com o mau pela raiz era tudo o que eu queria, e seria tudo o que eu faria.

Saí do carro e o contornei, abrindo a porta da ruiva em desespero e conduzindo-a pelos cabelos para fora, com toda a gentileza que ela merecia. Gritos vazios não significavam nada para mim, e mesmo assim ela os cuspia enquanto eu a arrastava grosseiramente para o meio do lixo.

Karin tropeçava na sucata, gemia, implorava, porém, era tarde demais para tudo. Violentamente, eu a joguei sobre os restos imundos da humanidade. Agradou-me profundamente vê-la gritar e arrastar-se com asco sobre aquilo que ela era, um lixo desprezível.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo! — vociferou ela, levantando-se.

— Cale a boca. Sua voz me irrita.

— Me leve de volta, eu farei tudo o que você quiser.

— Você não serve para nada.

— Aquela vadia nunca terá você!

Minha mão voou contra o rosto de Karin sem medir forças. Eu havia tolerado tudo até aquele momento, mas jamais permitiria que boca alguma ousasse sujar o nome de Sakura com palavras imundas.

Karin gemeu de dor e cambaleou violentamente para trás, acabando por cair sobre a podridão mórbida. Seu lábio inferior sangrava, e eu não me importei.

— Nunca mais fale dela. _Nunca_. — grunhi.

Os céus preparavam-se para cuspir uma tremenda tempestade, nada mais conveniente e adequado para o fim de alguém como Karin. Comedidamente, tirei meu pequeno celular do bolso da calça e ativei o modo de vídeo, capturando o rosto amedrontado da mulher ajoelhada diante de mim.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntou ela, assustada.

— Diga a verdade. Quero que Sakura saiba o que você fez.

— Não... — resmungou ela, enfurecida.

— Faça o que estou mandando ou eu te mato. — sorri.

— Você não... — Karin foi arrastando-se para trás.

— _Faça logo, droga!_

— Pare! — suplicou ela em pânico, ameaçando cair em prantos.

Minha mão mais uma vez ameaçou esmagar seu pescoço, agora tão vulnerável. Os músculos enrijecidos de meu braço pulsaram impacientes, tentados à realmente estrangular aquela mulher a sangue frio. E novamente, a imagem doce e delicada de Sakura surgiu para me fazer parar. Meus dedos afrouxaram o aperto contra a garganta de Karin, e ela tornou a respirar com dificuldade.

— É meu último aviso.

— Eu... Eu... — ofegou ela, com as mãos no pescoço. — Foi tudo culpa minha! Eu te droguei enquanto Sakura estava fora, tomando proveito da situação. _Eu confesso!_ Eu armei tudo! Agora... Me deixe em paz.

— Ótimo. Agora morra lentamente. — e dei-lhe as costas.

A tempestade começara a cair no momento em que eu entrei no carro e dei a partida. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos e súplicas de Karin ficando distantes, cada vez mais distantes, até acabarem abafados pela chuva violenta.

Os taciturnos homens catadores de sucata cuidariam muito bem de uma atraente ruiva desamparada. Mesmo se eu a tivesse matado, como tanto tivera vontade, a dor de perder Sakura continuaria dentro de mim, arrasadora.

"_Ela era o sol brilhando sobre"_

"_A tumba de suas esperanças e sonhos tão frágeis"_

"_Ele era a lua pintando você"_

"_Com brilho tão vulnerável e pálido"_

Novamente o som estourava em meus ouvidos enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa, para a cama que um dia fora nossa, para as memórias que ficaram guardadas dos dias que estivemos juntos. Sakura estava presente em tudo com relação a mim, desde minhas lágrimas ao meu riso, desde meu despertar ao meu adormecer. Ela era a essência presente em tudo o que eu fazia, em tudo o que eu era.

Portanto, como poderia eu sobreviver sem a luz que me mantinha de pé?

"_Ela era o vento carregando"_

"_Todas as perturbações e medos, que você por anos tentou esquecer"_

"_Ele era o fogo, inquieto e bravo"_

"_E você era como uma mariposa para essa chama"_

Agora, eu tinha a prova que Sakura precisava, eu tinha a esperança de tê-la novamente, o caminho livre para sua volta. E enquanto minhas mãos tamborilavam ansiosamente no volante de couro, lágrimas contidas misturavam-se ao meu tímido — mas esperançoso — sorriso. Eu mal podia esperar para sentir o calor de suas mãos pálidas em meu rosto, e então poder dizer novamente que eu a amava.

* * *

><p><em>"No entanto, ambos eram um coração."<em>


	18. Leal escudeira

_Hey, gatas. *-*_

_Ok, atrasei o capítulo. Sorry. Mas queria ver se apareciam mais uns reviews. :x_

_Tempo das vacas magras pra Antes que o inverno termine._

_OEHAOHEOHOEH_

_Enfim, obrigada a quem está acompanhando. *-*_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>18 – Leal Escudeira<strong>

_"Diante de minha paralisia, ela tornou-se meus braços e minhas pernas."_

* * *

><p>Os pesadelos foram os únicos sonhos que eu tive naquela noite.<p>

Pesadelos que iam e vinham, sempre no escuro, terríveis e cheios de dor. Naquele mundo suspenso, eu via-me caindo num precipício sem fim, num poço de sombras onde nada existia. E por mais que eu soubesse que era um sonho, continuava em queda livre.

Meu corpo tremia debaixo dos cobertores enquanto os pesadelos me consumiam, lentamente. Nas inúmeras vezes em que eu despertava num grito mudo — era como se a voz tivesse ficado para trás, perdida —, encontrava o rosto pálido de Ino a me observar. Seus olhos azuis quebrando a escuridão do quarto, cuidando para que eu não caísse fundo demais.

Minha leal escudeira.

Então, eu respirava fundo — o coração doendo dentro do peito — e chorava em silêncio.

* * *

><p>Pela centésima vez desde que havia decidido "dormir", eu acordei assustada com o som de minha própria voz se perdendo no escuro. Parecendo uma coisa assombrosa.<p>

— _Não!_

O quarto afundava nas sombras e eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que horas eram.

Diferente das tantas outras vezes em que o sono me havia abandonado aos empurrões, Ino não estava me espiando com seu semblante pensativo — como se meu problema pudesse ser resolvido assim, _pensando_. Sua cama achava-se vazia, porém, os cobertores ainda estavam revirados.

Em minha cama improvisada aos pés da sua, eu afundei a cabeça no travesseiro e gemi.

Por quanto tempo aquela dor ainda me queimaria por dentro?

— Então, que criaturas infernais te visitaram essa noite?

Ino.

Ao me virar, vi-a entrando pela porta com duas grandes canecas de café fumegante. Ela ainda estava enfiada dentro de seu pijama e trazia os longos cabelos presos desordenadamente no alto da nuca. Suas olheiras denunciavam o quão mal ela havia dormido, e a culpa era toda minha.

— Todas as que você puder imaginar. — murmurei, sentando-me no colchão.

— Beba enquanto está quente. — disse ela, oferecendo-me o café.

— Ah, desculpe por isso. — suspirei, aquecendo minhas mãos na caneca.

— A culpa não é sua. — Ino aninhou-se em sua cama.

— Se eu não fosse tão idiota...

— Se _os homens_ não fossem tão canalhas!

— Eu ainda não posso entender por que ele fez isso, eu não...

— Ei, pare com isso. — e lançou-me um olhar ameaçador.

— Eu só quero dormir para sempre.

— Pois não vai.

Deixei os ombros caírem num gemido baixinho.

— O que foi?

— Eu vou proteger você. — disse ela com a boca apertada num "bico" obstinado.

— Como me protegerá de mim mesma? — um sorriso triste.

— Começando por mandar aquele idiota pro inferno.

— Você... — pisquei sem entender.

— Vou te dar uma nova lição, Sakura: _nunca_ desista de si mesma.

— Eu estou tentando. — murmurei.

— Não, não está!

— Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo, você nunca amou! — gritei com a voz embargada pelo choro.

— Eu não preciso senti-lo pra saber que é ruim!

Ino parecia uma tempestade trovejando e estremecendo as vidraças da casa.

— Eu...

— Não vou deixar você cair, Sakura.

Gentilmente, ela me acolheu em seus braços.

Naquele consolo mudo, havia carinho, havia algo que eu jamais esqueceria. Ao contrário do amor que meu coração insistia em manter por Sasuke, o amor que vinha de Ino era eterno, protetor, _amigo_. Eu sabia que aquele amor jamais me machucaria. E sabia que minha leal escudeira jamais me abandonaria. Ela estaria sempre ali nos momentos em que eu ameaçasse cair.

Minha irmã mais velha, minha mãe superprotetora, meu pai coruja, minha amiga confidente, minha conselheira para todas as horas. Ino sabia suprir todas as minhas faltas.

Passando a mão no alto de minha cabeça como se eu fosse seu cãozinho ou uma criança indefesa, ela levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa. Em dez minutos, o sol começava a nascer e minha heroína já estava pronta para sair.

Com sua bolsa pendurada no ombro, ela apenas piscou para mim enquanto saía do quarto.

— Vou varrer alguns cães para longe daqui. Não demoro, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

O ponteiro do relógio mal havia marcado as seis horas da manhã, e eu atirava-me escada abaixo, correndo como um garoto atrasado para a escola.

Em meu pescoço, o cachecol vermelho.

O presente de Sakura havia me mantido acordado durante toda a noite, enquanto eu o abraçava com força e aspirava o perfume delicado que ela havia deixado no tecido.

Em meu bolso, a prova de minha inocência. Em meu rosto, a mais ingênua esperança de ter Sakura novamente. Em meu coração, aquele sentimento que assustava e comovia. Aquela coisa que era doce e terrível ao mesmo tempo, que só vivia _dela_.

Ansiosamente, abri a porta e saltei para fora. No entanto, ao invés de encontrar apenas o pálido e frio inverno, eu reconheci a imagem loura e imponente de Ino se aproximando ao passar pelo portão. Meu coração palpitou e eu quase sorri, imaginando que a amiga vinha trazer boas notícias da parte de Sakura.

Imaginando que ela voltaria.

Que ela voltaria _para mim_.

— Ino! — gritei eufórico. — Como está Sakura? Eu preciso...

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar — dizer o quanto eu _precisava_ falar com Sakura, estar diante dela —, ela lançou sua mão pálida e firme contra meu rosto. O estalo se prolongou no ar por alguma distância, e os dedos de Ino arderam sobre minha pele fria. Ela havia me _batido_.

E _ninguém_, _nunca_, havia feito aquilo.

Meu rosto permaneceu virado por longos e estranhos instantes, enquanto eu tentava entender o motivo em ser esbofeteado com tanta fúria. Enfim, arrisquei olhá-la novamente. E logo preferi não tê-lo feito.

— Cretino. — cuspiu ela, com ódio e desprezo.

— Está tirando conclusões erradas sobre mim.

— Você não me engana. Pode ter enganado Sakura, _mas não à mim!_ — e enfiou um dedo em riste em meu rosto. — Ao contrário do que deve estar pensando, ela _não é_ seu brinquedinho e não será mais iludida por homens como você. Se ousar chegar perto dela novamente, eu acabo com você, seu idiota. — Ino fuzilou-me com aquele olhar terrível. — Fui clara o suficiente?

— Ino, eu quero explicar o que aconteceu.

— Nenhuma explicação será suficiente para amenizar a tristeza que ela está sentindo por sua culpa! Já não basta tê-la machucado da pior maneira possível? _O que mais_ você quer?

Eu poderia jurar que ela me bateria outra vez.

— Acredite em mim, eu não fiz _nada_ de errado!

— Não sei em que droga as pessoas acreditam no lugar de onde você veio, mas por aqui, isso não tem perdão. — disse ela antes de me dar as costas e sair marchando.

— Eu a amo!

— Não a procure novamente. — Ino pediu enquanto se afastava. — Seu amor de mentira não faz bem à Sakura. Ela não precisa de algo assim.

— Não vou seguir seus conselhos. — disse, observando-a caminhar para longe.

— Não foram conselhos. Foram ordens.

Fiquei parado diante da porta, pensando com tristeza no que Ino havia dito sobre meu amor fazer mal à Sakura. Eu jamais desejaria fazê-la sofrer, e se na pior das hipóteses, alguém de nós dois precisasse carregar alguma dor, que esse alguém fosse eu. Que toda a culpa, tristeza e sofrimento caíssem sobre mim, mas nunca sobre ela.

_Nunca_.

* * *

><p>Antes que a neve começasse a cair pra valer como acontecia todos os dias, apressei-me a chegar até o carro e partir em direção à casa de Ino antes que ela retornasse e se tornasse uma barreira instransponível entre mim e Sakura.<p>

O trânsito, porém, não estava ajudando. Dentre todas as horas possíveis do dia — e não eram poucas —, um ônibus havia escolhido justo _aquela_ para enguiçar no meio da avenida. E antes que eu pudesse achar um modo de manobrar e pegar um atalho, os carros acumularam-se ao meu redor, prendendo-me naquele inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Nostalgicamente, eu olhava para o anel reluzente em meu dedo, encolhida entre almofadas no sofá da sala e ainda vestindo meu pijama infantil, quando Ino finalmente retornou. Seu nariz estava vermelho por conta do frio, e logo que passou pela porta, minha heroína suspirou aliviada.

— Demorei? — perguntou ela, tirando o casaco e o pendurando ao lado da porta.

— Sim. — assenti, aninhando-me solitária no canto do sofá.

— Não quer saber o que fui fazer?

— Na verdade, não tenho interesse por muitas coisas.

— Não fale como se o mundo tivesse acabado. — pediu ela com aquele olhar de mãe.

— Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. — dei de ombros.

— Com o tempo, tudo passa. Você vai ver.

— Espero que não demore muito. — resmunguei.

— Vou preparar o almoço. Quer me ajudar? — Ino tentou um sorriso.

— Não, obrigada.

Como eu seria capaz de esquecer Sasuke e todos os dias que passamos juntos? Todas as coisas que construímos — ou que eu _pensei_ termos construído. Mesmo que toda a eternidade passasse, como eu poderia esquecer a sensação de acordar nos braços quentes dele? Nada no mundo seria forte o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o quão feliz eu fui naquela doce ilusão que eu chamei de amor.

* * *

><p>A televisão transmitia um filme de romance clássico, e eu encolhi-me melhor no sofá para degustar minha tristeza junto à melancolia do filme. Minha mente só conseguia repetir o que eu tentava esquecer.<p>

"Eu ainda o amo".

"Eu ainda o amo _tanto_..."

Tudo o que eu queria era voltar no tempo para estar ao lado de meu príncipe, acreditando cegamente que éramos felizes e que ele me amava. Que tudo estava bem e sempre estaria.

Meu celular, perdido em alguma parte da sala, começou a tocar. Imediatamente, meu coração gritou cheio de esperança. "Sasuke!" Precisei de algum tempo para encontrá-lo na estante ao lado da porta, e desabar ao perceber que não era _ele_ quem estava me ligando, mas sim alguém totalmente inesperado.

Demorei a lembrar que eu havia passado meu número à Kakashi quando ele se ofereceu para me dar algumas aulas sobre arte, tempos atrás.

— Alô.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

— Sim. — menti cabisbaixa.

— De verdade? — Kakashi insistiu, curioso.

— O que você quer? — suspirei.

— Desculpe estar ligando assim, mas eu soube que Sasuke está com problemas e por isso não tem comparecido às aulas do meu tio. — uma pausa. — Achei que fosse algo com você.

— Olhe, isso não tem nada a ver com você. Eu e Sasuke apenas... — apenas não havia mais "eu e Sasuke".

— Vocês brigaram?

— Algo parecido. — assenti, deixando meus ombros caírem.

— Eu sinto muito. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...

— Não, não pode.

— Podemos conversar um pouco. Eu estou disponível se você quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, entende? Apenas... Colocar isso pra fora. — sugeriu Kakashi.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

— Tem certeza? Acho que conversar seria bom pra você.

— Kakashi, eu realmente acho que... — parei, percebendo que Ino me observava.

— O quê? — perguntou ele, curioso.

— Espere um pouco. — pedi, cobrindo o celular com a mão.

Com o ouvido quase colado ao meu, Ino aguardava ansiosamente por saber com quem eu estava falando, e sobre o que. Nos encaramos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu, desejando que ela voltasse para a cozinha. Ela, esbanjando curiosidade.

— O que você quer? — perguntei aos sussurros.

— Quem é? — sondou ela no mesmo tom, apontando para o celular.

— Ninguém. — menti, virando-me de costas.

— Está falando sozinha, por acaso?

— É apenas um amigo.

— Que amigo? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando-me.

— Acho que seu almoço está queimando. — inventei.

— É verdade, vou voltar pra lá então.

E antes que eu pudesse acreditar que Ino havia desistido do interrogatório, ela tomou o celular de minhas mãos e correu para a cozinha, sorrindo sarcástica para mim enquanto falava com Kakashi.

Eu permaneci atônita e sem forças para lutar contra aquilo.

— Claro, ela está precisando de amigos! Venha almoçar conosco hoje em minha casa! — uma risada triunfante. — Não atrapalhará em nada, de modo algum. Oh, sim! Anote o endereço.

Eu apenas a observava chocada.

Kakashi havia me beijado à força naquela maldita festa.

E Ino estava _o convidando para jantar_.

Quando ela finalmente largou o celular sobre a mesa da cozinha, eu tive vontade de pular em seu pescoço e sufocá-la até a morte. No entanto, me sentia cansada demais para tanto. Cansada demais para qualquer coisa. E nada mudaria o fato de que o audacioso Kakashi se dirigia naquele exato momento para a casa de Ino.

Aquilo era tudo o que eu não precisava: os olhos de um homem me devorando enquanto eu desejava morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Off<strong>

Sasuke finalmente havia conseguido escapar do engarrafamento, e o mais rápido que pôde, tomou um desvio menos agitado para a casa de Ino. Sabia que Sakura estava lá, escondida do mundo, e à medida que se aproximava, seu coração disparava ansioso. Não mais podia esperar para ver sua mulher outra vez — sim, ele sabia que ela ainda era sua —, e aquilo o estava matando lentamente.

Enfim, chegou à rua da casa de Ino e estacionou às pressas na beira da calçada. Saltou em frenesi para fora do carro, apertando o celular no bolso para ter a certeza de que ele estava mesmo ali. Logo, mostraria o vídeo da confissão de Karin à Sakura, e então poderia tê-la em seus braços novamente.

Mal pôde alcançar o meio da rua a passos largos, quando um outro pedaço de céu caiu sobre sua cabeça. Kakashi acabara de sair de seu carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua, e ia em direção à casa de Ino.

O sangue fervia novamente no corpo de Sasuke enquanto ele tentava imaginar o motivo daquela visita atrevida. Ele havia ficado longe de Sakura por apenas um dia, e a corja começava a sair do escuro como vermes despontando no lixo.

Transtornado, Sasuke correu até a calçada oposta e segurou Kakashi fortemente pelo braço. Quando eles se olharam, faíscas voaram pelo ar.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — grunhiu Sasuke, apertando o braço do outro.

— O que você tem a ver com isso? — rebateu Kakashi, puxando o braço de volta.

— Responda antes que eu perca a paciência.

Ah, sim. Agora aquele sujeito havia passado dos limites, se é que já não o havia feito antes. E, oh, Sasuke mal podia conter a vontade de acabar com o maldito Kakashi, de espancá-lo até a morte, de separar sua cabeça do corpo, de quebrar todos os seus ossos, de...

— Sakura me convidou para almoçar com ela.

Então o mundo de Sasuke desmoronou outra vez.

Primeiro, ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Tudo era um branco inóspito.

Depois tudo começou a se encaixar em sua imaginação: acreditando que ele a havia traído com todas as más intenções, Sakura resolvera esquecer o que havia vivido ao lado de Sasuke e então seguir sua vida longe dele. Era como se ela estivesse devolvendo a dor da traição do mesmo modo, trocando-o por outro.

Por Kakashi.

— Agora deixe-me ir. Sakura está me esperando.

Sakura.

Sakura o estava esperando.

Dessa vez, Sasuke não disse ou fez nada. Seu coração estava sendo dilacerado pela dor de perceber que a mulher que amava havia desistido dele. No entanto, não podia culpar Sakura pelas decisões que tomara, afinal, fora ele o culpado de toda aquela confusão. Havia levado Karin para dentro daquela casa, lhe dado confiança o suficiente para que ela o enganasse, e deixado que Sakura fosse embora.

Mas nenhum argumento em que ele tentasse se agarrar para compreender a atitude de Sakura poderia amenizar a tristeza e a decepção que ardiam em seu coração naquele momento. Sakura havia jogado fora aquele amor sem nenhuma relutância, _ela _havia desistido.

Então ele voltou a cair no escuro.

Antes de retornar ao carro e voltar para casa decidido a não mais atrapalhar a vida de Sakura, ele olhou novamente para a casa de Ino. Ali dentro, ela devia estar sorrindo. Devia estar feliz, enquanto pelo rosto pálido de Sasuke rolava uma última e derradeira lágrima.

Ele não iria mais machucá-la.

* * *

><p><em>"Ela havia se tornado, inclusive, a porta fechada para meu amor."<em>


	19. Abstinência

_Hey, people. *-* ~_

_Primeiro: me desculpem a demora pra postar esse capítulo. Vocês nem imaginam o quão surtada estava minha vida até então. Não conseguia me concentrar pra fazer nada, incluindo revisar os capítulos de AIT pra postar pra vocês. A coisa tava super heavy metal, mesmo. q_

_Mas ok, antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?_

_Segundo: agradeço, mais uma vez, a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic e deixando coments. Obrigada, suas lindas. *-*_

_E terceiro: a música do capítulo. Another Infinity - Glitter ft. Mayumi Morinaga. Aqui vai o link da música no youtube:_

_http: / / www .youtu be. com/ watch? v=_ RlDZW Q08U0_

_(tirem os espaços, pel'amor. q)_

_Enfim, enjoy. ;*_

* * *

><p><strong>19 – Abstinência<strong>

"_Por que eu não podia simplesmente voltar e esquecer de tudo?"_

* * *

><p>A campainha tocou lenta e elegante — uma velha senhora com ares de arrogância. Meus ombros caíram, pois eu sabia exatamente quem estava do lado de fora. Naquele momento, eu lembrei — não sem um calafrio — de que deveria livrar-me sozinha das garras do homem que mal conseguia esperar para colocá-las sobre mim.<p>

Sasuke não estava mais ali.

A partir de então, eu mesma cuidaria de minha vida, como havia feito por todos aqueles anos antes de conhecê-lo. Eu só esperava que não tivesse esquecido de como fazê-lo.

* * *

><p>Durante o almoço, apenas Ino e Kakashi falaram.<p>

Ela tentava criar um clima agradável, enquanto os olhares profundos e ferozes dele corriam constantemente em minha direção. Será que ninguém era capaz de perceber que aquela situação estava passando do embaraçoso para o irritante? Para o _insuportável_? Talvez todos ali estivessem ignorando meu desejo desesperado de correr para longe e nunca mais voltar.

Eu brincava distraidamente com meu _hashi_ sobre o prato praticamente intocado, quando pela milionésima vez senti-me incomodada com a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Sem surpresas, encontrei o olhar indiscreto de Kakashi sobre meu rosto.

— Já que todos acabaram, vou levar os pratos. Fique à vontade, Kakashi. — disse Ino.

Sorri para ela, e aquele sorriso se pareceu muito com uma careta cheia de dentes.

Não satisfeita em ter proporcionado aquela situação absurda em um péssimo momento, minha heroína — às avessas, eu pensei — ainda fazia questão de me deixar sozinha na companhia de um lobo sedento.

E a sensação era a de que eu seria devorada ali mesmo.

Rapidamente, fiz menção de levantar e fugir para qualquer lugar onde ele não pudesse me ver, mas tudo parecia ter se tornado difícil demais. Kakashi lançou sua mão sobre a minha, impedindo-me de abandonar a mesa.

— Espere. — pediu ele.

— O que foi? — murmurei, sentindo sua mão fria sobre a minha.

— Se estiver precisando de qualquer coisa, eu...

— Na verdade, eu estou bem. Obrigada. — assenti, evitando seu olhar.

— O que vai fazer hoje à noite? — perguntou ele, sorrindo convidativo.

Só então, lembrei de que estávamos em véspera de Ano Novo. Aquela noite seria a virada de ano, e eu surpreendi-me por ser flagrada em um estado tão aéreo.

— Ah, nada. — dei de ombros, pensativa.

— Então, o que acha de sairmos?

— Kakashi... Eu sinto muito, mas realmente não me sinto animada.

— Tenho certeza que ficar em casa não ajudará.

— Tudo bem, Ino estará aqui. — esbocei um pequeno sorriso vazio.

— Eu conheço um lugar ótimo, e...

— Desculpe. — interrompi-o, tirando minha mão da sua.

— Hum, isso vai ser difícil. — ele deixou os ombros caírem com um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe comigo. — pedi, levantando-me e indo até o sofá.

— Sakura. — chamou ele, e eu virei para olhá-lo. — Eu não vou desistir.

Kakashi sorriu como se seus desejos um dia pudessem se tornar realidade, como se minha relutância fosse apenas uma questão de tempo, como se ganhar meu coração não passasse de um jogo no qual ele estava se divertindo, e aquilo me deixou gelada.

Mas ele estava errado. Mesmo que muitos anos se passassem e, de fato, ele não desistisse, Kakashi nunca tocaria meu coração da maneira como Sasuke ainda tocava.

Ah, _Sasuke_...

Quando Kakashi finalmente foi embora, eu senti que poderia voltar a respirar.

Ainda nevava suavemente através da janela da sala, e admirando o melancólico espetáculo de inverno, eu encontrei um pouco de aconchego. Desde aquele triste dia, eu não mais havia visto Sasuke. Ele não havia me procurado, nem ao menos ligado para dar explicações, mesmo que fossem meras mentiras. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu me forçava a acreditar que meu sonho havia realmente acabado.

Tudo, afinal, tinha seu fim.

* * *

><p>Pela tarde, eu e Ino nos dedicamos a preparar o jantar para a ceia da virada do ano. Apesar das inconveniências, minha heroína estava ali, intacta para tudo. O que a salvara de meus golpes ferozes pelo que tinha ousado fazer em relação à Kakashi, era sua terna e amigável companhia, livrando-me da solidão. Eu tinha a impressão de que mesmo que Ino empurrasse para cima de mim todos os homens mais abomináveis do mundo, eu não seria capaz de odiá-la.<p>

— Você convidou alguém para a ceia? — perguntei, secando a louça na pia.

— Ah, acho que o Gaara virá. — sorriu ela enquanto fazia bolinhos de arroz.

— Gaara? — ergui uma sobrancelha.

— É. Estamos saindo. — comentou ela, repentinamente animada.

— Uaw, desde quando?

— Desde o Natal. Ele é... Interessante. — ela me olhou com malícia.

— Ele é estranho. — comentei pensativa.

— Estranho _como_?

— Bom, sei lá. Ele parece um daqueles caras que briga nas ruas e quebra garrafas em bares. — sorri.

— Não tenho nada contra isso. — ela deu de ombros.

— Sério? — encarei-a com olhos grandes.

— Desde que ele não seja preso, tudo bem. Gosto de romances apimentados. — ela disse, e gargalhou.

— Ok, não me surpreendo mais com você. — sorri, voltando à louça.

Aos poucos, eu sentia que ao lado de Ino, eu seria capaz de retornar à minha vida cinza, mas longe da dor. Mesmo que meu coração permanecesse sozinho por muito tempo, eu já estaria satisfeita se ele estivesse livre do sofrimento que me destruía naquele momento.

Seria difícil, mas eu estava disposta a tentar esquecer aquele sonho fracassado.

— Sakura, por que não aceitou sair com o Kakashi? — Ino quis saber.

— Eu preciso de um tempo.

— Está certo que ele não parece muito confiável, mas você poderia se distrair um pouco.

— Como vou conseguir me distrair com alguém que parece querer me devorar a qualquer momento? — rolei os olhos, irritada.

— Isso pode não ser ruim. — disse ela com sarcasmo.

— Francamente, Ino. — bufei.

— Certo, vou respeitar seu tempo. — ela suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem.

— Obrigada. — sorri sem humor algum.

— Mas não se esqueça: passado é apenas passado.

— Passado... – repeti em um murmúrio que logo se apagou.

* * *

><p>Com a chegada da noite, acordaram também minhas dolorosas recordações. A tristeza que eu havia conseguido abafar durante o dia, agora despertava com vontade de me engolir. No entanto, eu tinha a esperança de que se suportasse por um pouco mais de tempo, eu enfim descobriria como controlar aquela onda arrasadora que vinha de meu passado para destruir meu presente.<p>

Aquilo tinha que acabar um dia, não é?

Eu não havia percebido quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que eu entrara no banheiro e permanecera a fitar meu rosto no espelho sobre a pia. Era óbvio que todo o meu rosto pálido e marcado pelas noites não dormidas pedia por aquele amor que ficara para trás, perdido em algum lugar onde eu não poderia mais voltar.

Meu olhar massacrado era tão claro, _tão evidente_, que por um momento senti raiva de meu próprio corpo, incapaz de disfarçar meus sentimentos. E o pior era saber que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, nenhuma borracha apagaria aquele borrão.

O silêncio se perdeu quando a porta do banheiro estremeceu sob as batidas de Ino, pedindo desesperadamente para entrar. Não antes de secar os olhos úmidos com as costas das mãos, abri a porta, encontrando uma mulher radiante e impecável, coberta por uma cascata de cachos louros que reluzia à claridade da noite.

Ino era alguém que costumava se vestir divinamente, não importava a ocasião, mas poucas vezes eu a tinha visto tão perfeita. Deslizando sobre seus saltos inimaginavelmente altos, ela passou por mim como se pudesse me atropelar e lançou-se contra a pia, vasculhando-a apressadamente. Enfim, abriu aquele seu sorriso de derrubar qualquer um ao encontrar um frasco de perfume e apertá-lo num abraço saudoso contra o peito. Só então, com todo o deleite do mundo, borrifou o perfume cuidadosamente sobre o colo alto.

Naquele momento, eu percebi que ainda estava de pijama e pantufas.

— _Por que_ você não foi se vestir ainda? Gaara deve estar chegando! — berrou ela.

— Porque ele é o _seu_ namorado. — pisquei.

— Ele não é meu namorado, mas isso não vem ao caso. Vá se arrumar, vamos todos comemorar juntos. — ordenou ela, empurrando-me para o quarto.

— É realmente necessário? — gemi, caindo sentada sobre a cama.

— Totalmente necessário.

* * *

><p><em>(Music On)<em>

Não muito tempo depois, eu estava bebendo saquê na sala de Ino juntamente com minha heroína e seu quase namorado ruivo. Havíamos acabado de jantar, e eu fingia que não percebia os olhares ousados e toques indiscretos que os dois trocavam do outro lado da mesinha de centro. Gaara parecia realmente o líder de uma gangue de marginais com seus piercings espalhados pelo rosto e aquela corrente estranha pendurada na calça jeans.

Ele não fazia questão de ter cuidado em colocar os tênis sujos sobre o sofá, e incrivelmente aquilo não era motivo de guerra para Ino. O mais estranho naquela relação, porém, era perceber o modo dócil e caloroso com que o irreverente ruivo fitava Ino, enquanto ela brincava com os fios cor de fogo dos cabelos dele.

Eu apenas tinha a companhia de meu saquê.

E afundei nele, na esperança de poder esquecer.

Faltavam alguns segundos para a meia noite, e então seria um novo ano. Levantei-me um pouco zonza e arrastei-me até a janela acima do sofá, deslizando as pontas de meus dedos quentes pelo vidro gelado. Lá fora, a neve caía delicadamente e as luzes brilhavam no escuro macio. Involuntariamente, eu quis ter certeza que naquele novo ano, Sasuke estaria novamente comigo.

Quis ter certeza de que ele estava bem, seja lá onde ou com quem. Quis ouvir, insanamente — ou por efeito do saquê — sua voz abafada dizendo qualquer coisa. E naquela crise de abstinência, eu disquei seu número e o telefone chamou.

A neve dançava no escuro e era Ano Novo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Nuvens de fumaça subiam pelo escuro e pairavam ao encontrar o teto, a solidão que me acompanhava. A lareira ardia no silêncio, aquecendo meu peito e braços nus. Meus calcanhares descansavam sobre a mesa de centro e meu corpo era uma coisa mórbida, o bagaço cuspido que havia restado do que eu era.

Bati sutilmente os dedos sobre o cinzeiro, deixando cair uma brasa do cigarro que há algum tempo eu fumava. A irritação em meu rosto por conta da barba por fazer era insignificante se comparada ao maior desconforto pelo qual meu corpo passava: a ausência de calor.

A ausência _de Sakura_.

O relógio na parede marcou a virada do ano, e eu não estava realmente me importando com o tempo. Não havia motivo para comemorar, não havia ninguém ali além de minha carcaça abandonada no sofá. Embora vestisse apenas uma calça desbotada, meu corpo não reconhecia frio maior do que aquele que congelara meu coração. Deixei a cabeça cair para trás, soprando para o alto uma nova nuvem de fumaça.

Eu nunca havia sentido prazer em fumar, mas naquele momento, era como se fosse justo que eu começasse a me matar aos poucos.

Repentinamente, fui sacudido por uma onda de esperança.

O celular vibrou em meu bolso, e quando percebi, Sakura tinha voltado a ser aquela coisa onipresente em meu mundo apagado. O nome dela piscava no visor, enquanto eu me perguntava se deveria deixar com que ela também alimentasse esperanças falhas.

Eu fazia mal à Sakura.

Assim como Ino havia dito, era um amor fracassado.

— Alô. — disse com minha pior voz fúnebre.

— Sou eu. — ela murmurou, e era como se eu pudesse sentir seu corpo tremendo.

Oh, por Deus.

Eu só queria abraçá-la bem forte e nunca mais soltá-la.

— Eu sei. — sussurrei, sentindo a coragem fugir para longe.

— Você... Está bem?

— O que você quer? — perguntei secamente enquanto a dor me dilacerava.

— Eu... — ela murmurou, mas sua voz se apagou por algum tempo em silêncio. — Feliz Ano Novo.

Naquele momento, agradeci por Sakura não estar ali para ver minhas lágrimas caírem, lentas e dolorosas. Eu precisava me afastar daquela mulher, _porque eu a amava_. Eu precisava tirá-la de perto de mim, porque eu queria que um dia ela fosse feliz. E mesmo que aquilo acabasse me matando, eu não mais machucaria o coração de Sakura.

Nunca mais.

— Não ligue mais pra mim e nem me procure. Acabou. Apenas... Siga sua vida. — e desliguei.

_"Me perdoe algum dia"_, foi tudo o que eu desejei dizer à ela naquele instante.

Mas ambos estávamos longe demais, e era daquela maneira que deveria ser. Minha mão esmagava involuntariamente o celular, como se aquilo pudesse amenizar um terço de minha raiva.

Então eu me perguntei.

Por que pessoas como nós tivemos que nos encontrar e nos apaixonar, se no final, não poderíamos ficar juntos? Por que eu havia ferido o coração da única mulher que poderia ser minha pelo resto da vida? Por que coisas como aquelas aconteciam contra a minha vontade, e ainda assim, eu sentia que meu amor não tinha fim?

_Por quê?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Eu só queria correr para os seus braços outra vez."<em>


	20. Tentativas

_Olá, sweeties._

_Dessa vez o capítulo veio rápido, né?_

_Gostei de revisar/relembrar esse, é peculiarmente engraçado na figura do nosso ruivo mais rebelde e seduzente. O que acham dele? Eu disse que a Ino ia se dar bem._

_OEHOAHOEHOEHOH_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo._

_E obrigada a voces, gatíssimas, que estão acompanhando._

* * *

><p><em>Para Cattu-chan, que está trucidando o Sasuke e a Ino em pensamento.<em>

_sz_

* * *

><p><strong>20 – Tentativas<strong>

_"Após as trevas, espero a luz."_

Dom Quixote, Miguel Cervantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

O sono — o pesadelo, porque agora eram sempre apenas os pesadelos — deixava-me lentamente, e ainda assim, a voz _dela_ permanecia no escuro.

"_Sasuke, você está bem?"_

"_Feliz Ano Novo."_

Era como se ela estivesse ali, e quando eu acordasse, nada teria mudado. No entanto, ao abrir os olhos apenas encontrei a solidão. A cama estava fria, o travesseiro — que costumava ser o dela — rescendia a cigarro, e as cortinas do quarto permaneciam fechadas como num sepulcro.

Eu não fazia idéia se era dia ou noite lá fora.

Subitamente, lembrei da primeira vez em que eu e Sakura estivemos juntos naquela cama. Lembrei de seu corpo quente. E então, eu a havia arrancado de minha vida por um erro que eu não cometera, mas assumira a culpa. Aquilo explicava o quão estúpido eu era?

Meu celular tocou em algum canto do quarto, e receoso por precisar novamente buscar coragem em meu poço seco, encontrei o telefone caído ao lado da cama. Para meu alívio — e desespero —, não era Sakura.

Era Itachi.

De má vontade, atendi e permaneci em silêncio.

— Sasuke? — chamou ele, sua voz fria como de costume.

— O que foi?

— Tudo bem por aí? — sondou Itachi, ridiculamente atencioso.

— Que diferença faz? — meus olhos insones arderam quando eu os fechei.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A escuridão do quarto me envolvia como o abraço frio de um fantasma.

— Diga logo o que você quer. — murmurei.

— Apenas notícias suas. — respondeu ele após um momento em silêncio.

— Não seja patético.

— O que está acontecendo com você, Sasuke? — um suspiro pesado. — Seu mau humor está fora do normal.

— Meu humor não é da sua conta. Estou acabando essas drogas de aulas e logo estarei de volta. Não era isso o que você queria? Agora me deixe em paz, certo?

— Você está precisando de alguma coisa?

— O que eu preciso você não pode me dar.

— Sasuke, o que...

— Até. — desliguei.

Tão logo dei fim àquela maldita ligação, o celular foi jogado contra a parede, partindo-se em vários e pequenos pedaços. Eu não queria suportar mais, eu _não podia_.

Então encolhi-me naquela cama fria onde ela não estava mais e chorei.

Ah, Sakura... Eu precisava _tanto_ de você.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Foi apenas o tempo de abrir os olhos e me perguntar quem era eu no mundo para que as badaladas começassem. Badaladas que eram como lanças afiadas atravessando minha cabeça sem piedade. Oh, eu podia sentir meu cérebro vibrar ao som das malditas badaladas.

Gemi numa súplica para que elas parassem.

O sol de inverno entrava pela fenda aberta na cortina, e eu encolhi-me debaixo dos cobertores na esperança de que ninguém me encontrasse. E naquele abrigo quente e aconchegante, eu lembrei da voz fria de Sasuke com um aperto no coração.

"_Acabou."_

E senti como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Subitamente, minha caverna de cobertores foi desfeita. Ino a havia jogado para longe.<p>

— Não! — gemi, abraçando meu próprio corpo quando o frio me envolveu.

— Você bebeu além da conta ontem, hein. Tivemos que carregar você pra cama feito uma criança.

— Posso dormir mais um pouco? — pedi suplicante.

— Não. O café está pronto, venha. — ordenou ela, puxando-me por um braço.

— Está frio... — choraminguei.

— Gaara ainda está aqui. — ela parou para me olhar. — E limpe essa maquiagem borrada.

— Você disse que não tinha...

— Eu tinha dito _ainda não_. — e sorriu com malícia.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como chamar aquela relação mutante de Ino e seu ruivo rebelde, e imaginei que nem mesmo eles entendiam ou faziam questão de entender.

* * *

><p>Após um pouco de água fria no rosto e uma boa escovada de dentes para esquecer o gosto traiçoeiro do saquê, eu finalmente me arrastei até a sala. Ino terminava de preparar a mesa, enquanto seu namorado — ou seja lá o que ele fosse — acomodava-se confortavelmente no sofá, assistindo algum noticiário local pouco interessante.<p>

Eu trazia um cobertor sobre os ombros e ainda arrastava minhas pantufas pela casa, zonza e sonolenta. Ao me aproximar da poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Gaara esparramara-se, percebi uma marca suficientemente visível de tênis sobre uma das almofadas.

Ino realmente não o havia matado por aquilo?

Eu não acreditaria se não visse com meus próprios olhos.

— Ei, olhe o que você fez. — indiquei a almofada com um dedo acusador.

— Ah, bom dia. — ele balbuciou sem ao menos tirar os olhos da TV.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo... — suspirei derrotada, deixando-me cair pesadamente na poltrona.

— Quem é você?

Gaara me deu a mesma atenção que se daria a uma mosca que tivesse acabado de pousar no braço do sofá.

— Sakura. — bufei.

— Acho que lembro de você de algum lugar... — então ele _parecia_ estar pensando.

— Do Natal, provavelmente.

— Podem vir! — Ino gritou da cozinha. — A mesa está pronta.

E mal ela havia acabado de falar, ele já estava puxando sua cadeira e atacando o café da manhã.

— Não se esqueça de deixar um pouco pra gente. — Ino riu.

— Ino, seu sofá está pisoteado. — disse num bico.

— Depois eu dou um jeito. — ela deu de ombros.

— Se fosse eu, você teria me trucidado. — reclamei, girando minha xícara sobre o pires.

— Oh, querida. — Ino sorriu com sarcasmo. — Sem ciúmes, ok?

E então percebi — não sem uma dose de espanto — que estava mesmo com ciúmes.

Porque agora Ino não seria apenas _minha_ heroína.

* * *

><p>Eu concentrava-me em assoprar minha xícara de café fumegante junto aos lábios, quando parei o que fazia para observar a cena inusitada diante de meus olhos. Gaara não se dava o trabalho de mastigar o que colocava na boca, engolindo apressadamente e bebendo seu café em grandes goles. Tão naturalmente como se fosse o dono daquela casa há muito tempo, apanhou o jornal que estava dobrado sobre a mesa e sem cerimônias, vasculhou a página de esportes.<p>

Pisquei intrigada ao ver o modo apaixonado — _enfeitiçado_, eu diria — como Ino o olhava. Gaara poderia atear fogo na casa e ela ainda estaria ali sorrindo com aqueles olhos cheios de brilho.

— Não coma tão rápido, querido. — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Tenho que abrir a loja hoje. — disse ele enquanto mastigava.

Encolhi-me em minha cadeira quando ele soprou farelos de pão ao falar.

— Uaw, então você trabalha! — alfinetei-o.

— Você pensa que eu vivo do quê? — ele abriu um sorriso de canto. — Tráfico de drogas?

— Quase isso. — assenti pensativa, recebendo o olhar cético de Ino.

— Eu trabalho em uma loja de artigos punks e góticos.

— Vender crucifixos não parece muito a sua cara. — não pude evitar uma risadinha.

— Ele não vende crucifixos. — defendeu Ino, bebericando seu café.

— Trabalho no setor dos piercings.

— Ah, como não pensei nisso antes? — deixei os ombros caírem, observando os piercings nas orelhas, sobrancelha e lábio inferior de Gaara.

— Mas por que você precisa abrir a loja? — Ino reclamou num bico.

Pensei que, na verdade, o que ela queria dizer era "oh, querido, fique aqui comigo para sempre!"

— Uma das vendedoras pediu demissão. Estamos desfalcados. — ele deu de ombros.

Imediatamente, os olhos reluzentes de Ino caíram sobre mim. Seu sorriso estendeu-se e transformou-se numa coisa assustadora enquanto eu me encolhia na cadeira, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava.

— Sakura está procurando um emprego!

— Mas não em uma loja frequentada por pessoas estranhas. — apontei para Gaara.

Ele rolou os olhos tediosamente.

— Você tem experiência como vendedora?

— Bom, eu... — olhei ao redor, sem saber para onde fugir.

— É claro que sim! Sakura trabalhou comigo na _Nippon Ie_.

— Esperem um pouco! — sacudi a cabeça. — Eu não entendo nada sobre punks e góticos.

— Nunca é tarde demais para aprender. — Ino piscou.

E era claro que ela estava se sentindo a coisa mais vitoriosa do mundo.

— Ótimo! — Gaara assentiu. — Está contratada.

Com um suspiro derrotado, deixei meus ombros caírem e gemi uma maldição que os dois fizeram questão de ignorar.

Era incrível como as coisas aconteciam num estalar de dedos quando Ino estava por perto, como se ela tivesse algum tipo de poder misterioso contra o qual eu — e qualquer pessoa — não era capaz de lutar. E isso era assustador.

* * *

><p>Após o agitado café da manhã, fui arrastada para a rua pela primeira vez desde que meu coração havia sido quebrado.<p>

O ar gélido do inverno parecia insustentável quando eu o respirei pela primeira vez, mas logo se tornou apenas mais uma coisa que maltratava. A neve afundava em silêncio debaixo de minhas botas e tudo estava coberto de branco, por todos os lados. Gaara caminhava à minha frente com suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos e os cabelos amassados debaixo da touca. Seus passos eram tão largos, que eu constantemente precisava correr para alcançá-lo.

Depois de atravessarmos dois quarteirões movimentados, ele parou diante de um prédio de dois andares que eu nunca havia notado. As paredes frontais eram todas de vidro, e o que restava da construção era pintado de preto fosco. A fachada dizia _Kuroi Origami_ em letras púrpuras.

Eu realmente não estava certa se estava de acordo com aquilo, mas resolvi seguir Gaara e entrar na loja a fim de dar uma olhada na coisa toda. O som ambiente era um rock pesado e abafado, característico do lugar que eu havia acabado de descobrir. Araras de roupas esquisitas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos, enquanto as paredes eram revestidas de mostruários de botas e sapatos ainda mais estranhos, coisas que eu jamais pensaria em usar. O teto do primeiro andar, assim como todo o chão eram pinturas multicoloridas de formas abstratas, e as luzes tinham um tom azul escuro e confortável.

Enquanto eu e Gaara adentrávamos a loja e caminhávamos em direção às escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, eu percebia os olhares curiosos dos vendedores e clientes fantasiados de halloween sobre mim, a garota cor de rosa.

Senti o mesmo arrepio gelado que se sente ao passear por um cemitério.

No segundo andar, que era basicamente idêntico ao anterior exceto por um largo balcão de vidro repleto de piercings que ocupava toda uma parede, Gaara me conduziu por uma porta no fundo da galeria de acessórios góticos. Imaginei o que encontraria do outro lado enquanto Gaara girava a maçaneta após duas fracas batidas. Talvez uma coleção de morcegos que brilham no escuro, ou um arsenal de correntes e soqueiras para gangues profissionais.

No entanto, o que encontrei foi apenas uma sala aparentemente normal com poltronas em vermelho rubro e uma larga mesa de vidro fumê ostentando um moderno computador. Atrás da mesa, havia uma cadeira de couro negro virada de costas para nós, e com um pigarro de Gaara, ela girou lentamente, revelando um homem imponente que imaginei ser o superior daquele lugar. Seus cabelos eram brancos e perfeitamente penteados para trás. Um homem jovem, embora seu olhar profundo parecesse intimidante.

Reparei discretamente nos piercings em uma de suas orelhas e nos anéis que cobriam seus dedos. A camisa vermelha parcialmente aberta debaixo de um terno escuro e elegante só deixava ainda mais evidente a "pinta" de homem-mau-bonito-e-trapaceiro que ele tinha.

O sujeito cheirava a encrenca.

— Está atrasado.

— Foi mal, cara. Acabei dormindo demais. — disse Gaara, jogando-se em uma das poltronas diante da mesa.

— Quando vai aprender a me chamar de chefe? — o outro rolou os olhos pelo teto.

— Não posso prometer nada. — sorriu o ruivo, dando de ombros. — Ah, essa é a Sakura. — disse ele, parecendo enfim se lembrar de mim.

De súbito, não soube o que fazer com as mãos, como se elas fossem coisas totalmente estranhas e absurdas.

— Sente-se, por favor. Me chamo Hidan. — e sorriu elegante e perigoso para mim.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. — sorri de volta, sentando-me na poltrona ao lado da de Gaara.

— À que devo a honra? — seu olhar forte me deixou sem palavras.

— Ela pode preencher a vaga da Mayura. O que acha? — atalhou Gaara.

Hidan encarou-me demoradamente como se estivesse analisando uma roupa nova que pretendesse comprar, as grandes e pálidas mãos cruzadas debaixo do queixo e uma curva de sorriso insinuando-se traiçoeira naquele rosto que era só pecado.

Pensei em quantas mulheres já haviam se perdido para sempre naquele olhar.

— O que acha, Sakura? — perguntou-me ele.

— Bom, eu nunca trabalhei nesse tipo de loja e...

— O pessoal daqui parece estranho, não é? — ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Não! — neguei nervosamente. — É que... — é que _sim_, eles eram estranhos.

— Ela é um pouco tímida. — interveio Gaara, cutucando de leve meu braço.

— Cale a boca. O que você sabe sobre mim? — murmurei entre dentes.

— Ficaria muito satisfeito em te contratar, se você aceitar. — disse Hidan.

Imaginei que aquele sorriso ferino era uma tática de persuasão.

— Você não tem medo de caveiras, não é? — sondou Gaara, zombeteiro.

— É claro que não! — rebati, cruzando os braços.

— Então, podemos tentar? — Hidan quis saber, sempre muito convidativo.

— Oh... Tudo bem. — bufei, vencida.

— Seja bem vinda. — e seu sorriso cresceu como uma meia-lua branca.

— Obrigada. Quando começo? — perguntei, levantando-me.

— Agora mesmo. — disse meu novo chefe.

* * *

><p>Precisei de alguns minutos no vestiário dos empregados para me acostumar com meu uniforme totalmente gótico e descolado — bizarro! —, para enfim começar meu primeiro dia de trabalho na <em>Kuroi Origami<em>. Fiquei encarregada de atender os clientes no setor de calçados, juntamente com mais uma vendedora. Ela, sempre sorridente com sua maquiagem negra e seus cabelos azuis escuros, rapidamente instruiu-me sobre as regras básicas da loja e passou para o segundo passo: o modo como eu devia proceder com um cliente.

Konan, como ela se chamava, pareceu realmente simpática e diferente da versão macabra que eu havia inventado para todos naquela loja. No final da tarde, eu havia aprendido quase tudo sobre "como vender calçados para adolescentes punks e góticos" e atendido minha primeira cliente com sucesso.

Não havia sido tão ruim.

Encontrei Gaara na saída da loja, depois do expediente.

— E então, como foi seu primeiro dia? — perguntou ele daquele jeito irônico.

— Melhor do que eu esperava. — sorri, enganchando minha bolsa no ombro.

— Ah, diga para Ino que irei vê-la mais tarde, ok? — pediu ele, afastando-se.

— Tudo bem. Até mais, então. — assenti, tomando a direção oposta.

— Até. — e atravessou a rua.

Só então, enquanto caminhava sozinha de volta à casa de Ino, sentindo a neve desfazer-se debaixo de meus pés, lembrei de Sasuke. Durante todo o dia, estando ocupada na loja, eu percebi que não tivera tempo para lembrar da ferida que ainda doía dentro de mim. Aquele novo emprego, como dissera Ino, ao menos ajudaria para que eu me distraísse.

Parei quando meu celular começou a tocar dentro da bolsa, e rapidamente eu o atendi. No fundo, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que Sasuke pudesse se arrepender do que fizera e tentasse uma reconciliação, mas aquilo não aconteceria.

Não daquela vez.

— Sim? — atendi um pouco ofegante.

— Estou atrapalhando? — Kakashi perguntou, mandando minhas esperanças para longe.

— Ah, é você...

— Estava esperando outra ligação?

— Não, não estava. — menti, encarando o chão enquanto caminhava.

— Como foi seu dia?

— Bom. Comecei a trabalhar na Kuroi Origami. — comentei distraidamente.

— Que boa notícia! Precisamos comemorar então.

— Não exagere. — rolei os olhos.

— Vai me dispensar hoje também? — perguntou ele num lamento fingido.

— Não estou com ânimo para festas, apenas isso.

— E quem falou em festas? Podemos apenas comer alguma coisa e conversar, que mal há nisso?

— Por que está perdendo seu tempo comigo, Kakashi? — suspirei, cansada de tudo aquilo.

— Não estou perdendo meu tempo com você, estou tentando aproveitá-lo em sua companhia. — ele contornou com um tom de quem sorria. — Além do mais, tenho algo pra te falar.

— O que é? — perguntei sem muita curiosidade.

— Algo muito importante, e que só pode ser dito _pessoalmente_.

— Está falando sério? — franzi o cenho.

— É claro que estou. Eu prometo que se você aceitar sair comigo hoje, paro de te perseguir.

— Hum, tudo bem. Eu me rendo. — sorri, fascinada pela idéia de me ver longe de Kakashi para sempre.

— Te pego às oito, certo?

— Às oito. — concordei.

Se eu precisava passar apenas uma noite diante de Kakashi enfrentando suas investidas indiscretas, para enfim ficar livre da insistência daquele homem para todo o sempre, eu certamente o faria. Talvez ele nem mesmo tivesse algo de importante para falar, o que tornava meu sacrifício mais fácil. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, naquele momento, eu não admitiria nenhum outro homem em minha vida — pois Sasuke ainda não havia saído dela.

* * *

><p><em>"Sim, eu esperaria por aquela luz."<em>


	21. A máscara caída

_Hello, amores. *-*_

_Well, pra quem estava curioso quanto as verdadeiras intenções do Kakashi, a angústia terminou. Acho que não vai ser tanta a surpresa, né? Pelo comportamento dele, deu pra tirar algumas conclusões._

_E pra quem está querendo matar o Sasuke por ser um tapado, calma. q_

_A **música do capítulo** dessa vez é **Passive**, da banda **A perfect Circle**.  
><em>

_Link: www. youtube watch? v=DSPF nrrhB1M (tirem os espaços)  
><em>

_Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando e comentando._

_É muito importante saber que vocês existem, sweeties. *-*_

_Agora, chega de mimimi, e_

_enjoy. ;*_

* * *

><p><strong>21 – A Máscara Caída<strong>

_"E quando eu pensava que estava bem, eu caía novamente."_

* * *

><p>Com nada além de um pingo de vontade, sentei-me na beira da cama para melhor calçar minhas <em>ankle boots<em> de veludo preto. Ino cantarolava alguma música recostada aos travesseiros enquanto folheava vagarosamente uma revista de moda. Eram quase oito horas da noite, e minha — indesejada — companhia logo chegaria.

Levantei-me e postei-me diante do espelho, arrumando meu jeans justo e meu comprido casaco vermelho escuro no corpo. Penteei apressadamente o cabelo no exato momento em que a campainha tocou. Ansiosa pela chegada de seu ruivo irreverente, Ino saltou da cama e correu até a porta, gritando pequenos uivos de alegria ao receber Gaara.

Revirei os olhos.

Peguei minha bolsa e me arrastei até a sala, deixando-me cair no sofá. Uma ponta de tristeza me acertou quando vi o anel que Sasuke me dera cintilando em meu dedo. Eu ainda não havia tido coragem para tirá-lo dali.

— Trouxe uma pizza pra gente. — disse Gaara com a caixa nas mãos.

— Deus! Você quer me engordar? — perguntou uma Ino toda sorrisos.

— É claro que não, docinho. Você está no ponto. — e piscou malicioso.

— Ei, podem esperar que eu saia para começarem com isso? — suspirei.

— Ah, você está aí. — Gaara me olhou como se eu fosse um móvel fora do lugar. — Onde vai?

— Como se você fosse meu pai. — dei de ombros.

— Sakura tem um encontro! — Ino gritou da cozinha, animada.

— Em plena quarta-feira? — sondou Gaara, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Não se meta, palito de fósforo.

— Ele terá que pedir sua mão pra mim, não é Ino? — impôs ele, ligando a TV.

— Não seja ridículo. — lancei-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

— Quer comer conosco, Sakura? — perguntou Ino, espiando da cozinha.

— Estou sem fome, obrigada.

Então a campainha tocou outra vez.

Percebendo que minha heroína encontrava-se ocupada na cozinha, fui pessoalmente atender a porta, tendo uma idéia nauseante de quem pudesse ser. E como combinado, ali estava Kakashi. Quando me olhou — suas segundas intenções escritas na testa —, eu já havia me arrependido de ter aceitado aquele convite, mas era tarde demais. E com um suspiro resignado, segui em frente.

— Ino, estou saindo! — gritei da porta.

— Levou a chave da porta? — perguntou ela, correndo até a sala para me ver sair.

— Claro. Até mais. — acenei, saindo e fechando a porta.

Sorridente, Kakashi passou o braço por minha cintura enquanto me conduzia até seu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua, o que eu recusei imediatamente, desprendendo-me de seu abraço predador.

Foi então que eu soube que aquela noite seria insuportavelmente longa.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Off<strong>

Curioso por saber com quem Sakura estava saindo, Gaara ajoelhou-se no sofá e espiou pela janela. Através do vidro, ele pôde ver o momento em que ela entrou em um carro elegante, acompanhada por um homem encasacado que chamava atenção pelo cabelo meio branco, meio prateado. E então Gaara percebeu que conhecia aquele homem.

O que uma garota como Sakura estava fazendo com Kakashi?

Gaara sempre fora um íntimo conhecido das noites agitadas e obscuras de Tokyo, conhecia muita gente, das melhores e piores espécies, o que o tornara um homem esperto na vida. Havia algum tempo que ele ouvira falar daquele homem chamado Kakashi, cujos boatos contavam histórias de loucura, violência e drogas.

Certamente, não era uma boa companhia para uma garota cor-de-rosa como Sakura.

— O que está olhando? — Ino quis saber, chegando à sala com a pizza e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

— Por que sua amiga está saindo com Kakashi?

— Simplesmente porque ele a convidou. De onde você o conhece? — sondou ela, intrigada.

— Ele não é uma boa pessoa, Ino.

E, por algum motivo, a loura sentiu um calafrio que a encheu de medo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Havia começado a nevar novamente enquanto Kakashi dirigia pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Permanecíamos em silêncio, e meus pensamentos nem mesmo se encontravam naquele mundo, quando minha companhia resolveu ligar o rádio do carro. A música agradável nos envolveu, e por um momento eu havia me esquecido de que estava ao lado de Kakashi.

Estacionamos algumas ruas abaixo do Centro, onde adentramos um pequeno, mas aconchegante restaurante e nos dedicamos a um tedioso jantar. A comida recusava-se a descer por minha garganta, por mais saborosa que parecesse ser, e eu percebia o quão distante me encontrava para qualquer tipo de conversa. Talvez não fosse exatamente o fato de estar saindo com Kakashi.

Talvez fosse meu próprio coração fechado para o mundo ao meu redor.

Beberiquei o vinho, tão perdida em mim mesma que mal podia notar aquele olhar ousado caindo sobre mim.

— Está sem fome? — perguntou ele, olhando para meu prato intocado.

— Sim.

— Está assim por conta do Uchiha, não é?

— Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor. — contornei, sem o olhar nos olhos.

— Sakura, ele não merece você.

— Pensei que você quisesse que eu me distraísse. — lembrei com um sorriso murcho.

— Como isso é possível, se você ainda usa o anel que ele te deu?

Mecanicamente, escondi minhas mãos debaixo da mesa.

— O que tem de mau nisso? — encarei-o na defensiva.

— Você precisa esquecê-lo.

— Pare com esse assunto.

— Tudo bem. — ele suspirou. — Me desculpe.

— Vamos embora, estou cansada. — e não esperei sua resposta para me levantar.

— Pode ir para o carro enquanto eu pago a conta.

Sem mais palavras, recolhi minha bolsa do encosto da cadeira e dirigi-me para fora daquele lugar. Se não estivesse tão frio, eu não faria questão de voltar para casa escoltada por Kakashi, pois minha vontade de ignorar a distância até a casa de Ino e sair correndo era imensa.

Entrei no carro e acomodei-me afetadamente, observando os pálidos e minúsculos flocos de neve que caíam sobre o vidro dianteiro. Logo depois, percebi a figura pálida de Kakashi saindo do restaurante com um cigarro aceso em uma das mãos. Ele tranquilamente atravessou a rua praticamente deserta e alcançou o carro, tomando o volante.

A fumaça intragável contaminou o interior do veículo, e bufando irritada, eu acionei os botões eletrônicos no painel, baixando meu vidro. Kakashi pareceu não se importar e, ligando o carro, colocou-nos em movimento pela rua escura. Percebi que ele havia mudado. Estava estranho. No semblante antes risonho de Kakashi, agora parecia haver uma sombra.

Com uma mão controlando o volante e a outra com o cigarro pendendo para fora da janela, ele pediu secamente para que eu ligasse o rádio, o que eu fiz de má vontade.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eu só queria voltar para casa.

_(Music On)_

Ainda deslizávamos lentamente pelas ruas abaixo do Centro, aparentemente sem rumo, quando eu finalmente explodi:

— Você pode _parar_ de fumar, por favor?

— Estou no meu carro. — disse ele sem me olhar.

— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntei irritada, a meio caminho de um grito.

— Fique quieta, Sakura. — ordenou ele, tragando seu cigarro.

— Você nem mesmo tinha algo importante para me falar, não é?

— É claro que eu tenho. — sorriu ele, como se zombasse de mim.

— E _o que é?_ — e agora eu estava mesmo gritando.

De súbito, ele freou bruscamente o carro na beira de uma calçada. Eu quase havia voado para frente do painel, e estava pronta para uma tremenda bronca, quando Kakashi apertou meu pulso violentamente e me encarou, _assustador_, com o rosto perigosamente perto do meu.

— Você ficou louco? — vociferei, tentando puxar meu pulso de volta.

— Você queria ouvir, não é? Pois agora eu posso falar.

— Não me interessa mais. Me deixe sair!

— Eu sou o homem certo para você, Sakura. — sussurrou ele com seu hálito de cigarro diante de meu rosto. — Esqueça aquele maldito Uchiha, ele não é capaz de fazer você feliz.

Perto. Kakashi estava _muito_ perto.

— Muito menos você! — gritei, empurrando-o sem sucesso.

— Eu quero você pra mim, aqui e agora. — murmurou ele rente a minha orelha.

— Não seja idiota, eu não sinto _nada_ por você!

— Vai aprender a sentir, tenho certeza. — continuou ele, abraçando-me.

— Fique longe de mim, Kakashi!

Mas, em desespero, percebi que meus tapas não surtiam efeito.

— Tire essa droga... — ordenou ele, arrancando de meu dedo o anel de Sasuke.

— _Não!_ — berrei, debatendo-me em busca de meu anel. — Me devolva!

— Você não precisa mais dele! Sasuke não está aqui para te defender agora. — e jogou o anel sobre um dos carpetes emborrachados do carro.

— Eu odeio você! _Odeio!_ — gritei com todas as minhas forças, enfurecida.

— Eu te amo... — começou ele, mas minha mão em seu rosto o calou.

Por um momento, ele apenas absorveu o impacto de meu tapa.

E quando pensei que finalmente Kakashi havia recobrado o juízo, seus lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso insano que me encheu de pânico. Prendendo-me em seu abraço esmagador, ele puxou-me para mais perto, ignorando minhas tentativas fracassadas de fugir. Quando minha mão enfim conseguiu alcançar o trinque da porta, ele acionou as travas eletrônicas, e naquele momento, senti a pele abaixo de meu pescoço arder debaixo das brasas do cigarro.

Seu sorriso sádico engoliu meu grito de dor num beijo forçado, sua boca percorria livremente meu pescoço e meu rosto, mordiscando-me com força, sentindo o gosto de minha pele — de meu medo. Suas mãos fortes abriam caminho por minhas roupas, despindo-me de meu casaco e erguendo minha blusa até onde conseguia, ignorando meus gritos e minhas tentativas de fuga. Em pouco tempo, seu corpo estava sobre o meu e seus dentes deixavam marcas vermelhas em minha pele pálida. Minhas mãos faziam menção de arrancar grandes porções de seus cabelos revirados, enquanto minhas pernas chutavam a porta do motorista sem sucesso.

Quem poderia ouvir meus gritos ali, onde o escuro tudo engolia?

Por que eu teria que suportar _mais aquela_ dor?

Subitamente, o estrondo de vidro sendo partido juntou-se aos meus gritos de terror e ódio. Em um de meus chutes desesperados, o salto de minha bota havia atingido o vidro da porta do motorista, quebrando-o por completo.

Surpreso, Kakashi fitou-me com aqueles olhos vidrados, cheios de loucura, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

— Logo você vai aprender a se comportar, Sakura.

E novamente, eu senti minha pele arder sob o fogo.

Ele havia usado seu maldito cigarro para queimar meu abdômen descoberto pela blusa rasgada. Arfei violentamente e usei toda a força de meus pulmões para gritar, na esperança de que alguém pudesse escutar meus pedidos de socorro. Mas não, não havia ninguém para me salvar daquela vez.

Em meio a gargalhadas, Kakashi abandonou o toco de cigarro no carpete do carro e dedicou-se ao que estivera esperando para fazer até aquela noite. Suas mãos passeavam grosseiras por minhas pernas, por meus seios, por todo o meu corpo. Eu sentia que perdia as forças para lutar contra aquele homem que, enfim, perdera sua máscara, quando algo pequeno cintilou no carpete ao meu lado.

De imediato, reconheci o anel, o anel que _Sasuke_ me dera, e uma chama de esperança se acendeu dentro de mim. Ao lado dele, estava o toco de cigarro ainda em brasas.

Num impulso de coragem, enquanto o maldito apossava-se de meu pescoço como uma serpente venenosa, eu estiquei o braço e enfim alcancei de uma só vez o cigarro e o anel. A lembrança de Sasuke, eu a guardei no bolso da calça, e o toco de cigarro eu enfiei em um dos olhos de Kakashi, que abandonou meu corpo para se contorcer e gritar de dor no banco do motorista.

Com mãos e pernas tremendo, eu destranquei a porta e saltei para fora.

E então corri até mergulhar na escuridão.

_(Music Off)_

Atordoada, sem saber mais para onde estava correndo, eu senti vontade de chorar.

As ruas semi iluminadas e desertas daquele bairro pareciam intermináveis, todas iguais, partes de um labirinto vicioso. Seria apenas questão de tempo para que Kakashi reunisse novamente sua vontade de acabar comigo e viesse atrás de mim — e a sensação era a de que ele sabia exatamente onde me encontrar.

Meu coração era uma coisa prestes a sucumbir enquanto o frio tomava conta de meu corpo exposto devido à blusa esfarrapada. Meu casaco havia ficado dentro do carro daquele homem louco e a neve caía lentamente sobre mim.

Subitamente, minha visão ficou turva. Meu corpo agitou-se por dentro, dolorido, trêmulo. E quando eu pensei que ia desmoronar sobre a calçada fria, minhas pernas encontraram forças para manter-me de pé. Minha cabeça girava como uma criança num carrossel.

Só então eu percebi o quanto estava sozinha.

Alguns passos depois, acabei por cair nas sombras de um pequeno beco. Sentindo-me fraca e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para sair dali, arrastei-me um pouco mais para a escuridão, encolhendo-me naquele vão entre as duas paredes. Tentando não fechar os olhos enquanto o mundo girava ao meu redor, vasculhei nervosamente minha bolsa, enfim encontrando o celular.

Cada longo bipe era uma eternidade de medo e angústia.

— Hum...? — a voz de Ino saiu sonolenta.

— Ino, me ajude! Eu estou perdida e... Ele está me _procurando!_ — chorei, desesperada.

— Sakura? O que aconteceu? — ela gritou de volta.

— Eu preciso que você venha me buscar... Agora! — gemi em meio a soluços.

— Onde você está? — ouvi-a berrar um apressado _"Gaara, acorda!"_

— _Eu não sei_, está escuro! — tremi, olhando para os lados. — Tem uma lanchonete chamada _"Chinese Food"_ aqui na frente...

— Não saia daí! Eu estou indo, está ouvindo? Fique onde está! — e desligou.

O celular deslizou por meus dedos, caindo na calçada gelada. Tudo estava ficando escuro de repente. A neve planava delicadamente no ar, caindo sobre meu corpo frio. Pensei que a neve era como Sasuke, pálida e gentil até o momento em que passasse a se tornar fria demais.

E então insuportável.

A última coisa de que me lembro daquela noite foram as luzes de um carro caindo sobre meu rosto.

* * *

><p><em>"Por que você não estava ali para me erguer?"<em>


	22. O rebento

_Oh gosh._

_Sei que atrasei bastante pra postar esse capítulo, mas não esqueci não. Final de semestre, sabem como é. Provas e mais provas e mais provas e relatórios. Mas ok, agora estou de férias e vou colocar as coisas em dia._

_Enfim, chega de blablablá e vamos ao que interessa. *-*_

_Enjoy. ;*_

* * *

><p><strong>22 – O Rebento<strong>

_"Bem e mau confundiram-se em mim, formando um único rebento."_

* * *

><p>Quando tomei coragem para abrir os olhos naquela manhã, nada encontrei além de uma imensa e dolorosa brancura. O pálido clarão ofuscou-me de modo que voltei a apertar os olhos com um gemido abafado. Percebi que, qualquer que fosse aquele lugar, não havia ali o frio do inverno, mas um frio esquisito e meio desesperador. Vazio. Meu corpo permanecia deitado naquela cama estranha e coberto pelo lençol branco que rescendia a remédio e limpeza.<p>

E havia algo de errado ali.

Ouvi passos femininos se aproximarem de mim — um toc-toc-toc suave de saltos altos —, e em seguida o ruído seco das persianas sendo erguidas sobre uma janela que imaginei existir atrás de minha cabeça. Docemente, o tênue calor do sol alcançou meu rosto, provocando em meu corpo a agradável sensação de vida.

Oh, sim! De algum modo, eu havia sido salva.

Abri os olhos quando senti que estava sendo observada. Iluminado pelos frágeis raios dourados de sol, o quarto parecia menos assustador em sua brancura mortiça. E parcialmente tocada pela luz da manhã, minha heroína encontrava-se sentada aos pés da cama, fitando-me de um modo que eu não soube entender. Havia um misto de dor e alívio em seus olhos azuis.

— Onde estou? — perguntei, sentando-me na cama.

— Trouxemos você para o hospital, Sakura. — disse Ino num tom preocupado.

— Hospital! — arfei, surpresa, e pus-me a olhar ao redor como que para me convencer.

— Como se sente? — perguntou ela, aproximando-se de mim.

— Bem, eu acho. — refleti, procurando em mim mesma por alguma anomalia.

— Sakura... — ela estava cabisbaixa. – Me desculpe por deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu não cuidei de você como deveria.

Segurei sua mão entre as minhas.

— Não há motivos para se desculpar, Ino. Ninguém de nós sabia que Kakashi poderia ir tão longe.

— Não, não...! — Ino negou com a cabeça, perturbada. — _Eu_ o empurrei para cima de você! A culpa é toda minha. Se aquele cretino tivesse feito alguma coisa com você, eu... — ela choramingou, engolindo corajosamente os soluços e mantendo-se firme. — Eu não sei o que eu teria feito, eu realmente não sei.

— Ei, pare com isso. — procurei seu olhar ressentido. — Eu não a culpo _por nada_. Você está sempre tentando me colocar pra cima, me tirar desse poço em que eu mesma me joguei. Está tudo bem agora, está vendo? — sorri.

— Se aquele maldito chegar perto de você novamente, eu... — ela grunhiu e apertou as mãos.

— Eu irei esmagar a cabeça dele com um taco de baseball. — interrompeu Gaara com seu sorriso sádico, recostado na porta do quarto.

— Por que você não bateu na porta, _Human Torch_¹? — sorri zombeteira.

— Human Torch? — Ino aproveitou a distração para enxugar rapidamente os olhos.

— Então, como está se sentindo, mamãe? — Gaara quis saber.

Havia um sorriso de ternura em seu rosto enquanto me observava.

— Desde quando sou sua mãe? — ergui as sobrancelhas sem entender.

— _Gaara!_ — Ino gritou e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

Percebi quando a boca de Gaara se abriu num "O" surpreso e como os lábios de minha heroína estavam tão apertados a ponto de perderem a cor. Perguntei-me o que diabos eles sabiam que eu não sabia.

— Ah, acho melhor eu voltar depois. — ele soltou uma risadinha estranha e num segundo já não estava mais ali.

Meus olhos caíram sobre Ino e ela pareceu não saber onde se esconder.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Sakura... Há uma coisa que você não sabe. — Ino falava como se pisasse em ovos.

— Que coisa?

— O médico disse que você está bem... Sobre ontem. Mas... — ela apertava os dedos das mãos nervosamente enquanto tomava coragem.

E quando me dei conta, meu coração já batia num ritmo absurdo.

— Fale logo! — pedi exasperada.

Então ela respirou fundo — tão fundo que pensei que poderia desmaiar — e cuspiu a verdade de uma só vez:

— Você está grávida.

Senti que havia sido arremessada para longe com o impacto daquelas palavras. Com a mesma força de uma batida de carro, um choque elétrico fulminante ou um raio que cai da tempestade e queima e mata, eu senti que era jogada tão longe que talvez até tivesse saído daquele mundo. Minha capacidade de falar evaporou de súbito. Eu estava paralisada, limitada a uma única e pavorosa expressão de espanto que se estendeu por tanto tempo que eu mal pude calcular. O tempo, na verdade, já não era nada.

Meu coração ainda não havia se decidido entre parar de uma vez por todas ou palpitar desesperadamente.

Eu estava grávida.

_Irremediavelmente grávida!_

Como aquilo havia acontecido sem que eu percebesse? Como eu me havia deixado conduzir tão tolamente por um sentimento? Como eu pude não perceber _a possibilidade_ se aproximando sorrateira enquanto eu afundava naquele sonho cor-de-rosa? E então, eu simplesmente descobria que havia dentro de mim um rebento daquele amor que não dera certo, um pouco de Sasuke vivendo dentro de mim, uma criança alimentando-se de minha dor, daquilo que restara depois do fim.

Eu recusava-me a acreditar.

— Pare de brincar. — murmurei pálida e assustada como uma assombração.

Ino encarou-me por longos e insuportáveis instantes. Então eu me dei conta de que ela não abriria um sorriso divertido. Não confessaria que aquilo era mentira. Não pediria desculpas pela brincadeira de mau gosto.

Não, ela não voltaria atrás no que disse.

— Sakura, é verdade.

— _Não!_ — ofeguei em pânico, apertando as mãos sobre a barriga.

— Você quase abortou ontem. — silêncio. — Foi o que o médico disse.

— Eu... — solucei cheia de mágoa. — Eu não quero ter um filho de Sasuke.

— Eu também não queria que fosse assim, mas agora está feito. — ela disse com olhos cheios de água. — Não há nada que possamos fazer.

O mundo estava caindo sobre mim.

— Oh, Ino... — gemi num choramingo. — Eu não quero que essa criança tenha uma vida como a minha.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você conseguirá, Sakura.

— Eu não consigo. Eu não... — e então ficou difícil falar.

E eu chorei.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui. — disse ela, envolvendo-me em seus braços e apertando-me com força.

Não, _nada_ ficaria bem.

Daquele momento em diante, eu soube o que aconteceria comigo e com aquela criança que crescia dentro de mim. Eu me tornaria uma mãe amarga com o mundo, assombrada por um passado que jamais foi enterrado, incapaz de encontrar aquela felicidade outra vez. E essa criança que nasceria de mim, oh, esse filho perdido numa dor que não compreenderia, nada mais seria do que um filho sem pai procurando em velhas fotografias por um rosto que jamais conheceria. Seria uma cópia perfeita de Sasuke, e a cada vez que eu o olhasse, lembraria daquele amor fracassado.

Mas eu amaria aquela criança porque era a _minha criança_, e eu seria todo o seu abrigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

O bar amanhecia lúgubre e praticamente deserto em seu hálito de cigarro e álcool, e eu era o único que ainda permanecia ali.

As mulheres parcamente vestidas há muito haviam abandonado seus palcos, onde durante toda a madrugada dançaram aquela dança suja e sensual para enfeitiçar seus estúpidos clientes — e eu seria um deles se estivesse pronto para me deixar encantar por outra mulher. As cadeiras haviam sido viradas e colocadas sobre as mesas enquanto uma mulher de meia idade varria o lixo deixado pelos homens, seus tocos de cigarro. As janelas tinham sido fechadas depois das cinco da manhã, de modo que naquele momento apenas um fio de sol entrava pela fresta de uma delas, penetrando a escuridão imunda daquele lugar. Eu, no entanto, sentia alguma satisfação em ainda estar ali, o último cliente.

Como se houvesse algum outro lugar onde eu pudesse ir.

O whisky, desde o início da noite passada, era apenas o que passava por minha garganta, acendendo em meu corpo um fogo falso que pretendia se parecer com aquele de que eu me lembrava. O calor do corpo de Sakura amolecendo sob o meu.

Havia sido divertido presenciar a estupidez de tantos homens vazios arrastando-se aos pés de mulheres ainda mais vazias sob as luzes vermelhas da casa. Havia sido divertido zombar deles enquanto, no fundo, eu zombava de mim mesmo. Ah, como era triste aquela vida de solidão.

Ao terminar o último gole do copo, encarei a garrafa quase vazia sobre a mesa. Se eu bebesse mais uma dose, certamente não seria capaz de arrastar-me para fora dali quando fosse preciso. Então percebi que haviam desligado a música e que o barman se aproximava.

— Estamos fechando, Sr. Uchiha. — disse ele, recolhendo meu copo e a garrafa.

— Que horas são? — minha língua parecia uma pasta e foi difícil pronunciar as palavras.

— Quase seis e meia da manhã.

— Está certo. — assenti num suspiro que doía. — Pegue seu dinheiro.

Joguei algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e tentei me levantar. O mundo girava como um carrossel num sinistro parque de diversões.

— Deseja que eu chame um táxi? — sondou o barman enquanto me observava.

— Não será preciso. — acenei com desdém.

Lentamente, me arrastei para fora, franzindo o cenho ao encontrar a claridade desagradável do sol. Desejei nunca mais precisar ver a luz do dia. Ela me irritava. De certo modo, eu associava o dia à Sakura, e enquanto estivesse acordado, eu dolorosamente lembraria dela.

Enquanto vagava pela calçada úmida, apertei o sobretudo negro ao redor do corpo devido ao frio. Não sei como não tropecei em mim mesmo pelo caminho. As pessoas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, sem perceberem umas às outras, sem ao menos perceberem a si mesmas.

Eu quis ser tão vazio quanto elas e esquecer de quem eu era.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Eu havia pedido à Ino que voltasse para casa sem mim, o que ela compreendeu sem mais perguntas. Naquele momento, eu precisava desesperadamente de um pouco de ar, de um pouco de solidão. Aquela novidade absurda não saía de minha cabeça por um instante sequer, e eu tentava à todo custo absorvê-la de modo que parecesse real.

Eu não estava preparada para ser mãe, e aquilo me assustava. O que eu faria quando aquela criança perguntasse por seu pai? Talvez eu pudesse lhe dizer que simplesmente não havia um pai, que nunca houve. Sasuke havia me abandonado com a maior facilidade, e eu estava decidida a fazer o mesmo.

Eu não lhe contaria sobre o bebê. Ele não merecia que eu lhe contasse.

* * *

><p>Encolhida debaixo do grande casaco que Ino havia levado ao hospital, eu caminhava lentamente por uma das ruas movimentadas do Centro. As pessoas passavam apressadamente por mim sem se importarem com a garota de cabelo cor de rosa e olhos tristes. O céu não tinha cor, exceto por um claro tom de cinza que manchava as nuvens espalhadas.<p>

Era uma manhã feia e gelada.

Eu olhava distraidamente para as vitrines luminosas que haviam perdido todo aquele encanto de quando eu e Ino saíamos para comprar vestidos e jogar conversa fora, quando parei de súbito.

Do outro lado do vidro reluzente havia roupinhas de bebê.

Delicadas, doces e inocentes. Eram tão pequenas que eu mal pude imaginar que existisse mesmo uma criança daquele tamanho. E então flagrei-me imaginando como seria meu filho ou filha. Seus minúsculos pés pálidos como o giz serviriam naqueles sapatinhos de lã enfeitados com topes de fita? Suas pequeninas mãos de dedinhos rechonchudos caberiam naquelas luvinhas azuis ou rosas? Seu corpo seria mesmo tão pequeno e delicado quanto uma daquelas peças que pareciam feitas de nuvem? Talvez, em nove meses eu fosse conhecer um pálido menino de olhos negros como os de Sasuke, agarrando-se ao meu corpo com ternura. Ou uma menina? Sim, uma menina de olhos verdes a espernear e choramingar em seu lindo berço rosado.

Sorri diante da vitrine sem perceber que o fazia. Minhas mãos frias tocaram minha barriga ainda discreta sobre o casaco, e eu senti como se abraçasse minha pequena criança. Éramos só eu e ela naquele mundo gelado, e ainda assim, eu estava bem. _"Não precisamos dele, não é mesmo?"_

Alguém na calçada havia batido em meu ombro enquanto passava por mim, despertando daquele sonho pueril. Arrumei minha bolsa enganchada no ombro e continuei a lenta caminhada, de braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Eu teria voltado de bom grado para a casa de Ino, estava ficando _realmente frio_, se meus olhos não tivessem encontrado os _dele_ logo à frente.

_Ele_, que havia deixado em mim feridas que nunca cicatrizariam, agora estava ali parado na minha frente parecendo tão atônito quanto eu. Meu coração bateu pesado como se fosse feito de chumbo... _Não_, dois corações agora batiam dentro de mim.

Relutando contra a força daqueles olhos negros que me arranhavam, girei o corpo e obriguei-me a marchar na direção oposta, sentindo minha alma sendo rasgada em duas. Eu precisava fugir, _e eu precisava ficar_. Talvez Sasuke quisesse rir um pouco de minha esperança estúpida, de minha dor, e eu sabia que se deixasse que aquilo acontecesse, eu cairia para jamais levantar.

Fui tomada por um profundo calafrio quando sua mão firme segurou a minha. Senti várias coisas de uma só vez: que ainda o amava com uma força e uma dor sem precedentes, que ansiava há dias por aquele toque, que queria chorar e gritar para que ele fosse embora — não, não vá! —, que havia sido vencida e que _precisava_ lutar.

— Me solte! — puxei minha mão de volta e tornei a caminhar apressadamente.

— Sakura, espere! — pediu ele, desta vez alcançando meu braço e parando-me.

— Não! — tremi, forçando meu corpo a seguir em frente.

E quando fracassei novamente mediante a sua força que dominava, percebi que não me fora dada a opção de resistir ou escolher. Sasuke me apertava pelos ombros, mantendo-me presa naquele abraço de loucura e desespero, e por mais que minhas mãos o empurrassem e meus olhos fugissem dos seus, eu jamais conseguiria afastar meu próprio coração. Sasuke ainda era todo o meu coração, um tolo e estúpido coração.

Lentamente, ele soltou-me como se aquilo fosse muito, _muito difícil_, agarrando-se à idéia de que eu não fugiria. Um suspiro pesado escapou por meus lábios trêmulos, e meus olhos enfim encontraram os seus. Eu poderia jurar que havia dor naquele semblante pálido, mas não me arriscaria a confiar novamente em uma ilusão.

— O que você quer agora? — murmurei, derrotada.

— Sakura, eu... — ele fitou-me com agonia, levando a mão em direção ao meu rosto, mas eu recuei. — Você está bem?

E agora aquilo.

— O que você está tentando fazer comigo? — encarei-o estupidificada. — Foi _você mesmo_ quem pediu para que eu não lhe procurasse mais, e agora não me deixa ir embora!

— Eu nunca quis te machucar.

— Eu não acredito mais em você.

— Não é sua culpa. — disse ele, tocando a mão em meu queixo.

Senti a tristeza que havia naquele olhar e foi doloroso segurar as lágrimas.

— Eu preciso ir. — olhei para qualquer coisa, menos para ele.

— Não, por favor... — sua voz era um sussurro quase inaudível.

— Eu não entendo você. — suspirei. — E agora não importa mais, não é?

— Eu sinto tanto... — senti que ele se aproximava, mas não fui capaz de me mover. — Eu sinto muito por não poder estar com você agora. — sua mão deslizou por meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos e apertei os lábios.

_Não ceda_.

— Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — murmurei trêmula. — Você nem ao menos me ama.

— Se você pudesse compreender que é tudo para o seu bem... Sakura, eu queria nunca ter precisado ficar longe de você, _queria tanto_... — seus braços enlaçaram delicadamente minha cintura e seu rosto tombou sobre meu ombro.

Não imagino como consegui não cair diante dele e implorar para que voltasse.

— Não minta. — pedi com a voz embargada.

— Não estou mentindo.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de perfume e cigarro vindo de seu corpo.

— Como posso ter certeza? Como posso _acreditar_?

— Eu ainda te amo.

Uma lágrima correu por meu rosto enquanto eu decidia no que acreditar. Como era possível que uma pessoa mudasse tão drasticamente de opinião, que abandonasse e resgatasse seus sentimentos daquela maneira, que me repelisse e me abraçasse como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu o amava, embora ele fosse o causador de meu sofrimento.

Seu rosto pálido deslizou pela curva de meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos subiam por minhas costas. Eu amolecia, minhas barreiras caindo uma a uma, incapaz de negar a chama que ganhava força dentro de mim. Seus lábios quentes tocaram minha orelha, fazendo-me estremecer e perder o pingo de juízo que ainda resistia em mim.

Oh, eu estava me perdendo outra vez!

E então seu rosto encontrou o meu, quase tão perto ao ponto de me beijar. Seus olhos negros caíram sobre meu semblante desconcertado, analisando com avidez cada ponto de meu rosto, cada curva de meus lábios. Ele chegava mais perto, eu sentia seu hálito de whisky e sentia meus próprios olhos se fechando contra a minha vontade, quando subitamente seu olhar se tornou atônito e sua mão prendeu-se na gola de minha blusa, puxando-a de modo que o frio me invadiu.

Tarde demais, eu soube o que Sasuke tinha visto.

— O que é isso? — ele quis saber, sobressaltado ao fitar a pequena queimadura abaixo de meu pescoço.

— Não é nada. Eu... — tentei argumentar, mas ele havia se tornado a própria fúria.

— Isso é _queimadura de cigarro_, Sakura! — vociferou. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu já disse que não é nada! — empurrei-o, ajeitando minha roupa.

— Quem fez isso com você?

Eu sabia o que Sasuke seria capaz de fazer se descobrisse o que Kakashi havia feito comigo, e nada me importava o bem estar daquele canalha. No entanto, eu temia por aquele que estava diante de mim, tomado pela raiva. Eu temia pelo que pudesse acontecer com Sasuke, apesar de todos os terríveis momentos que ele me havia causado.

Eu temia que ele se perdesse.

Mas sem que eu pudesse relutar, ele pôs-se a vasculhar meu corpo, ignorando os olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam ao nosso lado. E ao erguer a barra de minha blusa, seus olhos espantaram-se ao encontrar uma segunda queimadura circular acima de meu quadril, destacando-se na brancura de minha pele.

Pude sentir seu corpo ferver por dentro, descontrolado.

— Me desculpe por deixar que isso acontecesse com você. — ele disse cabisbaixo, apertando os próprios punhos furiosamente. — Eu falhei.

— Não, você não teve culpa. Eu...

— Quem foi, Sakura? Me diga o nome. — ele _ordenou_ entre dentes.

— Eu não quero que você faça nada.

— Se você não falar, eu descobrirei sozinho. — seus olhos eram o próprio inferno.

— Pare com isso! — gritei, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

— _O nome!_ — e agarrou-me com força pelos pulsos.

Não pude mais suportar vê-lo. Não pude suportar aqueles olhos que queimavam na escuridão. Não pude suportar seu ódio crescendo como se fosse explodir.

— Foi... — encolhi-me assustada. — _Foi o Kakashi!_

Os olhos sinistros de Sasuke congelaram sobre meu rosto naquele momento, atônitos e diabólicos. Meu corpo soluçava como o de uma criança que sente medo enquanto eu media as conseqüências por deixar escapar aquele nome, aquele único nome. Eu apenas queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, que Sasuke estivesse ao meu lado como outrora esteve, e que nenhuma daquelas maldições tivessem caído sobre nós dois. Eu apenas queria a paz e o silêncio do inverno, queria acreditar no amor de Sasuke. Queria que nosso filho tivesse um pai.

E quando as lágrimas nublaram meus olhos, Sasuke me envolveu calorosamente em seu abraço apertado, mantendo-me segura em seus braços. Oh, como eu sentira falta daquilo...

— Eu vou me livrar de todos que se colocarem em nosso caminho, eu prometo. — sussurrou ele com os lábios em minha testa, e eu acreditei.

Eu acreditei porque simplesmente queria acreditar, porque mesmo não compreendendo os sentimentos de Sasuke, eu o amava e tinha certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele estaria ali.

E então tudo seria esquecido, não seria?

Delicadamente, Sasuke depositou um breve beijo em meus lábios. Um beijo apertado e cheio de amor, um beijo que me fez ofegar e querer mais, mas Sasuke já estava fora de alcance. Ele correu para longe e eu não tive tempo de segurá-lo comigo. Ele havia partido, e eu não ousei imaginar o que Sasuke faria.

Meus dois corações pediram para que ele voltasse.

* * *

><p><em>"O resto é silêncio."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**¹** : _Human Torch_ (Tocha Humana) é um dos personagens do Quarteto Fantástico, cuja habilidade é "pegar fogo".

* * *

><p><em>Então, amores? O que acharam do capítulo? *-*<em>

_O que será que o Sasuke vai fazer, hm? Palpites?_

_OEHAOHEOEHOHE_

_E a gravidez da Sakura? Será que isso vai fazer com que eles voltem?_

_Dúvidas, dúvidas._

_Deixem reviews com as suas opiniões, ok? sz_


	23. Jogo de sangue

****_Hey, queridas._

_Eis aqui o capítulo malvado que vocês já estavam esperando, uh. q  
><em>

_Sugiro que vocês leiam o capítulo ao som da música Wicked Game, do H.I.M.  
><em>

_O link no youtube é: www. youtube watch? v=4WA 2jBMk- Pk  
><em>

_(Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços do link ao colar no navegador.)  
><em>

_E agora, enjoy. ;*_

* * *

><p><strong>23 – Jogo de Sangue<strong>

_"Que jogo malvado para se jogar."_

;_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Eu ainda podia ver as marcas vermelhas sobre a pele branca de Sakura.

No denso e gélido escuro de minha mente, apenas aquelas marcas flutuavam nas trevas. Marcas de dor, acompanhadas dos gritos sem socorro, da angústia sem alento. Marcas de ódio, diabólicas e sorridentes movidas pela sede vingança, da minha vingança. E então, eu o faria sofrer duas vezes mais, o maldito que a havia machucado, eu arrancaria a alma de seu corpo, se é que ele tinha alguma.

Eu o jogaria ao inferno.

Toquei a campainha e esperei.

Aguardei como o predador aguarda sua vítima passar, inocente de tudo. A maçaneta girou e lentamente a porta deslizou para dentro, dando espaço a um rosto que eu, na verdade, nunca suportara totalmente. O rosto daquele que havia ousado tocar _nela_, a única que importava e sempre importaria naquele mundo sujo. E antes que Kakashi pudesse se recompor de sua estúpida expressão de espanto, meu punho fechado acertou seu nariz com toda a força e um estalo de coisa quebrada se fez ouvir. O sangue escorreu e gotejou.

Imundície vermelha no carpete caro do corredor.

Ele desmaiou ao encontrar o chão e minhas mãos o puxaram para fora. Meu sorriso de ódio cresceu numa curva perigosa enquanto eu arrastava o corpo de Kakashi pelo corredor.

Então o jogo começaria.

* * *

><p><em>(Music On)<em>

Volutas de fumaça subiam e dispersavam-se nas sombras. No escuro e inóspito galpão sem janelas, apenas uma fenda no telhado de zinco enferrujado deixava passar a luz pálida do dia. O resto era sombra e silêncio. E outra vez soprei a fumaça do cigarro numa nuvem fantasmagórica.

Enquanto eu me encontrava oculto no escuro, sentado sobre um velho caixote de madeira, minha vítima permanecia desacordada e sentada debaixo do ofuscante raio de luz. Eu havia amarrado fortemente suas mãos à viga de concreto no qual estava recostado, e mal podia esperar para que o cretino abrisse os olhos para a desgraça que ele mesmo havia provocado. Sua dor seria o meu deleite.

A camisa rasgada e aberta mostrava um peito pálido e definido, o que me causava náuseas e surtos quase incontroláveis de cólera ao imaginar que Kakashi havia ousado tocar em Sakura, _minha Sakura_.

Prendi o cigarro entre os lábios e deixei o caixote, caminhando até ele. O círculo de luz agora descobria a metade inferior de meu corpo, enquanto meu rosto continuava nas sombras. Um dos olhos de Kakashi estava coberto por uma faixa negra, e eu sorri orgulhoso ao imaginar que aquilo fosse obra de Sakura. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e traguei lentamente, sentindo a fumaça amarga encher meus pulmões por um mommento, refletindo por onde deveria começar meu divertido jogo de torturas. _Sim_, talvez eu pudesse dar ao outro olho o mesmo destino daquele que fora ferido, mas não tão cedo. Ainda havia muito com o que se divertir.

Enfim, ele despertou para sua realidade apavorante, encontrando-me a poucos passos de distância. Ofegou, percebendo que as mãos estavam presas e a boca tinha o gosto de sangue, de seu próprio sangue.

E então me viu.

— Surpreso? — perguntei com escárnio, fitando-o do escuro.

— Você...? — apenas um murmúrio atônito.

— É, eu sei. — sorri. — Pensou que eu não fosse descobrir, não é? Como se sente, agora que sabe como é estar no lugar da mulher que você _machucou_? O gosto do sangue é assombroso, não?

Diante de seu silêncio cheio de medo, agachei-me e apoiei os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, deixando que a luz tocasse meu rosto e revelasse um sorriso sádico que o fez prender a respiração. Sacudi o cigarro entre os dedos num movimento distraído.

— Você a tinha deixado. — disse ele.

— E você pensou que isso me impediria de ficar de olho nas coisas? — uma longa tragada.

— Ela não tinha mais nada a ver com você...

Inclinei a cabeça para um lado e sorri debochado.

— Imagino que você tenha deduzido isso com sua mentalidade idiota. Pois bem, eu vou lhe esclarecer as coisas, para que você saiba por que foi castigado. — ergui as sobrancelhas. — Estando longe ou perto, ela continua sendo a _minha_ mulher. Não importa como, mas eu não deixarei que ninguém encoste _um dedo_ nela, muito menos um lixo como você. — aproximei-me um pouco mais e ele tentou recuar, em vão. — Se você olhar pra ela de um jeito que não me agrade, eu arranco os seus olhos. Se você tocar nela, eu corto suas mãos. Se você fizê-la sofrer, eu _mato_ você. Acho que agora ficou bem claro, hum?

— O que você pretende fazer? — perguntou ele num fio de voz.

— Vou repetir. — uma pausa, e depois o berro: — _Isso ficou CLARO pra você_?

— Sim... — ele assentiu, suando frio.

— Ótimo. — sorri. — Agora podemos prosseguir.

— Prosseguir com o quê?

— Você já vai saber.

Enquanto ele tremia assombrado e relutava para poder soltar-se, sem sucesso, eu ignorei seus lamentos como se não existissem e preparei-me para o melhor momento do jogo, o momento mais esperado. Prendi o cigarro entre os lábios, ergui lentamente as mangas da camisa azul escura até a altura dos cotovelos e senti uma onda negra de ódio me tomar por inteiro como uma droga. Minha alma foi engolida pelas trevas, e, naquele momento, eu tornei-me a própria escuridão.

Não mais Uchiha Sasuke, mas _aquela coisa_.

Acertei-o com um chute na altura das costelas. E após o primeiro, outros vieram, cheios de dor, ódio e _força_, daquela vontade insana de matar. Ele uivava de dor, implorava, urrava como um animal enquanto seus ossos eram partidos e sua carne espancada até virar uma coisa cheia de manchas vermelhas. O sangue escorria por todos os cantos de seu corpo e chegou um momento em que ele não conseguia nem mais gritar.

Kakashi era um homem que cavara a própria cova.

Mas eu ainda não estava satisfeito e soquei-o até que ele estivesse a ponto de perder a consciência. Enquanto uma mão prendia-lhe os cabelos, a outra desferia murros que caíam-lhe sobre o rosto como o apocalipse sobre a Terra, arrancando-lhe sangue e até mesmo um dente. E quando nariz e boca formaram uma só cascata de sangue que fluía livremente, eu imaginei que com mais um soco eu poderia realmente matá-lo.

_Não_, eu ainda precisava mantê-lo acordado para a melhor parte do jogo.

Seus olhos mal se abriam, atordoados, sem foco, quando eu o agarrei pelo queixo e o chacoalhei algumas vezes, obrigando-o a me fitar.

— Se você dormir, que graça terá nossa brincadeira? — sorri um sorriso vil.

— Ma... Mate-me. — ele pediu. — Mate-me logo...

— Matar? — soltei uma gargalhada. — Acho que você não deu à Sakura essa opção.

— Por... Favor... — implorou ele, cuspindo sangue e dor.

— Oh, não! Será mais divertido se jogarmos até o fim, você não acha? — e com um gesto desdenhoso de mão: — Morrer parece _bom demais_ para alguém como você.

Agachado diante do corpo de Kakashi, tirei do bolso da calça um pequeno canivete. Fiz questão de erguê-lo contra a luz bem diante de seus olhos. Eu queria que ele percebesse exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, que sentisse a dor em cada segundo, que memorizasse para sempre a sensação de sua pele sendo violada sem piedade. E como se meus sentimentos humanos tivessem fugido para muito longe dali, transformando-me em uma caixa cheia de ódio, eu deslizei a lâmina do canivete lentamente para cima. O metal reluziu debaixo da pálida luz antes de tornar-se vermelho com o sangue quente de Kakashi.

Seu corpo contorceu-se ao primeiro contato da lâmina em seu peito e ele berrou como um animal sendo mutilado, mas eu não pararia justo na melhor parte daquilo tudo. Tão frio como uma pedra de gelo, eu continuei a riscar traços vermelhos naquele peito ensanguentado. Seus urros não me comoviam, eu mal os escutava_._ E quando terminei meu trabalho, os gritos de Kakashi nada mais eram do que choramingos assustados e sem força.

Em seu peito tingido de sangue, eu riscara uma palavra.

_DEAD._

— Eu deveria acabar com você aqui, mas isso só traria sofrimento à Sakura. — disse enquanto embrulhava o canivete num lenço e o guardava no bolso da calça. — Ela não gostaria que eu arruinasse nosso futuro com um assassinato inútil. Então, vou lhe deixar um recado: toda vez que você se olhar no espelho, vai se lembrar do que acontecerá se resolver chegar perto de Sakura novamente. É esse o tipo de homem que você será, um homem _morto_. — levantei-me e vesti o sobretudo. — E eu me encarregarei pessoalmente para que isso aconteça, pode ter certeza.

Dessa vez, ele não respondeu. Respirava ofegante sobre sua própria poça de sangue. Eu sabia que ele se salvaria com alguns meses de cama, e aquele dia lhe serviria de recordação e pesadelo pelo resto da vida.

Joguei o toco do cigarro no chão e pisei sobre ele. Já devia estar entardecendo, e logo alguém chegaria para encontrar a carcaça destruída de Kakashi. Suspirei profundamente sentindo meu coração imergindo daquela escuridão. Estava feito.

O jogo tinha sido jogado.

Levantei a gola do sobretudo e caminhei em direção aos portões do galpão, deixando-os abertos para que o frio entrasse.

* * *

><p><em>"O mundo estava queimando. Que coisa malvada para se fazer."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Então, o que acharam da vingança do Sasuke? q<em>

_Dumau, né? Uh._

_Well, amores. Sinto informar que faltam só mais três capítulos e acabou-se a fanfic. ):_

_Mas não se preocupem, estou bolando uns projetos super legais aqui pra quando AIT acabar. Um deles envolve uma coleção de oneshots Universo Naruto que já estou escrevendo. Uma oneshot pra cada casal possível e impossível do anime, hm, o que acham? *-*_

_Só pra ser malvada e deixar vocês com um gostinho de curiosidade mesmo._

_OEHAOHEOHEOHOEHOEHO_

_Enfim, deixem reviews. sz_


	24. O ultimato

_Olá, amores._

_Bem, esse é o **antepenúltimo capítulo** da história, sinto informar. ):_

_Mas fiquem certas de que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, ô se tem._

_Também devo alertar vocês de que esse capítulo tem cenas, uh, mais fortes._

_OHEAOHEOHOEHOEH_

_**M-rated**, ok?_

_A música da vez é **Here - Pavement**_

_ www. youtube watch?v= PzG3Q9 uiBgY (tirem os espaços do link)_

_Enjoy. ;*_

* * *

><p><strong>24 – O Ultimato<strong>

_"Eu ainda lhe amarei mais amanhã."_

* * *

><p>Havia escurecido rapidamente desde que Sasuke abandonara sua "sala de torturas", e com a noite veio também a chuva. As luzes da rua e dos carros bruxuleavam debaixo da fina garoa naquela fria noite de inverno.<p>

Sasuke caminhava apressado sob os toldos das lojas na calçada, alheio a tudo o que se movia ao seu redor. As mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e o rosto cabisbaixo e parcialmente coberto pela gola alta do casaco devido ao frio. Gostaria de correr até a casa de Ino, simplesmente passar por cima de toda aquela gente no seu caminho, mas as calçadas estavam cheias àquela hora e ele se sentia como um peixe nadando contra a maré. Levava um buquê de rosas vermelhas debaixo de um braço e uma saudade _aterradora_ que chegava a doer dentro do peito.

Havia tomado uma decisão: iria buscar Sakura de volta.

Ele _precisava_.

Parou de súbito debaixo da aba de uma cafeteria, abrigando-se da chuva enquanto procurava pelo celular que tocava em um dos bolsos do sobretudo.

Itachi.

Hesitou em atender, desejando esquecer o irmão e o resto do mundo apenas por aquela noite, mas tinha consciência de que Itachi não ligaria por motivos banais. Ele _nunca_ tinha motivos banais.

— Fale.

— Como você está? — perguntou Itachi.

— O que você quer? Eu estou ocupado.

— Sasuke, você precisa voltar.

— _O quê?_ — ele quase gritou. — O combinado era que eu ficasse aqui até o mês que vem.

— Perdemos nosso vice-presidente temporário, as coisas estão saindo do controle. Preciso que você retorne o mais rápido possível e assuma seu lugar na empresa. — uma pausa cansada. — De qualquer jeito, um mês a menos não fará diferença.

— Faça como quiser, eu não voltarei agora.

— Sasuke... — um suspiro pesado. — Não coloque tudo a perder. É sua _obrigação_.

— Vá para o inferno.

— Não se esqueça de que está mandando a empresa de nossa família para o inferno também. Que direito você tem de fazer isso? — a voz dura de Itachi era como um trovão naquele céu que estremecia.

Mas Sasuke não se submeteria outra vez. Não mais.

— Essa é a vida que _você_ quis, agora cuide dela. — e desligou.

Àquela altura, o futuro das empresas Uchiha ou o irmão mais velho haviam ficado em segundo plano. As obrigações, a herança deixada pelo pai, o dinheiro e as ordens de Itachi, aquela existência sombria que o aguardava em algum canto, que sabia que um dia ele _teria_ de voltar, nada importava mais do que _ela_. Tudo o que ele mais queria era poder pegar Sakura pela mão e fugir daquilo tudo, para bem longe dali.

Então seriam apenas os dois vivendo uma vida só deles.

* * *

><p>Abandonou o abrigo do toldo da cafeteria, passando conseqüentemente por uma das grandes janelas de vidro logo ao lado. Então parou. E <em>viu<em>. A chuva molhava-lhe lentamente e umedecia os ombros do casaco, mas ele não se importava. Estava parado feito uma estátua de gelo diante da grande vidraça, fitando com olhos arregalados o interior da cafeteria. Seu coração bateu apertado — um _boom_ pesado que parecia feito de chumbo, e que doía como se estivessem esmagando-o por dentro —, o rosto pálido refletido no vidro meio embaciado.

Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Ino em uma das mesas, bebericando distraidamente numa xícara fumegante. E era como se ela pudesse estar ainda _mais bonita_ do que nos dias em estavam juntos e que ele jamais esqueceria. Os olhos verdes lampejavam contra a luz enquanto ela abria um sorriso Oh, Sasuke _nunca_ seria capaz de manter-se firme diante daquele sorriso.

Ino, por sua vez, trocava a posição das pernas cruzadas e folheava uma revista sobre a mesa. As duas pareciam animadas e conversavam normalmente, os rostos inclinados sobre a revista, o dedo de Ino indicando uma coisa ou outra ao virar as páginas. E então, Sakura_ sorriu_. Sorriu como talvez jamais houvesse sorrido — como Sasuke não se lembrava de tê-la visto sorrir antes —, como se alguma coisa _mágica _tivesse mudado, algo que ele não conseguia entender.

Sakura quase não parecia mais humana de tanto que seus olhos brilhavam.

Só então ele se deu conta: ela estava _feliz_ longe dele. E o impacto daquela idéia o assolou por inteiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Eu aquecia minhas mãos ao redor da xícara de café sobre a mesa enquanto minha heroína filosofava sobre nomes de bebês. Embora eu ainda não estivesse muito confiante sobre a gravidez, havia me rendido àquele sentimento quente e protetor — àquele amor — que eu descobrira ter dentro de mim e, claro, à empolgação de Ino.

Ela estava esfuziante com a idéia de ser madrinha de meu filho.

— Hum... Você quer que seja menino ou menina? — perguntou ela.

— Como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa. — sorri, rolando os olhos.

— _Se_ você pudesse escolher. — insistiu ela, folheando a revista _"Baby & Baby"_.

— Acho que menino. — dei de ombros. — Meninas sofrem demais.

Ino soltou uma risada alta o suficiente para que as pessoas ao redor nos olhassem de um jeito estranho.

— Na verdade, você quer que seja um garoto com a cara do pai, não é? — e cutucou-me.

— Eu não disse isso.

Voltei ao café na esperança de que ela mudasse de assunto.

— Pois como madrinha, eu quero que seja _uma menina_! — disse com um nariz empinado. — Assim eu lhe darei dicas de moda e conselhos para que minha pequena afilhada não caia na conversa de espertinhos.

— Por favor, não a transforme numa manequim infantil. — pedi com um sorriso.

— Hum, o que você acha de Kiran, para menina? — Ino quis saber.

— Não! — torci o nariz. — Isso me lembra Karin.

— Ah, é verdade. E Risa?

— Sem graça. Prefiro Rika. — sorri, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

— Ok, vamos encontrar algo bem moderno. — assentiu ela, empolgada.

E pôs-se a folhear furiosamente a revista de nomes.

— Nada de coisas modernas demais. — alertei.

— Se for menino, eu gosto de Yano.

— Muito comum. — fiz que não com a cabeça. — Ah, que tal Rei?

— Rei?! — Ino me encarou com sarcasmo. — Seu filho será uma celebridade?

— Bom, acho que não. — sorri, dando de ombros. — E Nobozu?

— Nobozu me lembra alguém do tipo _"eu sou bonito e descolado, corram atrás de mim, garotas!"_. — e pensou por um momento. — Mas eu gostei.

Não pude segurar uma boa risada.

— Uaw, de onde você tirou isso?

— Ok, ainda temos muitos nomes para analisar em casa.

Ela enrolou a revista e meteu-a de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa.

— Ino, está chovendo.

E olhei distraidamente para a janela.

* * *

><p><em>(Music On)<em>

Tão distinto no escuro da noite, eu vi o rosto pálido de Sasuke do outro lado da vidraça. Seus olhos negros estavam presos em meu rosto — algo assustados, algo tristes, algo _desesperados_ — assim como os meus ficaram no seu. Subitamente, meu coração começou a bater tão forte que eu pensei que fosse morrer ali, naquele lugar que rescendia a café e açúcar. Minhas pernas vacilaram e eu me vi caindo de volta sobre a cadeira.

Naquele momento, eu só queria descobrir que tipo de mágica Sasuke fazia para poder me encontrar em qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar. Aquilo chegava a ser assustador.

Ino, que havia ido ao balcão pagar a conta, não demorou a seguir meu olhar e perceber o que estava acontecendo. Então parou ao meu lado, pousou a mão em meu ombro e suspirou como se soubesse exatamente onde aquilo acabaria.

Eu não sabia ao certo se deveria voltar a chamá-lo em segredo de "meu príncipe sombrio", uma vez que ele havia abdicado de seu posto, mas o pensamento foi inevitável enquanto ele entrava na cafeteria e se aproximava de mim. Cada parte de meu corpo vacilava, ameaçando desmoronar como se aquela fosse a primeira ou a última vez que nos encontrávamos.

Aquela criança adormecida dentro de mim era tudo o que ainda me fazia ficar firme — o que significava não cair de joelhos e começar a chorar como uma tola.

Ele largou um buquê de rosas salpicadas pela chuva sobre a mesa, envoltas num bonito papel vermelho e presas por um laço de fita, para então parar diante de mim e me encarar com toda a sua intensidade. Era como se o mundo todo tivesse desaparecido num piscar de olhos. Falávamos em silêncio, em uma linguagem que apenas nós dois poderíamos entender.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke me disseram, e eu soube que não poderia ser mentira, que aquele coração sofria, que _sofria por mim_, e mais um pouco daquilo o destruiria para sempre. Os olhos de meu príncipe às avessas pediam desculpas. Então o que meus olhos cheios de água poderiam responder, senão um eterno e sincero _"eu ainda te amo tanto..."_?

Uma lágrima quente desceu por meu rosto e foi cair no canto de meus lábios que tremiam num princípio de choro. Sasuke apenas deixou o rosto mergulhar em sombras e dor antes de ajoelhar-se diante de mim e abraçar-me pela cintura. Sua cabeça tombou sobre minhas pernas, e eu, sem saber o que fazer das mãos, acariciei-lhe os cabelos úmidos de chuva com dedos trêmulos. Ele enfim apertou-me naquele abraço, e eu senti que nada mais seria capaz de nos tocar.

Permanecemos imersos naquele silêncio por um longo tempo, e quando ergui o rosto, percebi que Ino não estava mais ali.

— Sasuke... — chamei baixinho, afagando-lhe de leve os cabelos.

Ele ainda encontrava-se ajoelhado diante de meu corpo, agarrando-se a mim como uma criança que tem medo de se perder no escuro da noite. Só então, ele ergueu o rosto na minha direção.

Seus olhos estavam molhados.

— Vamos para casa. — ele pediu.

— Mas você... — Sasuke tocou meus lábios com dois dedos.

— Não importa. Apenas vamos voltar. — disse como numa súplica. — Se voltarmos, tudo será como antes. Eu quero você como antes, Sakura.

Meu coração era como uma brasa quente.

— Podemos _mesmo_ esquecer de tudo? — perguntei, acariciando seu rosto.

— Se você me perdoar...

— Apenas... — engoli a vontade de chorar. — Não faça mais isso comigo.

— Não vou fazer. — e franziu o cenho como se aquilo doesse. — Porque eu te amo.

Eu quis saber como ele conseguia aquilo, destruir todas as paredes entre nós com um único olhar, com o simples toque morno de sua mão na minha. Eu quis poder compreender aquele amor estranho e meio torto que era o amor de Sasuke, aquele amor que fazia tudo ao contrário, e então simplesmente desisti. Aquilo não importava mais.

Estava tudo ali, bem diante de mim.

Eu apenas me deixei levar por ele naquele nosso caminho cheio de espinhos.

* * *

><p>Um trovão rasgou o céu escuro do lado de fora da janela quando Sasuke depositou-me delicadamente em sua, <em>nossa<em>, grande cama. Minhas costas tocaram a maciez dos lençóis frios, minhas mãos abriram caminho pelos botões da camisa dele, minhas pernas apertaram-se em sua cintura, e finalmente meu suspiro se perdeu na penumbra do quarto.

Sasuke agora tocava meu corpo com avidez, desfazia-me das camadas de roupa com uma saudade desesperada, aflita, colava seus lábios nos meus com pressa, sedento por mais um beijo, sempre mais um beijo.

O último botão de sua camisa voou para longe.

A chuva caía pesada lá fora, abafando nossos suspiros ofegantes e murmúrios sem sentido. Nada mais importava, apenas as grandes e suadas mãos de Sasuke subindo por meu corpo e seus lábios deslizando sobre meu pescoço. Num momento, minha saia era apenas um amontoado de tecido ao redor da cintura, e depois eu não a vi mais. Lembro-me de ter aberto o zíper de sua calça com dedos trêmulos e gemido baixinho quando ele mordeu-me o lábio inferior. Depois disso, tudo foi apenas um borrão indistinto naquele quarto que queimava como numa tarde quente de verão.

Tocávamo-nos com sede, com _desejo_, com uma necessidade quase palpável. E por Deus, eu me perguntei enquanto gemia seu nome como havia _suportado_ sua ausência por todos aqueles dias. Então Sasuke afundou dentro de mim e minhas unhas deixaram marcas em suas costas.

Enquanto ele movimentava-se sobre meu corpo, eu fechei os olhos com força.

_Por favor_, que aquela noite jamais acabasse.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo canto de meu olho, uma lágrima de amor, saudade e prazer. A mão de Sasuke fechou-se em meus cabelos esparramados sobre os lençóis e seu rosto saiu da curva de meu pescoço para ficar sobre o meu, sua testa colada na minha. Ele invadia-me com intensidade, assim como seu olhar noturno também penetrava no meu. Nossos lábios entreabertos ofegavam, tão próximos, quase a tocarem-se. Eu murmurei que o amava e ele calou-me com um beijo capaz de arrancar uma alma de um corpo.

Então houve uma última investida e seu grunhido de prazer.

E aquela coisa quente entre nós.

Uma trovoada fez estremecer o vidro da janela, e Sasuke rolou de cima de meu corpo, desabando de costas na cama ao meu lado. Fiquei observando-o arfar agitado, exausto, até que sua respiração se acalmou e o som da chuva tornou-se mais forte outra vez. Sem quebrar nosso silêncio, virei de lado e deslizei meu dedo indicador pela linha do pescoço de Sasuke.

Ele olhou-me e sorriu. Mas o sorriso não durou muito.

As marcas avermelhadas das queimaduras de cigarro ainda eram gritantes sobre meu corpo pálido.

— Eu queria poder estar lá quando isso aconteceu. — disse ele num tom melancólico.

— Isso não importa mais, já passou. — sorri, acariciando seu rosto quente.

— Ele jamais procurará você outra vez. Eu prometo.

— Se ele me procurar, eu...

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Sasuke estava bem seguro daquilo.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Eu tive uma conversa com ele.

Os olhos de Sasuke subiram em direção ao teto e eu estremeci.

— Uma _conversa_?

— Eu deixei bem claro que _você é minha_. — ele sorriu. — Simples.

Encolhi-me involuntariamente, imaginando todo tipo de barbárie.

— Tenho medo de imaginar o que você fez.

Sasuke passou seus braços ao redor de meu corpo e puxou-me para junto de seu peito, apertando-me gentilmente.

— Tudo bem, eu ainda não acabei com ele. Mas farei isso se ele me der uma nova oportunidade, o que acho pouco provável.

— Vamos esquecer isso, por favor. — pedi baixinho.

— Certo. Ficaremos aqui para sempre. O que você acha?

— Me parece muito bom. — sorri e abracei-me melhor a ele.

Fiquei ali ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, sentindo seu peito subir e descer e pensando naquela criança que viria, naquela criança que _também_ era dele. Pensando no que ele acharia daquilo quando soubesse.

Depois não pensei mais.

— Sakura?

— O quê? — sussurrei, sentindo o sono chegar devagar.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça de que eu te amo, ok?

— Eu jamais esquecerei. Você sabe.

— Apenas acredite nisso.

E então, eu adormeci no calor de seu corpo. A brancura macia dos sonhos me envolveu gentilmente, e naquela noite de chuva, eu sonhei que meu conto de fadas havia se tornado real.

E que nunca acabava.

* * *

><p><em>"E você estará aqui, ainda comigo."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Então, o que acharam do capítulo?<br>_

_Sei que no capítulo anterior o Sasuke pareceu meio doentio e psicopata, mas calma, gente. Não é pra ele ser assim não, foi culpa da minha empolgação boba na época em que escrevi a história. Juro._

_OEHAOHEOHEOHEOH_

_Anyway, o Sasuke dlça sedução voltou, como vocês puderam notar. *-*_

_Quero reviews, hein._


	25. Nossas decisões

_Olá, amores._

_Eis aqui o penúltimo capítulo de AIT. Depois dele, só resta o epílogo._

_Mas ok, aposto que vocês nem vão me xingar pela história estar acabando, porque esse capítulo vai simplesmente seduzir vocês. Fato._

_OEAHOAEHOEHOHEOH_

_A música da parte final do capítulo é **I don't wanna miss a thing**, do **Aerosmith**. (linda demais)_

_Se possível, escutem ela na parte certa._

_E depois deixem seus reviews. *-*_

_Agora, enjoy._

_;*_

* * *

><p><strong>25 – Nossas Decisões<strong>

_"Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Quando abri os olhos, era como se ainda estivesse sonhando.

Ela estava bem ali, pálida e quente, adormecida em meus braços. A mulher de toda a minha vida, tão inocente de tudo, _tão minha_. Não havia mais um mundo sujo e detestável do lado de fora daquela janela, porque o meu mundo inteiro estava dentro daquele quarto, e ele não existia na ausência da Sakura.

_Não_, nada podia ser bom longe dela.

Os primeiros raios de sol penetravam no escuro através do vidro da janela, iluminando minha mão sobre a de Sakura. Nossos dedos entrelaçados, e entre eles, reluzia a pequena e graciosa pedra do anel que nos tornara oficialmente um do outro. Apesar de tudo, ela não o havia tirado.

Seus cabelos esparramavam-se sobre meu braço que lhe servia de travesseiro, enquanto o outro a cobria num abraço que não queria deixá-la. Ali, encolhida e rente ao meu peito, ela parecia sorrir enquanto dormia. Silenciosamente, apoiei-me sobre um dos cotovelos e fiquei a contemplá-la em seu sono. Ela era uma mulher tão linda. Por baixo do cobertor, deslizei suavemente, bem devagar — com medo de acordá-la —, os dedos pelo contorno do corpo nu de Sakura, do alto da perna até quase o ombro. Sua pele macia me fascinava. Aproximei o rosto de seus cabelos cor de rosa, tocando-os com a ponta do nariz. Aquele perfume delicado me envolveu por completo.

Eu quis não precisar sair dali. Nunca.

Toquei meus lábios no alto de sua orelha e sussurrei tão baixo que mesmo se ela estivesse acordada, mal poderia me ouvir. Meu coração egoísta apertou dentro do peito. Eu a queria só para mim, _para sempre_.

"_Me perdoe."_

Fechei os olhos, engolindo à seco a angústia de perdê-la, mais uma vez.

"_Me perdoe por não saber te amar, meu bem."_

Só então percebi que estava chorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Sentir frio era algo completamente impossível quando Sasuke estava por perto, mas embora eu lembrasse de ter adormecido nos braços dele, quando despertei, estava sozinha na cama. O tênue sol da manhã entrava pela janela acima da cabeceira e esparramava-se sobre a cama como um lençol dourado. Encolhida debaixo dos cobertores, espiei o travesseiro vazio de Sasuke e senti que algo não estava bem.

Ao sentar-me, no entanto, não pude evitar abrir um sorriso derrotado. Aos pés da cama, havia uma elegante bandeja com café da manhã. Meu coração palpitou na inocência, amolecendo diante daquilo. Estiquei-me até a bandeja e observei, encantada, o modo que Sasuke encontrara para me dar bom dia. Ao lado dos pães doces, havia um pequeno e alongado vasinho de cristal ostentando um solitário botão de Rosa. Debaixo dela, um bilhete dobrado ao meio.

O sorriso se foi de meu rosto à medida em que eu ia lendo o que ele dizia.

"_Sakura, me perdoe por não poder ficar._

_Precisei voltar urgentemente à Konoha, e acredito que você estará bem sem mim daqui por diante. Eu, sinceramente, não quero te fazer sofrer mais._

_Eu te amo._

_U.S."_

Então aquele estúpido conto de fadas voltou a ser apenas um triste pesadelo sem fim. Não, contos de fadas não existiam fora dos sonhos. Nunca existiriam. _Aquela _era a realidade, com todas as suas verdades que magoam e machucam. As verdades que eu não queria encarar, mas que de um modo ou de outro, estiveram sempre ali. Sasuke havia partido novamente para longe de mim, e eu sentia que daquela vez seria por muito tempo.

Para sempre.

Eu sabia que ele não voltaria, que nosso doce inverno teria seu fim naquele manhã, que todas as lembranças jamais passariam de lembranças. Então eu nunca mais poderia fechar os olhos e sonhar como antes, porque estava tudo acabado e destruído.

As lágrimas ameaçavam rolar por meu rosto enquanto minhas mãos tremiam junto ao bilhete, mas eu não cairia como uma tola outra vez e ficaria ali vendo o mundo desabar sobre mim. Não mais.

Eu havia prometido que jamais permitiria que ele se fosse outra vez.

* * *

><p>Todo o meu corpo tremia e pedia para desmoronar enquanto eu abraçava grandes quantidades de roupas dentro do armário e as jogava de qualquer jeito dentro da grande mala aberta sobre a cama do quarto de Ino. Os cabides vazios eram jogados apressadamente para qualquer lado, e minhas mãos empurravam e amarrotavam as roupas para dentro da mala até que não houvesse mais espaço algum ali. Debrucei-me sobre a mala vermelha e apertei-a contra a cama, forçando-a enquanto deslizava o zíper com algum esforço.<p>

Minha heroína corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, atônita, lançando mil e uma perguntas ao ar. Eu me esforçava para responder algumas delas e respirar enquanto vasculhava o quarto em busca de meus pertences mais importantes.

— Que idéia é essa?! Você ficou _louca_, Sakura!

— Não, eu estou completamente ciente do que estou fazendo.

— Mas... Abandonar tudo _tão de repente_! — reclamou ela, preocupada.

— Tudo _o quê_? — perguntei enquanto enchia minha bolsa com artigos de higiene pessoal. — Tudo o que eu tenho de mais importante agora são meu filho e Sasuke, e eu não vou deixar que ele vá embora assim!

— E quanto ao seu trabalho? E quanto à sua vida?!

Ino me encarava com aqueles dois grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

— Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

— E se você não gostar de lá? — choramingou ela, seguindo-me pela casa.

— Eu sobreviverei, não importa como. — afirmei, arrastando a mala atrás de mim.

— Tem certeza? Mas e se...

— Ino. — parei diante da porta e segurei-a pelos ombros. — Eu _preciso_ fazer isso, por mim mesma. Se eu deixar que Sasuke vá embora agora, talvez eu jamais o veja outra vez, e eu não quero viver assim. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Se tudo der certo, assim que chegarmos em Konoha, eu te ligarei e contarei tudo. Eu prometo.

— Eu sentirei saudades de você e de minha afilhada. — ela resmungou.

— Você não sabe se vai ser uma menina. — sorri, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

— É claro que será! Então... Não seja má, e dê notícias _todos os dias_.

— E você, não deixe o Gaara pisotear muito o seu sofá.

Rimos um riso que se pareceu muito com um choro.

— Meu sofá estará sempre branco e impecável para quando você resolver me visitar. — e apertou-me num daqueles abraços de mãe.

— Obrigada por tudo, Ino.

— Vá logo, antes que... — ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão.

— Antes que o inverno termine.

Ela desprendeu-me de seus braços de mãe, de amiga, de irmã, _de heroína_, e empurrou-me porta à fora. E eu soube, com o coração apertado, que Ino estava me empurrando para aquela nova vida. Fitei uma última vez seu rosto corado e seu nariz vermelho, seus olhos reluzentes, seu sorriso que, na verdade, queria chorar. Sorri, tendo a certeza de que nos veríamos ainda muitas e muitas vezes, tomaríamos chá durante as tardes quando uma de nós visitasse a casa da outra, e falaríamos sobre nossos filhos, maridos, e roupas novas.

Nossa amizade seria sempre assim, eterna.

Então enganchei minha bolsa no ombro, peguei a grande mala de rodinhas pela alça e fui correr atrás daquilo que era insubstituível para mim.

* * *

><p><em>(Music On)<em>

O aeroporto estava abarrotado de gente por todos os lados, como de costume. Enquanto eu corria em direção ao portão de embarque arrastando aquele chumbo de mala e desviando nervosamente das pessoas, eu imaginei de que modo poderia encontrar Sasuke no meio daquela multidão que se movia como formigas num formigueiro. Rostos apagados passavam por mim a todo momento, olhares desconhecidos, figuras descartáveis, todos tão distintos daquele a quem eu procurava. O meu único.

Mesmo que Sasuke acreditasse que eu um dia pudesse ser feliz em um mundo no qual ele não existisse, mesmo que ele tentasse fugir de nós e de si mesmo, eu ainda lutaria para tê-lo ao meu lado. Enquanto eu tivesse certeza de que ele me amasse, eu não deixaria que nosso amor fosse relegado ao passado. E, depois de tudo, eu sabia que ele estava realmente dizendo a verdade quando dizia "eu te amo".

Na medida em que eu me aproximava do portão de embarque, eu podia escutar a voz elegante e impessoal de uma mulher pedindo para que os passageiros do vôo para Konoha se encaminhassem para a fila de embarque. Milhares de vozes sussurravam ao meu redor, todas ao mesmo tempo, e ainda assim, as batidas de meu coração soavam muito mais alto. Eu só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.

Apenas _um pouco mais_.

E então, lançando-me com desespero entre as pessoas e esbarrando em todo mundo, eu sai tropeçando diante do portão de embarque. Ali, no final da fila que andava em direção ao maldito portão, estava ele. Não mais um príncipe, mas o homem de verdade que eu sempre amaria.

— _SASUKE!_

Todos ao redor pararam para me olhar.

Então ele _me viu_.

Arrastei-me como pude até Sasuke, atônito e congelado como se eu fosse um fantasma e ele uma criança de sete anos perdida no escuro. Porém, além de surpresa e confusão, seus olhos também mostravam alívio e _amor_.

A voz feminina nas caixas de som do aeroporto anunciou novamente os poucos minutos que restavam para a partida do avião, mas desta vez, Sasuke não deu um passo à frente como as outras pessoas. Ao invés disso, ele avançou a passos cegos na minha direção.

— Eu não vou deixar que você vá embora outra vez!

Ele, que usava no pescoço o cachecol vermelho que eu havia lhe dado de Natal, deixou escapar um longo suspiro trêmulo ao franzir o cenho com se sentisse dor. Sasuke estava suplicando para que eu não lhe desse o golpe final? Aquilo era como se eu o estivesse _torturando_? Talvez ter de me dizer _não_ fosse duro demais para ele, mas eu não iria embora após ter chegado tão longe.

E como se tivéssemos ficado longe por dez anos ou mais, atirei-me em seus braços num abraço que ele não teve forças para negar.

— Sakura, você não...

— Eu cansei de ser deixada para trás, Sasuke. Eu não quero viver onde você não esteja, então, por favor, não me mande ir embora, porque eu não irei.

Ele me encarou como se pudesse ler minha alma no fundo dos olhos. Um de seus braços estava ao redor de minha cintura, enquanto sua mão deslizava lentamente por meus cabelos. Sasuke parecia ter seu coração dilacerado.

— Eu não tenho o direito de arruinar sua vida. — disse ele.

— Mas tem o dever de me fazer feliz, já que eu te amo.

— Você não entende _o quanto_ eu tenho suportado...

— Eu quero que você divida isso comigo. Eu quero suportar esses problemas com você. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, Sasuke.

— Mesmo que isso sacrifique a sua felicidade?

— Como você pode ser tão cego? — sorri. — _Você_ é a minha felicidade.

Ele segurou meu rosto bem junto do seu e fechou os olhos, sua testa colada na minha.

— _Por quê?_ Por que você escolheu esse caminho pra você?

— Simplesmente porque eu não tive escolha. Porque algo em mim decidiu que eu te amaria incondicionalmente e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito. Porque você é o único que eu desejo. Porque...

— Por quê...?

— Porque nós não estamos sozinhos. — suspirei, conduzindo sua mão até minha barriga. — Porque nós vamos ter _um filho_, e isso nos torna uma família.

Subitamente, o olhar de Sasuke congelou em minha barriga.

Eu fitava seu rosto cabisbaixo enquanto tudo o que eu queria era que ele me beijasse, mas então percebi que seus olhos negros estavam _molhados_ e me dei conta de que agora aquele amor era maior. _Infinitamente maior_. E soube que nosso inverno nunca acabaria.

Lentamente, ele ajoelhou-se diante de mim e, abraçando-me pela cintura, encostou a orelha em minha barriga. Meu sorriso permanecia aquela coisa maior que o mundo enquanto as pessoas nos olhavam com sobrancelhas erguidas.

— O que você está ouvindo? — perguntei, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Ele está dizendo que me perdoa.

— _Ele_? — sorri, achando graça.

— É. Nosso garoto.

Então ergueu o rosto para me fitar.

— Oh. E ele te perdoou pelo quê, exatamente?

— Por ter a estúpida idéia de deixar vocês sozinhos.

— Isso quer dizer que... — mordi o lábio inferior, impaciente.

— Senhor, vai embarcar ou não? — perguntou o segurança no portão.

Sasuke levantou-se muito pomposo, com ares de orgulho, arrastou minha mala vermelha para perto da sua e pegou-me pela mão. O homem engravatado que conferia as passagens no portão de embarque ainda nos olhava com curiosidade, ansioso por uma resposta, já que todos os passageiros já haviam embarcado.

— Espere um momento. Vou pegar a passagem da minha noiva. — disse ele.

_Noiva?_

Sasuke havia dito que eu era _sua noiva_?

Ele então conduziu-me à um dos caixas do aeroporto e, com toda a calma do mundo, providenciou minha passagem _só de ida_ para Konoha. Eu ainda não sabia se havia conseguido digerir aquilo tudo, e quando percebi, já estava confortavelmente acomodada em uma das poltronas da cabine do avião ao lado de Sasuke.

Sobre o apoio de braço entre nossas poltronas, ele segurava minha mão como se jamais fosse soltá-la outra vez, como se a partir daquele momento nosso "para sempre" fosse começar, de uma vez por todas.

E eu gostei de como aquilo soava.

"_Não quero perder um sorriso"_

"_Não quero perder um beijo"_

"_Eu só quero ficar com você"_

"_Bem aqui com você, apenas assim"_

"_Eu só quero te abraçar forte"_

"_Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu"_

"_E só ficar aqui neste momento"_

"_Por todo o resto dos tempos."_

* * *

><p><em>"Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço à Deus por estarmos juntos."<em>

* * *

><p>;<p>

_Então, o que acharam?  
><em>

_FINALMENTE esses dois ficaram juntos, né._

_OEHOAHEOHEOHEOH_

;

Agora, um **AVISO IMPORTANTE**:

Estou com uma **coleção de oneshots Universo Naruto** pronta!

Oneshots aleatórias sobre vários casais do anime,

(ItaSaku, KakaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, e por aí vai)

que, aposto, vocês vão gostar.

A coleção se chamará **TELLING LIES** e terá 13 oneshots.

Hoje à noite ainda vou postar a primeira oneshot, então fiquem de olho.

Beijos, sweeties.

;*


	26. Epílogo

_And then,_

_o último capítulo de AIT._

_É triste sim terminar uma fanfic quando têm tantos leitores bacanas como vocês acompanhando,_

_mas né, o negócio é seguir em frente._

_Deixo os **agradecimentos** e os **avisos** pro final, **ENTÃO NÃO DEIXEM DE LER**, ok?_

_Agora, espero que curtam o finalzinho._

_;*_

* * *

><p><strong>26 – Epílogo<strong>

_6 anos depois_

;_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's POV<strong>

Se aquele era o dia do _meu aniversário_, então por que eu não podia fazer o que queria? Papai havia dito que estava tudo bem em desenhar com giz de cera nas paredes da cozinha — papai sempre dizia sim —, porém, mamãe passava o tempo todo me perseguindo com aquele olhar que prometia castigos. Mas os castigos nunca se cumpriam quando papai estava por perto.

Papai _sempre_ resolvia tudo.

A música alta vinha da sala, onde meus pais e os pais de Nozomu e Hagumi conversavam e petiscavam os doces da festa, acomodados nos largos sofás brancos de mamãe. Oh_,_ aqueles sofás brancos! Mamãe sempre gritava de um jeito estranho quando eu subia neles sem tirar os tênis ou quando comia _qualquer coisa_ sentado ali. Então papai chegava e perguntava por que diabos tínhamos um sofá se não podíamos tocar nele e mamãe fazia uma careta engraçada.

Encolhido no espaço entre a geladeira e a porta que dava para o quintal, eu desenhava um belo avião na parede com giz de cera azul. Nozomu espremia-se ao meu lado, rabiscando nuvens vermelhas acima de meu avião e mastigando um punhado de salgadinhos que havia acabado de jogar dentro da boca. Nozomu era divertido. _E diferente_. Ele tinha os cabelos ruivos eriçados num moicano e suas calças jeans pareciam sempre surradas. Quando perguntei à mamãe porque Nozomu usava roupas velhas, ela apenas sorriu e disse que aquilo era coisa do pai dele. Os dois eram _iguais_.

Mesmo assim, Nozomu era meu melhor amigo.

Ambos paramos de rabiscar a parede e olhamos para trás ao ouvirmos o som de meus giz de cera rolando pelo chão da cozinha. Hagumi estava ajoelhada debaixo da mesa com meu estojo vazio nas mãos e os giz rolando em todas as direções. Ela nos encarou assustada, os olhos bem arregalados, e ficou ali quieta como uma estátua. Hagumi era sempre assim, como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Nozomu costumava dizer que ela se parecia com alguém que estava sempre com dor de barriga.

Ela escondeu o rosto corado debaixo da franja de cabelos negros e encolheu-se como se acabasse de cometer um crime. Francamente, eram apenas giz de cera.

— Não faça barulho! — sussurrou Nozomu. — A mãe do Hiro vai ver a gente.

— Não... Não tem rosa. — murmurou Hagumi, olhando para os giz de cera.

— É claro que eu não tenho _giz rosa_! Eu prefiro azul.

— Venha logo ou não vai sobrar espaço na parede pra você. — disse Nozomu.

Ela ficou nos olhando com aqueles grandes olhos cheios de água.

— Mas eu quero rosa.

— Faça de amarelo. — suspirei. — Tome.

— Ei, Hiro. — chamou Nozomu, todo sorridente. — Olha só minhas nuvens.

— Uaw, você fez tantas!

Percebi que meu avião havia quase desaparecido debaixo daquele monte de nuvens e torci a boca numa careta. Nozomu era sempre tão espaçoso...

— Não existem nuvens vermelhas. — disse Hagumi, espiando por sobre nossos ombros.

— É claro que existem, idiota. — disse ele. — Você nunca viu o pôr-do-sol?

— Eu não sou idiota.

— Hum, é sim.

— Não a faça chorar, Nozomu. — pedi, rolando os olhos.

Mas era tarde demais. Porque, no fundo, Hagumi era só uma garotinha que _ainda nem tinha _cinco anos e que só pensava em coisas bobas e cor-de-rosa. Ela não era tão esperta como nós dois.

— _Nozomu no baka_! — choramingou ela.

E saiu correndo para fora da cozinha.

— Olha o que você fez! — sacudi-o por um ombro. — Junte os lápis, rápido!

— Junte você também! — berrou ele, jogando os giz para dentro do estojo.

— Agora mamãe saberá o que fizemos!

— Vamos nos esconder no quintal!

Estávamos quase alcançando a porta que dava para o quintal quando a voz de mamãe nos agarrou como se tivesse mãos. Abracei o estojo contra o peito e nos viramos como que petrificados para a imagem séria de mamãe — apesar de ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo, ela ficava realmente assustadora quando estava brava.

Entendemos que então não havia mais jeito quando a mãe de Nozomu também entrou na cozinha, os lábios apertados numa careta e os saltos altos fazendo barulho no chão.

— Nozomu, _o que é_ que você fez?! — gritou ela, pegando-o pela orelha.

— Ai, isso dói!

— Vamos pra casa _agora_! Você está de castigo.

— Eu vou contar pro papai que você puxou minha orelha de novo! — e cruzou os braços.

— Como se isso fosse adiantar, moçinho.

Eu estava pronto para receber minha parte do castigo por desenhar na cozinha de mamãe outra vez, quando meu herói chegou para me salvar como fazia todas as vezes em que eu me metia em encrenca. Papai espiou pela porta da cozinha com uma sobrancelha erguida naquela pergunta muda que só nós dois entendíamos e eu soube que estava à salvo. Mamãe imediatamente percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e resolveu jogar sua ira sobre papai também, mas como de costume, ele sempre sabia o que fazer.

Pensei que quando crescesse, eu queria ser como papai.

— Não, Sasuke! Você _não vai_ livrá-lo do castigo outra vez.

— É o aniversário dele, querida. — papai sorriu e passou um braço pela cintura de mamãe. — Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, que tal?

— Vocês dois sempre fazem isso comigo. — suspirou ela, revirando os olhos. — E a minha cozinha?

— Hiro e eu vamos limpar depois, não é, garotão?

Papai piscou para mim e eu tentei fazer o mesmo.

— Vamos sim!

— Ok, vocês venceram.

Fugi para a sala assim que mamãe deixou os ombros caírem e começou a sorrir daquele jeito esquisito e meio mole pro papai. Nozomu estava sentado ao lado de seu pai em um dos sofás brancos, e deu de ombros ao me ver enquanto sua mãe pegava a bolsa e marchava até a porta da frente. Ela estava berrando reclamações num ritmo descontrolado e os dois pareciam nem mesmo estar ali.

— Eu não quero saber, Gaara! Você não educa seu filho.

— Ele é um ótimo garoto, Ino.

— Você _nunca_ me ajuda nisso! — disse ela. — Só sabe passar a mão na cabeça do Nozomu e fingir que está tudo certo. Nosso filho _não vai_ ser um arruaceiro!

— O que tem de mau nisso?

O pai de Nozomu abriu um sorriso meio torto e colocou os calcanhares sobre a mesinha de centro. Mas só até minha mãe aparecer outra vez e dar-lhe tapinhas numa das pernas. A loura furiosa que era a mãe de Nozomu ainda parecia querer comer o marido vivo.

— Ok, não brinque comigo, Gaara!

— Certo, vamos para casa. Pega suas coisas, moleque.

— Eu não trouxe nada, pai. — Nozomu encolheu os ombros.

— Ah, então vamos indo.

Debruçado sobre a mesinha de centro cheia de salgadinhos e doces, eu achava tudo muito engraçado. Depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Nozomu e seus pais, que nos visitavam com frequência, eu havia me acostumado àquelas cenas, e mamãe sempre dissera que aquilo era normal.

Nozomu correu até mim e rapidamente nos despedimos com um toque de mão. Seus pais acenaram para os meus e para os de Hagumi, que ainda permaneciam em um dos sofás rindo da confusão, e então a família Sabaku foi embora.

Eu beliscava os salgadinhos enquanto observava o nariz vermelho da pequena Hagumi encolhida sobre as pernas do pai e pensava que, apesar de tola, ela era bem bonitinha. Hagumi era uma coisinha cor-de-rosa que dava vontade de cuidar, assim como se faz com um cãozinho ou coisa do tipo.

Ofereci-lhe um caramelo e ela logo abriu um sorriso maior que o mundo.

— A Ino se tornou um pouco autoritária após o casamento. — comentou a mãe de Hagumi.

— Eu pensei que ela sempre tivesse sido uma mulher autoritária, Hinata. — disse papai, sentando-se em sua poltrona.

— Nozomu é uma criança difícil. Agradeço todos os dias por minha Hagumi ser uma menina tão meiga. — disse o pai de Hagumi, sorrindo todo bobo para ela.

— Espere só até chegarem os namorados. — disse mamãe.

— Minha filha não terá namorados antes dos dezoito anos!

Todos na sala riram e eu fiquei me perguntando qual era a graça.

— Está exagerando, Naruto. — sorriu a mãe de Hagumi.

O que eram namorados?

— Me sinto aliviado por não ter filhas. — papai sorriu.

— Aposto que Hiro quer uma irmã, não é, querido? — perguntou-me mamãe.

— Eu não quero que ela chore como a Hagumi. — disse, após pensar um pouco.

Choro de menina era irritante.

— Hiro mau... — murmurou Hagumi, encolhendo-se novamente.

— Por que garotas sempre choram tanto? — suspirei, analisando os doces.

— Não se preocupe, meu filho. Eu lhe ensinarei tudo sobre mulheres. — afirmou papai.

— _Deus!_ Hiro será um pervertido. — gargalhou o pai de Hagumi.

— O que é um pervertido, papai? — ela quis saber.

— Ah... Nada! Não é nada, meu bem. — pigarreou o loiro, desconcertado.

Adultos eram _tão_ estranhos.

* * *

><p>Hagumi e seus pais — a família Uzumaki — foram embora quando já era noite. Minha festa de aniversário havia deixado papéis de doces e giz de cera por toda a casa, que mamãe teria que pôr em ordem na manhã seguinte. As luzes estavam todas ligadas, e tudo ainda dançava ao som da música animada até que papai baixou o volume do rádio e começou a juntar os papéis rasgados de presentes que rolavam pelo tapete da sala.<p>

Eu estava tão exausto que acabei caindo sobre o grande sofá branco de mamãe e ficando ali. Estava quase dormindo quando papai inclinou-se sobre mim e pegou-me em seus braços, carregando-me pela sala. Pendurei-me em seu pescoço e afundei o rosto contra seu ombro, lutando para não dormir antes de ser colocado na cama e receber o "boa noite"de papai. Ele tinha cheiro de calor e de gente grande — eu nunca me esqueceria.

No meio do corredor, mamãe saiu do banheiro enrolada em seu roupão felpudo que se parecia com um urso e foi até nós. Inclinou-se para ficar na altura dos ombros de papai, observou-me com seu sorriso doce por algum tempo e então deu-me um beijo na testa coberta pelos cabelos negros que eu herdara de meu pai.

— Estou indo para o quarto, não demore. — pediu ela, sorrindo para papai.

— Esquente a cama pra mim, ok? — ele sorriu daquele modo que mamãe adorava.

— Combinado.

Papai empurrou lentamente a porta de meu quarto com o pé e entrou comigo nos braços, colocando-me na cama. O abajur de cabeceira estava ligado, e a luz amarela sobre o rosto de papai era uma coisa que eu jamais saberia explicar. Era como se aquilo nunca fosse acabar. E quando ele finalmente deu-me o beijo de boa noite, assim como mamãe costumava fazer, eu senti que poderia fechar os olhos e dormir.

— Boa noite, Hiro. — disse papai, afastando-se de minha cama.

— Boa noite, papai.

Eu ouvi seus passos macios indo até a porta, parando por alguns instantes para verificar se meu quarto estava livre de monstros e criaturas saídas de pesadelos, e então a luz se apagou.

Quando o sono veio, eu ainda tinha gosto de doce na boca.

* * *

><p>;<p>

_E aí, o que acharam?_

_Dá vontade de apertar o Hiro, né? OHEAOEHOHEOEH_

_E a Hagumi? Tão Hinata. Sem falar no Nozomu, que saiu a cara do Gaara._

_Gostei de escrever esse epílogo com as versões chibi da fanfic._

_;_

_Então, quero agradecer MUITO a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram ao longo desses quase 30 capítulos. Poxa, foi história pra caramba, né? E fico realmente super feliz que vocês tenham curtido._

_Já tinha postado AIT há um tempão no Nyah!, mas a receptividade de vocês aqui me surpreendeu._

_Obrigada, pessoal. (:_

_;_

_E por fim, o momento propaganda._

_OEHOAHEOHEOHOEH_

_Sei que já tinha avisado aqui pra vocês sobre a **coleção de oneshots** que estou postando,_

_mas não custa reforçar, né? Pra vocês que curtem Naruto, dêem uma espiada lá,_

_se chama **TELLING LIES**,_

_e engloba **vários casais do anime**._

_Quem sabe você não encontra seu shipper favorito lá?_

_;_

_Enfim, é isso, pessoal. Nos vemos por aí, em futuras fanfics, espero. sz_


End file.
